The Princess Chronicles
by Last-Saiyan-Princess
Summary: A young saiyan princess crash lands on Earth and looses her memory. 21 years later, she fights in a martial arts tourney and meets the most interesting people including a rude, arrogant man who pushes her buttons in more ways than one. Why does she feel like she's seen him before? And what are these strange dreams she's having about a prince? Read to find out more! Mature, adult.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello World! This is my very first time publishing anything on here, so if I do something wrong, please correct me! I am a HUGE Dragon Ball fan, and one night I had a dream and I liked it so much, I wanted to share it. It is about a Saiyan princess who looses her memory and is raised on Earth. After her twenty first birthday, she meets the Z Fighters, and a certain surly prince cannot stand her. What will happen when she finds out about their powers, demands that they teach her, and falls in love with the most unlikely person. And what special ability does she develop that changes not just her life, but the whole universe. Read to find out!

For Clarification-

 _Italics:_ Thoughts

 **Bold: Dream Sequences**

I do not own any characters on the television show Dragon Ball. Thank you Akira Toriyama for this amazing universe and group of characters. Enjoy, Review, Return, Repeat!

The Princess Chronicles

Chapter One-Promiscuous

The tiny pod came screaming through the atmosphere, leaving an angry trail of blazing fire and toxic gases in its wake. As it fell steadily, the child inside braced herself for the inevitable impact she'd have with this oddly vibrant blue and green planet very shortly. _What would the inhabitants be like_ , she wondered briefly as her metal pod plummeted down ever closer to the surface. Her engines had failed and although she tried desperately to regain control, the fate of her pod was increasingly negative. She closed her eyes and thought about him one last time.

She thought about his handsome face and his tough guy personality, which she saw right through, of course. She opened her eyes and smiled, hoping he would be able to keep his promise. Her eyes narrowed at this, _he had better come for me_ , she thought. Multiple buzzers and warning lights were going off all over the control panel. The displays showed her altimeter rapidly falling closer to zero. _Not much longer now_ , she thought. She could see the surface now. Her pod started to shake violently as the ground grew closer.

She pressed a few buttons again in a last ditch attempt to slow her pod down, but it was no use. There were trees now, vibrant green and seemingly so full of life. The sun was setting slowly and it bathed the land in deep red and yellow rays of light that were breathtaking. She had time to glance at her altimeter one more time and saw it had reached almost zero when she saw a flash of white light as her head impacted with the control panel before she passed out.

Nearby an elderly couple were enjoying their usual evening stroll when they first saw what they thought was a shooting star. As it continued it's path, however, they realized it was not a star, but something small falling out of the atmosphere. They watched and felt the impact not a quarter mile from their location. They exchanged worried glances before briskly walking towards the smoking tree line.

What they saw when they arrived shocked them to say the least. A small metal pod, no bigger than a refrigerator was smoldering in an impact crater. The top of the pod had broken apart, and this was surprising enough, but there was also what looked like a little girl among the wreckage. Carolyn saw the little girl, and though her husband tried to stop her, she ran over to the wreckage and scooped her up, noticing the deep gash on her forehead that was weeping blood steadily. Ronald rushed to his wife's aid and they picked the girl up and set out for their home.

Two hours later, Carolyn was sitting beside the guest bed looking down on the little girl's sleeping form. By her size, Carolyn decided she must be somewhere between six and eight. Her clothes were burnt, torn and tattered. A crumbling armor plate hung loosly around her. It was yellow and brown with a red crest on it. _The armor plate she wore was probably what saved her life,_ Carolyn thought. The girl had thick black hair that was matted with blood, which Carolyn cleaned the best she could, but decided to offer the girl a hot bath when she awoke. The elderly woman cleaned and dressed the child's various wounds while her husband went back to the crash site to get rid of any evidence.

The fires of the impact crater had died down by the time the balding man got back to the scorched land. He went over and looked inside the tiny pod. Not much was left, but something gleamed brightly under pieces of twisted metal and broken control panels. He leaned down and pushed the pieces aside and saw a small blue light pulsing softly and rhythmically. He reached out and wrapped his hand around ithe small orb and pulled it back to examine it more closely. It was smooth and he could make out a faint swirl pattern inside it.

He placed it in his pocket and started dragging pieces of the wreckage to the bed of his truck. He planned to gather all the pieces of the alien spacecraft and take them to a nearby dump and scatter it there to be recycled. He and his wife both agreed government involvement would only complicate the poor, seemingly human girl's life more than necessary so they decided to keep her alien identity a secret. They didn't think this would be hard, since she looked like an ordinary human child, so they thought.

When Ronald returned, he handed Carolyn the small, opaque blue ball he had found in the child's pod. It was roughly the size of a golf ball, but lighter.

"What's this now?" she asked, looking up from her book to the ball now in the palm of her wrinkled hand.

"Don't know. I found it among the wreckage. It was pulsating brightly and it seemed like something important so I kept it. Maybe it's nothing, but the little girl might want it." Ronald replied with his thick southern accent.

"Alright then, fair enough." She placed the ball in the top drawer of an old worn in wooden nightstand next to the bed of the sleeping child.

Carolyn stayed up and kept watch on the girl all night. At about three in the morning, the little girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room, confused and sat up quickly on the bed. Her head immediately began to pound with the sudden movement and she winced. Carolyn smiled brightly at the little girl.

"Hello, darling. Now take it easy, you were hurt pretty bad. My name is Carolyn. My husband and I found you hurt in the woods and brought you back to our house to clean your wounds. Can you remember anything?"

The little girl narrowed her eyes in thought, but shook her head lightly, her curious light grey eyes shining brightly. She couldn't remember anything except waking up here.

"Well, that's alright. We can take care of you, if you like? What's your name? Can you remember that?"

The little girl shook her head again, slower this time. Her bright eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Well, I've always wanted a daughter, but God never allowed it. But here you are, so maybe I was meant to find you. Let's see, how about Reina? I've always been fond of that name. Do you like it? Or would you prefer something else?" Carolyn smiled brightly at the girl.

The girl wiped her tears before they fell on her cheeks, thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded affirmatively to the elderly lady before laying her tired body back down on the bed.

Carolyn's smile widened as she got up to leave. Before she left the room, she turned and addressed the girl, "There is a bathroom just down the hall to the right. Towels are in the closet, if you want to clean up. I can help you, if you like?" The little girl shook her head slowly after some consideration and Carolyn nodded and left the room. As she walked the short distance to her own room, she thanked God silently for sending her the little girl she always wanted. Over the years, the little girl grew into a young woman and eventually into a grown adult. She graduated high school with honors and even attended college for a short while.

v^v^v^v^v^

On February twenty seventh, fifteen years later, that same little girl was celebrating her twenty first birthday. Her friends, Erasa and Videl, had brought her out to a local dance club. She didn't really hang out with them all that often since high school ended, but since you only become legal to drink once, she thought why not.

"Another shot for the birthday girl, wooo hooo!" A drunken Erasa slurred as she raised her shot glass filled with the reddish pink liquid intoxicant. Reina rolled her eyes but raised her glass none the same, clinking it together with her two friends' as they tipped them back and downed the sweetly bitter beverage. Reina slammed her glass down first, shaking her head as her throat burned from the alcohol. Videl was the last to finish and was having a hard time keeping up. _She is such a lightweight,_ Reina thought.

"Well, we should get out on that dance floor ladies." Erasa smiled brightly as a techno song filled the room. She got down off her stool by the bar. "C'mon, I wanna see some booty shaking! And let's find some one to take you home, neh Reina?" She smirked at Reina and laughed as Reina just rolled her eyes again.

She smiled and reluctantly stepped out on the crowded dance floor and started dancing with Erasa.

Videl had a boyfriend, Gohan, who was picking them all up later, unless Reina found someone else to take her home. Her eyes scanned the room briefly for potential candidates. A few men their age mingled by the far side of the bar, and she noticed one guy in particular staring at her. He was tall and muscular with dark, shaggy, sandy colored hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. _Simple man_ , she thought. She ground her hips into Erasa's backside teasingly as they danced to the techno rhythm. Reina loved to flirt. She winked at the tall guy at the bar as she smacked Erasa's ass playfully. Erasa let out a small squeal of surprise before smiling and going into a fit of giggles.

After a few songs, Reina was sweaty and tired and decided she had had enough dancing. As the current fast paced song ended, the two drunken girls bumped their way back over to the bar where Videl had sat watching them. They sat down next to her. Videl smiled and leaned her drunken head over on Reina's shoulder. She started chatting absentmindedly about her studies. Reina tuned her out mostly, not out of annoyance, but boredom. A hand tapped her shoulder. Reina flinched briefly but looked back over her shoulder. It was the bartender holding out a shot glass. "Compliments of the gentleman over in the corner." He nodded towards the tall guy that Reina noticed earlier. He tipped his glass out to Reina with a proud smile on his face. She smiled back and raised her glass in response, tilted her head in a 'thank you' gesture and tipped the shot back, downing the bitter liquid quickly. She turned to Videl and Erasa.

They sat and chatted for about fifteen minutes before a man approached them. He had short spiky black hair and a strong, well toned body. He also _always_ had a goofy grin plastered on his face. It was Gohan, Videl's lover boy. Reina loved to tease her feisty friend about her taste in men, but she had to admit, even with his geeky demeanor, the boy was attractive. Reina could remember a few times she had fantasized about her friend's boyfriend. A blush started making it's way on her cheeks as the man in question bent and wrapped his arms tightly around Videl, startling her inebriated friend.

"Hello ladies. You all still celebrating, or can I give any of you a ride home?" He grinned broadly.

"Well, I for one am ready to go." Videl slurred into Gohan's neck with a shy smile on her lips. Gohan chuckled nervously, knowing his girlfriend was very drunk.

Reina decided she wasn't ready to go home yet. "Well, thank you for taking me out tonight, ladies. I had an awesome time, but now I think I'm going to go after my...after party present." She winked at them all, stood, and slid less than gracefully off her stool. They all exchanged hugs, and Reina turned to Gohan before they left, "Don't forget to bring your brother to class tomorrow morning. The martial arts tournament is soon, and if he plans to enter in the junior division then he needs to train."

Gohan nodded, "Yes, _sensei."_ He chuckled as she punched him in the arm playfully. "We'll see you tomorrow then. Have a great night Reina, and happy birthday!" Gohan grinned a goofy grin before gathering up Videl and Erasa and leading them out of the bar.

Reina watched them leave before turning and walking over to the tall, dark haired man in the corner slowly, swaying her hips seductively. She wasn't thin, but had killer curves and legs that drove most men crazy. She slid into the bar stool to the mystery man's right and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey there, handsome. What's your name?" she said, getting straight to the point.

"Uh, hello. Oh, my name is Tony. Nice to meet you, Miss….?" He trailed off waiting for her to reply with her name.

"Ooh, it's Reina. It's nice to meet you. You know, today is my birthday. I just turned twenty-one." She said with a sly smile. She could already see the lust in his eyes and knew this was going to be a good night.

Tony smiled back, "Oh really? Well happy birthday! Maybe I can help you celebrate. What are you drinking?"

Reina bit her lower lip and looked him in the eyes, "Honestly, I think I've had enough to drink. Maybe you could take me home? Or perhaps we could go celebrate more privately?" Her smile broadened into a devilish grin.

Tony chuckled lowly and nodded quickly, his eyes scanning her tight red dress. He then closed out his tab as Reina went to the restroom before they jumped into a cab and made their way across town. Tony insisted they go to his place, which was fine with Reina, she didn't plan on staying the night though.

When they arrived at an apartment building a few blocks down from her own, a fact she did not share, Reina stepped out and took in a deep breath of air. She always had a strong sense of smell and the usual city smells assaulted her nostrils, but she was used to it by now.

When she had first moved to the city she had hated the smell of neglected dumpsters full of abandoned restaurant food and refuse, not to mention the toxic exhaust fumes that threatened to choke the life right out of her altogether, but eventually they became mild irritants. She still didn't see how the people could live here willingly.

Tony greeted the door man with a small head nod as he led her through the front doors and towards the elevators. She was aware he was talking to her, something about the eighth floor, but her mind was wandering. She didn't want a relationship, found them to be too much work for her taste, but she did like to fuck and did so when the mood struck her. She was aware of her 'floosy ways' as her mom called it, but it worked for her nonetheless. She thought the right guy would eventually find his way to her, but for now she focused on her career and continued her 'night games' as she and her friends called it. Tony would just be another fun ride, she hoped, then she'd ditch and never see him again.

They reached the eighth floor and stepped off the elevator and Tony led the way down the brightly lit hallway. They rounded a corner and the tall man shoved his key in apartment number 816's door and twisted it. He opened the door wide and turned on the lights, then allowed Reina to step in before him.

It was a beautiful apartment and Reina could tell the man was doing well for himself. Two brown leather couches were arranged around a large entertainment center, complete with a giant screen television and surround sound audio. Reina scoffed quietly to herself. He had insisted they come to his house and now she knew why. Reina was reminded of a few bird species she studied in college. The males were always the colorful ones and often decorated "homes" to try and attract potential mates. _We're all just animals, right?_ She chuckled inwardly at her own joke.

Tony walked in past her and sat down on one of the couches as Reina stood in the hall daydreaming. She shook her hair out of her ponytail as she reminded herself why she was here. She smiled a predator's smile at Tony. _You have no idea what's coming right now..._

"Did you want any water, or…" the man started to ask, but trailed off again, this time because Reina had bent down to unbuckle her strappy heels, exposing her impressive cleavage to his view. She loved having complete power over her male partners. She found it thrilling to be able to manipulate and control them, to a degree. _They all bend to my will..._

She slid her shoes off and straightened back up quickly, almost too quickly, she thought as her head pulsed briefly from dizziness. She was feeling the effects of her birthday alcohol consumption. She smiled and slinked towards Tony.

"No, I don't need a drink just yet." She purred, her voice as smooth as honey as she crossed the living room floor and stopped just short of her prey. She leaned down and rested a hand on both of his knees, staring at him deep in the eyes. Her own grey eyes sparkled with amusement as she noticed her closeness was already affecting him.

Tony gulped visibly, his pronounced Adam's apple bobbed up and back down. Reina saw his hazy hazel eyes flicker from her face to her chest. She smirked and stretched her fingers out against the blue jean fabric of his pants, squeezing his knees slightly as her hands traveled inward and up his thighs. Most guys she slept with were not very adventurous and she found it very unsatisfying to say the least. She had yet to meet a man that could make her beg or give her the pleasure and challenge she desperately wanted. Most men couldn't even invest the time to make her climax.

After a few minutes with Tony, she was sure he was going to prove no different. She sighed, and decided to continue anyways. She would let him fuck her and would tell him he was the best until he came, but she would get no pleasure from it, aside from the power trip. She would inevitably end up pleasuring herself later when she got home. It was how this always went.

Reina hiked the hem of her tight red dress up and straddled Tony's lap. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and squeezed her thighs, grinding her hips forward into his lap. She bit her lower lip and pulled his head down into her chest, smothering him with her breasts. She held him there for a few seconds, then grabbed a handful if hair and pulled his head back roughly, exposing his neck and Adam's apple. He moaned slightly before Reina crashed her lips down on his roughly. She could be gentle, but she decided she wanted rough, 'it's my birthday I'll do what I want' sex instead. Judging by the way the man's eyes dropped submissively she knew he wouldn't put up to much of a fight. _Just_ _want to get your rocks off,_ she thought, and that was fine with her.

She felt his hardened member against her thigh, and ground her hips against it again, smirking as he let out a low groan of need. She kissed his exposed neck swiftly as her hands trailed down between the two of them and unfastened the button of his jeans. She stood, her mouth parted in a mock pant of desire as she unzipped his pants and motioned with a downward flick of her wrist for him take them off. He quickly complied.

As he was removing his pants she took a minute to pull her panties off and when he sat back down on the couch, she stuffed her black lacy undergarments in his mouth and straddled him again. She positioned her opening over the tip of his member and sat down hard on it. He let out a muffled groan as she squeezed her thighs together. He was a good size, but nothing earth shatteringly impressive. She began a slow rhythm, moving her hips up and down until she fell into a steady pace. It felt good to be in control, she liked it in fact. Tony let his head fall back as his hands reached out and groped her breasts tentatively. She bit her lip in response and rode him faster yet. She could see the need in his eyes for release, but she wasn't ready to give it to him yet.

"Does my hot box feel good, Tony?" she breathed huskily into his left ear as her hips continued to gyrate. She grabbed a hold of his earlobe with her teeth and he hissed and nodded his head rapidly in approval.

"Good. You can't cum yet, though. You have to make me cum first. It's only polite since it's my birthday and all. She continued to bounce in his lap as he tried to talk to her, but her panties made his speech sound like a series of "wah wha wah".

"Ah, no need for words. I just want you to let me ride this big c**k of yours," she smirked at him. His eyes widened briefly at her filthy mouth. Maybe he wasn't used to women talking to him like that. Whatever the case, he sat back and let her control him. She liked how little of a fight he put up, but at the same time she wished she could find someone who would give her a "run for her money" as the saying goes.

As if hearing her thoughts, Tony grabbed her hips in an attempt to gain control, but Reina pushed them away and wagged a finger back and forth in front of him.

"Ah ah, what did I just say? I am in control, not you. You can cum when I'm done with you," She continued her torturous rhythm and this time Tony just watched her breast bounce with every rise and fall of her hips. He was getting close fast so she'd have to wrap this up. Shame, she was hoping for a longer session.

She threw her head back and let a loud moan rip out of her throat as she sped up her pace. She saw the delight in his eyes where he thought she was getting immense pleasure, but she wasn't close to cumming at all. She threw her head back and screamed.

"Ooh that's it right there, Tony. If I keep going I'm going to-" she cut herself off by moaning loudly, squeezing her tight muscles around his hard member. Tony let out a pleading moan and Reina nodded in understanding.

She got up and squatted down in front of him, grabbing his throbbing member tightly as she began stroking it rapidly. She stuck her tongue out and licked around the glistening tip, tasting her own juices. She had always liked the way she tasted, odd as that was. She licked at him and sucked the tip into her mouth, moving it in time with her hand. His head fell back and he sounded a muffled, satisfying groan as she felt his hot seed fill her mouth. She swallowed with a low hum of approval. She smiled up at him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was great. Here, let me take those back." She reached forward and grabbed her panties and took them out of his mouth. She shook them out and stood.

"Wow. Just…wow," Tony panted in small shallow breaths. "I am not used to a woman being so….forward." He grinned and chuckled.

"Haha, well I get that from my father. Er, the forwardness…not…well, you know," It was her turn to chuckle nervously.

"I bet. Woooh, wow." Tony sat on the couch still stunned and immobilized.

"So, I'll take that drink now, if the offer still stands? And maybe you have a dryer I can pop these into for a few minutes?" She raised the panties and shook them lightly, her eyes hopeful.

"Oh yeah, of course. Umm," he looked around, shook his head to clear it and grabbed at his pants.

"Kitchen is behind you to the left. Grab whatever you like and the dryer is just down that hall." He nodded over her shoulder in the direction indicated, smiling as he stood and pulled his pants back on.

Reina turned on her heels and made her way towards his kitchen. It was clean and smelled nice. The cabinets were worn in, but not neglected. Either he had a cleaning service or Mr. Tony here was a self image glutton. In her opinion, guys that obsess about their self image turned out to be the ones to dump you for cutting your hair the wrong way or wearing that 'awful baseball cap' one time too many. _Wusses. Who the fuck cares about my baseball cap?_

As her thoughts wandered she made her way across the immaculate kitchen. She pulled the silver handle of the stainless steel refrigerator and peered inside. Bottles of water lined one entire shelf and some kind of import beer Reina didn't recognize lined another one. A few drawers were full of fruit and vegetables, but on closer inspection she found fuzzy grey mold growing on a few oranges and a tomato with a few black spots of putrefaction. She grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door quickly before the smell had a chance to invade her senses. Odd that he would take such care keeping the house so clean, yet fail to notice rotting fruit in his fridge. The smell alone gave it away, but then again, she had very keen senses and she noticed most didn't share this gift. She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts. She didn't want to invest time in thinking about someone who's name she would have trouble remembering at all in a month or two.

She sipped her water as she rounded the corner to the door he pointed to and found his dryer. She placed her panties in the machine, slid the door shut again and turned the dial to dry her undergarments. Hopefully she could leave in a few minutes.

She turned to head back to the living room to wait and she almost ran right into Tony. He stood in the doorway watching her with a smile that screamed 'needy'. He reached his arms out as if to hug her, but she quickly raised her water bottle and took a long drink. She smiled around the bottle opening and put her hand out in front of her. It landed on his chest and she pushed him backwards lightly. She escaped the room then lowered the bottle, "Well, this has certainly been one of my more interesting birthdays, if I do say so." She laughed lightheartedly.

"I wouldn't know, but would you like to stay the night? It's getting late and...I wouldn't mind," His voice had a hint of desperation in it, like he was constantly seeking approval and looking for signs of acceptance.

For a brief moment, she pitied him. How could one live a sane life while trying to please everyone all the time? An impossible task for a hopeless fool.

"Actually, I should get going soon. I need to be home in the morning. My neighbor and I carpool and it's my week to drive. My panties should be dry enough by now," she turned, opened the door, pulled the panties out and closed the door again. She bent and stepped into them and pulled them up and settled them with a shake of her hips. She walked past Tony towards his apartment door. Tony followed.

"Oh, really that's it? Just take what you want then leave?" He sounded upset by her decision.

"Well yeah. This was fun, but I'm focusing on my career right now and I'm not looking for a lover," She grabbed her heels and slipped them back on, strapping them down quickly. She grabbed her purse from the table by the door and turned towards her pouty, self image obsessing date, "Thanks for a great time. Maybe we'll meet again sometime," She smiled briefly and turned the door knob and left out the door before he could reply. She walked briskly towards the elevators, hoping he didn't try to persue her.

She did have to work tomorrow, but not until nine in the morning. Truth be told, she used that carpool excuse almost every time she wanted to leave someone's house. On rare occasions when her partner really surprised her, she would stay the night. It had been awhile since that though.

She hailed a cab and rode the short distance to her apartment building. She paid her fare and walked past her long time door man, Bob, with a small wave, and walked into her building.

She had lived in this building since she was nineteen and was still in college. Now she attended classes online and was a teacher at a Karate school for young children.

Ever since she was a child she remembered having a fascination with martial arts. She begged her parents to let her attend karate classes and when they finally relented, Reina discovered she had a natural talent for fighting. She learned quickly and ascended the ranks until she finally became a black belt. She participated in tournaments and often finished first place or close enough.

This year she planned to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and see how she stacked up against others. She felt a fresh surge of excitement as she thought about the tournament while riding the elevator to her apartment on the fifth floor.

She stepped out of the elevator into the quiet corridor of her apartment building. It was a quarter to one in the morning and all her neighbors were likely asleep. She walked quietly to her apartment and sighed with relief as she opened the door and closed it with a small click of the lock.

She laid her purse and keys down in their usual spot on the table by her door. She kicked off her shoes as she made her way to her bedroom.

She stripped out of her nice dress and turned on her television. In her nightstand by her bed she pulled a small pipe out and a little bag of hydroponic marijuana she had treated herself with for her birthday. She sparked her bowl and settled on her bed to watch one of her favorite shows about the misadventures of four Colorado elementary school students.

About fifteen minutes into the episode, Reina tamped out her pipe and was feeling rather good. Her mind began to wander to her friend's boyfriend Gohan's chiseled body. She bit her lower lip, muted the TV and closed her eyes, settling back on the bed as she did so. She felt a little bad for lusting after her friend's man, but what the hell? Not like anyone would find out. She closed her eyes and day dreamed...

*She sat on a bed making out with Gohan, their tongues wrestling for dominance as their hands explored each others bodies slowly. Her fingers trailed over his shirt up his spine, he was strong and muscular. With one hand he held her face softly as they kissed, the other ran down the front of her tank top, stopping at her breasts to cup one through the fabric. She moaned into his mouth as her hands went under his shirt and pulled it up, breaking their kiss to pull it off. He had the body of a god. He blushed as she eyed him, his modesty making her smile and bite her lip. He tugged at the hem of her tank top, looking in her eyes for approval. With a small nod from her, he pulled the blue material up and over her head, freeing her from the fabric completely. She bit her lower lip harder and blushed as he looked at her chest wantonly. He leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, his hands running up her side and resting on her shoulders as he leaned into her. He ran his hands around her shoulders to her back and unfastened her bra and tossed it to the floor. He gently pushed her back down onto the bed, trailing kisses from her collarbone to her throat. He licked her pulse point before descending his mouth to the middle of her cleavage. His big hands cupped her breasts, one in each hand, his thumbs and fore fingers rolling her hardened nipples around in his hands. She groaned, feeling the pool of wetness from her core as he tortured her.*

She sighed heavily, and slid her hand down her stomach and under the waistband of her panties. She parted her moist lips and felt how turned on she was about her day dream. The pot made the feelings of desire intensify in her mind, and slowly she started rubbed herself in small, tight circles as she continued to think about Gohan.

*She ran her fingers through his soft black hair as he teased her with his hands and tongue. She moaned and arched her back into him when he sucked on her left breast, biting at her nipple playfully. He dropped his hands to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down and off of her. She inhaled sharply as his fingers touched the most sensitive spot between her legs. He captured her mouth with his as he teased her folds through her soaked panties. She ran her hands down his chest to his pants and felt the bulge growing there. She moaned as she gripped it and rubbed against it in time with his skilled fingers. 'Oh Gohan, if you keep this up, I'm gonna...'*

She rubbed herself until she came, stifling her scream halfheartedly with her pillow. She panted, and her body trembled, but she kept rubbing softly until she came again, completely enthralled in her day dream of Gohan. She laid there, exhausted for a few minutes as the last waves of pleasure left her body.

A few minutes later, she got up and took a quick shower, had a small snack, then settled down to sleep. As she drifted off, she thought about her evening. She hoped Tony wouldn't try to pursue her. She laid there thinking all kinds of thoughts as her brain wound down from the day. Eventually sleep took her and she slept soundly until morning.

v^v^v^v^v^

 **Review, please ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Last chapter I introduced you to Reina, a promiscuous martial artist who isn't who she appears to be.

Again, I do not own any Dragon Ball characters. Enjoy, review, return, repeat!

For Clarification -

 _Italics: Thoughts_

 **Bold: Dream sequences**

Chapter Two

 **The burly fighter charged forward at full speed. I looked around and noticed the large stadium was full of cheering spectators. I looked down, and in my hands was a throwing spear. The battlefield I currently stood in was splattered with blood and bodies of dead men, most of which were alien in nature. What is going on? I thought as I braced myself for battle. I took a defensive stance with the spear as the green behemoth of a man bore down on top of me. I jabbed at him with the spear, then did a leg sweep that sent him sprawling on the red sand beneath me. I could hear a mix of cheers and boos as I brought my spear up and then down into the unfortunate man's chest. He lurched, gurgled up blood, then collapsed on the ground, fresh blood seeped into the dirt beneath him. The crowd roared. I pulled my weapon out of his chest cavity and looked at it uncertainly, then tossed it away. A man on horse back rode up beside me and grabbed my hand and thrust it skyward. "The winner, the famous Prince of all Saiyans-" but the crowd's roar drowned out the rest of his speech. What? Prince of what now?**

Reina woke the next morning two minutes before her alarm went off. This was a normal thing for her and she cursed her internal clock once again. Sometimes two more minutes is all you need. She laid in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had a strange dream, but it was quickly fading away into her subconscious. Something about a prince, and a death arena? She shook her head, yawned then got up and began her morning ritual.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, she dressed quickly and ate a hearty breakfast of coffee, toast, eggs and bacon, her favorites. She noticed the time and quickly gathered her things and left her apartment. She took her normal route to work through downtown. She arrived at a gym called Divine Dojo and reported to her classroom. She was one of three young student teachers and she loved her job. Today her students would participate in a mock tournament to prepare for the real one which was still several months away. She locked her purse in her locker and started her warm up exercises as parents began dropping off their kids one after another.

She was stretching her hamstrings when she noticed her two favorite pupils enter the room. The lavender haired boy smirked at her with his tough guy attitude that always made Reina chuckle. She gave him a small wave just before the other little boy with him looked over at her with his bright onyx eyes, smiled, then waved to her overenthusiastically. Reina bent her back to touch her toes from her sitting position but waved back at the little dark haired boy. This was Gohan's little brother, Goten, who was always one happy little boy. Reina caught Gohan's eye and winked at him as he said something to Goten that she couldn't hear. Gohan reached his right hand behind his head as his trademark goofy grin spread over his face.

A blue hair woman named Bulma ruffled the lavender boy's hair as she said something to him. The boy, who's name was Trunks, stomped his foot and started to argue, but one glance at his mother's scowl quickly silenced him. She left the room with Gohan close behind her while the two boys went to their lockers to change for class.

The mock tournament ran a little longer than she intended it to. It eventually came down to her two favorite students facing off against one another, Trunks and Goten. They were the most advanced in her class.

About ten minutes before class was suppose to let out, Reina noticed a man entered the room and stand silently by the door with his arms tightly crossed on his chest. He was wearing a pink button down shirt and khaki pants. His hair was jet black and stood straight up in a gravity defying style that made him look taller then he actually was. His posture and expression screamed annoyance. Reina had never seen this man before and wondered who he was. Her attention didn't stay on him long however as she turned it back to the two boys currently locked in combat.

"Elbows up Goten! Watch you punches, Trunks!" She shouted as the boys exchanged blows. She could tell Goten was getting tired, but Trunks was relentless in his attacks. Trunks jumped in the air over Goten, landed behind him and shoved him forward, trying to push him out of the 'ring'. At the tournament if you get knocked out or forced out of the ring you're disqualified. Goten staggered forward but stopped himself right before his foot left the ring. He turned and snarled, actually snarled at Trunks. Trunks rubbed his finger under his nose proudly. "heh heh" was all he said before he launched forward and punched Goten in the stomach roughly.

Reina stepped forward between the boys to stop them. "I think that is enough for today. It's past time and you all should be getting home." She glanced around at her students, all of which whined about how soon it was, but their parents had already started filling up the room to retrieve their offspring. She bent her four fingers of her left hand several times, silently telling her students to stand and say goodbye. They all stood and bowed respectively towards Reina who bowed towards them in return.

"Until next time." She said glancing around to all her students before they broke away towards their parents. Reina's eyes briefly glanced at the mysterious man by the door. He was still standing there unmoved with that unchanged expression of annoyance. His eyes did catch hers and his lips rose ever so slightly on one side in a cocky smirk. Reina narrowed her eyes at him as if to say 'you got a problem' but he just stood there staring at her. She wandered which kid would rush over to him.

To her surprise it was Trunks who walked over to the man proudly, his hands laced behind his head as Goten followed like a lost puppy at his heels.

 _That must be Trunks' dad_ , she thought. Bulma always picked him up, so she never knew.

The man said nothing as Trunks and Goten reached his standing position, he simply turned and walked out of the open classroom door. Reina saw the back of his shirt had the word 'Badman' written in bold black letters. As he turned the corner to walk out the door, he turned his head to the left over his shoulder and he smirked at her. She saw that his eyes seemed almost amused. Reina was about to say something to him, but Goten turned back and gave Reina one final wave, "See you next time, sensei!" He yelled cheerfully.

Reina only smiled and waved as she waited for all her students to be picked up. She wasted no more thoughts on the 'Badman'. Once everyone was gone, she spent two hours training her body for the tournament. She was going to support her students, but she was also entering herself. She had been too busy to participate in the earlier world martial arts tournaments, but this year, she was ready and was determined to win.

That Sunday, Reina thought she'd go visit her friend Videl. Videl's father was world famous, which made her famous too. Mr. Satan had won the World Martial Arts Tournament for the past three years, but Reina was sure she could beat him. She had watched his training videos to study his fighting style, and found he was slow and predictable. Honestly she couldn't fathom how he had won with his sloppy, over-exaggerated fighting style. No matter though, she would beat him and everyone else and win the prize money and maybe open up her own dojo.

She dressed quickly Sunday morning and decided to surprise Videl with lunch. Videl planned to enter the tournament too, so Reina knew she would be happy to train a little. She stopped by the deli and picked up sandwiches and chips and drinks, along with a few unhealthy mood perking snacks. She then headed to Videl Satan's mansion.

When she got there, she was greeted by Videl's butler, Jacob, and he led her to the backyard. Reina was always envious of Videl. She had whatever she wanted, and could do anything, not to mention she had her sexy boyfriend Gohan. Reina had seen him shirtless at the gym a few times and couldn't believe the body that nerd boy hid under his baggy clothes.

When Jacob bowed and left, Reina walked around the porch and saw Videl with Gohan training in the garden. _Maybe she didn't need her after all,_ she thought briefly, then something strange caught her attention. Videl was hovering off the ground about two inches, her eyes closed tight and her hands tucked to her side in immense concentration. Gohan seemed to be encouraging her. Reina sucked in a sharp breath and nearly dropped he groceries.

Videl and Gohan were both startled and Videl fell with a light thud to the ground. Gohan caught her as she stumbled briefly.

"Re-Reina what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked nervously. His right hand rose to the back of his head instinctively.

"Yeah, why didn't you call?!" An out of breath Videl panted as she walked towards Reina.

"I thought I'd surprise you and we could train together for the tournament, but it seems you have that covered. What were you doing just now?" Reina asked as she closed the distance between them.

Videl and Gohan exchanged a worried glance, then Gohan started to chuckle.

"Well, you see….well the thing is…" Gohan started to explain but Videl cut him off.

"Reina, you're one of my best friends, so I think we can trust you. What would you say if I told you Gohan and his family were….not from around here…?" She looked at Reina curiously.

Reina raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's break for lunch. I see you brought some food. I can get Jacob to bring some more and Gohan here will tell you what he told me no to long ago." Videl smiled widely as they set out for lunch.

"So…you are from another planet? And you have super strength, speed and can transform into an even powerful state? Super saiya-what now again?" Reina asked as Gohan summarized his life story. That word he used sounded so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Gohan chuckled, "Super Saiyan. You know the Great Saiyaman?" Reina nodded. The Great Saiyaman was often seen with Videl on local crime fighting sprees. He continued, "That's me." He blushed slightly.

Reina looked at him wide eyed. She had seen the costumed super hero a few times with Videl, but she had no idea it was him. He was powerful. She recalled once where he stopped some bank robbers by grabbing the bumper of their car and holding them in place with one hand. She though he was insane, or on drugs. He also deflected bullets with a flick of his wrist, something Reina never could figure out how.

"Wow! Really? That's amazing! So I guess that levitating you were showing Videl just now is one trick of yours?" Reina asked.

"Oh yeah. It's a technique called Bukujutsu. I learned it from my father." Gohan smiled brightly.

"Would you maybe show me too? I'd love to learn something new. Is it hard to do?" Reina asked excitedly.

Videl laughed, "Yes, it's super hard. You have to concentrate all your energy, your ki, into your feet and muscles. I've been trying for months now and I can only manage to get off the ground two feet at the most, let alone fly through the air! Gohan makes it look so easy!" Videl all but whined.

"Heh heh, yeah, I'll teach you too, Reina. I've seen you train and I think you are a pretty good fighter." Gohan said, smiling warmly. Reina noticed how Videl's cheeks flushed momentarily, but it quickly faded.

"Great, well what are we waiting for, teach me now!" Reina got up and sprinted over to the open gardens were Videl and Gohan were before she interrupted them.

Gohan laughed as Videl stood and ran over to Reina. Once Gohan joined them, they began learning and practicing ki harnessing and flight.

Hours later, a worn out Reina said her goodbyes and went back home. When she arrived, she tossed her things down and went straight for the tub. She ran a hot bath and soaked her aching muscles. It was funny, she didn't use and physical strength today, but her body was exhausted nonetheless.

After her long bath she got out, ate a hearty dinner, then went to bed early. She didn't have to work at the gym tomorrow, but she did have a job interview to go to. She applied to be a lab tech at Capsule Corporation, one of the biggest companies in her town. Science fascinated her, and so she thought she could get a position there and help raise her income. The gym job was good, but she needed something that paid better.

As she lay in bed, her thoughts drifted from the tournament to her students, and surprising to that mystery man. She frowned as his smirking face stuck in her mind. _What was his deal_ , she wondered silently to herself. She could see where Trunks got his mannerisms from at least. Bulma was a strong woman, but Reina never thought Trunks acted like her much.

She dismissed all her thoughts and willed her body to sleep. She slept all night with little dream activity, and awoke the next morning ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

" **No! No! I won't go! Wait!" A little girl's voice broke as she screamed. Explosions could be heard all around as a older man dragged the girl by the hand down a hallway. Warning claxons were sounding and people were running up and down the long corridors. I looked to the side and saw a female running with us. "Stop whining! You have to go!" the man's gruff voice boomed out over the noise. A room to the left of them blew out with fire as they ran by. "But the prince, he'll come back for me! I have to-" but the little girl was cut off as the man turned them around a corner and through a door. "There is no time! This is your only hope. You have to go. We will send word when you can come back. Don't worry, I'll tell him where to find you." The tall man pulled the girl forward in a fierce hug, the woman had tears in the corner of her eyes as she leaned in and hugged the girl too. Be safe, Kyuri, we will never forget you, my princess. Go. NOW!" With that he shoved her in a metal cylinder and watched as the hatch hissed shut. Nearby, another series of explosions shook the hanger. The woman punched in a long series of numbers on an external keypad as the girl's small crying face filler the pod's tiny window. She was mouthing words over and over while beating her small fists against the glass. Her tears streaked her face as the man pushed a final button and the pod jettisoned out of the hanger. The saiyan male wrapped his big arms around the female as a wall of flames flooded the hallway they were in until it engulfed everything.**

Vegeta woke with a headache. _Strange, my dreams aren't usually that vivid,_ he thought as he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. He stretched, then made his way towards the bathroom, the dream quickly fading to his subconscious.

After a long, meditative shower, Vegeta dried his unruly hair then donned his training attire. His blue haired harpy of a wife would have breakfast ready by now, so he slowly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The strong smell of bacon and sausage invaded his nostrils as he rounded the corner and found his family sitting around the table.

"Ah, Prince _Charming_ awakes!" Bulma said, sarcasm lacing her shrill voice as she set another plate down on the table. She popped Trunk's hand when he reached for the plate of dwindling bacon, "ah ah, save some for your father." She glared at him briefly before turning her attention back to her husband.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" She stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a plate and sat next to Mrs. Briefs. Bulma pouted and mumbled something under her breath, but one sideward look from Vegeta silenced her. She excused herself, saying something about interviews, then she left. He forked bacon, sausage, eggs and toast onto his plate in a pile before grabbing the orange juice jug and filling his glass.

He ate silently, still trying to wake up. As he chewed he thought about the strange dream he had. They looked like saiyans, even the girl. He swallowed and furrowed his brows at his glass of orange juice in thought. She looked very familiar, but he could not place her. He forked an egg and shoved it in his mouth and chewed. _Where had he seen that face before_ , he thought, trying to remember. When he came up with nothing, he dismissed the thought and another face came into his mind then, Trunk's karate teacher.

The harpy had some kind of appointment the other day so he had to go pick up his son Trunks and Kakkarott's brat from their karate class at a gym downtown. Vegeta loathed going into public areas, but he loathed hearing his wife nag and yell at him more, so he did as she wanted most of the time. He didn't agree with her idea to enroll them at a gym, they could train harder and uninhibited at home, but again he didn't argue. The brats always complained anyways. When he picked them up, they were locked in a sparring match. The floor had a yellow ring around it and Vegeta quickly realized they were pretending it was the tournament. He noticed the teacher eyeing him when he came in, but he didn't care. The longer he watched though, the more he looked at the teacher. She looked, somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. She had medium length black hair that was tied back loosely out of her face. She had strong facial features, but what made him give her a second glance were her eyes. They were grey in color, unlike anything he'd seen in a long time. With her dark hair, he expected dark eyes, so this was odd. He watched her finish off her class, then smirked at her before the brats ran up to him. She gave him a wary look, but it made no matter to him.

Vegeta finished his last two bites of sausage then gulped down his orange juice just as his thoughts shifted from the teacher to his day. _Time to train,_ he thought as he rose and left the table for the lab and his gravity chamber.

When Reina arrived at Capsule Corporation she was escorted to a waiting room with some other applicants. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap, and watched and waited for her name to be called. She was looking around the room absentmindedly when she saw a familiar looking man walk down a hallway to her left. He was in a tight blue spandex suit and white gloves. She recognized his gravity defying haircut and knew at once it was the 'Badman'. _What was he doing here,_ she wondered as he rounded a corner and never even glanced in the waiting room's direction. She was pondering this when the office door opened and out came a short stocky male with a pouty look on his face. _Guess he didn't get the job,_ she thought. The secretary looked at her clipboard and raised her head, "Reina Cartwright?" she asked, looking over the rims of her glasses.

Reina took a deep breath and stood. _Here we go,_ she thought. She always got nervous during interviews. She focused on her breathing as she made her way towards the young woman, head held high and a smile plastered on her face.

The woman nodded her head and led Reina into the office. There was a large oak desk in the middle of the room, with an equally large brown leather chair behind it, the back of it to Reina. Once they were in and the door shut, the secretary announced to the back of the chair, "Mrs. Briefs, this is Reina Cartwright, here to interview for the open laboratory technician position." There was a wave of a small hand from behind the chair, and the secretary bowed slightly and gestured Reina forward before leaving the room.

Reina stepped forward and was about to clear her throat and introduce herself when the big chair swiveled around and in it sat a small framed woman with short turquoise hair. Reina smiled as she recognized Bulma, Trunk's mother. Bulma smiled back as recognition lit her face.

"Ah, you're Trunk's karate teacher! Come, come, sit!" she gestured to the chair in front of her desk and Reina sat down.

"So what makes you want to work here? Don't like the martial arts anymore? I know I get tired of my son and husband obsessing over it!" She laughed a melodious laugh.

Reina smiled, "Well, not exactly. I just think it would be best to use my teaching there to supplement my income, and work a normal career. Quite frankly I need to make more money to support myself." Reina felt her cheeks grow warm, but held her head up anyways.

Bulma nodded methodically, "I can see that, and I like your honesty. So tell me what qualifications you have?" She sat back down in her chair and grabbed a file from her desk to look it over as Reina told her about her schooling.

"I see, so you majored in biology and minored in engineering, very impressive. Seems you would be a good match for our team, but why should I hire you over, oh say, Mr. Jones who was in here just before you?" She looked up from her notes and blinked at Reina, waiting for her reply.

"Well, I am always on time and work hard in everything I do. If martial arts taught me anything, it taught me that to get results you have to work at it. I'm prepared to work hard for your team and help propel your company ever forward towards the future."

"Well said. I like your enthusiasm, Mrs. Cartwright. You're hired. Now, let's discuss pay and expectations. I know you work part time at the gym, and little Trunks loves your class, so we can work around that. We'll start you off at $50,000 salary, and after thirty days we'll reevaluate and negotiate a raise if applicable. Does that work for you?"

Reina tried not to look too surprised, but she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Good. Then we will see you next Monday at eight in the morning sharp. Talk to Vanessa about the dress code on your way out." Bulma stood and extended her hand.

Reina stood and grasp her hand and shook it firmly, "Thank you, Mrs. Briefs, you won't regret this."

Bulma smiled, dropped her hand and sat back down. She pushed a button on her the phone on her desk, "Vanessa, cancel the other applicants, and brief Mrs. Cartwright on her new position."

Reina backed out of the room and was greeted by Vanessa. Vanessa told her to follow her. They walked through several corridors while Vanessa explained Reina's job expectations and showed her the break room and locker room. Reina was paying attention, but she kept hearing a rhythmic series of sounds that she could only identify as gunshots spaced fairly even apart, but no one here seemed to be flinching at all. It seemed like they were so used to it, they probably didn't even hear it. She looked over at Vanessa just as another series if those sounds reverberated through the corridor.

Vanessa was currently explaining how to access the health benefit portal and what paperwork Reina needed to submit to complete her hiring process when she stopped and looked at Reina, puzzled.

"Sorry, but do you hear that 'booming' sound?" Reina asked cautiously.

Understanding lit across the secretary's face as she nodded her head, "Oh, yes I almost forgot. I don't really pay attention to it anymore. Mrs. Briefs' husband, Vegeta, works out on site in what is called a 'Gravity Chamber.' He is," she paused and considered for a moment then continued, "a rather unique individual who likes to train a little bit too enthusiastically." She leaned closer and whispered, "I would recommend staying away from him because he has a quick temper and absolutely no patience." She nodded slowly as she started walking forward again.

Reina turned her head in the direction of the sound and considered this. _A training room? What kind of training? And why was it called the 'gravity chamber'?_ She pondered this for a few seconds then hurried to catch up to her tour guide again.

After her interview, and a call to home to tell her eager parents she got the job, Reina called Videl and asked her if Gohan would be around to train today. Videl said she already had plans for the day, but told Reina to call Gohan and ask him. Reina did.

Gohan told her to meet him at the library and they would go find somewhere to train. Reina dressed in a spaghetti strap tank top and shorts, then made her way towards the library. Gohan had a study group there and was just wrapping up when Reina found him.

"Hey, Reina!" Gohan whispered enthusiastically as he gathered his book bag. Reina smiled and waved as she approached.

They left and once they were outside, Gohan grabbed her hand and ran towards an alleyway between the library and a hotel.

"What are we-" Reina started, but was cut off.

"Shh, you'll see." Gohan smiled and looked around. When he was sure no one was looking, he pushed a button on his wristwatch and his superhero alter ego's costume appeared on him. Reina smiled and shook her head at his choice of flare.

"You're going to have to hold on tight to me, like this." He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to his body and made her lace her hands behind his back. Reina felt her cheeks redden as her daydream from the other night came back to her mind then. Gohan must of felt her tense, "Is that ok?" he asked tentatively.

Reina nodded a little too quickly, "Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" She chuckled nervously, aware of Gohan's smell now. _Geezz, the things I could do with this guy,_ she thought, momentarily giving in to her perverted thoughts before shaking her head to clear it.

Gohan nodded, oblivious as usual. "Good. Hang on tight, I'm going to fly us to a place where we can train alone." He smiled and took off into the air.

After about twenty minutes of flying, Gohan set down in a mountain range south of the city. There seemed to be no one around for miles. Reina smiled widely, "Alright, now show me again how to fly. And I want to learn any other tricks you got up your sleeve too!" She walked away from the demi human, turned and struck a fighting stance.

Gohan chuckled, "Alright, lets talk about ki blasts." He smiled wide at her before turning his head, placing his hand out in front of him, and firing a single blue energy blast that sped across the flat land until it crashed mightily against a mountain with a huge spray of rocks and dirt. Reina gasped as Gohan turned and they began their first of many lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Dragon Ball characters! Enjoy, review, return, repeat!

=^.^=

Chapter Four

Reina rose, rubbed sleep from her eyes and began her morning ritual. It had been three months since she started working at Capsule Corporation, and she had loved every minute there. After work, she would meet with Gohan at the library and he would fly her to their training ground and they would train until one of them had to go. She rather enjoyed her training sessions with him. Sometimes Videl would come along, but most of the time they were alone. Once his kid brother came, and Reina was jealous of his ability to fly so easily, but she was starting to get the hang of it. She wondered out loud if Trunks could fly too, and Gohan had informed her that yes, there were a number of people who could including his family, minus his human mother, Chi Chi. Trunks and his dad, and some other fighters Reina had not met yet could as well. She could get off the ground now, but only a few feet before her concentration would be broken and she'd fall gracelessly to the ground again. Today, they were working on her ki control.

"Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhaaaa!" Reina felt her energy flow through her body as she concentrated hard on controlling it. She was close to being able to fly. She could guide herself safely to the ground when Gohan let her go from the sky, but not lift off herself yet. The tournament was three weeks away now, and she realized she may not have a chance at all.

"Keep you're concentration focused on which muscles you need to use, your feet, your legs, your core." Gohan was saying, but in doing so, she had to focus on what he was saying, and therefore he broke her concentration.

She landed back on the ground, accomplishing a height of four feet this time, but only straight up. "Man, Videl was right, this is hard to do! Too bad I can't just wish to fly." Reina pouted.

Gohan chuckled, "You're getting better everyday, don't get discouraged now. The tournament is soon, and I can't wait to see the look on my father, or Vegeta's face for that matter when they see you fly and power up."

Reina smiled, "Yeah, will that give you bragging rights?" She punched him playfully in the arm. He laughed.

"Well, it is getting late. I should get you home so I can go home. My mom will be furious if I am late for dinner," again a nervous chuckle, followed by a head scratch that made Reina smile. _He always does that when he's nervous,_ she thought.

"Alright, take me home then." She said reluctantly. She stepped over to him and reached her arms around him, instantly feeling her cheeks redden. She tensed and Gohan must of noticed the change, "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

It was Reina's turn to chuckle nervously, "Of course! Although, it will be so much easier when I can fly myself."

Gohan looked at her, puzzled, "Why? Do I scare you?"

She thought for a moment about how to answer that question, then just decided to be honest, "No you don't scare me…quite the opposite in fact." She looked up at him, biting her lower lip as she grinned sweetly.

Gohan's cheeks turned red as he realized what she meant. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head again, "If it is any better, I can hold your hand and you can fly beside me...?"

She stepped closer to him and laced her fingers behind his back, "I'm too tired to try that today, just fly me home you big dork." She winked, showing she was only joking, then laid her head on his chest. She would never admit it, but she looked forward to her 'rides' with Gohan. Gohan smiled and shrugged, then took off towards her apartment.

The Monday before the tournament, Reina was in the break room at the lab. Reina had just arrived at work and was talking to a fellow lab technician as she poured some coffee for herself, when Bulma came bursting in the break room, irate.

"You! You think you're sooo funny! Get out of my lab right now!" She pointed a finger at Reina's companion.

"Wh-" he started to say when she thrust a stack of papers into his arms.

"Of all the immature things! This is a serious laboratory for research and development! This is unacceptable!"

Reina looked over at Paul, who was looking through the stack of papers the blue haired woman threw at him. She noticed a few pages of xeroxed male genitals and some computer generated pictures of a naked scientist with blue hair getting pounded in the ass over a big wooden desk. Reina felt a smile tugging her lips so she looked down at her coffee instead, stirring it for no reason. Paul snickered, and Bulma about lost it. She marched towards him and was about to do bodily harm when a man with spiky onyx hair stepped in the break room and grabbed her roughly around the waist. Bulma was lifted off her feet easily and tucked under his arm like a football. The man glanced at Reina expressionless then turned an angry face towards the man to the left of her. "Get out. Now."

Paul hastily set down the stack of papers, then rushed past the stocky, angry man and out the door. Bulma shouted obscenities as she punched angrily at her captor's side. The man grunted as a punch of hers connected with his ribs, then he set her down. Bulma frowned and hit him a few more times in the chest as an angry little girl hits weakly at a bully.

"Don't stop me next time, Vegeta!" She glared at him, then turned on her heels in the direction Paul just left, "Little pervert!" She continued shouting as she marched out of the room and off down the hall.

Reina took a second to study the man in front of her as he watched the blue haired woman disappear from sight. He had a muscular build, but he was about a foot shorter than her own five foot five inch she guessed. He was good looking, but his attitude was less than desirable. He was dressed the same way she had seen him almost everyday she worked at the lab-white gloves, white boots and a tight blue spandex suit that left little to the imagination. He turned and caught her eye. She felt her cheeks flush almost instantly, but she defiantly didn't look away from his penetrating gaze. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Don't you have work to do?" He said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Reina scoffed, "Tch, what's it to you? Are you my boss?"

"Hmph." He smirked, then turned and walked down the hallway towards the room he always disappeared into marked "Gravity Chamber". It had a keypad on the side, so Reina couldn't see what he did in there, though she had been nosy enough to try. She had asked several of her co-workers what he did in there that caused all the noise, but they all said the same thing, 'I don't know'; 'He trains'; 'Go ask him yourself', was all she heard. She wasn't curious enough to ask the surly man though. She thought maybe Bulma would tell her, and made a mental note to ask next time she saw her elusive boss.

The work week seemed to drag on, but soon it was the night before the tournament. Reina had just got back to her apartment from training with Gohan. She was sore and tired, but felt good about her training. She flipped on the TV and poured a bowl of vegetable soup from her crock pot then sat down to enjoy the hearty taste of roast beef and vegetables.

After a few hours of television, pot and snacks, Reina took a long, hot shower, then climbed into bed. Tomorrow would come quickly, and she fell asleep thinking about winning the tournament and what she would do with any prize money she won.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, but next chapter is the tournament! Do you think Reina can win? Hmmm, guess we will see…please review, comment, message me, ANY FEEDBACK please! Let me know my story is worth the time it takes to post it! If I get enough reviews, I may post a new chapter tonight! You know you want to know what happens….and I haven't even gotten into the story yet…still introducing you to MY universe.

Until next time,

K


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As always, there was a massive turn out for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Reina got their a little early to register then she set off to find the lobby where all the participants were to gather and wait to start the events.

When she entered the waiting room, she saw a few of her students already there doing some warm ups as the junior division event host attempted to keep all the kids corralled in one side of the room.

Reina noticed some of the adult fighters too. Some she recognized, but most she didn't. She found a place to put her things then went over to stretch with her students.

She smiled as she approached Suzie and Ricard, two siblings from her class. They smiled and waved back, along with a few other from her class. She started by doing some of her warm up yoga poses, just to loosen up her body. She thought about the new technique she had been learning with Gohan, then she wondered where Videl and Gohan were. Gohan also said his father and some of their friends would be joining the tournament too. So far, she hadn't seen any of them.

Reina was in the middle of a yoga pose called 'downward facing dog' when Trunks and Goten ran into the waiting area, both excited to start the day's events.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Goten yelled across the room as Reina lowered herself back to the floor slowly to greet them.

Reina ruffled Goten's hair and punched Trunks in the shoulder playfully. She smiled as Trunks pretended he didn't care, but she knew he loved the attention.

"Hey boys. So, you guys excited for the tournament?" She asked.

"Pssh, piece of cake. The only real challenge here will be Goten, and I can beat him easily. I got this win in the bag." The cocky lavender haired boy replied trying to sound nonchalant. Goten started whining and Reina just smiled. She heard a woman's voice call out to them, "Trunks, Goten!"

All three looked around to where the voice came from and Reina saw Gohan and his mother and father along with a large group of people coming into the building. Videl was with Gohan, and they all walked towards the middle of the lobby. Trunks and Goten ran over to the group, and Reina followed shortly after.

"Hey Reina, glad to see you came out." Gohan said teasingly. Videl gave her a hug.

"Ha! Of course," she replied then leaned closer so only they could hear her, "although knowing what I know about you and your family now, I am not as confident I can win." She laughed lightheartedly.

Gohan chuckled, "Ah, don't worry. My dad and I won't do anything un-human." His smile faded quickly however and he looked around briefly before whispering to both girls, "Although if you get matched up against Vegeta, I can't promise he won't fight dirty."

Reina rolled her eyes at the mention of the surly 'Badman', but Videl frowned deeply. Gohan saw the look on Reina's face, then understanding lit his face.

"Oh, you don't know him just yet, I forgot. He is also a saiyan. In fact, he is the prince of all the saiyans, well, all five of us that are left, that is." He chuckled nervously.

 _Prince_. Why did that title make the skin prickle at the back of her neck? She shook her head to clear all thoughts, then looked around the room, which was now filling up with more participants.

Gohan grabbed her arm, "C'mon. I'll introduce you to some of your competition."

He smiled at Videl who only rolled her eyes but followed Gohan as he led Reina to a large group of people gathered in one corner.

It seemed they were all hovering around a large table with party platters of food and drinks. Reina recognized a few members of this large party, The Son family in particular. Gohan went to them first, "Hey mom, dad. You remember Reina right? She's Goten's karate teacher. Anyways, I thought I'd introduce her to the group."

The small woman with dark hair and fiery eyes looked her up and down, "Good to see you again, Reina. Don't get any ideas of winning. My Goku or Gohan are going to win me that prize money!"

Reina chuckled nervously at the woman as Goku looked her up and down curiously.

Goku laughed, then looked Reina dead in the eyes, "Don't mind her. I think you have as good a shot as any of us." He winked at her.

Reina smiled and bowed slightly as Gohan led her around to others in their group.

"This is Yamcha. And this is Krillin and his wife Eighteen, with their daughter Marron is around here somewhere."

Reina said hello to everyone. Yamcha looked at here lustfully.

"Hey there pretty lady. Wanna catch a bite to eat after the tournament?" Yamcha asked her with waggling eyebrows and hope filled eyes.

Reina rolled her eyes at his weak proposition. She looked him over, and he reminded her a little of her date awhile back. _His name was….Troy? No, Terry? Oh well,_ she thought. This guy looked nice enough, but he just wasn't her type. She shook her head with a small smile, "Thanks, but no thanks. I already have plans."

Several of the party snickered at Yamcha's blatant rejection, but Reina noticed Bulma had a hint of angry on her face. She wondered why briefly, but turned her attention to the front of the lobby as the master of ceremony came in.

" **WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN THE RANDOM SELECTION OF BATTLES. PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN STAGE. WE WILL BEGIN IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. THANK YOU.** " He bowed and left.

Gohan, Videl, and Reina exchanged glances. "Well guys, good luck out there. No hard feelings, ne?" Reina tilted her head to the side with a smile.

Gohan laughed, "Yeah good luck, Reina. Hopefully you don't get paired against me!"

Reina laughed too. "Well, let's get this party started!"

They all walked with the rest of the group to the main stage. Reina walked next to Videl and Gohan. When they got to the stage, the crowd was cheering wildly. Several combatants were striking poses, blowing kisses, and waving to fans which sent more cheering up from the stands.

Reina felt excitement and anticipation flood her body. This was it. Her chance to prove how good she was. Although, knowing what little she did about Gohan and his strange family, she now had feelings of doubt, but she dismissed them quick enough. She waved to a few of her students she saw in the audience that were not participating.

" **LADIES AND** **GENTLEMEN, BOYS** **AND** **GIRLS** **OF** **ALL** **AGES, WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!** "A booming voice announced.

" **PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE MAIN STAGE WHERE OUR COMBATANTS WILL NOW PICK THEIR OPPONENTS AT RANDOM. CONTESTANTS, WHEN YOUR NUMBER IS CALLED, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE FRONT TO PICK A NUMBER.** "The MC continued.

Reina was number five. She bit her lower lip nervously as she waited for her number to be called.

Behind the group a little ways, a man watched her with curious eyes and an expressionless face. He recognized her from the lab, and he had seen her before when he went to pick up the brats from their karate class. The class was a joke to him. Trunks should be training with him, but Bulma had insisted he take this class since Vegeta was 'too hard' on him. He scoffed. The boy needed to toughen up. Vegeta looked the girl over as she waited for her number to be called. She had thick black hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail. She was not thin, but curvy and attractive in a way Vegeta could not understand.

She was anxious, he could sense that, but what kept drawing his attention to her was her hair and face. She almost looked like a saiyan, but he dismissed this thought as quick as he thought it. _There was no way she was, she was human, right?_ He was mulling this over in his head when his number was called.

" **NUMBER FIFTEEN, PLEASE STEP FORWARD.** " The MC announced as he plucked a ball from the bag and read the number there. Reina looked around briefly, but no one around her moved. Videl had already been called, and was paired against a man named the "Hurly Burly". Krillin and Eighteen had been called as well. Suddenly a man shouldered past her and Gohan and made his way to the front of the stage. As he past them, Reina noticed his gravity defying hair cut and recognized the 'Badman' as he moved past her and others in the crowd rather rudely. She elbowed Gohan in his side as she watched the angry man make his way forward. "Hey Gohan, why is he always so angry?" She whispered when she had his attention.

Gohan smiled and leaned down to whisper back, "That is just how Vegeta is. He is very strong, very prideful, and very stubborn. He only participates in this event so he can fight my dad. They've had a…less than friendly rivalry since my dad has surpassed him in strength. I hope, for your sake, you don't get paired with him." Gohan smiled warmly.

Reina turned her attention back to the man who was now reaching in the bag and pulling out a number. Reina briefly hoped it was her number, but changed her mind quickly when she saw the scowl on his face. She had no doubt in her mind he wouldn't hesitate to completely destroy his opponent. Reina shuddered as a brief moment of de ja vú past over her, then she held her breath as he held out the number. It was the number two. She let out her breath in a sigh of relief.

Gohan saw the number two that Vegeta held up and sighed heavily. Of course he would be paired against him. He steeled himself, raised his head high and held his ball up in he air as he walked towards the stage.

Reina gasp as she saw Gohan walk towards the stage. She watched as he gave the ball to the MC and took his place next to Vegeta. The crowd cheered wildly. Vegeta glanced over at Gohan with a half smile on his lips.

Reina ended up getting paired against the man who had hit on her earlier, Yamcha. When her number was called she took the stage and pulled his number seven out of the bag. She smiled brightly at him and he leaned close and whispered to her, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. I'll even let you win if you reconsider and let me take you out to dinner?" He smiled, hopeful.

"For the second time, I don't want to go to dinner with you, and I'd advise you to do your best against me, for I will not go easy on you." Reina said through smiling teeth as she waved to the crowd. Yamcha scoffed overconfidently.

Nearby, Vegeta heard her flat out refuse his proposal and amusement danced in his eyes, though his face remained a stoic mask. She had spunk, and he could admire that, but no human weakling was going to beat him. All he cared about was fighting his rival, Kakkarott.

Once all the contestants were paired up, the MC said they would begin the battles in ten minutes. There were four stages so that multiple fighters could fight at once until only two remained. Reina was up first on stage two. She was upset to learn Gohan and Vegeta's fight was at the same time on stage one. She wanted to watch their fighting style and see if she could spot any weaknesses. But since she'd be fighting her own fight, there would be no time for that, unless she could knock this Yamcha guy out quickly. She might be able to rush over and catch some of their fight. She cracked her neck and pounded her left fist into her right palm as she made her way to the second stage, determined to beat this hopeless fool.

Reina stepped onto the stage from the left the same time as Yamcha did from the right. The crowd's cheer roared through the stands. Yamcha was waving and blowing kisses at fan girls and Reina just made her way to the center quietly trying to calm her mind. A short, stalky bald man had a microphone in one hand and motioned for both Reina and Yamcha to come to him. When they were both next to him he spoke only to them.

"This is to be a clean match. No funny business. Ring out, knock out or tap out is the only way to advance to the next round. Are we clear?"

Reina and Yamacha both nodded and the referee nodded back. He then took the microphone and addressed the crowd.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN NUMBER FIVE, REINA AND NUMBER SEVEN YAMCHA. CONTESTANTS, ARE YOU READY?** " His booming voice filled the area. Reina bowed to Yamcha, who bowed back. They each put a mouth guard in, then took a fighting stance against one another.

" **BEGIN!** " A bell chimed and the referee left the stage.

Reina rushed forward and jabbed at Yamcha with a left, but he blocked and she kneed him in the stomach instead. He grunted, doubled over slightly but came back with a wild right punch to Reina's face. Reina sidestepped this and kicked his feet out from under him with a sweep of her leg. He fell to the stage with a heavy thud but rolled to the right barely missing Reina's elbow which continued and hit the stage painfully.

Reina bounced back up and moved back, dancing around Yamcha. From a distance she could hear the roar of another crowd watching another match. She reminded herself she needed to get this finished quickly so she could go watch Gohan and Vegeta to learn their weaknesses. She squared off with Yamcha.

This time Yamcha charged forward. Punch, punch, dodge, kick, dodge, spin, throw.

Reina grabbed Yamcha's foot as he kicked out and pulled him off balance. When she had him close, she head-butted him then threw his leg back, further off balancing him. He stumbled forward, his back to her now and she rushed forward and grabbed him in a headlock. She picked him up and slammed him down again. He elbowed her in the stomach and her hold in him loosened just enough for him to get out of it. He backed away from her, rubbing his throat and panting heavily. Reina was panting as well, but she was smiling. Her smile must of made him angry. He growled at her and the look in his eyes was less than friendly. She could tell he was expecting an easy win and was now leaning it would not be so. She heard the crowd scream her name surprisingly and she noticed Yamcha noticed this too. This led him to a blind rage. He lunged for her, she side stepped easily and karate chopped him on the back of his neck. The crowd cheered again. She needed to finish this. She waited for him to get back up and she rushed him with a barrage of punches left, right, left, he dodged a few but the ones that connected staggered him backwards. Reina punched him one final time in the gut and he fell to his knees, then fell over clutching his stomach in pain. The referee leaned down to him and after an exchange of words and a head shake from Yamcha, the referee stood and grabbed Reina's left wrist and raised her hand to the sky. The crowd roared again, swelling to a volume outmatched only by the cheers from the left of her stage. That was Gohan's match. She had to go see.

Once she waved to the crowd and the referee told her where and when to report next, Reina made a mad dash for stage one. When she got there, Gohan and Vegeta were locked in battle, both fighting strongly. What startled Reina was their battle was currently fifty feet above the stage. Vegeta was throwing bright balls of light towards Gohan who was busy dodging, deflecting and sending his own. Reina mounted the stairs to sit in the stands. This wasn't going to be a simple ring out or knock out match. The crowd seemed to be going wild over their heated battle. Reina watched intently, desperate to learn any weaknesses in either fighters. Vegeta was ruthless. His attacks never stopped, but Gohan kept up with him, punch for punch, kick for kick. The blue balls of light they fired worried her. She learned about ki blasts from Gohan, but hadn't perfected it yet. Reina watched closely, taking in all she could.

Vegeta punched Gohan and sent him flying backwards about ten feet. He then tucked his arms to his side and started yelling. A bright yellow aura spread from his body and pulsed around him. The air seemed to crackle with energy around him higher and higher. It suddenly burst out from him brighter then she noticed his hair had changed color. Instead of the jet black locks that defied gravity, his hair was now golden yellow. The air was still charged around him as he rushed towards Gohan.

Gohan created and aura around him and transformed at the same time. The crowd roared again as he dodged Vegeta's oncoming barrage of fists. They traded punches for what seemed like several long minutes before Gohan connected with Vegeta's jaw and sent him plummeting towards the stage. _This is it,_ Reina thought.

She could hear Videl shouting words of encouragement to Gohan and looked down a few rows and saw her and Gohan's family sitting by the sidelines watching intently. She decided to go join them.

She tapped Videl on the shoulder and pointed to the empty chair next to her, silently asking if she could join the group. Videl nodded, then turned her attention back to the match. Reina noticed as she sat down that Yamcha had rejoined the group as well. He glanced at her, sneered, then turned back to watching Vegeta and Gohan duke it out. Goku was smiling and watching his son with pride, flinching only slightly when Vegeta landed a hit. Chi Chi, his wife and Gohan's mother, was a little more on edge. Every time Gohan cried out in pain or angry she would get up out of her chair and start yelling at Vegeta, as if it had any effect. Goku kept her from storming up to the stage by holding her wrist.

"Hey Videl, what did they do just now that changed their hair color?" Reina asked, turning her attention only slightly from the stage.

"Oh, they went 'Super Saiyan'. Remember Gohan mentioned that in our first lesson together. It's where they gather all their energy, ki, and when it's high enough, they transform into super saiyans. Their hair changes color and their eyes change color too, but you can't see that from here. You have to be part saiyan to be able to become super saiyan. I wish I could be as strong as them." Her voice seemed pouty as she spoke this last bit.

Reina nodded towards Vegeta, who was currently shooting another barrage of blue light balls at Gohan, and asked, "That Vegeta guy, what is his problem? Why does he always have a pissed off look on his face?"

Videl laughed, "That's just how he is. He is the prince of the saiyans, well all five of them, that is and in his mind, he is superior."

Reina frowned. How could he be a prince? He doesn't seem very princely. She conjured up an image of a flashy, brave knight riding a stark white horse into battle valiantly. Then an image of a man sweeping a beautiful princess off her feet and kissing her tenderly came to mind. Neither of these images seemed like something this man would do.

Gohan was thrown to the stage but landed on his feet, out of breath and panting. Vegeta was up in the sky and had his hand out perpendicular to the ground and aimed at Gohan. His hand started to glow faintly at first, but grew steadily and fast.

"Big…."

" **Bang** …."

" **ATTACK**!"

He yelled as the energy at his palm came down towards Gohan. Videl and Reina both gasp.

Gohan barely had enough time to raise his hand to produce a similar beam of energy that collided with Vegeta's about twenty feet above him. The beams collided and exploded, sending shockwaves through out the stadium. Everyone in the crowd shielded their eyes, then watched as the dust settled.

Another roar went up, followed by chanting, "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" Vegeta grit his teeth at the chant and dove towards Gohan. Gohan caught his fist and punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta staggered momentarily, but recovered quickly. Punch, kick, grab, toss.

Vegeta tossed Gohan out of the ring to the left. To the surprise of everyone, Gohan fell out of the ring and hit the ground. A shocked unified gasp came from the crowd as his body landed on the grass outside the stage. He sat up and started for the stage, then seemed to realize his mistake. His right hand rubbed sheepishly behind his head as his hair turned back to black and he called out to Vegeta, "That was a dirty trick, Vegeta!"

Vegeta let his body power down, shrugged indifferently then glared at the referee as he tried to grab his hand and declare him the winner. The referee settled for just announcing it, " **AND THE WINNER BY RING OUT IS VEGETA! WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE!** "

Gohan jogged over to their side of the stadium and wrapped his arms around a worried Videl. Chi Chi had a few things to say to him and was disappointed he lost, but kissed his dirty face nonetheless.

Reina just smiled and shook her head, "Damn, and I was hoping you would knock him out so none of us had to face him." She laughed.

Gohan laughed with her, "I tried, believe me. He is very strong, and I haven't been focusing on martial arts since I started college. Hopefully dad here can beat him." He punched Goku in the arm playfully.

Goku smiled and rubbed his nose confidently. "We will see. He has definitely not neglected his training."

Videl lost her fight, but didn't really care. Goku won against a small time wrestler named "The Great Ox Basher". It was an easy match, of course. Goku ended up tossing him out of the ring so he wouldn't hurt him too much.

In the second round, Reina ended up against the "Hurly Burly" fighter that had beaten Videl. He wasn't all that hard to fight, and Reina beat him easy enough. She ended up punching him in the face and gut until he gave up.

Vegeta also won his second round fight, with no real contest. He was matched against a man names Lance, who owned his own dojo in the downtown area, a renowned boxer and famous teacher that Reina recognized. She had even taken a few of his classes. Vegeta punched him once in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, the wind knocked out of him. The referee asked him if he wished to continue, he shook his head and Vegeta was declared the winner. He then walked off the stage, arms crossed. The crowd booed at his back as he walked to the lobby to wait for his next fight. If the crowd's lack of positive feedback bothered him, he didn't let it show.

In between the second and third rounds, they had a two hour break for lunch. Reina was invited to join her friend Videl and the saiyan group for lunch. She was shocked and surprised as she watched all the saiyans eat. And here she thought she was the only one with a healthy appetite. Watching them shovel plate after plate of food into their mouths made her think back to dinners with her parents. She always ate more than one plate of food. Her mother had said she needed to eat like a lady, but she never got full off of one plate. She smiled as she ate her own plates of food.

After lunch, everyone sat around the table, full and tired. Reina started a conversation with Goku and Gohan at the end of the table.

"So tell me more about you're race. You seem very strong indeed. Can you teach others to power up like that?" Reina asked, her voice excited and hopeful.

Goku chuckled, "Well, we can try to teach you, but-"

He was cut off by a scoff, followed by a strong gruff voice, "No, you cannot power up and transform like we do unless you are saiyan. No low class human could ever hope to attain our power."

Reina turned her head and frowned as she saw where the voice was coming from. He was wearing the same blue spandex he wore during his fight with Gohan, except that it was torn and battered now from their brief, yet highly volatile clash. His body was speckled with dirt and blood, yet glistened with sweat as his arms sat crossed tightly across his chest. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her as she started at him . His face showed no emotions, but his eyes were what drew her gaze. They seemed almost amused, a twinkle of curiosity amidst a pool of darkness.

"Well, thanks for your input, but I believe I was talking to Goku and Gohan here," Reina nodded towards the mentioned men, "and not to you, Prince Pouty Face."

Vegeta dropped his arms and turned fully towards her, scarlet creeping into his cheeks at the derogatory use of his title, "Yeah? Whatever, like I'd waste time talking to some lowly human like you anyways, _baka._ " He sat there glaring at her with a look on his face that begged for confrontation. Reina bared her teeth.

"Lowly human?! I'll show you lowly human-" she made to lunge at him but Goku and Gohan both were at her side in an instant, holding her back. Vegeta didn't flinch or move. He crossed his arms again and sat there confidently with a arrogant smile on his face.

Reina narrowed her eyes and pulled her arms trying to free herself but to no avail.

The crackle of electricity filled the air as the microphones boomed overhead, " **THE NEXT ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. CONTESTANTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR DESIGNATED STAGE.** "

Reina exhaled, rolled her shoulders and ripped her arms free of Gohan and Goku's grip. She glared at Vegeta and pointed a finger at him, "You'll see. You'll have to fight me sooner or later." Without waiting for a reply she turned and stormed towards the direction of stage three.

She made her way through the crowd of people and towards her stage. She was too busy thinking about how arrogant and annoying that man was to remember who the referee from the last match said she would be fighting now. It didn't matter though, she'd beat him or her and be that much closer to winning, and to fighting _him_.

Vegeta stared after the girl bewildered as she stomped away. He shrugged, stood and started to walk towards his match. Goku and Gohan blocked his path.

"Vegeta, don't be too rough on her, she's just a human. I don't think she realizes her fight with you is this round. Please-" Gohan said, but was cut off.

"Save it, brat. She challenged me, and will see the errors of her ways, one way or another." Vegeta pushed past them, aware of them calling after him, begging him to reconsider, but he didn't care. The girl had insulted his pride, and must pay.

Reina reached the stage and climbed up to stand next to the referee. Her opponent wasn't there yet it seemed so she did some stretches to loosen up. She was tense from her words with Vegeta. She closed her eyes, calmed her mind and focused on her breathing. She exhaled, once, twice, then opened her eyes.

Reina's heart faltered.

It was Vegeta.

Author's Notes: Oh my, how will their fight end? Criticism is appreciated! (: Seriously though, I feel like no one is reading my story, lol :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He walked casually towards her and the center of the ring. He came to a stop five feet in front of her, giving her a sinister smirk. She glared defiantly at him, and a fire started inside her, smoldering with a mix of fear, apprehension, excitement and some other emotions she couldn't identify.

The referee addressed the crowd, then turned to Reina and Vegeta and gave them the same "fair match" talk Reina had heard three times now. She rolled her eyes, _like this guy would fight fair._ She nodded and bowed to Vegeta, who just stood there, arms crossed and glaring at her. The referee saw his irritated look and decided to just begin the match. They stepped back and Reina placed her feet apart and raised her arms in her fighting stance. _Here we go_ , she thought, _I may be able to catch him off guard._

The bell chimed and Reina rushed forward, leading with a left hook, but faked and hit him with her right fist in the stomach. He barely grimaced. She bared her teeth and came at him again with a left and a right. He blocked all her punches with simple, calculated movements then found an opening and punched her hard in the left shoulder. She leaped back and grabbed her shoulder in pain. Damn, he punched hard, and she had a feeling he wasn't using his full strength either. This wasn't good, but she refused to give up. She'd just have to toss his sorry ass out of the ring.

Vegeta stood and took her weak punches, and didn't strike back, although he saw many opportunities to do so. She was strong, a lot stronger than most humans, but she could be better. Seemed she needed a teacher of her own. She seemed to have a natural talent, but she didn't practice regularly, that was evident in her tactics. He hit her once in the shoulder just to see what she'd do. By now it must have been obvious to her she would lose whenever he was tired of her tactics and decided to throw her out of the ring. She couldn't fly, so it was just a matter of time before he caught her off guard and tossed her out. He wanted her to wear herself out, embarrass herself and feel humbled by him. Yes, he would teach her to insult him.

Reina was panting from her attacks. This guy was ridiculous! Every move she made it seems he predicted and moved at the last second. Then, to add insult to injury, sometimes he hit her lightly on the neck or shoulder, not really attacking, just provoking her. He was too fast, and Reina was starting to see she wasn't going to win. Well, if he wants to play games, let's play games. She stepped back from him and tucked her arms to her side, imitating what she saw him and Gohan do earlier in the day. Gohan had taught her basics in charging up power, but she had not been able to do so successfully yet. She wasn't sure if it would help, but she didn't want to loose, and she was so mad at him for toying with her. She opened her mouth and started yelling, drawing all her power that she could feel. This action finally won her a reaction from Vegeta.

Vegeta watched in stunned silence. She was actually trying to power up! What was worse, Vegeta could see the outline of her aura come into view, a soft glow at first, but it grew stronger and stronger. Soon, she was enveloped in a bright blue aura. Vegeta's lips parted as a surprised gasp escaped him. _This is impossible!_ Sure, he had seen Kakkarott's offspring attempt to teach his human to harness her energy, but she had never managed an aura like this. This girl's ki was rising steadily, and Vegeta didn't like being proven wrong.

Reina didn't know exactly what she was doing, but it felt right. She focused her eyes on a spot on the ground in front of her and pulled any energy she could towards her center. She felt energy in her muscles, energy in her organs. As she focused, she felt all her pain slip away, and all she felt was desire; the desire to beat this arrogant man.

" **HHAAAA**!" Reina cried as she reached the pinnacle of her meditation. She slowly lifted her head and glared at Vegeta. Her eyes narrowed as she crouched down in her aggressive fighting stance. She smiled wickedly.

Vegeta stood there motionless and distracted, his face now showing disbelief and awe. She didn't transform, but at her final cry, her hair had flickered from jet black to a familiar golden yellow. Her long locks flashed and pulsed that bright canary color. Her eyes flickered too from her normal grey to a light turquoise blue. _How-_

Vegeta's thoughts were cut off as Reina lunged for him. She went to punch him in the stomach, saw him prepare to block so she stepped on his foot instead. Vegeta gasp and looked down briefly at his foot and Reina flashed her own confident grin as she hooked a left into his jaw. She then used her right elbow to whip his head back the other way.

Vegeta fell to one knee, stunned. Her attacks not only became harder to predict, but were stronger too. His jaw actually throbbed in a dull ache. He rubbed his chin with his hand as he glared up at her. He bared his teeth and a dark guttural sound resonated deep in his throat.

"Oh, will you actually take me serious now, or are you just a _big coward_ afraid of a woman?" Reina taunted with a smirk. A little voice in the back of her mind told her she probably shouldn't provoke this cocky so called prince, but she was ignoring that. She had to make him pay for calling her a lowly human, as if she was some bug to be crushed. And she knew something he didn't. She wasn't human.

Vegeta felt anger bubble up inside of him. She insulted him _again._ He stood and flashed a dark, sinister smile at her and pointed a gloved finger, "You dare make a joke out of me?!" He turned the gloved finger to himself and stabbed his chest hard to emphasize his point, "I am Prince Vegeta, and **YOU** cannot defeat **ME**!" He shouted as his hair changed to gold in an instant and he rushed at Reina.

Reina braced herself for combat. She was faintly aware of the roar of the crowd, but most sounds had left her. She focused mainly on him. She felt a rush of excitement, angry, and a few other emotions that all jumbled together engaging her focus. She found immense pleasure in provoking the stoic prince. She had struck a nerve when she insulted him it seemed. Her mother always said she had a wicked tongue. She smiled as he came at her. Either his movements had slowed, or hers had quickened. She could see his punches now and was able to dodge more of them. She was still struck by a few, which hurt, a lot, but she managed to keep up with him for a time. Her stamina was quickly diminishing and she knew she needed to finish this fight one way or another quickly. One thing was for sure, her power up actually did help it seemed.

She landed a hit on his jaw, just below his right eye and he leaped backwards into the air, halting ten feet up. He stuck his palms out and Reina just made out Gohan's voice before a hail storm of blue energy balls blasted towards her.

Goku had been watching Reina very closely since before the fight even began. Her eyes blazed with a fire he was all too familiar with. He had felt that fire on more than one occasion, a burning desire to win at all costs. When she tucked her arms to her sides he stood up and watched with some disbelief, but it quickly turned into giddy excitement. _She couldn't be…..could she?_

Reina saw each energy ball headed right for her. For one brief moment, she didn't move. Time seemed to slow down. She could see Goku and Gohan standing now, Gohan with a look of shocked horror on his face as he reached out overdramatically towards her, his mouth moving but she couldn't make out the words. She saw Goku had a different look on his face. He was looking at her with excitement, like one who just learned a dark secret and was bubbling to tell someone. He caught her attention and was mouthing the word 'fly' over and over again excitedly. Reina smiled.

Time went back to normal again as Reina refocused her energy and jumped backward into the air and imagined herself flying. She had perfected the art of falling gracefully, yet she still had not been able to fly on her own yet. She watched as Vegeta's energy blasts converged on her previous location creating a concentrated explosion and a smoking pile of stage debris. She didn't fly through the air like she had hoped to do, but she did manage to leap out of the way and guide herself back and away. She landed a few feet back from the burning rubble and watched as tendrils of smoke rose lightly between her and the now irate prince. She crouched into her fighting stance, one foot out in front of her, her fists raised in a defensive, yet ready stance. This was going to hurt, a lot. She smiled and raised one eyebrow giving Vegeta a look she hope said 'is that all you got?' She grinned madly and bent the four fingers of her right hand, urging him to come at her.

Vegeta fell for the taunt and flew towards her, starting a barrage of kicks and punches. Reina could hardly keep up now. She blocked some, but one punch connected with her jaw so hard it sent her tumbling backwards to the ground. She rolled and came to a stop about five feet from Vegeta. She tried to get up, spit blood and wiped her mouth as she sat up on one knee. She eyed him through her left eye, the other was starting to swell. She didn't care. She started laughing uncontrollably. Her jaw throbbed, her body ached, yet she still felt that fire inside her burning away. She struggled to get to her feet and managed to stand. She placed her hands next to her side and called her energy again, feeling it instantly reviving her tired body. She watched and waited for Vegeta to make a move.

This girl just would not quit, Vegeta thought as he watched her get slowly to her feet and gather her ki. He would never admit it, but he liked the girl's spirit. She put up a good fight, for a human. But in the end, she was just a human and could not hope to beat him. He rushed at her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her high into the air. She punched him hard in the back of his head and neck, but was struggling in vain. Vegeta lifted her about twenty feet in the air then spun and tossed her away from him and out of the ring. A toss out wasn't the best way to win, but it was a win, and he didn't want to kill her. He figured she would fight until she passed out or died so he decided to finish her by ring out. He watched and waited as she started to fall to the ground outside the ring. He descended down slowly to the stage.

Reina was sure it was over. She was lifted and tossed like a sack of potatoes and since she couldn't fly, she was sure she would be defeated by ring out. Never one to quit, she tried to focus all her energy into stopping her body from falling. She closed her eyes and tensed her muscles, feeling all her power. She took a few deep breaths and scrunched her body inward, willing it to fly. _Just don't hit the ground,_ she thought with a panicky mind. She did not want to loose! And more importantly she did not want _him_ to win. She could sense the ground was only a few feet away now. As another feeling of de ja vú came over her, she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

"AHHHHHHH HHAAAA!" Her body slowed and then stopped midair, just inches from touching the ground. The crowd was first silent, then exploded with shock and awe. She opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. She saw the crowd was mostly on their feet cheering and chanting her name wildly. She looked down and saw she was floating just off the ground. She focused hard and began to rise slowly, her hands at her sides. She looked over at the stage and a large grin overtook her face as she saw Vegeta had a dumbfounded look on his.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl was actually using the bukujutsu technique! Not only did she stop herself from falling, but she was rising up slowly into the air. His lips rose in a half smile and he grunted his disbelief, "Hmmph." The girl was proving to be quite entertaining.

Reina rose and flew back over to the stage and touched down on the opposite side of Vegeta. She was panting but smiled a giddy smile at Vegeta, "Not too bad for a _lowly human_ , right Vegeta?" She snickered, "I thought you were going to beat me easily? Don't tell me you're still going easy on me?" She was tempting fate now, playing with fire, as her father would say. She didn't care, she was having too much fun teasing the ill tempered man.

Vegeta growled at her impotence, but he liked her. He started to realize this when he picked her up. She had been slung over his shoulder, and he could smell her strongly. She smelled….different. His wife was human, and she always bombarded herself with perfumes that burned Vegeta's nose, but this girl wore none, or at least didn't to fight, yet she still smelled good to him. A mixture of spices and flowers and lust. He could smell her excitement and her sex. He couldn't help taking in a deep breath of her right before he flung her. He almost didn't let her go. Why was she so different and why was she having this effect on him? These questions ran though his mind as the woman that plagued him taunted him from the other side of the ring. _Ok_ , he thought, _no more playing around. This ends now._

Reina watched as Vegeta powered up and charged at her. When he got close, he pulled his arm back to punch her. She tensed, crouched, watched and waited for the right moment and when he was just inside her defense zone she pivoted on the balls of her feet, grabbed his outstretched arm meant to punch her and tossed him up and over her. She turned and watched as he vaulted over her and out of the ring. She heard him gasp in shock and then heard the loud thud of him hitting the ground. He sprang back up quickly, but it was too late. He hit the ground, so by the rules of the tournament, he lost. She was panting heavily but managed a victory smile. The crowd roared with amazement and excitement as the referee rushed on stage and grabbed her arm and thrust it skyward.

" **AND THE WINNER BY RING OUT, NUMBER FIVE, REINA!** " The referee's voice boomed loudly, but could barely be heard over the crowd's wild cheers. Reina was waving at the crowd, but was aware of Vegeta yelling at her from behind her back. She didn't spare him a look, but instead looked over to where Gohan and Goku were sitting. Gohan's mouth was slack in shock and Goku clapped him on the back as he waved for Reina to come over to them. Reina nodded and smiled then resumed waving to the crowd. Apparently she had made an impression.

Vegeta was livid. How dare she defeat him in such a dishonorable way! He was yelling at her for fighting dirty but what pissed him off more was the fact that she was ignoring him! He powered down from super saiyajin, but blasted off into the sky nonetheless. He had to get out of there. He would deal with her later.

Reina all but collapsed into a couch in the lobby. She was beyond exhausted from her match with the 'Badman'. Her head sagged and she smiled weakly to herself. _Serves him right for being so arrogant and prideful,_ she thought. Reina was quickly joined by Gohan, Goku and Videl. She raised her head upon their approach.

"That was some fight, ne?" Goku asked chuckling, "I haven't seen Vegeta that riled up since I kicked his ass on Namek!" Goku brayed laughter.

Gohan laughed with his father briefly then looked at Reina seriously, "How did you master the bukujutsu technique so quickly? That was amazing!" He regarded her just so.

Reina ignored the tinge of heat on her cheeks at his compliments, "I don't know, it just felt….right."

Gohan smiled and Videl scoffed, "And here I thought I was doing well. I look like a toddler compared to you. That was amazing!"

Reina heard the conviction in her voice, but also could hear jealousy too. She smiled, "Thanks, but it took a lot out of me. I don't think I can continue the tournament. Still, I'm happy to beat that arrogant bas-"

She was cut off by the crackle of electricity before a booming voice announced over the loud speakers, " **ROUND FOUR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. ALL REMAINING CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED STAGE.** "

Goku's face brightened, "Oh, I bet you could use one of these. Here-" he rifled around in a bag he carried and pulled a small drawstring pouch out. He pulled the string then brought out a small green pod and held it out to her, "eat this. It's called a Sensu Bean, and it will….umm…well it will make you feel better." His grin broadened.

Reina took the small bean and looked at it skeptically before shrugging and popping it into her mouth. She chewed it up with a crunch, and swallowed it and almost instantly felt her energy rising. She looked at Goku and the others with wide eyes, "What the-" she started to ask, but she was cut off.

Trunks and Goten came running up to the group. Trunks was holding a large trophy over his head as he ran and Goten had a smaller one in his hands, slightly less enthusiastic. Chi Chi and Bulma came in behind them.

"Sensei, I won, I won! Look I won!"

Trunks came into their little circle around the couch and right up to Reina. He held the trophy out to her.

"Wow, Trunks! Great job!" She smiled warmly at the lavender hair boy, taking in his battered outfit and scraped knees. She ruffled his hair and looked around him to the smaller boy who was being lifted onto Goku's shoulders, "And you got second place, right Goten?"

Goten nodded to her with a mixed look of disappointment and jealousy that made Reina bite her tongue to suppress a laugh. These boys were too cute.

Reina got up from the couch, brushed at her own battered outfit and smiled with resolve, "Ok. Thanks for the umm…sensa-whatever thing. I feel much better! Bring on this last preliminary round!"

Without waiting for their replies of good luck and the such, she raced off towards stage four, where her next opponent awaited.

After her round with Vegeta, the guy she faced seemed like a piece of cake. The crowd cheered for her eagerly enough, and she ended up pummeling the poor guy until he gave up. Goku won his fight, and when it came down to her and him in the final round, she told him to fight her seriously and he did. Needless to say, she lost. Goku won the prize money, to Chi Chi's great pleasure, and when it came to Goku fighting the "champion", Mr. Satan, Goku threw the fight to allow the reigning world Super hero to keep up his visage. Reina left the tournament grounds satisfied she had placed second. What gave her the most pleasure was the fact that she beat that stubborn 'Badman' She smiled as she recalled her fight with him as she turned the key to her apartment and stepped inside after her long and weary day.

Author's Notes- Hey there! Whew, Reina beat Vegeta, hard to believe, right? Don't worry, I think Vegeta liked it *wink*

Pop quiz: What anime is this line from?

"Do not believe in yourself. Believe in the me that believes in you. Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens!"

Review if you know ;)

K


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He watched in the dark as she entered her apartment and set her belongings down on a low table by the door. She kicked her shoes off and walked towards her kitchen in the dark. Her path led her right past the dark figure sitting on her couch. Any moment now she'd sense him, or at least flip a light on and see him. He wondered again how this slow witted human could of beaten him as he sat, arms crossed over his chest and waited to confront her.

Reina kicked her shoes off and decided to make herself a snack. Her stomach grumbled approvingly as she walked silently towards her kitchen. She crossed her dark living room, and paused in the doorway to her kitchen. Something was…..odd, but she couldn't put a finger on it, she shrugged and decided to ignore it. She was probably just hungry from a full day of kinetics. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out supplies to make a sandwich.

Vegeta was growing increasingly impatient. The girl had a way of getting under his skin that made him furious! Here he was trying to surprise her in her home and tell her a thing or two about her antics at the tournament and she was making a sandwich! _Ok, so she didn't suspect he was here, but that was not the point,_ he thought. His left index finger started to drum steadily on his right forearm as he continued to wait for her to notice his presence. He had flown in through her bedroom window, which was left carelessly unlocked, in his opinion. Here he had waited for almost two hours now. He walked around her tiny apartment, noting how disorganized her things were, then had settled on the couch when he felt her energy signature outside the door moments before the bolt moved in response to her key.

He was about to stand and confront her when he felt her ki spike alertly. About time she noticed, had he been an actual intruder she could have been subdued or killed by now.

Reina was about to pull a hunk of lettuce free when she felt that odd sensation of being watched again, then she saw something move to her left, deep in the shadows of her living room. She had only turned on the kitchen light above her stove and was now kicking herself for that.

 _Shit_ , she thought in a moment's panic, then she took a deep breath and grabbed the knife on the counter and turned towards her living room.

Vegeta let out a low grunt when he saw her turn with the bulky butcher's cleaver in her hand. He stood from the couch and walked towards her.

"What the _HELL_ are you doing here, _guy_?" Reina asked as she thrust the knife in the air between them. "You are breaking and entering, and I should-"

"You should shut up and listen to what I say, you silly woman!" Vegeta screamed at her.

She looked at him incredulously, "Are you fucking kidding me? This is my house! Get the fuck out of here! NOW!" She said defiantly. No one bullied her.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her, "Woman, I came here to tell you to stay away from me. Don't think you're part of the gang now just cause you beat me, which, by the way, we both know, you didn't." He said this last part dismissively and it really made Reina angry.

Reina reacted on instincts and moved lightning speed towards Vegeta. She balled her fist and connected hard with his stomach. Vegeta grunted and smirked as Reina grabbed her hand in pain. His rock hard abs were extremely painful!

Vegeta reached forward and grabbed Reina by the wrist, and twisted it back until the knife fell to the floor. He pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall with a heavy thud that made Reina gasp in pain.

Vegeta pressed forward into her and hissed in her ear, "You don't know who you are messing with, _girl._ You need to keep your distance from me, or next time, I won't be so nice."

Reina felt the heat rise in her cheeks as his body pressed harshly into hers. He smelled earthy and sweaty, and it was somehow familiar and almost comforting to her. Reina bit her lip as he glared at her. She saw his eyes flicker towards her mouth a moment before he pulled himself away from her quickly, as if repulsed. She bent and grabbed the knife again, then stood tall and rubbed her wrist.

"Whatever, _guy,_ you lost, plain as that, and to a _lowly human_ such as me. Besides, I don't need to be a part of your little 'gang'." She waved the knife dismissively in the air as she spoke, "Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to attend to, like making a sandwich." She grinned madly as she sauntered back over to behind her counter, where she leaned down and resumed making her sandwich. Her wrist was throbbing, but she was too stubborn to let that show.

Vegeta glared at her but turned and headed towards her bedroom anyways. He crossed the floor quickly, aware she had come around the counter to follow him, but he was out the window before she stepped into her room. He flew off east towards his home at Capsule Corporation.

Reina ran to her window and slammed it shut and locked it. That asshole actually snuck into her house! She'd have to remember to keep her window locked from now on.

Reina was exhausted beyond compare by the time she crawled into bed three hours after her unwanted house guest left abruptly. She still couldn't believe he broke into her house. Well, Monday at work she would confront him before he disappeared into his gravity room. She smiled and yawned and fell back into her bed. She was asleep before she had time to think about anything else from the day.

 **The girl ran around smiling and laughing, "C'mon, sempai, play with me!" she demanded, tugging on my arm. I looked around and noticed we were in a garden. The girl looked to be about five or six years old and was throwing rocks into a fountain. I walked over to her and sat down on the ground.**

" **Isn't it beautiful here, sempai? I hope to live in a castle like this one day! You'll make that happen, won't you?" She looked at me expectantly and I nodded my head to agree. She smiled warmly and threw her last rock before sitting down next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and we watched the sun go down. A female voice called from somewhere behind us and the little girl sat up quickly. She looked at me with light grey eyes that sparkled as her seemingly permanent smile lit her face, "Let's go, sempai, can't keep royalty waiting, not even my mom!" With that she tugged me to my feet and we ran back towards the castle and the royal voice.**

Vegeta woke up from a restless night's sleep. His dreams were becoming more and more frequent, and he couldn't shake the familiarity of them. This last one seemed almost like a memory, not a dream. He could almost smell the flowers in the garden, and feel the water overspray hit his bare legs next to they fountain. Why was he having these dreams now? It had been years since he thought about his childhood friend Kyuri, and now he has had two dreams of her within the last month. He wondered briefly what ever happened to that little girl. He had gotten along with her, and they spent a summer playing together and getting to know one another, if memory served him correctly, but all that was before that alien bastard Freiza came and blew up his planet, his father included. Now Vegeta was the only one left from the royal family, and was only spared because Freiza wanted strong allies to work with him, and Vegeta went with him willingly with his tutor Nappa and his friend Raditz. They were both gone now, of course, and so was Freiza for that matter. Just him, Kakkarott, and the half breeds were left of their once great and powerful warrior race.

Vegeta shook his head to clear all thoughts of the past, then began his morning wake up ritual. Once he finished his breakfast, he grabbed a few bottles of water, a towel, and his boots as he headed for Bulma's laboratory and his morning gravity training.

When he arrived at the lab not fifteen minutes later he was surprised to see the girl standing with her arms crossed leaning against the gravity room door. _This should be interesting,_ he thought. He also thought she looked like him standing there like that, and if it wasn't for the lab coat and distinct female characteristics he would of though his double was waiting for him. He walked down the hall towards her, wondering what she had to say to him. She finally turned her head in his direction and her face contorted into a scowl, rivaled only by his own.

"About time you got here." She said, her voice laced with annoyance. Vegeta didn't say anything as he stopped in front of her.

"I don't know who you think you are, mister, but you better never break into my house again, or I'll call the cops and you'll be hauled of to jail, super powers or not."

Vegeta still said nothing, but his patients for the girl was running out fast.

When it was clear he wouldn't say anything on the matter Reina rolled her eyes and reluctantly changed the subject, curiosity getting the better of her. "What is in this room, anyways? And why do only _you_ get to go in it?"

Vegeta felt a smile tug the corner of his lips, but he suppressed it and grunted instead, "Hmph, I'd show you, but I don't think a weakling like you could handle it." He looked at her expectantly. Reina shrugged.

"Well, you don't know that, and you sure as hell don't know me, so I'd say you try me before you dismiss me, mister." She glared right back at him, unafraid.

"Tsk." He shouldered her away from the door and unlocked it. Reina was about to comment on how rude he was when he swung the door open, and gestured for her to go in an exaggerated 'after you' motion.

She raised an eyebrow then walked past him confidently into the darkened room. Vegeta followed behind her, then turned and locked the door. For a moment he left the lights off and they were in complete darkness, then he flipped a switch on the wall and the room lit up.

The walls were lined with what looked like person sized robots, which she later learned were called defensive drones. The far wall looked like a giant computer with multiple buttons, levers and dials. Vegeta walked to the far wall and placed his water bottles and towels down on a small space between panels. He then turned and looked at her, watching as she took in her surroundings. He smiled internally as he watched her face light up at his favorite room.

Reina looked around the giant room and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It certainly looked like a place to train, but why was it called the gravity room? She almost expected to be lifted off her feet at any moment.

"Wow. So you train here alone?" She asked, listening to her voice reverberate softly around the sparsely decorated room. Vegeta nodded his head once in reply to her question.

"Sooo, why is it called the gravity room? Is that just to scare people away?" She looked at him quizzically.

The left corner of Vegeta's mouth rose in a half smile, then he turned and flipped a few switches, entered a command, then hit a red button that had begun to flash. A red light flashed on a claxon above him as he turned back to her, leaned back on the control panel, crossed his arms and watched. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then a buzzer sounded and Reina instantly felt like a ton of bricks had just landed on her shoulders. She staggered momentarily, then took a deep breath, then another, then slowly she stood tall again. It was hard to do so, and it felt like it took all her strength. She looked at Vegeta who still stood with his arms crossed over his chest proudly. Her head sagged back down again, and she was about to ask what he did, when he spoke.

"You are very interesting. How are you able to stand right now? This is ten times Earth's gravity, and it puts most humans on their backs, but not you. Strange." He eyed her suspiciously.

Reina was focusing on her breathing, but it was gradually getting easier. She raised her head again and looked at Vegeta and managed a weak smile, "Well, if you really want to know, ask me nicely."

Vegeta scoffed lightly and turned his back. "Pass, I don't care anyways, but you need to leave so I can-" he turned to look at her again, and stopped mid-sentence, his mouth agape.

While Vegeta was talking Reina assumed her charge stance by tucking her elbows as she drew upon her ki. A light blue aura was pulsing around her as she gathered more and more of her power before reaching her max. With a final exhale of air she opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her, noting how much easier it seemed to move again. "Ah, that's much better!" she exclaimed proudly as she focused on lifting off the ground, which she was able to accomplish now.

Vegeta watch as the girl's hair flickered again to gold. Then he watched her rise in the gravity intensified room, slowly at first but gradually faster and smoother. There was no way she was human! Could she be a saiyan? No, no way. He would know, right? But how could he get her to tell him without resorting to begging. He was a prince, damn it, and prince's don't beg!

Reina descended to the floor again grinning. Vegeta walked towards her and stopped about a foot in front of her. He glared at her, "Tell me what you are, really. No human could do what you just did, at least not in that length of time. So tell me, or maybe I'll have to beat it out of you?" He smirked.

The grin left Reina's face, "As if you would. I could beat you-"

She was cut off as he slid forward in a blink of an eye and had his hand around her throat. He exhaled loudly in her ear then he hissed through clenched teeth, "You DO NOT know me, and I could snap your neck if I wanted to, do try me."

Reina's back stiffened as she was raised slightly off the ground. She raised her hands to grab his arm, but he was much stronger than her, and she wasn't used to this gravity simulation so she dropped her arms again weakly. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger, then concentrated as hard as she could to flare her ki. It worked, and Vegeta was propelled backwards a few feet. Reina dropped to the one knee and panted softly, "You know, it's a shame really. If you were just a little bit nicer to me, I might want to train with you," she stood and backed towards the door, " but since you're a complete _dick_ , I guess I'll just settle on Gohan to teach me. That's probably for the best anyways, since he's stronger than you, old man, and certainly much better looking. His father Goku said he wouldn't mind training me either, and I hear he's _way_ stronger than you." She grinned and winked as she saw her comment sink in on his face before turning her back as she reached the door. She grabbed the handle and was about to turn it , but she was slammed against the door instead. She grinned harder into the door knowing she had goaded him into anger again. For some reason she found immense pleasure in ticking him off.

She could feel every muscle of his twitch behind her, courtesy of her ki training. She felt a large part of him pressing into her lower back too. She bit her lip anxiously.

"You can't open the door while the gravity is being intensified, _baka_. You need to learn some manners, and since I'm just an _old man_ ," he pressed into her harder, "then I guess you should go and learn some from that half breed and his half wit father. Come try me again when you want to actually _learn_ something, _girl_." His hot breath tickled the back of her neck momentarily, then he backed up and flew towards the back wall, pressed a button and Reina knew immediately he turned off the gravity. She almost felt like she was floating, she felt so light. She turned the crank on the door and pushed it open. With a last look back at the surly man she stepped through the door and closed it behind her with a heavy thud. She slumped down against the door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding on to. She rubbed at her throat, then got back on her feet. She shook her head. _Whatever, not like I care what he thinks anyways_ , she thought. She avoided the hallway with the gravity room for the rest of the day. About an hour before she was done for the day she got a text message from Bulma's secretary:

 _Bulma's Office-15Mins_

Reina sighed heavily, _Oh man, I wonder if she knows I confronted her husband,_ she thought. She wrapped up her notes then walked towards the elevators.

She stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor, then headed straight down the hall to the big office in the back. Vanessa greeted her and led her inside Bulma's office, then she bowed and took her leave. Reina took a step forward and Bulma's chair swiveled around, "Reina, how are you? Come, sit."

Reina sat down in an oversized brown leather chair, "I'm doing well, thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your invitation?"

"Oh, nothing much. I wanted to invite you to little Trunks birthday party next week. Since you're his karate teacher, and a friend, dare I say," she laughed lightheartedly, "so you'll come, right?"

Reina smiled, thankful this wasn't about Vegeta, "Oh, of course I'll come! Wouldn't miss it."

"Great, it's being held on my yacht so be at Marina Harbor in two months and it will be for a whole weekend." Bulma handed her an invitation, "Bring this with you, only those with a pass can board. Should be really fun!" Bulma said with a nod.

Reina got up to leave, but Bulma held up her hand, and Reina remained in her seat.

"I also heard from several of your coworkers that you were seen entering the Gravity Room with Vegeta, is that true?" Bulma asked, tilting her head to the left slightly.

 _Shit._ "Umm, yes, that is true. I was curious what he did in there, so he let me in to see." Reina flashed her best 'nothing wrong here' smile.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Huh, knowing my husband the way I do, that seems rather unlikely, but I believe you. I'll see what he has to say at dinner anyways. Ok, off you go." Bulma smiled and turned her chair away. Reina rose quickly, "Thank you, Mrs. Briefs, and thanks for the invitation." She bowed slightly to the back of the chair then left the room.

Since she had no more time to start any new procedures she cleaned up her office and left. She made it to her gym about forty minutes later for some training. After about ten minutes though she found herself wanting to be back in the gravity room. Too bad Vegeta wasn't one to share. She would of trained under him, he was stronger than Gohan anyways. She sighed at the thought of Gohan. Too bad, I would make a great girlfriend, but she would never dream of taking her best friend's man. Still, he was something.

Reina finished one hundred left jabs and was halfway through her right jabs when she stopped. This just isn't working. She wanted to learn more tricks from Gohan, and practice her flying. She sighed and walked towards the locker room to get her things. When she was packed, she sent Videl a text message:

 _What are you doing? I need a training partner. Want to hang out?_

As she left the gym her phone beeped indicating she had a message. It was from Videl:

 _Lol, I'm training with Gohan in my backyard. Want to join us? He is still teaching me to fly. :)_

To which she replied:

 _Ha! Ok, be there ASAP. :)_

She smiled and hailed a cab. About ten minutes later, Videl's butler was leading her to the backyard. She came around the corner to see Videl hovering about ten feet off the ground. She smiled.

"Wow, Videl, look at you!" Reina said as she approached the two lovers. Videl and Gohan looked over and this time Videl guided herself back down to the ground instead of falling.

"Hey thanks. I've been practicing almost everyday." Videl smiled.

"Hey Reina, what brinks you here?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously.

"Well, I was training at the gym but I couldn't take my mind off of your alien tricks and I decided I want to learn more. Will you teach me too, Gohan?" Reina pleaded.

"Haha, alien tricks huh? I see. Well, if it's alright with Videl then sure, I'd love too." He looked to Videl for approval.

Videl smiled, "Of course! We could all use the training anyways. The more the merrier."

"Awesome. So, let's get this flying technique down first, ne Videl?" Reina stood next to Videl and the both lifted off into the air with Gohan watching and guiding them on proper form.

Two months pass quickly and without any incidents. Gohan kept his word and taught the two girls everything he could. Both Reina and Videl could fly and control their ki now, but Reina seemed to have an easier time at it than Videl, a fact Gohan shared with his father. Goku shrugged and told him to just be patient and wait and see. _Clearly he knows something we don't,_ thought Gohan.

Goku had frequented their training on several occasions to watch, comment and spar with them. Reina begged him to teach her instant transmission, but he said she couldn't handle it yet, and when he thought she could, he promised to do so.

Reina avoided Vegeta as much as possible. At work she kept to the hallways he never went so she hadn't seen or heard from him in the months since their last encounter, which was fine by her.

Videl met Reina at the local shopping mall on the Thursday before Trunk's birthday party. Reina said she wanted to update her wardrobe and Videl quickly agreed to tag along and help her. Reina had never been a so called "girly girl" so she needed all the help she could get on dressing up nice for this formal occasion. Truth be told, she was nervous. No doubt Vegeta would be there, but she could avoid him. She was nervous about being around a lot of people she barely knew. Of course Videl and Gohan would be there too, so she decided to just tag around with them until they wanted alone time.

"Earth to Reina, hello?" An impatient Videl whined. "Let's go to that shop and find a dinner dress for you."

Reina snapped out of her daydream and smiled at her friend as Videl grabbed her hand and dragged her across the crowd of people walking through the mall.

After five minutes of picking through racks, Reina was thrust into a changing room with an arm full of dresses to try on.

"Now don't be shy, come out and show me every one. I'll help you decide which is best on you." Videl said through the closed door.

Reina rolled her eyes but did as she was told. The first dress was a short red cocktail dress and Reina didn't like it at all. She reluctantly stepped out with a frown. Videl shook her head and gave Reina a thumbs down gesture. Reina nodded and disappeared quickly back into the changing room. _This will take forever,_ she thought as she eyed the stack of dresses.

She thumbed through them until she saw the navy blue one she had picked out to try on. She smiled and tugged the hem of the red dress off and set it aside, then grabbed the navy blue one and put it on. She spent a few seconds eyeing herself in the mirror approvingly before she stepped out.

Videl's jaw went slack as she looked over at Reina. The navy blue dress had a zippered front and was skin tight. It stopped just above her knees.

"Yes. That is the one. Wow, Reina, who knew you cleaned up so well!"

Reina rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yes, I like this color too."

"Ok, change back and we'll find you some accessories and some shoes too!" Videl said as she called an attendant over. Reina dipped back in the changing room.

After another hour of shopping, Videl and Reina made their way to Reina's hair appointment. Reina had unruly long black hair, so she decided it was time for a cut. Videl was rocking her short hair but Reina couldn't see herself with that short hair. She voiced her opinion to her hair dresser who nodded and said she had just the cut for her.

After twenty minutes, the hair dresser swiveled Reina around and showed her the new look. Reina was stunned for a moment. She didn't believe she was looking at herself.

Videl was smiling behind her, "You look killer, girl!"

The stylist had cut her hair just past her shoulders and tapered the ends. She layered it in long flowing layers that was so light compared to Reina's old thick hairstyle. She had a lock of hair that swept across the left side of her face and hid one eye, but that could be styled many different ways, as the stylist pointed out. It was also still long enough to pull back in a ponytail like Reina wanted.

Reina paid for the cut, thanked the stylist, then she and Videl grabbed some dinner before Videl's driver dropped her at her apartment.

Later that evening, all that could be heard in Reina's apartment was the spark of a lighter, a bubbling of water, the smell of burning plant matter, and a harsh exhale of breath, followed by coughing. Reina's coughs turned into giggled as she watched a pig mole from an anime called Gurren Lagann, jump down a female character's top and land between her rather impressive cleavage.

Reina thought about how big the world was, and even beyond that. She didn't remember where she was from, but she knew she wasn't native to this place.

Reina heard the sound of wood rolling around on tile rapidly. Her head snapped at the sound and she caught a lithe tortoiseshell feline batting around a wooden cat toy. She smiled and clicked her tongue lightly _'tck tck tck'._

The cat looked up, her tail curled at the end daintily as she strode over to Reina.

"Oh Ayame, you about gave me a heart attack. Good think you're so cute!" She scratched the cat gently behind the ears and under the chin, loving the approving purrs in response. The cat was a rescue, and Reina was glad she the found her clearance kitty.

Reina yawned and looked at the clock-eleven fifteen, time to get sleep. Tomorrow was Friday, and Trunk's birthday party was this weekend. Reina was excited to go, but every time she imagined what it would be like, all that came to her mind was that prideful prince, Vegeta. Ever since her encounter with him in the gravity chamber, most of her thoughts connected to him. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and it was driving her mad!

She exhaled sharply and willed her body to sleep. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

 _*Inhale*….What if I could seduce him? Maybe he would be nicer to me if I-_

 _*Exhale*….NO! He has a family and a life that you don't need to ruin!_

 _*Inhale*...What if Bulma found out!?_

 _*Exhale*….He is AWFULLY attractive though, especially the way his eyes darken with focus so acutely when he's attacking. *_

 _Inhale*….Or the way his neck and shoulder muscles twitch so minutely when he feels insulted._

 _*Exhale*…..shit, when did I start finding him attractive anyways?!_

Reina reminded herself of all the reasons why she didn't like the elite warrior, and eventually she fell asleep, but she tossed and turned all night, plagued by dreams that wouldn't let her mind recuperate.

Author's Notes: Hey there! Sorry for the delay in posting this, I've been spending my time playing Fire Emblem Fates. BIG Fire Emblem fan, especially the console games Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, both excellent RPG's. The new game is enthralling so far :)

Answer to last chapter's quiz:

Gurren Lagann! -Highly recommend watching it, by the way :D

Please review! You may think 'oh, someone else will write a review' NO! You need to! Right now! Click the button, say hi, tell me you like my story and don't want me to stop writing….or you hate it, I don't care! Say something, lol. Next chapter soon,

K ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **He flew around the ugly beast, shooting ki blasts as he went, trying to get it's attention but to no avail. It was fixated on her. She was paralyzed, and there was nothing he could do about it. The other Z fighters he could see were fighting the orange monstrosity as well, but no matter what attacks they sent at it, it kept it's focus solely on her.**

 **He had had enough. He stopped behind the beast and placed his hands out in front of him, shoulder width apart, then brought them together as he gathered his energy. This was it, there was no way the beast wouldn't feel his final flash attack. He focused all his energy into his arms, then his hands and finally with a silent scream he blasted the beast from it's left flank. A blinding white light shot out, but it swerved around the beast and instead enveloped the paralyzed princess.**

 **The beast started disappearing and Vegeta dove to where the princess was, but the light faded away from his blast and there was no princess. Vegeta tried to call out to her, but he made no sound. He closed his eyes and searched. His mind expanded, looking for her energy signature, but he found not a trace.**

Friday morning was very busy around Capsule Corporation. Bulma got up early to start getting things ready to take to the harbor. Chi Chi had come over to help as well.

While Bulma and Chi Chi bustled about, a moody prince woke up with a terrible headache. He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear it, but his thoughts stayed on the dream. He got up and shower before heading down to breakfast. Trunks was there with Dr. Briefs shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth by the forkfuls. He looked up when his dad sat down at the table and smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and started serving himself the rest of the eggs, some toast and bacon. He poured some juice and drank it slowly, trying to stop his temples from pounding. He thought about his dream for a minute but quickly dismissed it as just that, a dream. He was in the middle of buttering his toast when Bulma came in with an arm full of groceries.

"Oh the sleeping prince awakens. Can you give me a hand with these?" She asked, struggling to set her groceries on the counter.

"I have more in the car that needs to be brought in." She said, letting out a sigh of relief as she set the heavy groceries on the counter.

"Hmph," was all the response Bulma received from the prince.

Trunks got up and put his plate in the sink, "Papa just sat down to eat, so I'll help you mom!" He smiled brightly at her before taking off towards the car.

"Ok, just be careful not to drop anything!" Bulma cried out after him before turning to glare at Vegeta.

"I COULD use your help today. We got a lot going on with this weekend trip."

"So? I don't want to be involved. I'm going to go train in the gravity chamber." He finished his food, pushed away from the table and started walking towards the door.

"Vegeta!? You will come to your son's party! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? Honestly what am I going to do with you? Lazy, good for nothing..."

Vegeta was out the door before she finished insulting him. He started walking towards the gravity chamber but stopped when he felt a familiar energy signature. He was standing there looking up at the sky when two figures appeared out of the east in front of him.

Vegeta frowned in annoyance as Goku and Gohan greeted him.

"Hey Vegeta, we're here to help with the party supplies. Chi Chi called and said we had too." Goku pouted, but still smiled. Gohan took off towards the house.

"Tsk, I'm going to train, Kakkarott, but you can go do woman's work. It suits you." Vegeta smirked at his rival before walking past him towards his destination, his arms laced behind his head casually.

Goku turned and trotted to catch up, "Heh heh, they probably won't miss me, wanna spar for a little while?" Goku asked, following Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged, not saying yes or no, but continued walking.

Goku followed him to the gravity chamber and they both stepped in.

After setting the gravity controls Vegeta lunged at Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku blocked most easily, but got kneed in the chest by Vegeta's spinning back kick and was sent flying across the room. Vegeta gathered energy and powered up to super saiyajin two before coming after Goku again. Goku used his instant transmission and appeared behind Vegeta and attacked him. They fought pretty evenly back and forth for about an hour before both of them were worn out.

Vegeta turned the machine back to normal and both fighters instantly felt better.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot better, Vegeta." Goku complimented.

Vegeta shrugged, "I train every day, unlike some. Gohan has gotten lazy, especially now since he has a _girlfriend_. He doesn't train like he should."

Goku thought for a moment, "yeah, I guess you're right. I should talk to him. Maybe that Reina girl could motivate him to train. She is something, neh?" Goku shoved Vegeta playfully in the shoulder. Vegeta huffed.

Despite his best efforts, Vegeta thought about the girl often. He was almost positive she was the princess from his dream. He frowned and shook his head. He didn't care about her or her disrespecting ways, so why was she stuck in his head?

"So I guess I should go get supplies and help the women. I can't wait for all the food! Chi Chi was cooking all day and wouldn't let me eat any!" Goku whined to Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walked towards the house as Goku ran ahead.

On Friday after an uneventful and half a work day, Reina gathered her things and hailed a cab to the harbor.

She was stunned at how extravagant the yacht was. She greeted her boss, Gohan and Videl, and agreed to come help them unload once she found her room and set down her bags.

She walked the starboard side looking for room number one hundred and five. She was surprised, even though this boat could easily house over a hundred guest comfortably, only about half that number were invited.

As she continued down the walkway she noticed a man leaning on the rail looking off into the sea. Even from some distance away she knew right away who it was.

 _99…_

 _101…_

 _103…_

She finally came to room one hundred and five which was almost to the front of the ship. She tried to move quietly and slide her card into the slot to unlock the door, but she fumbled with the card and dropped it. She looked over at the 'badman' to see if he noticed.

If Vegeta noticed her presence he gave no sign of it. He continued to silently stare out into the open waters. _I wonder what he's thinking,_ she thought, then bent to retrieve her card key and this time she managed to slide it, the lock clicked, and the light turned green. She pushed the handle and got her things into her room and shut the door behind her.

Vegeta did notice her. He never moved, but he could feel her unique energy signature and he could also smell her. He had arrived only twenty minutes before and decided to sit by himself and enjoy the quiet for awhile before more and more people arrived. He was thinking about his dreams, and why they all seemed to be about a girl. Could they be connected? And what was that orange beast? Why did his final flash attack envelope the princess, when he aimed for the beast? He never missed. Of course, it was just a dream, right?

It was these thoughts that were circling over and over again in his mind when he felt her. As she got closer, he inhaled deeply, but never looked away from the sea. Salty air is what he smelled the most, but ever so faintly was the smell of flowers and girl pheromones. He inhaled again, and he caught more of her scent. Why was she so different from other humans? He closed his eyes when he heard what could only be her key card dropping. _Baka_ , he thought and a corner of his mouth rose. _Maybe I make her nervous after all_ , he smirked to himself. _Perhaps, I'll test that theory this weekend._

Author's Notes: Hey there! Oh my, the party is just getting started….I wonder how eventful it will be…..until next time,

K

P.S. ' _Baka_ ' means stupid, idiot, dummy….in case you didn't know ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was late when everyone boarded and they set sail for open waters. Reina had dinner on deck with her friends, then went to bed kind of early.

Saturday was eventful to say the least. Bulma handed out an itinerary to everyone so they knew where to go and when. Reina found Gohan and Goku sparring on the deck in the morning, but they were quickly broken up when Bulma came and started setting up activities for Trunks and his kid friends. Their was a pie eating contest, which Goten won barely, with Trunks coming in right behind him. Their were also many carnival like games, lots of prizes and enough food to feed two armies.

After a very busy afternoon, Reina went back to her room to get ready for the dinner party. She showered and was just finishing blow drying her hair when there was a knock at her door. She wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was that Yamcha guy she met at the tournament. She frowned, _what could he want?_

She cracked the door open and smiled faintly, "Can I help you?"

Yamcha smiled, "Why yes, I was wondering if you'd let me escort you to dinner? I know we didn't get off on the right foot, and I just wanted to show I can be a gentleman." His eyes wondered only briefly down to her cleavage before he caught himself and made an obvious attempt to stay on her face. Reina shrugged, "I guess so, but I am not ready yet. Come back in about twenty minutes."

Yamcha's smile broadened, "Yes ma'am of course. I'll be back in twenty minutes then." He bowed slightly then turned walked away.

Reina rolled her eyes, then closed the door softly behind him. She walked back to her bathroom wondering why she had agreed to the little worm.

She finished styling her hair the way the stylist showed her, then brushed her teeth and donned a little makeup. She was never one to wear makeup and when she did, she usually only chose an eye shadow and lip gloss. This time would prove no different. She then donned her skin tight dress.

Since her dress was navy blue, she chose an eye shadow pallet that was a little lighter. A darker blue in the corner of her eye, and a lighter blue towards the center and inner part of her eye. Since her eyes were grey, the dark colors really made her eyes pop. She put a little mascara on and went over her lips with her favorite lip gloss 'kiss me strawberry'.

She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She looked hot, if she didn't say so herself. _Too hot for her impromptu date,_ she thought and grinned. _I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta's fac- wait, what?! Why am I thinking about him?!_

She grabbed some sparkly blue heart shaped ear rings and the necklace to match and put those on. She snapped her favorite silver bracelet on her wrist and looked again in the mirror. She smiled and winked at herself.

She twirled on her heels and grabbed her shoes and slipped into the uncomfortable black heels. Reina hated heels, but they were the most flattering and Videl insisted.

After she stuffed a few essentials into a matching handbag she reached for her favorite perfume. It was honeysuckle, all natural and it blended with her skin and smelled delectable. She knew this because she received multiple compliments saying just that.

She looked at her watch. Only fifteen minutes had gone by so she decided to go stand out on the railing and wait for her date to return.

She grabbed her black shawl and exited her room and walked over to the railing where a certain moody man had occupied the day before.

She leaned over the rail in the same spot he had stood and watched the water lap at the side of the boat. She hadn't seen the 'Badman' since entering her room the night before.

 _I wonder what he was thinking last night,_ she thought as she watched a flock of birds fly by. She shook her head. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, it seems her thoughts always find their way to the insufferable man. She sighed, _maybe it's because you like him,_ she told herself. _NO I DON'T!_ She mentally berated herself, but the heart sometimes knows what the head refuses to acknowledge. She sighed again.

"Oh, wow. Um, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Am I late? Wow, you look…stunning." Yamcha came walking up from the back of the boat.

Reina, shaken from her thoughts, turned her head and smiled warmly, "No, you're right on time. I was just enjoying the fresh air. You look very nice as well."

He did look nice. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and a red tie. Reina didn't know why she had blown him off at the tournament, perhaps she was just not looking for romance, but as far as dates go, she could do worse.

Yamcha's smile broadened at the complement and he reached out a hand and Reina slipped hers in it. "Shall we?" He nodded towards the stairs leading down into the hull.

Reina nodded and let him lead the way. A lot of people were making their way to the dinner hall. Reina smiled and waved to a few people she recognized from work. She felt her cheeks heat up as many of them did a double take at her and she watched as Yamcha's back stiffened as he held himself up taller. _Men,_ she thought, _aren't you just a proud peacock._ She smiled and a small giggle left her mouth which she covered with her free hand to stifle. Yamcha looked over at her, "Oh, something tickled your funny bone. Care to share?"

Reina looked at him and waved her hand dismissively, "Oh it's nothing. A work related joke, nothing impressive."

They reached the dinner hall and were descending the stairs when Videl called out to Reina. Reina, who had been watching her footing on the stairs for fear she'd slip or twist an ankle, looked up and stepped down awkwardly. Yamcha steadied her and she was actually grateful he was there. Videl met her at the bottom of the stairs, Gohan trailing behind her.

"Wow, you look amazing, Reina!" Gohan eyed her with his trademark goofy grin. Videl gave him an eyebrow over her shoulder, but he just shrugged sheepishly, his cheeks reddening in a way that made Reina smile.

"Thanks, Gohan. Videl, you look stunning too if I do say so." Reina said, trying to smooth things over with the feisty human. She did look very nice. She had a black sequin dress that flowed around her beautifully.

"Thanks. Yamcha, I see you finally got your dinner date. You never were one to take no for an answer, haha!" Videl's melodious laugh filled the air in the hall.

Yamcha chuckled and it was his turn to look sheepish, "Well, my mom did say I was stubborn when it came to denial. She also taught me if you didn't ask, then you said no for them."

Reina wanted to roll her eyes, but smiled pleasantly instead. "So, let's eat, I'm starving!" Reina tugged Yamcha towards the buffet line.

From across the floor, high up on a balcony the moody prince watched as the girl entered the room. He watched as ever so subtly almost all eyes glanced in her direction as she descended the stairs. A lot of glances turned to stares, his own included, and why not? She was down right radiant in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. The only thing tarnishing her look was her eye sore of a date. She was way too good for the likes of him.

Vegeta looked down and realized his nails were digging into his fists and he was growling low under his breath. _This is just maddening! Why does she do this to me?! Get ahold of yourself!_ Vegeta screamed at himself internally. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and hoped no one noticed his ki spike in anger. When he opened his eyes again she was staring right at him. His heart fluttered and his teeth clenched painfully as he tried desperately to keep any emotion off his face.

As Reina led the way she felt a sudden change in ki energy. It was coming from above her position and off to the right a little ways. She knew that was Vegeta's energy signature and her eyes instantly glanced up. His eyes were closed at first, but they came open and she read a hint of excitement in them before his face became blank. It was like he put on a mask, only it happened automatically. The weird thing was she actually saw it happen. She also saw his jaw muscle twitch, as if he was clenching his jaw. She looked away a moment later, but she felt the left corner of her mouth pull upward in a half smile. _Was he jealous? Oh, suddenly Mr. Badman shows a soft side, I find that adorable. He has a crush on me, even though he has a wife, that is both flattering and heartbreaking,_ she thought. She realized she had feelings of desire for him when he pinned her to the door of the gravity chamber. That action awoke some primal side of her she wasn't aware of, but she knew she wanted more. Most men treated her like a delicate flower, and sometimes a girl just wanted to be manhandled. She focused back in to her companions conversation. Her exchange with Vegeta was all just at a glance, and about two seconds had passed where she inter-monologued. Yamcha was telling Gohan about how Reina fought him in the tournament.

"….she was brutal, but," he nudged Gohan in the ribs and lowered his voice, "I was going easy on her." He smiled smugly.

Reina looked back and snorted, "huh, I told you to take me seriously, not my fault I kicked your ass and made you tap out."

Gohan snickered and Yamcha shot her a look that screamed 'how could you say that'. She shrugged, "still, you fought well. I've definitely fought worse."

His face brightened slightly and they reached the buffet line. Reina was first in line in their group, right behind the surly 'Badman'.

Vegeta hurried down the balcony to beat the girl and her group. He happen to be right in front of her and that was fine with him. He grabbed a plate just as they walked up.

"Hey Vegeta, how are you?" Gohan asked politely from behind Yamcha, who was right behind Reina.

"Hmph, what's it to you, brat?" He huffed as he grabbed buns for hot dogs and burgers.

"Geez, just asking." Gohan pouted.

Reina leaned close to Vegeta and whispered, "I know." She then leaned back and away towards Yamcha with a smirk as she forked a beef patty onto her bun.

Vegeta paused only briefly, unnoticeably to most, then continued piling food onto his plate. _What the hell does that mean? Ugh, she is infuriating!_ He thought about what she could possibly know.

Reina knew she had flustered him. Right about now he was probably mentally arguing with himself about what she meant. She smiled as she grabbed some potato salad, beans, coleslaw, chips and cookies.

As they reached the end of the line, Vegeta grabbed two water bottles from the cooler and a power aid and walked away from the group towards the table Bulma and her family sat.

Reina watched him go as she grabbed a soda and some water. If her plan worked, his curiosity as to what she meant will be so great he will seek her out later and they could talk alone again. She walked towards a table where Goku and Chi Chi sat with Goten. It was big enough for her group to join.

"Sensei, wow, you look very pretty." Goten commented as she took her seat next to Chi Chi.

"Aww, thanks Goten. You look very handsome in your shirt and tie." Reina responded with a smile.

The rest of the dinner when by quickly. Conversations were had, laughter filled the hall, and Reina thoroughly enjoyed herself. Yamcha was drinking beer and liquor and got very drunk. Reina was talking to Goku about saiyan transformation when Yamcha put his hand on Reina's knee and ran it up her thigh, his finger tips brushing the front of her panties. Reina, caught off guard by his advances, reached down and grabbed his fingers roughly and bent them back until she heard a snap. She then realized what she had done and released him as he screamed.

"Oh, you bitch! You broke them!" He hollered as he cradled his right hand in his left. Krillin came over and wrapped his arm around Yamcha's shoulders and led him away towards a medical unit.

"I-I didn't mean to…" She looked around the table at all the horrified faces then rose and pushed away from the table. " I have to find a bathroom." She walked briskly out of the room, not daring to run in her heels. When she was out of the room, she continued quickly down the hall looking for a bathroom. _What the hell was that all about? You broke his fingers! Everyone saw that, stupid!_ She kicked herself for reacting. She knew he was drunk and would try something, but she wasn't as prepared as she thought.

When she rounded another corner her foot caught on a loose board and she felt her ankle give out. _Down you go,_ she thought and closed her eyes to brace for the rough impact with the floor, but it never came.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and stopped her from hitting the floor. He spun her around in his arms and held her close to the floor.

She opened her grey eyes tentatively to two onyx eyes that blazed with intrigue.

"Vegeta? What are you – oh!" but she was cut off as he pulled her upright. His hand lingered on her waist for a moment longer and he was an inch from her face as he stared her in the eyes. He then pulled back and straighten up.

"You're not very graceful in those shoes, girl." He said with a hint of a smile. He was leaning casually against the wall smiling wickedly at her.

Reina brushed her dress to smooth it out, then looked up at Vegeta and rolled her eyes, "How very observant of you, man."

"I saw what you did. How could you do that to _poor_ Yamcha?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Reina rolled her eyes, "I am a martial artist, and I just reacted to being touched! He-he shouldn't of touched me! Ugh, I knew better…" but she trailed off as she dug in her handbag for her lip gloss.

Vegeta used his lightning fast reflexes to lean forward and put his hand on her chest and pushed her back to the opposite wall until she connected with a thud.

Reina's head snapped up when she felt herself being pushed backwards. She glared angrily at the man, "What is your problem?!" She wrapped her fingers as much as she could around the thick muscles of his forearm and pushed. He didn't budge, but instead stepped closer.

"Who are you?" He demanded simply.

"I am a just a silly woman, remember?" She dropped her purse and grabbed his arm with her other arm and pushed again. He moved slightly, but soon planted himself and wouldn't budge. Reina huffed, "let go of me, you big bully!"

Vegeta almost smiled at her pathetic insult, but instead he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. She smelled of sweet flowers and delicious pheromones. He thought again about wanting to take her and claim her, but knew he couldn't. _Then again,_ he thought. His free hand grabbed one of hers and pinned it up by her head. The other hand rose from her chest and pinned her remaining hand on the other side her head. He smile and leaned in close to her ear, "I know what you are."

With one final inhalation of her skin and hair, he pulled back and released her. He tucked his hands in his pockets and turned and walked away. Reina was furious, "What do you mean? Where are you going? We're not through here!" She leaned down and picked up her purse and zipped it before running after the surly man. He had rounded a corner just ahead of her.

As she reached the corner and rounded it she was surprised to see no one there. She huffed again but noticed a restroom sign at the end of the hall. She walked towards it, wondering briefly where Vegeta disappeared to, then dismissed the thought as she entered the bathroom.

Reina finished calming down in the bathroom. She powdered her nose just like her mom showed her to and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked presentable. With a deep exhale of air she left the bathroom. She went back out to the dinning hall and found Gohan and Videl sitting together in the back. Videl got up and walked towards the open bar as Reina approached.

"Hey Gohan. I'm really sorry about your friend's hand. I really didn't mean to. I just sort of...reacted," she said looking him in the eyes unabashed.

"Ah, don't worry about it. He hits on every pretty girl. You're just the first to hit back," Gohan chuckled and nudged Reina playfully in her side.

Reina looked at him and grinned mischievously, "So you think I'm pretty then?" She winked showing she was joking with him. Since Videl was off getting another drink, Reina took the opportunity to flirt a little. She had no intentions of breaking them up, just playful, harmless flirting.

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah, I mean sure. I wish I had gotten to know you sooner. But I'm glad we're friends now." He smiled brightly at her. Videl walked back up to them with a drink in each hand. One looked like a fruity cocktail and the other looked like a beer of some kind.

"The guy over there, giving out drinks gave me two cause I'm awesome! Oh hey Reina!" She slurred as she staggered into Gohan.

"Is that so? Maybe you shouldn't drink both, you seem pretty hammered already." Gohan laughed lightly as he attempted to take one of her drinks.

" Noooo! You don't need to drink and these are mine!" Videl whined, yanking her drinks to herself. She managed to spill a little of both on her dress.

"Hey I haven't even had a drink tonight. Do you mind if I take one of yours, Videl?" Reina asked. She thought outsmarting the drunk was the best tactic. She had seen her dad cut off her mom with a similar line.

"Oh heck yeah! Here take the beer, I don't like the way it smells." She turned her nose up at it as she thrust it out into Reina's outstretched hand.

Reina took the drink with a smile and glanced over to Gohan as she touched the beer to her lips and drank it all in one large gulp.

She never liked beer. Her dad let her try a few different kinds on special occasions. She found it best ice cold and drank quickly. This beer was room temperature and what she did taste of it didn't leave her wanting more.

Gohan mouthed a 'thank you' to Reina as Videl sipped on her remaining alcoholic beverage.

As she finished the drink she tossed the cup and turned to Gohan.

"So, is my date ok then?" Reina looked around the room nervously before sitting at the table with her friends.

"Oh yeah. Krillin took him to the infirmary and he's being treated. Remind me not to sneak attack you, haha!" Gohan chuckled.

"Well, I just react violently when caught off guard. A result of my training, I'm afraid." She frowned in thought.

"Hey, that guy is an asshole. Why you agreed to let him bring you to dinner is beyond me." Videl slurred as she sipped her fruity beverage, honest as any drunk Reina had seen before.

Just then Bulma came marching up to their table, her blue eyes blazing at Reina.

"You! What did you do to one of my guests?" She inquired as she reached the table and placed her well manicured hands on her hips.

Gohan got up to say something, but Bulma held a finger up to him for silence as she waited impatiently for Reina's answer.

Reina narrowed her eyes slightly, annoyed by her behavior and the over concern in her eyes, "He put his hands on me and I just sort of….reacted. It was an accident, honest."

"Yeah she didn't mean to break his fingers." Videl added, but started snickering which didn't help ease the tension at the table. Gohan place a hand on Videl's shoulder and shook his head slightly at her, and she stopped laughing.

Bulma looked from Reina to Gohan to Videl, then rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Reina, "Don't do anything like that again, or I'll fly you back to shore personally and you'll be looking for another job." Without waiting for a response she spun on her heels and walked away.

Reina looked at Gohan with her eyebrows raised as if to say 'what was that about'. Gohan shrugged a 'I don't know' before turning to Videl. Videl currently had her head down on the table.

"I think I'm going to take her back to our room. You going to be ok?" Gohan looked at Reina concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm going to head back to shore tonight though. This has been _way_ too exciting for me." Reina rose to leave.

"Oh, ok. Hey, I'll come by the gym Monday if you want to train with me?" Gohan smiled hopefully.

Reina smile and nodded 'yes' before hugging her best friend's man.

"Take care of her." Reina said pointing a thumb over her shoulder to her sleepy, drunken friend.

"I will. Bye Reina." Gohan waved as he helped Videl to her feet.

Reina rose from the table a few minutes after her friends left. She walked quickly down the corridors and towards her room. _Boy Bulma was_ really _defensive of Yamcha,_ she thought as she rounded the corner to her side of the boat. She was less than surprised this time to see Vegeta leaning on the rail again outside her room. _Ok, is this guy stalking me or what?_ She sighed and walked towards him.

"Hey Vegeta, what is wrong with your wife?" Reina asked in an attempt to make small talk with the temperamental man.

Vegeta snorted then glanced over at Reina, "What isn't wrong with her." He said matter of factly.

Reina's lips rose in a half smile, "Ha, no, she just chewed me out for breaking Yamcha's fingers. I didn't mean to, I just don't understand why she would be so defensive."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "She used to date that loser before we got married."

Reina's eyes widened in understanding, "Ah, so she still cares about him, I see."

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't say anything more and continued to stare out at sea.

Reina dug in her purse and found her room key and went to slide it into the lock but Vegeta stopped her by placing his hand over the card slot.

"Do you want to do some real training yet?" Vegeta asked, looking Reina deep in her eyes. Reina thought she saw a pleading in his eyes, but dismissed the idea. _No way he would be that desperate, could he?_

"By that you mean train with you? I don't know. What can you teach me that Gohan can't? Gohan is….rather handsome too…" she trailed off as she watched her words sink into his face. Just as she thought, a flash of anger swept across his features before he responded vehemently, "I know a lot more than that _boy_ , and I could make you stronger, but if you are content to stay at your current power level and ogle over your friend's man, then so be it, but," he leaned forward and grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back then released her just as quick as he had done it, "meet me at my house Monday morning and I'll train you."

Reina turned back to him, rubbing her wrist, "Ugh, I don't know if I can put up with your training style, but you know what? I'll think about it on one condition."

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, "What?"

"Tell me why you want to train me." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

Vegeta smirked, "Hmph, if you must know, I am just curious about you. You are not like any other human and I want to know why." He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away down the side of the boat.

"So I'll see you Monday morning then?" She called after him. He flicked his wrist over his head in response. Reina took that as a 'yes' and proceeded to enter her room.

After packing her bags, she left and flew back to shore thirty minutes later. She didn't see any reason to stay after that dinner incident. Exhausted from flying so far, she hailed a cab, then stepped into her apartment twenty minutes later.

She rolled a couple of joints and smoked one as she watched TV and munched out on chips and dip. _Should I go train with Gohan, or Vegeta? Gohan is much nicer, and easier to get along with….although, Vegeta….Vegeta is hot. His attitude is annoying, but oh the things I could do to him…with that tight muscular body and super strength, we could do all kinds of naughty things together….hmmm….._

 _*She was handcuffed to a bed at the wrists and ankles with a ball gag in her mouth. The 'Badman' sat between her thighs, rubbing her roughly with two long fingers through her thin, soaked panties._

 _Vegeta pressed into her folds harder as he leaned over her and breathed into her ear, "You can not hold out forever, girl. You have to cum for me. Do it quickly, or I will be forced to punish you."_

 _Reina moaned pleadingly around the ball gag as she bucked against his touch and pulled against the restraints._

 _The prince smirked triumphantly at her as he reached up and tore her top from her body. The shirt fell to the bed and her round, soft breasts spilled free. Vegeta seized her right breast with his free hand and kneaded it rough enough to elicit a cry from Reina. She panted harshly as he pinched her nipple and rubbed her faster yet….*_

Reina lit her second joint as she daydreamed on her couch, her T.V long forgotten now. She reached in a low table by her couch for her favorite toy. She pulled the slender, blue cylinder out and settled back onto the couch, flipping the T.V. off in the process. She twist the dial and turn on the electronic devise. The low hum of the vibrating instrument fluctuated minutely as she placed it under her lounge pants and against the outside of her panties. She then continued her fantasy as the vibrator rubbed against her sinfully…

* _Vegeta grabbed the sides of Reina's panties and ripped them off of her too. A surprised Reina let out a muffled gasp as her body was exposed to him fully. He eyed her lustfully, taking a few seconds to appreciate her soft, curvy body. He licked his lips as his eyes fixated on her spread legs and exposed opening. He couldn't help it, he leaned down and placed his hands on her inner thighs and pushed her legs out wider, exposing even more of her wet core to his greed gaze._

" _Hmmm, maybe I will torture it out of you." He chuckled sinisterly as he leaned down and inhaled sharply. Reina blushed, then his tongue darted out and licked along her two slick folds in one broad stroke. Reina shuddered and moaned, her hips uncontrollably bucking into his touch._

Reina shuddered as she plunged her vibrator into herself as she fantasized about being dominated by Vegeta. She was nearing her climax, and wanted to feel her release badly.

 _*Vegeta held Reina still as he explored her hot flesh with his skillful tongue. He dipped it into her several times as he brought his finger up to rub her softly in circles. Her breath hitched as she felt her body tighten in anticipation. He chuckled darkly into her flesh as he continued to lick and suck greedily.*_

Reina took in short shallow breaths as she climaxed. Her body shuddered and writhed hungrily as she continued to press the small toy onto her clitoris. After a few seconds, the device elicited another satisfying orgasm and Reina cried out in ecstasy.

She laid there, panting for several minutes in pure bliss, then passed out on the couch and woke up to a commercial ad blaring. She looked at the wall clock and saw it was four in the morning. She sighed and made her way to her bedroom and fell back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Author's Notes:

Whew! That was a long chapter to write! Hmm, things are picking up between Reina and Vegeta….gee, I wonder who she will go train with…? Lol, keep reading, and please someone send me some criticism, I'm starting to think my story is perfect and no one has anything bad to say about it…which can't be true….right? Next chapter soon, thanks for reading!

K


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sunday went by uneventful and Reina woke up Monday morning very excited. She showered, ate and dressed quickly. She left her apartment in black shorts and a dark blue tank top. She was about to call a cab, but she decided to fly instead. Flying was quickly becoming her favorite way to get around now, and a great way to warm up for a day she knew was going to be tough.

When Reina was about a mile from Capsule Corporation, she spotted someone floating in the air. As she approached, the figure turned and blasted off to the west towards a secluded mountain range. Reina knew it was Vegeta, so she followed him. She tried to speed up and catch up to him, but he was too fast so she landed next to him a few minutes after he touched down.

"You're slow." He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He was once again in a blue spandex training outfit, white gloves and white boots.

"Yeah well, I haven't been flying as long as you _old man._ " She put her hands on her hips and glared back at him defiantly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Hmmph, this is my training spot outside of the gravity chamber. I come here a few times a week. You are welcome to join me."

Reina glanced around at the destroyed landscape and smiled, "Thanks I guess? Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" Reina asked.

Vegeta turned away from her, "We are wasting time. Let's begin." He jumped back ten feet and landed in a defensive stance facing her again.

"Hit me as hard as you can," he said and waited.

Reina smirked at him, bracing her feet apart, "Ok, here goes."

She took a deep breath, pulled her left arm back and lunged at her teacher. Vegeta waited until the last second, then quickly and easily stepped out of the way. Reina punched the air behind him, stumbled for a few steps but regained her balance quickly. She whirled back around and looked at the man and could only blink at him in surprise. _How did he move so fast!?_ She was sure she would hit him.

Vegeta smiled a wicked smile, "I said hit me, I didn't say I'd let you."

Reina was annoyed, but liked a good challenge. She tried again, this time faking a left but hooking with her right. Again, Vegeta waited, then stepped out of the way.

"No fair! How do you move so quickly?" She asked, becoming more and more annoyed.

"I can read your movements very easily. Your tricks won't work on me, but I do want to see how hard you hit, so I won't move this time. Hit me as hard as you can, do not dare hold back!" he said, as he took a neutral stance, bracing his feet on the ground, elbows tucked at his side.

Reina took a deep breath and took her fighting stance. She ran at Vegeta, cocked her left hand back, jumped and exhaled with an audible "Haaaaa!"

Her fist connected in the middle of his broad chest, and it forced Vegeta back a few feet and knocked the wind out of him. It was more powerful then he expected, but was still nothing compared to his alien race. Still, it was stronger than he anticipated and made him pause to catch his breath, which most people could not do…. _so why could she?_

When he regained his breath, he half smiled at her. She was looking at him with a concerned face, but it quickly dissipated to a smile when she saw he was more or less unaffected.

"Sorry, was that too much?" She asked with concern in her voice.

He scoffed, "barely felt it."

She feigned shock, but her pride was hurt at that.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment and searched for her energy signature. It was there, and strong for a mere human, but there was also something familiar about it. He opened his eyes again as Reina cleared her throat overdramatically to get his attention.

"Ok, now let's see if you can take a punch. Spar with me," he said, backing up and taking his fighting stance once again.

Reina backed up and took her stance. Feet apart, one arm up in front of her face and the other out in front of her body. She waited to see if he'd make the first move. He did.

Vegeta took it slow since he knew he was way stronger than his pupil, but he still wanted to test her.

"Keep your arms up, protect your head!" Vegeta shouted as he pulled back his arm to demonstrate. She moved, yet he sidestepped to the right and kept coming with a right hook. Reina saw it coming and narrowly stepped back and out of the way. She smirked teasingly.

Vegeta grunted, "Guess that's only fair. This time won't be so easy though. Here we go."

He came at her with a flurry of timed punches, being careful not to hit her too hard. She dodged and moved around him, swinging a few punches and kicks at him herself from time to time. He finally found an opening, caught her off guard and used that moment to punch her in the stomach as hard as she did earlier to him.

Reina fell to her knees at the impact. It left her coughing and gasping for air. She'd never been hit that hard by anyone before and was not prepared.

Vegeta looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but internally he was kicking himself for punching too hard.

"Heh, _was that too much_?" He asked in a playful attempt to get her to talk to him. When she didn't respond to his mocking insult, he tried again, but with a bit of concern for her well being, "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice softening only slightly. Now he sounded like a mildly annoyed parent instead of angry petulant teenager.

She panted as she tried to regain her breath, "I...I think so," she said slowly.

She tried to stand up, but stumbled. Vegeta reached out and caught her around the waist and helped her to her feet. He couldn't help but notice her breasts as she moved. They jiggled and bounced as she regained her footing. He felt his cheeks start to burn and he had to force himself to looked away.

He stepped back from her as she took a few deep breaths. _No wheezing so no broken ribs,_ he thought, and that was good.

"How about we break for lunch? You look like you could use a break." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. Reina rolled her eyes, but nodded reluctantly.

Vegeta nodded then took off into the air towards a small forest of trees to the left of them. Reina watched as he pulled a backpack out of a tree and returned to her.

"Here, I brought some food, you are welcome to any of it." He flipped the bag and shook it with quick, calculated movements.

Reina's eyes widened as he dumped out the contents of the yellow worn canvas bag. Sandwiches, chips, cookies, trail mix, nuts, several water bottles and electrolyte replenishing drinks came tumbling out.

Vegeta shook the bag a final time and a bed sheet came out too. He tossed the bag down, then grabbed the sheet to spread it out on the ground. Reina noticed his cheeks were tinted red, but decided not to say anything that might ruin their lunch, or his seemingly less than grumpy mood. She decided to compliment him instead and see where that got her.

"Wow! This looks great! Thank you, Vegeta." Reina sat down on the newly spread sheet. She reached out and grabbed a bottle of water, a bottle of grape flavored vitamin enhanced water, two sandwiches, two bags of chips and a bag of trail mix. She smiled and licked her lips as she piled the food in front of her and was about to open her first sandwich bag when she glanced up and noticed Vegeta's scrunched up face with his eyebrows cocked in a skeptical look of disbelief.

"What?" She asked contemptuously, tilting her head to the side a little as she stared back at him. _What did I do now?_ She thought.

He sat down across from her and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. Just wondering how you stay so fit eating all that food."

He then proceeded to grab three sandwiches, two bags of chips, three bags of mixed nuts, two water bottles and two lemon lime vitamin waters.

Reina watched as he grabbed his portions then raised her own eyebrows, " _Really_? Says the man who is eating more than me." Reina scoffed and bit into her first sandwich. It was turkey and cheese, simple, but really good since her body was felt so exhausted.

Vegeta took a bite of his first sandwich, chewed then shrugged again as he swallowed, "I am a saiyan, we eat a lot. You are just a human, and you will get fat if you continue to eat like that."

Reina swallowed her second bite and rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm tired of you calling me 'human' or 'lowly human". She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "You want to know my secret?" she paused for effect, then smiled, "I'm not human." She leaned back and took another bite of her sandwich, smiling at Vegeta the whole time.

Vegeta had his mouth open to take another bite, but he paused, startled by this new piece of information. _Not a human?!_ He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow as he tried to keep his emotions neutral, "Oh? What are you then, besides a weakling," he smirked playfully, but he was actually very curious.

Reina shrugged, ignoring his insult, "Honestly, I don't know, but my parents found my spaceship when I was a little girl after I crash landed here. They took me in, and have raised me as a human child ever since." She fit the last bite of her first sandwich in her mouth and chewed methodically.

Vegeta sat there chewing his own sandwich in silent contemplation. _High power level...large appetite….ability to learn and harness her ki quickly….AND her hair flickered to gold, I saw it! Could she be-_

"Hey, so tell me more about you and your race. Gohan told me a little, like how you're the prince or something?" Reina asked, unknowingly cutting into Vegeta's thoughts. She opened a bag of chips and crunched into one noisily as she waited to see if he'd respond.

Vegeta gulped down the rest of a bottle of water and sighed, "Yes, I am a prince. Our planet was destroyed, however, so now I am stuck here with Kakkarott and our half breed children."

Reina nodded as she continued to chew noisily, "Whut was it like on yur plannet?" She asked, her mouth still full of food.

Vegeta grimaced momentarily at her lack of etiquette, but answered her question anyways, "It was a lot of training and little else. What about you? Do you remember anything before you crashed here?"

Reina considered the question as she stuffed another handful of chips in her mouth, "I wemember not waning to leave 'cause someone was s'pose to come back and take me away, and I was afaid that person wouldn't be able to find me if I left, but I don't remember who 'they' (she air quoted) were."

Vegeta had a sense of de ja vú, but decided to ignored it, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Did you have anything with you that could tell you where you were from?" His expression changed as if struck by an idea. He thought of something that would confirm right away if she was a saiyan or not and so he asked, "Did you have a tail, perhaps?"

Reina had the bag of chips tipped back in her face, and as the last few crumbles slid into her open mouth, she aspirated on a few of them at the mention of a tail.

Reina remembered faintly that, yes, she had a tail, but her adopted parents thought it best to assimilate her into human society fully as to ward off unnecessary questions or suspicions. Ronald took an ax he had for cutting fire wood and cut it completely off with one heavy thump. Reina had screamed in anguish, but soon she all but forgot about it all together. She shuddered at the memory.

"H-h-how could you _possibly_ know about my tail?! My family and I _never_ told anyone about that!?" She asked incredulously as she recovered from her chip mishap.

Vegeta was silent. He tried not to let his face give away his thoughts or emotions, partially because he refused to acknowledge his intrigue by this revelation. _She IS a saiyan! That explains everything! But how-_

Reina cleared her throat impatiently, as she looked at him expectantly, "Hello? Answer my question!"

Vegeta scoffed, "Tsk, lucky guess. You finished stuffing your face yet, because I would like to get back to training." He stood and finished off another bottle of water before tossing it and looking at the girl expectantly.

Reina sighed an exasperated sigh as she stood, "Yeah, I guess so, but we aren't finished talking." Reina brushed crumbs off her shorts and followed Vegeta away from the picnic and back to training.

They sparred for a few hours. Reina had never fought anyone like Vegeta. His speed and power were phenomenal! She resolved herself to learn everything she could from her new mentor, even though he was a stubborn and impossibly hotheaded man.

They were locked in combat about twenty feet above the ground. Vegeta had Reina in a headlock from behind, and she struggled to free herself.

Vegeta enjoyed sparring with the girl, especially now that he knew she was a saiyan. Unfortunately for him, he also found he was even more attracted to her since he knew she was a saiyan. Her strong will and wily attitude only further solidified his theory. He couldn't believe there was another saiyan alive that they didn't know about, and on the same planet, of all places.

Reina struggled and eventually broke free and whirled on Vegeta. She kicked out at his legs, and when he blocked, she pulled back her left arm to punch him square in the nose, only it never hit him.

In one moment, Vegeta saw his mistake and was prepared for her punch, when Goku, using his instant transmission, appeared directly between Vegeta and Reina's fist. It connected with Goku's jaw with a gut wrenching crunch.

"Ittai ittai ittai! Ow ow ow!" Goku held a hand up to his jaw and rubbed vigorously.

Reina's hands went to her mouth as she inhaled sharply, "Goku I'm SO sorry!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Hmph, serves you right, Kakkarott for interrupting our training."

Goku shook his head and smiled sheepishly, then his face lit up as he remembered why he came, "So ka! It's Reina you're trainin' with. I was curious 'cause I went by your house, 'n Bulma said you weren't in the gravity chamber. I searched for your energy and found another with you, so I came to see who you were sparring with that wasn't me. Reina, that's some left hook you got there."

Reina dropped her hands and smiled shyly, "Thank you. I'm sorry you were hit by it."

Vegeta sneered as he watched Reina interact with his rival. He caught himself growling low and grinding his teeth, a gesture he recognized as possessive. He quickly calmed himself before anyone noticed.

"Well, we're busy, so you should go before your _wife_ comes looking for you." Vegeta turned a cold shoulder to the taller saiyan.

Reina punched Vegeta in the back of the shoulder, hard, before turning back to Goku with a smile, "Don't mind him, you know how grumpy he can be," she laughed lightheartedly before continuing, "do you want to join us?"

Vegeta was behind Reina, who was between the two saiyans facing Goku, so she didn't see Vegeta look at Goku and shake his head vigorously 'no'.

Goku stared blankly at Vegeta as he shook his head back and forth and mouthed 'go away' over and over again. _'Go away'? Awww…but I want to spar with her too,_ Goku thought as he resolved to leave.

After a few seconds of Goku just staring behind her, Reina realized Vegeta must be telling him something. She turned to look and briefly saw Vegeta running his finger across his throat which could only imply death. He made to scratch his ear instead, giving her a death inviting glare.

"He can train with us if he wants to, what are you telling him?" She glared back defiantly.

Vegeta shrugged as Goku touched Reina's shoulder. When she turned to face him, her hardened expression softened at his goofy grin, "Actually, Vegeta is right. Chi Chi will probably be angry with me if I stay out too long. Gotta go!" He chuckled and placed his index and middle finger in the middle of his forehead, focused on where he was going, then vanished before Reina could protest further.

Reina turned back to Vegeta and questioned him with her eyes and hands 'what the hell was that about?'

"Hmph, who cares." Vegeta flew back a few feet and assumed his fighting stance. "Tell you what, if you can land a punch on me, I'll tell you what I just figured out."

Reina thought for a moment, _what he figured out? What does he think he know?_ She sighed, then charged her ki. "Challenge accepted. Here I come!"

The battle between them lasted the rest of the afternoon. Vegeta always dodged at the last second, frustrating Reina into a rage. _Why is he so hard to hit?!_ She sidestepped a right jab and hooked a left at him. He moved, and she missed again.

Vegeta saw the rage in her eyes. _Good. Get mad so I can see your true potential,_ he thought as he avoided her jabs and kicks with calculated ease.

"What is wrong, _woman_? You are suppose to be hitting me," he taunted as she fired a barrage of punches and kicks at him. It was getting dark out. The sun sank lower behind the mountain range and the land was bathed in hues of red and orange.

Reina jumped back from her tormentor, panting hard. _This isn't working! I need more speed to hit him,_ she thought as she watched him float in front of her, teasing her with his eyes which danced with amusement.

Reina tucked her elbows and took a deep breath. On her second deep breath, she exhaled with a audible scream as her ki energy flowed and pulsed around her.

"Haaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaaaaaa HAAAAA!" She looked back up at the alien prince in front of her and smiled a confident smile. "This dance isn't over yet!" She yelled as she lunged forward.

Vegeta again watched her power up, this time closing his eyes and feeling her energy rise. When she reached her plateau, his eyes shot open just in time to watch her hair flicker to gold and he also caught a glimpse of her grey eyes flashing turquoise. She lunged for him, and although he knew she has reached the limit of her stamina, she was faster and stronger then before.

Vegeta blocked punch after punch and kick after kick, but her unrelenting flurry of limbs was starting to fatigue him.

Reina was tired, but didn't want to give up. She thought about something called 'broken rhythm' her karate teacher in high school had taught her. _Set up a pattern then break it,_ she thought, and as a last attempt she would try that.

Reina led with her right fist-right, left, kick- a simple rhythm she fell into naturally, and Vegeta blocked just as she knew he would. _Yosh, ikku yo!_

After a few repetitions of this pattern, Reina decided it was now or never. She went at him again-right, left, but instead of kicking, this time she hooked her right fist back up into his jaw and watched with a grin as he prepared to block her kick, which never came.

Vegeta was about to taunt her for her juvenile tactics, then realized her plan moments too late. He felt her right fist connect with his jaw and he internally praised his pupil. He also berated himself for falling for such a rookie technique.

Reina flew back and pumped her fists into the air triumphantly, "Yes! I got you finally! Woo hoo!" She flew around excitedly, then descended back down to the ground to continue her celebration.

Vegeta flew down moments later and stood with his arms crossed near the edge of a stream bed. He watched idly as the water bubbled downstream, listening to the happy sounds of Reina's victory. _She is a saiyan, I just know it, but who is she? How can I find out, when anyone who would of known her is dead?_ He thought, then suddenly had an idea, but his thoughts were again interrupted by the girl as she came up to him. He found he liked the way her hips swayed seductively.

"So, I hit you. Tell me all of what you know." Reina came and stood next to him with her hands on her hips. She stared out over the stream and into the forest as the last rays of the setting sun danced through the trees.

Vegeta looked over at the girl next to him, and felt something flutter in his was covered in dirt and blood that had caked together with her sweat. There were dirt streaks on her brow where she had wiped sweat from it during their battle. The left strap of her top was torn and Vegeta could see her bra and the top of her breasts where the shirt fell. He unconsciously ran his tongue across his upper lip before forcefully turning his attention back to the stream. The sun had fallen behind the mountain and the last of the day's light slowly faded away. _Why?! Why am I so attracted to her?_ His mind was wandering as he thought about his student.

"Sooo?" Reina had turned to Vegeta now and was tapping her right foot impatiently.

Vegeta scoffed, "Tsk, I said I would tell you, and I will tell you when I am ready."

Reina rolled her eyes. _Of course,_ she thought, as her gaze lingered on him. His spandex was torn and ripped in several places, exposing his tanned skin that was speckled with dirt and glistened with his sweat. _Kami, why am I so attracted to him? Why can't he be a nicer person?! No! You know what? That's not how this works! I'm in charge!_ She thought for a moment, then a devious plan played through her mind, but her conscience spoke up, _he has a wife and kid- I know! Shut Up! I just want to flirt a little, no harm in that….not like I want to break them up or anything…_ she argued mentally with herself before deciding to try her plan anyways.

"Hmmph, that's fine. Well, It's getting late, and I have to get going. I going to meet a friend at the corner pub by my house for a few drinks. He's kind of an asshole, but his presence will probably prove to be quite entertaining, plus I could use a drink after today's intense workout, haha!" She laughed as she started to walk away.

Vegeta furrowed his brows. _An asshole? Why waste your time with- whatever, Not like I care. Get it together, Vegeta! You are an elite warrior! You do NOT care!_ He scoffed and turned towards her retreating figure, "Whatever. Sounds like a waste of time to me."

Reina smiled as she continued to walk away casually. _Hook,_ she thought _._ "You could join us, if you want. Having you there might make things more, umm, interesting." She turned back and smiled warmly. _Line…and sinker?_

"Tsk, pass. I will be in the gravity chamber tomorrow. Meet me there, if you think you can handle it." He turned without waiting for a reply and walked over to his backpack and packed the food and beverages away with the sheet. He turned back to her, "It is dark. I could fly you home, if you want, or whatever." He mumbled as he slung the bag over his shoulder and lifted into the air, hovered and waited for a response.

Reina lifted into the air beside him, "Sure, that'd be nice. Race you to the city!" She took off without waiting for a response. He was much faster than her, so she knew he would catch up quickly.

Vegeta flew behind his student for awhile thinking about her invitation. _Should I go?_ He wanted to, but he thought he probably should not. _If Bulma found out he was spending not only his days, bur his evenings as well with this young female…_ He grimaced, and did not even want to think about the complications of that. One thing was for sure though, he had to find out about her saiyan past. The only thing he could think to do was to go find the dragon balls and ask Shenron for the girl to get her memories back. His curiosity was getting the best of him. His interest in the dragon balls would peak the interest of the others sooner or later, and he would have to tell them about his theory. He cringed at the thought of explaining his involvement with her. He had not done anything wrong, but his thoughts about her were less than pure, a fact that would not go unnoticed by Bulma, who could always tell how he really felt. He was almost positive about Reina's saiyan heritage, but wanted to be absolutely sure before he told his rival or the others. _No sense looking like a fool in case I am wrong,_ he thought bitterly.

Vegeta saw the lights of the city, and snapped out of his revelry and sped up to catch the girl. They flew in silence for a few minutes before Reina broke the silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to come have a drink with me? Well, me and my friend," Reina asked pleadingly.

Vegeta considered it again, tried to convince himself to do it, but eventually shook his head. "No, I am not much of a drinker."

"Ok, well if you happen to change your mind, I'll be at O'Malley's Pub and Grill on second and forty-sixth street," Reina replied with a sigh.

A few minutes later, they landed in an alleyway by Reina's apartment. Reina let out a long sigh, "Ok, well this is me, than. You don't have to walk me up or anything, but I should go get cleaned up." She looked down and noticed her torn top and blushed. _When did that happen?!_ She pulled at the hanging strap as she waited for Vegeta to say something.

"Ok, well I should go then. Later." After the briefest of pauses, he blasted off into the air before Reina could open her mouth to reply.

She rose to the balcony outside her window and stepped into her darkened bedroom. _Ok, time to shower,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to her bathroom. She took a long, hot bubble bath to sooth her aching muscles. She didn't actually have a date tonight, but only wanted to see if Vegeta would come. _Guess I'll have to try something else,_ she thought and smiled. She relaxed and flipped on the television to finish her evening.

Author's Notes:

Ok, sorry for the delay…this is where I have written to so far. From now on, expect a few days to weeks for updates. I have an outline of what I want to write, so I have a rough idea, but for the most part, I make it up as I go along, then go back and edit in details. So, please add me to your alerts if you want to keep reading about Vegeta and his mystery saiyan, I know I want to know more! *wink wink*

To my wonderful reviewers-thank you for your positive feedback! For those of you who added my story to your favorites or put me on alert already, thank you. I am very flattered you like my story so much to do so.

Please feel free to message me with ideas, comments, errors, or general conversation. I welcome all!

Also, I have updated my profile page ;)

As always, enjoy, review, return, repeat!

Until next time,

K


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

" _ **Now landing in section four of the seventh quadrant. Oxygen levels acceptable, planet can sustain lifeforms. Planet is locally known as Earth, and is dominated by a species called humans,"**_ An onboard computer recited until a hand flashed out and pushed a button on the console to silence it.

The small space ship landed on the outskirts of a large forest in an open field. After several minutes, then engine thrusters shut off and the dirt settled. A handful of birds took flight from some nearby trees, and soon the hatch on the ship's hull hissed open. A tall dark haired women in her mid-twenties stepped out boldly, her hand up in front of her face shielding her eyes from the blinding sun. She was wearing a blue and black armor chest plate, black leggings and a blue state of the art scouter over her left eye that connected her to her ship's computer. It also gave her readouts on lifeforms, and translated alien speech for her, although she was gifted in tongues, and could usually pick up languages fairly easily. She sighed, her tail twitching impatiently behind her as she surveyed her surroundings. The air was pleasant, and the sky was so blue, she almost thought she flew into a Kami zone on accident. She pressed a button on the side of her scouter and panned her head slowly back and forth. Nothing came up, but the life of small insignificant beings. She took to the air and flew west, starting another long and probably unsuccessful run scouring the land until she eventually left and did it again at another possible planet.

She flew around the large, strange planet, in this new vast universe looking for any abnormally high energy signatures. So far, all the inhabitants she came across were weaklings, most with power levels less than one hundred. _Pheh, scum. Why does King Papaya keep sending me on these stupid missions?! The chances of finding_ her _were slim to none, and that was assuming she didn't die long ago!_ The woman thought bitterly to herself as she continued to loop the planet.

 _Bleep bleep bleep._ Her scouter picked up a faint, yet larger than normal reading a few hours later. She was approaching another strange group of dwellings and according to her scouter, someone in this dwelling was above the average reading. It was dark out now, so pinpointing this person could wait until morning. She wrapped her tail around her body and her stomach rumbled annoyingly. She reluctantly landed near a place to get food and drink. She loathed the idea of tasting strange food, again, but stepped inside the establishment nonetheless. She listened closely to pick up the alien language, and after a few minutes, she found this place's language easy to master. She watched and listened as people danced and moved about her as she made her way to the bar.

 _Stupid pests! I could destroy all of you in a blink of an eye,_ she thought bitterly as a strange creature bumped into her and mumbled something in his alien language. Her scouter translated, "sorry miss."

She heard the same creature order 'a beer' so when the alien behind the counter asked for her drink, she said, "a beer." Moments later, she was handed a tall, brown glass filled with a dark liquid. She tipped it back and gulped down half the bottle. She set it down and grimaced, it was a very bitter drink. _Ugh! How do these things survive on_ this?! She took off her scouter to blend in as she sat thinking about home and her mission. She choked down the rest of her bitter intoxicant, ordered another one and observed.

Vegeta was sitting on the couch still contemplating going out, when Bulma came in the room. She came over and stood in front of Vegeta's sitting figure, her shadow cast down over him.

"Vegeta, I know you have been training with Gohan's friend. I don't want you spending time with _that_ _girl_ anymore! She broke Yamcha's fingers! She is a nuisance."

Vegeta scoffed, but said nothing.

"I mean it! She is no good! I think I may have to let her go at the lab too. And little Trunks doesn't need a bad influence in his life so I-" She started, but Vegeta rose to his feet and got in her face.

"Do not proceed to tell me what I can and can not do. Do what you want, but leave me out of it." He turned and walked towards the stairs and to their bedroom. Her little confrontation just now made him decide to go to the pub after all. _It is just a drink, right?_ He climbed the stairs, aware of Bulma's frantic yelling behind him, but he didn't care. Part of him just loved ticking her off.

He dressed quickly and left through the upstairs window towards the city. She had said it was called O'Malley's Pub, and was near her apartment so he was sure he could find it. He refused to acknowledge he wanted to see the girl, and instead convinced himself he was just going to get out of the house.

Moments later, he dropped down and landed in the alleyway of the bar. He proceeded up and around the corner of the building until he entered the double doors.

The smell of stale cigarette smoke, day old beer, and cheap improperly prepared food assaulted his nostrils as soon as he stepped inside and drew his first breath. He grimaced, but soon it became mildly irritating, and forgotten altogether. He looked around for his student, but did not see her right away so decided to sit at the bar and wait. _Of course she is late,_ he thought, then thought, _did she even give a time?_

He walked up and sat next to a tall, quiet woman sitting in shadows and ordered a water. He watched people dancing on the dance floor as he scanned the room again for his student. He scoffed at the dancers. They moved like slugs compared to him and his race. Apparently the woman next to him thought something similar because she started giggling at his snort of disapproval. He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am sorry. I have been watching these creatures move out there to this noise for sometime now, and they are utterly ridiculous." She went into another fit of giggles, her cheeks were flushed and Vegeta noticed the accumulation of empty beer bottle near her and scoffed again. _Just another dumb drunk_ , he thought and turned back to his drink. The woman did not turn back to hers however.

"So handsome, what brings you here?" She turned fully towards him, still cloaked in shadows, but smiling a lop sided smile in her drunken state. Vegeta gave her a sideways glare, but he paused, his gaze lingering. Her eyes pulled his attention and eventually his head around to face her. Her grey eyes penetrated through his own steely gaze, and he felt…he felt…..something. _Grey eyes?_

"Hey, I get it, some weird creature talking to you out of no where. Fine, waste of time I guess." She turned away and back to her drink, smirking mischievously as she thought, _gotcha._

Vegeta blinked in momentary confusion, then shook his head. He looked back at the woman and smiled tentatively, "They really do move funny. Who are you? Can I buy you a drink?"

She turned back to him and smiled warmly, "oh, well, if you insist. I'm Tsukemono, nice to meet you." She held out her glass and clinked hers to his water glass.

"Um, yeah. Nice to meet you. My name is…." He smiled briefly then looked like he was trying to remember something that was on the tip of his tongue, but could not be further out of reach.

 _Oh, a fighter, huh?_ She chuckled a low throaty laugh and caught his gaze again, this time biting her lower lip until his eyes fell to it, then she ran her slick pink muscle across the bottom of her upper lip seductively. Vegeta watched her tongue move, and unconsciously mimicked her, then shook his head again and looked down into his glass. _What was I doing again?_ He thought.

"So about that drink?" She flicked her wrist at the man behind the bar and he came over to her right away, "Yes ma'am?"

"Four beers for me and my new friend." She said sweetly, winking at a dazed Vegeta. The bartender bowed subtly and fetched the beers.

"So what brings you here, handsome?" She asked her new companion, taking a few seconds to look him over. _Not bad, could do worse. Perhaps he will do…_ she thought.

"Um, I am…suppose to…meet my friend, my, my student and her friend." _What was I looking for again?_

Tsukemono flashed a smile, "Oh, well I am here with my friend, who is in the bathroom at the moment. What is your friend's name?"

"Umm, Reina. Her name is Reina. I am suppose to meet her and her friend for a drink." He said flatly.

"Oh! You must be the guy she was talking about! Yeah, you just missed her, she said she had to go. But I told her I would stay and meet you! How funny!" She lied, laughing lightheartedly.

Vegeta smiled and looked down at the beer in his hand, _is that what I am doing here? It must be…_

"So, a toast to Reina!" She clinked her glass to his and they both tipped them back and drank. Vegeta went to lower his glass after a mouthful, but Tsukemono pushed it back up and forced him to chug the whole thing in one go. She finished hers off as well and grabbed the next one. She repeated this process with the prince several more times until his cheeks were as flushed as hers.

"What do you say we get out of here, hmm? Go someplace more…private?" She stared directly into his eyes and bit her lip coyly.

Vegeta nodded, transfixed on her lips, his head swimming. His thoughts were slow, and jumbled and it hurt his head to think, so he stopped thinking. "Could you pay for these drinks, lover?" The woman asked sweetly, and he nodded again, pulled out his wallet and gave her a credit card.

Tsukemono looked at the piece of plastic skeptically, turned it over several times and looked at it's foreign design. _This is payment?!_ She snorted and shrugged and called the man behind the bar over again. He took the card from her, smiling, then ran it though a machine and came back with a piece of paper. She took the card, smiled a 'thank you' then rose to leave. She beckoned Vegeta to follow. He did.

When they were outside, Tsukemono turned to her new lap dog and asked, "So, where would one go for some privacy here?"

Vegeta thought for a moment, then shrugged, "A hotel I guess. We could take a cab."

Tsukemono smiled brightly then pinched Vegeta's cheeks, "Why that sounds like a wonderful idea! Let's do that." She waited for Vegeta to get a cab.

Vegeta walked to the side of the road and stuck his arm out. The traffic was slow for this late in the evening, and eventually a yellow automobile came and parked where Vegeta was. He turned back to Tsukemono and waited.

 _Interesting…._ she thought as she moved closer to Vegeta. He opened the door for her and she sat down inside, scooting over to the other side so he could follow behind her. He did, and when the door was shut, a middle age balding man asked in a gruff voice, "Where ya headed?"

"To the nearest hotel, please," said Tsukemono sweetly. The driver nodded and the cab moved away from the curb.

Tsukemono sat watching the dwellings go by outside the primitive machine. _Such a fascinating world, I can not wait to tell King Papaya about this!_ She smiled to herself then remembered her company. She turned to him. There was something about him that she just could not place. Her head began to pound, and she saw his face contort in confusion, so she stopped thinking and focused on her control. His face relaxed again, and she let out a sigh of relief. _He sure does put up a fight for a human….most of them so far are more than willing to bend to my will…I will have to monitor my control on this one…_

Vegeta was staring at the back of the passenger seat. His mind was a jumble. He kept seeing strange places and creatures flash through his mind like a door opening and closing. For a moment, he thought he should do something, leave or attack the woman, but then the door closed, and once again his mind was blank.

Fifteen minutes later the cab rolled to a stop at a curb not ten miles from Reina's apartment. Tsukemono handed the driver the plastic card and watched as he put it through a similar machine as the bartender, then he handed the card back. "Thank you kindly. Have a nice night." The old man said dryly as they exited the vehicle.

Tsukemono looked at the strange building, shrugged then walked towards the door. Vegeta followed.

They checked in and a girl came and let them to a room. "Check out is at eleven. Please be out by then." The girl bowed and left.

Tsukemono looked around at the room and smiled. _Yes, this will do nicely._ She then proceeded to strip herself of her armor before remembering her new companion.

"So, why don't you make yourself more comfortable. Take off your clothes." She finished with the straps on her armor plate and it fell to the floor with a loud _thud._ She was left in her black leggings and black top with her smooth brown tail curled tightly around her waist. She shrugged out of the rest of her clothes as she watched her new slave do as commanded.

Vegeta walked over to the single bed and proceeded to strip his clothes off. Tsukemono watched greedily as his flesh gradually came into view with every article of clothing removed. Her eyes danced across his muscles as he bend and flexed and she found herself salivating for this pathetic creature. She sighed, _yes, I have been away from home too long if the sight of this lowly creature can turn me on…_

When Vegeta stepped out of his navy blue boxers and tossed them aside, Tsukemono walked over to him and traced her index finger along his shoulder blades, feeling the taught skin move fluidly over his thick muscles. She continued to walk around him until she was in front of him. She looked him up and down and groaned approvingly. _Yes, he will do…_

She abruptly pushed him back to the edge of the bed until he sat down hard. He looked up at her dispassionately as she caught his gaze and ran her fingers from neck to groin. Her fingers rose across his broad chest and dipped down across his abdomen as she descended.

Down, down her fingers trailed until her knuckles brushed against his hardening member. She was impressed with his size, though not fully erect, and briefly thought he may be too big, but thought better of it as she licked her lips in excitement and squatted down in front of him.

She slowly began stroking his manhood to full length. She traced circles around the tip and watched with excitement as it grew and hardened before her eyes. She gripped it loosely and tugged from base to tip, her fingers gliding along the smooth flesh.

Vegeta groaned. His mind was a foggy haze, yet he felt good. He closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure. _What was it I suppose to be doing right now…?_

Tsukemono release him and rose to her feet. He was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, a dangerous thing for him to do with her connection to him being a bit on the weaker side. She leaned over him and slapped his cheeks until his eyes popped open, a hint of anger in them, then she locked eyes with him and he visibly relaxed. She climbed up on the bed on her knees and moved towards him, "Now now, do not struggle, for I can be a generous mistress…." She put her hand out in front of her and a ki ball started to form, "but do not forget this. I can destroy you easily." She closed her hand with snap and the blue energy winked out.

Vegeta looked over at her and smiled weakly, "That will not be necessary, mistress. I will do what you ask of me."

She scoffed, "What I ask is that you come over here and lick my p***y before I squash you like the insect you are!"

Vegeta sat up quickly as Tsukemono fell backwards on the bed. His head pounded at the sudden movement, but he did as she commanded anyways.

He knelt between her thighs and placed his hands on her slick folds to part them. He leaned closer and ran his tongue over her exposed flesh, earning a surprised gasp from Tsukemono. He did not react however, and instead continued his barrage of tongue lashings.

Tsukemono whipped her head back and forth and moaned, hungry for more. For such a lowly creature, he satisfied her better than any have in a long time. _I may have to take him with me,_ she thought as Vegeta flicked his tongue roughly against her hardened nub of pleasure. Her thoughts faded as she cried out again.

"Enough! Get up here and fuck me like there's no tomorrow," she panted out.

Vegeta stopped, sat up and quickly moved himself into position, with the tip of his erection just touching her wet entrance. He thrust his hips forward and Tsukemono let out a wild cry of pleasure as he filled her to the hilt.

Vegeta pulled back out and started a steady rhythm, his hips rocking back and forth mercilessly into Tsukemono' s flesh. He stared down at her, but his eyes were blank and dead, though his lips parted in a pant as he continued to thrust into her.

Tsukemono couldn't take it anymore. His torturous rhythm was driving her closer and closer to the edge, and she felt like any moment she topple over the edge and into a sea of pleasure. The timing was always crucial, because if she did climax, her hold on him would slip, and could break altogether. _I have to maintain eye contact with him…_

She looked up abruptly, and using all her concentration she pulled his gaze to her own and locked eyes with him, "Don't you DARE look away. Look at your mistress as I cum!" She bit her lower lip and met his hips with her own as he thrust and thrust and thrust until she cried out in bliss, never breaking eye contact.

She panted hard as her body shook with gratification. Ripples of ecstasy ran through her until she had enough and finally pulled away from the bewitched prince.

"Well…you are definitely a keeper, my friend. By the way, you never did tell me your name?" She panted out as she laid back on the bed propped up on one elbow, watching as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his erection already fading. Her eyes closed momentarily as she waited for him to respond.

"My name? It is Vegeta." He said coldly as he sat with his back to her. His mind was still a jumbled mess. _What….what is it I was doing again?_

Tsukemono's eyes shot open at the sound of _that_ name. She sat up and looked at his backside, really studied his features and noticed a round jagged scar at the base of his spine. _No freaking way this is the same kid I met back then…._

She got up and moved around in front of him and gripped his shoulders and shook him until he looked up at her. With his eyes staring straight into hers, she asked, "Are you a saiyan prince from Planet Vegeta?"

Vegeta said nothing, but nodded his head. Tsukemono let go of him and backed away, her hand went to her mouth and her eyes never left his.

 _Oh, King Papaya is never going to believe this…_

Author's notes:

Oh my! Who is this mystery woman, and what has she done to Vegeta?! Sorry it has taken awhile to update, but thinks will start to pick up now! What will happen to Vegeta now? And who is Tsukemono looking for anyways? Find out soon! Thanks for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed *wink*, please review *pouty face*, return later and read the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone of my reviewers and anyone who put me on alert.

Side note: Tsukemono means pickle in Japanese….Saiyan's have vegetable names, right? I wonder what Reina's name is…..? Teehee, also, King Papaya is a place holder name. I wanted to make the "bad guys" named after fruits, lol. Message or review a better name and with your permission, I may write it in my story.

Please come back for the next chapter!

~K


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Four space pods landed and a little boy stepped out first as the hatch slid open. He looked around at the other pods and watched their hatches hiss open. The tallest of the three that emerged came and ruffled the little boy's hair, "Here we are, son. Let us go find you a mate."**

 **The other two men took their place on either side of the boy and smirked down at him. One had long, unruly, spiky black hair and a perpetual smirk, and the other was bald, bulky and had a black handlebar mustache.**

" **But father, I do not** _ **need**_ **a mate! This is a waste of time." The little boy whined as he fixed his spiky locks from his father's hand.**

 **The two men beside him chuckled as the boy's father bend to one knee and placed a massive hand on his shoulder, "My son, all kings have to have a mate to insure the survival of our royal bloodline. You may not want one now, but I assure you, you will. Since there are only a few royal families left, you will have to pick one of their daughters to betroth. No exceptions, my son, but you can meet them, play with them, then decide, but you have to decide by the time you come of age, or I will pick for you."**

 **The little boy looked down at his feet and scuffed the dirt as he mumbled, "When I am king, that will be the first rule I change."**

 **The tall man stood back up and laughed with the other two adults as they all began walking towards the distant palace doors. The little boy stayed by his pod and looked longingly up at the sky.**

" **Vegeta! Hurry up, or your father will pick for you right now!" The bald man said as he laughed even harder.**

 **The little boy turned, furrowed his brows and ran towards the palace doors.**

Reina woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. _Vegeta?! Did he say VEGETA!?_

Reina climbed out of bed and walked to her balcony, threw back the curtain and opened the window for some fresh air. Her dream gave her a strange sense of de ja vú, like she had visited that palace before, but that was crazy….right?

She let the cold night air wash over her as she stared out into the bright night life of the city and thought. _Why would I be dreaming of Vegeta as a boy? Heh, although, he did look adorable in his little red cape and armor._ She snickered to herself.

She closed the window again and settled back into bed. After twenty minutes, she finally fell back asleep. The rest of her night went by dream free and she woke up two minutes to eight, right before her alarm, rubbed her eyes and started her morning ritual.

"Ok class, good job today. Remember, try outs for your next belt are next Thursday. If you think you are ready, please sign the book by the door on your way out. Until next time." She bowed to her students and dismissed them.

Goten and Trunks changed and were waiting by the door when Reina noticed them.

"Hey my little guys, who is picking you up today?" She wondered.

"Well, Momma is busy at the office," Trunks started to mumble, "so she told me last night papa would come get us, but shortly after that, he took off and Momma was mad all night. Do you know where Papa is, Sensei? Momma kept yelling at Yamcha that he was with you." He gave Reina a quizzical look of expectation.

Reina's mind raced.

 _Vegeta?_

 _What? With me?_

 _Bulma was yelling at Yamcha? Why?_

 _Vegeta wasn't with me? Where?_

 _Where is he?_

She looked back at Trunks and smiled a nervous smile, "I'm sure he just got caught up in his training, but in the mean time, why don't I take you two to your mom, hmm?"

Both boy's face brightened and they exchanged glances then smiled. Goten turned back to Reina, "Can we fly, Sensei? Pleeeeese _?"_

She sighed heavily, pretended to think for a moment, then her smile widened, "Of course! Let me get my things first and we'll go." Both boys cheered and waited by the door chatting and joking until Reina returned.

As she gathered her bag, she decided to save time and not change out of her wrestling singlet. Her singlet was black with a pink stripe down either sides of her legs. She pulled a loose pink T-shirt on over it and slung her bag over her shoulders. _Time to go face Bulma and figure this out,_ she thought as she closed her locker and walked towards the door again.

The two boys were elated to get to fly to Capsule Corporation. They flew circles around Reina and they all landed on the Capsule Corporation lawn about fifteen minutes later.

Trunks and Goten threw the front door open, waved goodbye to Reina, then they raced each other to Trunk's room.

Reina smiled and rolled her eyes as the two children vanished deeper into the house. She was left standing in the entry way and decided to walk around and find Bulma.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Nothing.

"I brought Trunks and Goten here from class, I hope that's ok?" Still nothing.

"Bulma?" She called out as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. It was empty and quiet. Reina heard something upstairs and thought maybe Bulma was up there in an office or study. She left the kitchen and mounted the staircase.

At the top of the stairs, Reina paused and listened. There were five doorways in equal opposite intervals down the darkened hallway, and Reina could see light filtering in from the last door on the right. She walked towards it and paused again, this time listening to the sounds coming from inside the room.

"Oh get me, get me, get me, yes! Oh fuck yes! OH!" She heard a female voice cry out accompanied by the rough sound of flesh hitting flesh. Reina bit her lip and blushed. _Maybe Trunks had it wrong. Maybe Vegeta just got….caught up,_ she thought and turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, that's it right there! Do that again! Oh fuck! Oh FUCK, Yamcha!" The female voice cried out again as a male voice grunted and the soft sound of flesh hitting flesh sped up.

Reina's froze in her tracks, and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. _Yamcha?! She's fucking Yamcha!? That explains why she was so upset when I broke his fingers…she doesn't just have feelings for him still, but is messing around with him behind Vegeta's-_

Her thoughts were cut off as thoughts of Vegeta's reaction to this indiscretion flooded her mind then. She shuddered, then became upset at Bulma herself. _How could she cheat on HIM? And with THAT asshole?_ Her fists clenched and she bared her teeth in an angry snarl, feeling anger for Vegeta. She touched the polished silver door knob and turned it slowly to see if it was unlocked. It turned smoothly. _How bold of you to leave it unlocked,_ she thought and took a deep breath before pushing the door open forcefully. It clanged against the opposite wall loudly, startling the couple in the bed.

Bulma gasp at the noise and turned her head to see _her_ standing in the doorframe. _What the_ HELL _is she doing here?!_ She grabbed at the covers to cover herself as Yamcha scrambled off of her to cover his own exposed flesh, panting hard.

"How could you? With HIM?! Vegeta is THE prince of saiyans, with more pride and honor in him than anyone should have. When he finds out about this….well, I'd hate to be either of you two." Reina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Bulma.

"What the HELL are you doing here!? Get out of my house!" Bulma yelled frantically. Yamcha just looked sheepish and traced the bed sheet pattern with his finger, his eyes cast down.

"I brought your SON home, since you are obviously too busy to get him." Reina rolled her eyes.

"YOU kept Vegeta out all night and HE was suppose to pick him up! You need to leave and I don't want you around my family anymore!" Bulma huffed.

Reina snorted, "I was at home, asleep all night, thank you very little. Maybe Vegeta caught on to your sex escapades and has already found somewhere else to go. If I were you, I would be worried about him coming to kill you. Especially you," she pointed to Yamcha and shrugged, "because he will feel very humiliated and with that comes a lot of anger.

Bulma seethed, "You lie! He won't believe you! You don't know anything! Get out of my house!"

Reina shook her head slowly in disbelief then turned to leave. _So, the question still remained…..where is Vegeta?_

She left Capsule Corporation and flew off in the direction of Gohan's house. _Maybe he is over there sparring with Goku,_ she thought, but in the back of her mind something felt….wrong. She had this nagging feeling like something happened to Vegeta last night. She flew faster and eventually touched down on the Son's lawn.

She walked up to the front door and was about to knock when she heard a sharp metallic _thump_ followed by screeching, "Why haven't you gotten a job yet, Goku sa? We need money!"

"Ow Chi Chi, that hurt! I hadn't found one 'cause I've been too busy trainin'." A familiar country voice squeaked out.

Reina smiled faintly, momentarily distracted from her thoughts as she walked around the side of the quaint house until she was in the backyard and walking towards her friend's parents.

Chi Chi raised the large cast iron frying pan again, then glanced over and noticed Reina walking up. She lowered the pan and smiled at Reina, "Oh, it's Gohan's friend. What are you doing here?"

Goku looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey Reina! Come to spar with Gohan? He isn't here right now, but I would love to-" he stopped as Chi Chi turned to him and threatened to hit him again. He shied away and waved his hands defensively in front of his face, " I mean, some other time, since I have to go find a job, hahaha!" He chuckled nervously as his hand migrated to the back of his head. Reina smiled, then remembered why she was here and her smile inverted.

"No I didn't come to spar. Have you seen Vegeta today? Or last night?" Reina asked.

Goku considered the question, then shook his head 'no'. "Why?" He asked.

Reina's frown deepened. _I was sure he would be here,_ she thought.

"Well, I just had to take Trunks and Goten home because no one came to pick them up." She started, and told the older couple what she discovered at Capsule Corporation.

Chi Chi was unbelieving, but Goku's bright smile faded and his face grew dark with anger. Bulma was his best friend, and he couldn't believe she had cheated on Vegeta.

"So, right now I feel like I need to find Vegeta. Can you help me, Goku? I was thinking you could use your instant transmission thing to take us to him."

Goku's face brightened again slightly and he nodded at Reina and jumped up from his lotus position on the ground.

"Come grab my hand." He held his hand out palm up. Reina stepped closer to him, smiled shyly and grabbed his hand. He looked over at Chi Chi, nodded once, then raised two fingers to the center of his forehead, concentrated for a few seconds, then both of them vanished in a wink.

" **Kyuri, what are you doing?" The little boy asked as he watched the girl stare at him with a look of immense concentration on her face and in her pretty grey eyes.** _ **I like her eyes,**_ **he thought as she squinted harder and held her breath.**

" **I…I'm trying to….get you to…go…go get me some...cookies from Jax!" She let out a held breath then giggled sweetly, her eyes closing and her face tilting to the left ever so slightly.**

 **The little boy smirked, "Hmmph, as if your silly mind tricks would ever work on me. I am Prince Vegeta, an elite warrior, who-"**

 **He stopped and glared at the girl as she stood up taller, placed a hand on her chest and mocked Vegeta's speech, opening and closing her mouth like a carp after every word in an overly dramatic way. Her unusual grey eyes sparkled with amusement.**

" **Tsk." The boy turn his head to the side and acted like he didn't care, but when the girl mocked this action too, the young prince turned and lunged at her, tackling her to the ground.**

 **The girl laughed as they rolled around in the dirt, wrestling for dominance. They tumbled to a stop and Vegeta was straddling her, pinning the girl down, both hands over her head with one of his. She stared up at him.**

" **Will you pick me for your mate and take me away from here?" Kyuri asked, looking him straight in the eyes and watching as his stoic face softened ever so slightly.**

" **If you want me to, I will." He leaned down closer, staring back into her eyes, getting closer and closer, until the little girl squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lower lip, her cheeks on fire. Vegeta shook his head and refocused his mind. He looked down and saw Kyuri with her eyes shut tight and him sitting on top of her. He immediately released the girl, sat up and scrambled back.**

" **What was that? It felt like you were in my head, then there was nothing, until just now." He focused hard, trying to remember what happened after he tackled her.**

 **The girl opened her eyes, giggled and sat up on one elbow, blowing a long lock of hair out of her face, "Just a silly mind trick." She winked at him as she threw his words back at him. She watched with pleasure as his face reddened. She scooted over closer to him, her own cheeks flushing as she reached out for his hand. Her fingers touched his knuckles and he jumped, his attention drawn down to her touch. She paused for a moment, her hand suspended just above his, but she steeled her resolve and wrapped her slim fingers around his. Neither of them moved. Time itself felt like it stopped, as they sat in the garden, watching as the planet's sun fell lower and lower in the sky.**

Vegeta woke up, his head swimming. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to gather his thoughts. _Another dream of her,_ he thought as he took a few deep breaths to ease the pounding in his temples. _Wait a minute,_ he wrinkled his nose and took another breath in. _The room smell different, and,_ another breath in, _that is not Bulma's smell._ His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly in an unfamiliar darkened room. He looked around and discovered he was in a hotel room of some kind. _How did I get here?!_ His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he felt movement to his right. There laying in the bed next to him was a naked sleeping woman.

She was laying on her stomach, her midsection bare and the covers laid across her lower torso, just below her buttocks. Her hair was a black tangled mess, and she had her face buried in the pillow, so he could not see it, but what startled Vegeta was the brown furry appendage coming from the base of her spine. _A saiyan?! What the hell is going on here?!_

He was just about to jump out of the bed, when the woman shifted, turning her face towards him. Her features were strong, definitely saiyan influenced, and the more Vegeta studied her, the more he felt like he should know who it was. _She almost looks like the girl, if she were say ten years older-!_

He gasped in recognition, then covered his mouth. The woman's eyes flew open at the sound and she blinked her grey eyes a few times then sat up next to Vegeta.

"Mmm, good morning, handsome. That was some night, huh?" She thought out loud sleepily. She yawned, then turned her attention fully to her bedmate. She saw how angry he was, and only then did she remember she didn't have control over him. _Shit!_

Vegeta bared his teeth at _her._ His mind was racing, _where the hell did she come from? How did she find him?!_ He looked at her, rage boiling inside of him. He opened his mouth to yell at her when…

Tsukemono ran her fingers around her mouth, drawing his eyes to the movement, then she ran it up the side of her face and to her brow. When Vegeta's eyes followed, he eventually locked eyes with hers. His eyes were ablaze with rage and anger, but Tsukemono just smiled and bit her lower lip, "You are not mad at me, are you?"

Vegeta's fists were clenched, but they slowly relaxed and he sighed. The anger drained from his face slowly, like poking a tiny pin hole in a balloon.

"No, no, I am not mad. I do not know what came over me." He sat on the bed, immobilized as he stared at her, his face gradually loosing all emotions.

Tsukemono's sleepy smile broadened and she scooted over and straddled his hips, her bare breasts touching his broad chest, "Good. You and I are going to go on a trip today. I have to investigate an energy reading I got last night from this dwelling establishment. You are coming with-"

Just then there was a slight movement in the left corner of the room. A startled gasp surprised Tsukemono and she turned and saw the outline of a woman and a man standing in the corner. _What the..._

Goku and Reina landed in a darkened hotel room, squinting to adjust to the light change. There was movement on the bed, and Reina's heart fluttered with adrenaline. She looked around quickly, saw a desk lamp and flipped the switch. _CLICK._

The small room was flooded with artificial light and Reina looked around cautiously, then gasped in shock for the second time today taking in the sight of a beautiful woman sitting on top of her prince. She felt her cheeks redden with rage and jealousy.

Goku stared at the couple on the bed for several moments. He noticed how strong and powerful the woman's legs were. _I bet she could kick hard,_ he considered as his eyes traveled upward. _She has a tail!? So ka! She's a saiyan!_

He looked quickly up to her face and finally noticed she was with Vegeta. He stepped back, horrified.

"Eh? Vegeta?!" What are you-"

The mystery woman cut him off as she jumped off of Vegeta and to the floor. She was completely naked, yet stood tall and proud, her tail twitching behind her.

"What have we here? How did you get in here? That is some trick!" She smile, playing coy.

"First of all, could you put some clothes on? And second, who are you?" Reina asked the woman, looking down at the floor.

"Who am I? Ohh, you mean you do not know by looking at me? I am hurt, little princess." She walked to her clothes from the day before and began to dress.

Goku watched Vegeta. He just sat there on the bed, bare chested and staring at the wall opposite him. Goku was sure he was also naked, and could not understand why he was acting so bizarre. Something was definitely wrong.

Reina's focus left the woman as her gaze fell on Vegeta's still form. _What is wrong with him?_ She wondered as she took a few tentative steps towards him.

"Vegeta? Hello! Earth to Vegeta!" She waved her arms in front of him. The prince slowly turned his head up towards her and gave her a blank stare, "Hello."

Reina took a step back, her face wrinkling with confusion. Her brows furrowed and she turned her anger towards the woman, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Tsukemono clasp the last strap on her armor and glanced casually at Vegeta, "Oh, he is just fine. He just, well let's say he has a new master, shall we? Watch," she turned to Vegeta, "Vegeta, go ahead and get dressed, hun."

Vegeta dutifully nodded and threw the covers off him and proceeded to don his clothes. Goku watched in fascination, wondering what kind of trick she had used.

Reina blushed and looked away at the site of Vegeta's backside, then she curled her hands into fists and clenched them tightly, "Release him at once! You have no right-"

"No right? Honey, I can do whatever I want, and what I want right now is for you to come with me to my ship and leave this planet and come home to yours! We have been looking for you for some time now, little princess. King Papaya will be so thrilled to see you again, and ALIVE nonetheless. Who would of thought, after all these years…." She trailed off in her own thoughts.

Reina's was confused again, but disregarded it as she remained focused on getting Vegeta back to normal, "I am not going anywhere with you, and neither is Vegeta. Return him to normal, now, and I won't have to kick your ass!"

Tsukemono started to chuckled, but it soon escelated to gut grabbing laughter. Reina seethed at her carefree attitude, but waited for a response.

"Oh, man, I haven't laughed like that in years. You? Kick MY ass…hilarious. Seriously though," she put her hand out and blasted a hole in the side of the building, "it is time to go. Don't make me use force," she yawned, "it's still to early."

Reina crossed her arms and planted her feet, "I will not leave this spot until Vegeta is back to normal."

Tsukemono considered this, shrugged, then looked towards Vegeta, "Come along, pet, it's time to go."

Vegeta nodded, zipped his pants and walked towards Tsukemono. Reina looked on in disbelief. _I have to snap him out of it somehow!_

"Ok, how about we fight for him. If I win, you release Vegeta from whatever you've done with him, and leave this planet and never return. If you win, I will go with you." Reina walked towards the retreating pair.

Goku put a hand on her shoulder, "Reina, are you sure about that? I could help you-"

"That won't be necessary, Goku, but thanks. I'm pretty sure I can take her." Reina smiled reassuringly.

Tsukemono scoffed and turned back to her, "Deal, little princess, but WHEN I win, you AND your cute friend there are coming with me." She laughed again as she turned and blasted out the gaping hole in the side of the building.

Reina ran forward and grabbed Vegeta's arm before he took off after Tsukemono. "Vegeta! Snap out of it! It's me, Reina."

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you. We must go," He pulled his arm free and blasted off after Tsukemono.

Reina looked at Goku, they nodded and took off after the two figures in the sky.

Tsukemono flew towards her ship, with the others flying right behind her.

 _Oh, this trip just gets better and better…_

Author's notes:

Hey my loyal readers! SOOO sorry for the long update! My work has been hectic and blah blah blah, you don't care, lol. Anyways, so what is going on with this new chick? She seems to know Reina, but what has she done to Vegeta!? Sorry if Vegeta is a little out of character, I promise things will be righted soon...maybe…hopefully. I don't know, Tsukemono can be tricky *wink*.

Shoot me a review if you like my story! Put it on alert, and I promise I am already working on the next chapter!

A special thanks to you know who for drawing some fabulous pictures of Reina! With her permission, I will post them for others to enjoy!

Thank you Juubi6pathsSayin for reminding me to hurry up and post this chapter!

To all my other readers, thanks for liking my story!

Until next time,

~K

P.S. chapter 13 is still in progress. I introduced Tsukemono differently, and so Ii have to make the story a little different. Otherwise, I'd have to go back two chapters and retell...which I don't want to do to you guys! So stay tuned, it's coming *wink*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Reina and Goku flew several feet behind Tsukemono and Vegeta. Reina watched silently as the landscape change from the heavily populated area she lived in now, to the more rural countryside she came from before she moved to the city. She was thinking about her childhood and her adopted parents when Goku nudged her in the shoulder.

"Hey, so do you know who this person is? She seems to know you pretty well." Goku asked quietly, nodding towards Tsukemono.

Reina thought hard, but couldn't place her. She looked vaguely familiar, but Reina shrugged, "No idea, honestly. I wish I did though."

"I wonder what kinda trick she's using to get Vegeta to act so weird," Goku wondered out loud.

Reina shrugged again, "I don't know, but we _have_ to snap him out of it. I think you should fight him while I fight her," Reina whispered, "maybe he will snap out of it when he gets punched in the face."

Goku chuckled, "Heh heh, that might work…."

Tsukemono could hear the two behind her whispering to one another. _I still can't believe she's alive after all this time. King Papaya was right to keep searching for her after all. He will never let me hear the end of this…I hope he does not punish me this time..._

After another fifteen minutes of flying, Tsukemono cut sharply to the left and landed outside a small forest. A large domed ship sat resting in an nearby open field, extremely out of place in the peaceful forest.

Reina and Goku landed just after Vegeta. They cautiously approached Tsukemono and the passive prince.

"Alright, so let me get this straight, IF you manage to beat me, I have to let my new pet go free but," she smiled wickedly, "if you loose, you and your bodyguard come with me. Is that the deal?" Tsukemono looked at Reina quizzically, her tail twitching with impatience.

Reina took a deep breath, then nodded once while taking her guarded fighting stance.

Tsukemono's smiled broadened as she watched her little sister crouch and square off with her. _How cute, but she has no idea-_

Reina wasted no time. She lunged forward and launched into a barrage of timed punches. Tsukemono had little time to prepare, and spent the next few minutes defending against Reina's relentless attacks. _So she has been training…how interesting,_ Tsukemono thought as she blocked another knee to the chest.

Goku flew over to Vegeta and landed in front of him. The placid prince stood there, arms crossed watching Tsukemono as she moved. He didn't give any indication that he noticed Goku at all.

Goku walked around Vegeta, his finger on his chin, thinking hard, then he smiled as he pulled his arm back and punched Vegeta in the back of his shoulder. The prince gave no reaction except a slight rock forward.

"Vegeta, you're not good enough. How's it that a low class saiyan can beat you? You're weak!" Goku taunted, trying to get any response from the normally easy to provoke man.

Still nothing.

Goku tried again to attack the stoic man, but he did not move. _Ok, let's see him stand there and get blasted, heh heh…_

Goku leaped back and stuck his palm out and a blue light began to form. He fired a barrage of ki blasts at Vegeta, nothing that would seriously hurt him, but enough to do some damage if he didn't respond. He watched as the balls of light sped towards the prince. Right before they impacted, Vegeta quickly and easily stepped out of the way. The ki blasts continued on their path until they hit a tree and exploded noisily in the distant. A group of birds took flight from the surrounding trees, squawking their disapproval.

Goku frowned and powered up to super saiyan. He launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta finally started moving and the two started to battle with Vegeta mostly blocking Goku's attacks.

Reina backed off, panting, as she tucked her elbows, watching Tsukemono as she opened her mouth and exhaled audibly, charging her ki. _Gotta finish this quickly,_ she thought and pulled all her power into her core. She tried to focus, but her thoughts were distracted by thoughts of Vegeta. In her peripheral vision, Reina could make out two energies colliding in an erratic pattern. She refocused her mind, determined to beat the woman smirking across from her. Her body was flooded with power as she reached her limit.

"Now what are you doing little prin-oh!" Tsukemono cut off as Reina reached the pinnacle of her meditation. Tsukemono could not believe her eyes. Reina's hair and eyes changed colors, and Tsukemono was left staring like a fool. _What the-!_

Reina was furious. All she could think about was how Tsukemono had manipulated Vegeta into becoming her lap dog. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to feel something for the stoic man, and didn't like seeing him so emotionless. Sure she was used to his tightlipped ways, but this new Vegeta wasn't right. She furrowed her brows, "I will not loose!" Her energy flared around her as she launched towards Tsukemono.

Goku was busy attacking Vegeta when he felt a sudden spike of energy in Reina's direction. Since Vegeta was only blocking and not attacking, Goku stopped his attacks and looked towards Reina and Tsukemono's battle. He had to do a double take, but smiled in surprise as he recognized Reina in her super saiyan form. _Wow! Wonder how long she's been able to do that?!_

"Vegeta, snap out of it! Look at Reina! She's super saiyan! Did you teach her that?" Goku called after the prince who was descending down to the ground since he wasn't locked in combat anymore. Goku powered down and followed.

 **Swirl patterns of darkness. Blank emptiness. These are what were going through his mind.** _ **I was doing something…what am I missing….**_ **he could not focus. A flash of pain in his shoulder.**

 **Nothing.**

 **A flash of blinding white light came out of nowhere. Vegeta stepped away from it. It left his sight.**

 **Darkness again.**

 **He felt the pain in his shoulder, but it wasn't a terrible pain. Soon he was moving, dancing a familiar yet distant dance. He moved for awhile until the movements just stopped. *Look at* *super sai-***

 _ **Wait a minute….what….what is that…WHO IS THAT?!**_

Reina landed, panting as Tsukemono fell tumbling to the ground. She rose to her feet quick enough, spitting blood out of the side of her mouth.

"What happened to you? What did you do just now!?" Tsukemono's calm demeanor changed to frantic panic. Her little sister was stronger now, and she was no longer confident she could win. She furrowed her brow, "You are cheating!"

Reina smirked and began to chuckle darkly, "I am not _cheating._ I am just better than you. Now, cut the crap, and let Vegeta go! Now!"

Tsukemono realized she had just lost control of her emotions and therefore-

Her head snapped in Vegeta's direction. _Shit!_ She turned back to Reina, livid. _This was not suppose to happen!_

Vegeta stood near a row of trees, arms crossed staring blankly at Reina and Tsukemono's battle. Gradually, his tense body relaxed. He blinked several times and the world came back into focus for him. He uncrossed his arms and squinted his eyes as the bright day's sun gradually became clearer and clearer. He shook his head, which felt heavy and sluggish. He looked around, confused. _Where am I? What is going-_

Goku landed beside Vegeta and clapped him on the back. "Vegeta snap out-oh hey!"

Vegeta glanced at his rival and frowned, "Kakkarott, what is going on? Why am I here? I do not remember-"

Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and when he had his attention, he turned it to the ongoing battle across from them with a point of his finger. Goku watched as recognition lit Vegeta's face when he saw Reina. Goku smiled to himself, knowing the prince had to feel something for his student, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered training her.

Vegeta was taken aback. Were his eyes deceiving him? _Is she really….but that is impossible!_

Reina rushed forward again, launching into a flurry of punches and kicks. Tsukemono could barely keep up, and eventually was overwhelmed. Reina hooked her right fist upward into Tsukemono's jaw and launched her skyward and backwards. Tsukemono landed with a thud, tried to get up, but collapsed, unconscious.

Goku flew forward and caught Reina as she was about to rush in and finish off Tsukemono. Goku held her back, "Reina! That's enough!"

Reina was seeing red, but she shook her head and calmed herself, reverting to normal in the process. She looked up at Goku and her anger subsided at the sight of his placid face. She suddenly remembered Vegeta. "Goku, where's-"

Vegeta walked up past them and continued on to Tsukemono's motionless form in front of them. Reina briefly thought he was still under her control, but quickly realized he wasn't. She watched as he bent and placed two fingers on her neck and waited. After a few seconds he straightened back up and looked over at Reina and Goku. "Someone better start explaining. Now."

Reina looked up at Goku, then back at Vegeta. "You were under her control somehow. We found you…"

She trailed off as images of his naked body with _her_ sitting on top of him came flooding back into her head. She felt her cheeks flush and her nails dig into her palms. "We found you with her earlier. She knows who I am, and she did something to control you. Do you remember anything at all from last night?"

Vegeta frowned. _Control? Over me?! Impossible! I cannot be controlled!_ He tried to think back about his evening. He remembered going out to the bar to meet Reina and her friend, but… _did I even go? I do not know…_

Tsukemono started to stir, and all three saiyans looked in her direction. Reina spoke first, "Well, we need to figure out what to do with her. Goku, can you use your instant transmission and take her to your house until we figure out what to do? Chain her to a wall or something and don't let her control you!"

Goku chuckled, "Chains? Chi Chi will not like that, but yes, I'll take her. You two need to talk anyways." He winked at Reina, which did not go unnoticed by Vegeta who turned away and sneered.

Reina smiled, "Thanks Goku. We will come check on you after I fill this guy in on everything I know," She jerked a thumb towards Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Reina was happy to see any reaction from the man, even his normal annoyed behavior was a welcome relief.

Goku turned and walked towards Tsukemono, bend to one knee and touched her arm. With one final nod and a concentrated glance he and the past out saiyan vanished in a blink.

Reina and Vegeta stared off in opposite directions for several awkward minutes, until Reina turned and punched Vegeta in the upper arm hard. Vegeta grunted and turned to glare at her.

"That's for worrying me." She paused to watch his reaction, then stepped forward cautiously and wrapped her arms around his waist and up his sides, embracing him in a hug. She felt him stiffen. He smelled sweaty from battle, yet it was strong and intoxicating. She held on to him for a few more seconds before tightening her embrace then letting go and stepping away.

"That is for what I am about to tell you." She sighed and smiled a sad smile as she relayed the day's events for him, concluding with his wife's indiscretion.

Vegeta felt his cheeks grow warm, then hot as the anger he felt coursed through him.

His fists tightened.

His jaw clenched.

 _Yamcha. YAMCHA! I will kill him, and Bulma,_ he shook his head and focused back on Reina.

"Who is that woman?!" He grabbed her by the collar of her loose shirt and yanked her forward. "What did she do to me!?"

Reina gripped his wrist and twisted it backwards. She punched him in the stomach and he slid backwards a few feet. She crouched, still ready to fight.

"I don't know, Vegeta, but I don't want to fight you right now." She could see he wanted an outlet for his anger, but she was already tired.

"So da. I saw you earlier. You transformed. How long have you been holding that back?" He came forward and jabbed at her. She blocked and countered, repelling him again.

"What are you talking about?" She glared at him from her defensive stance. _Transform? I can't do that yet…?_

"Yes. I saw you and now," he powered up to super saiyan with a flash of his aura, "transform and fight me!"

He came at her fast and hard. She was able to block some of his attacks, but most landed and took their toll on her. She began to become angry again. She pushed him back and tucked her elbows, panting, but charged up anyways.

Vegeta watched as she powered up. _Good, get angry, show me!_ He waited, crouching in an aggressive fighting stance.

She exhaled and felt her anger and power course through her. She looked over at Vegeta and furrowed her eyebrows, "Fine. You want to fight? You got it!" She rushed at him, leading with her left fist.

Vegeta was momentarily stunned as he watched her normal long, black hair change to a bright canary yellow and stayed. Her eyes blazed a deep turquoise, and he felt his lips tug upward on one side as he gave her a half smile before she flew at him with ruthless attacks.

Reina came at Vegeta hard, determined to dissuade him from his present destructive course by catching him off guard and beating the fight out of him. So far, it was working.

Vegeta blocked kick after kick, punch after punch.

 _Yamcha._

 _Yamcha._

 _YAMCHA! In my HOUSE! IN MY BED!_

Flashes of images of various sexual positions involving his _wife_ and _him_ tormented Vegeta until he felt so angry he scrunched his body, screamed and let off all his energy at once in an explosive aura wave. Reina shielded her face but was thrown backward and away from him. She fell from the sky, landed and rolled over the ground, falling out of super saiyan in the process. She looked back up to where Vegeta was from her prone position on the ground. He was hovering in the air, panting hard, which wasn't from exhaustion, she knew. He dropped out of super saiyan and descended down and landed next to her. He held out his hand, not looking at her, but expecting her to grab it. Reina smiled softly at his gesture before grabbing his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

She brushed dirt from her clothes, taking note of all the torn and burned areas. She stood silently and waited for him to speak first.

Vegeta was still livid, but tried to calm himself enough to talk to the girl, she deserved that much.

"I still do not understand what happened to me, but one thing is clear," he looked over at Reina, making direct eye contact, "Bulma and I are through."

Reina could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes, and felt something change inside her. She felt her heart beat a little erratic, simulating the hurt and betrayal he felt. "I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you and cause you so much pain." She lowered her gaze.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and reached forward and pinched her chin in between his index finger and thumb, lifting it to meet his gaze once again. "Do not do that. You did nothing but inform me of the truth that I was too blind to see for myself." He let go of her chin, but kept her gaze, pouring all his unspoken emotions into her wide, grey eyes.

Reina was shocked at how candid he was being. She nodded her head once and smiled, "Right. Besides, she doesn't deserve-" she cut herself off, ashamed she even thought to say such a thing.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, his brow raising.

"Nothing, I just don't understand how she could cheat on you, that's all." She felt her cheeks flush. _Shut up, just shut up!_

"So this saiyan you were fighting, who is she?" He asked again, calmer now.

Reina huffed, "I don't know. She obviously knows me, but I don't have any memories of her. We should go talk to her and beat some information out of her if necessary."

Vegeta scoffed, "Hmph, I suppose so, but right now, I have to go. I have…some things to tend to." His face darkened again.

Reina sighed, "If…if you need a place to stay, I have an extra room in my apartment. You're welcome to stay with me until you find your own place…?" She bit her lower lip anxiously.

Vegeta shrugged, but looked back at her over his shoulder with a smirk. He nodded his head and blasted off into the evening sky towards Capsule Corporation.

Reina sighed heavily and rose slowly into the air. She set a course for the city, back the way they came.

Later that evening, Reina was sitting on her couch, sparking her favorite bong that was filled with ice. She was already really high, and was enjoying a marathon of South Park when she heard a rapping sound from her bedroom. She put down her bong, muted her TV, then grabbed her pocket knife from the coffee table in front of her. She stood and tiptoed to her bedroom. Another series of _rap rap rap_ echoed down the hallway to her room.

She pushed her bedroom door open and crossed the floor in a few long strides. She threw back the curtain sash and raised the knife defensively.

There outside her window, floating in the air with a suitcase in one hand and glaring angrily was Vegeta. He made quick impatience gestures, pointing to the lock and window and mouthing for her to "open it".

Her reaction time was slowed due to the marijuana, but she eventually set down her knife on her bedside table, and unlocked the window to let the surly man in.

"Why didn't you come in from downstairs?" She asked as he landed on her bedroom floor. He turned his head and glared at her.

"Ok ok, never mind. Come on, I'll show you to your room." She turned and left the bedroom, walked a few feet down a darkened hallway, then turned a door knob to another bedroom.

Vegeta followed and stepped into her spare bedroom behind her, tossing his suitcase onto the bed.

"Bathroom is the other door down the hall. Make yourself at home. Do you need anything? I was watching some TV, and was about to order something to eat. Are you hungry?" She was nervously. She felt her cheeks flush as she realized she had forgotten to hide her weed paraphernalia. She backed towards the doorway to the room and before he could answer her, she said, "You know what? You probably need a minute to adjust. I'll be right back." She turned and dashed down the hall to the living room.

Vegeta briefly wondered why she was behaving so weirdly, then shrugged his thoughts away as he walked out the door and followed the hallway to the living room. He watched quietly from the hallway doorframe as she gathered up strange glass objects, and bags of green plant matter and shoved everything into the drawer of a table next to her couch. _What the hell?_

Reina looked up and gasp as she noticed Vegeta watching her. She couldn't help it, she started giggling uncontrollably. Her arms were full of lighters and papers which she thrust into the overfilled drawer and forced it closed.

"What are you doing, woman?" Vegeta asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, just, cleaning up a bit. I felt a little self conscience of the mess in here," she said half truthfully. She straightened up and noticed Vegeta was still in his clothes from earlier. His left sleeve was in tatters, and their was a long rip across his abdomen, exposing his stomach as he moved.

"So…*clears throat*…you look like you could use a hot shower. I'll order some take out while you do. Come on." She walked around the couch and tugged his sleeve as she past by him to the hallway.

Vegeta inhaled her scent as she walked by, his head turning slightly to follow. He scoffed and walked after her.

Reina flipped the light on it the bathroom and grabbed some of her underwear that were on the floor. She blushed and held them behind her when Vegeta entered the room.

"Right, so I just did laundry so I'll go get you a towel. Be right back." She bent and scooped another stringy under garment up and chuckled nervously as she spun on her heels and left the room.

Vegeta watched her leave, his gaze lingering on her curvy hips and the hypnotic way they swayed back and forth as she walked away. He shook his head to clear his perverted thoughts and turned the faucet on hot to warm up the shower. He began to peel his torn clothes off.

He tossed his tattered shirt aside, unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the tile floor, his belt clanging noisily. He pushed his boxers down and bent over to pull his legs free when Reina turned the knob and came back in the room. Vegeta was unaffected, but Reina stopped in her tracks and used the towel to block her view from his naked backside. She blushed maddly.

Her cheeks were warm as she stood there, "Uh, sorry. I should of, umm, knocked, haha," she laughed nervously. She listened and watched his feet move into the shower and shut the door. The shower was opaque, so she lowered the towel and placed it on the sink.

"Ok, I'll just, go order something. I'll be in the living room when you get, you know, finished, or whatever." She smiled shyly and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She slumped against the door, her mind's eye recalling his perfectly sculpted backside. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea…_

"…and three orders of egg rolls. Yeah. Yeah, that should do it. Alright, thanks so much." _Click._

Reina ordered from her favorite Chinese food place and decided to sneak her pipe out and smoke a bowl before her guest finished. She lit a corner of the bowl and watched the fire spread, glowing bright red before she let go of the carb and inhaled the smoke. She held it in as she drank from her glass, gulping down mouthfuls of ice cold water before setting the glass down and exhaling the smoke. She watched it roll out in front of her and smiled contently. She took another puff, and another, caught up in the hilarious antics of Cartman and his friends. She completely forgot about her house guest until he came up behind the couch and cleared his throat.

Reina almost crawled out of her skin, and turned to face him, when the door bell chimed, _ding dong._

Both their heads turned to the door and Reina jumped up and put her pipe and lighter under a couch cushion, shot Vegeta a 'not now' look, then grabbed her purse and walked to the front door. She stood slightly on her tip toes to look out the peephole. After confirming it was the delivery boy, she turned the knob and greeted the young man. She paid for the food, then grabbed the bags all shut the door.

Vegeta watched as the girl interacted with the delivery boy. She was kind, thoughtful, made the boy laugh and feel at ease. His thoughts wondered to the pipe she had hid from him. _What could she be up to?_

After setting the bags of take out on the kitchen counter, Reina walked around the island and began to gather plates and silverware. "So, you caught me. I suppose you want an explanation? First of all, weed is not that bad, do you agree?" She opened a bag and started opening boxes, placing heaping helpings of every one she opened onto her plate.

Vegeta came over and stood next to her, "What are you talking about? What is 'weed'?" He looked at her, genuinely curious as he grabbed a plate and followed suit.

Her eyes widened, "You don't know about weed? Do you know about drugs in general?"

"Only from what I've seen on TV shows. Seems rather stupid to alter yourself to be dumber." He dug heaping piles of steamed rice onto his plate.

Reina smiled, then giggled, "Wow, I had no idea you were so naïve."

Vegeta furrowed his brows, but said nothing. He continued to grab food in silence.

Reina realized she may of hurt his feelings with her insensitive comment, so she backpedaled, "well, I mean, you've never been exposed to it, so how would you know, right? Umm, you could smoke with me, if you wanted to try it? I promise it won't make you dumber," she giggled again as she turned and walked towards the living room and sat on the couch to eat.

Vegeta followed and sat in a chair next to the couch. "Pass." He started shoveling food into his mouth by the forkfuls.

Reina chewed on an eggroll and shrugged, "Ok, but don't get mad at me for having a good time."

"I'm not exactly in a happy mood, what with my _ex-wife_ being a whore and all." Vegeta stated, emphasizing 'ex-wife' as he bit into a dumpling.

Reina almost forgot about that. _Of course he isn't in a good mood…if I could just get him to smoke, he may relax and open up to me…hmm…how to get him to…..oh! I know…._

After they finished eating, Reina brought out her pipe again and proceeded to hit it. She never really coughed, which was strange to her since most of her friends did.

She took several hits until it was cash, then packed another bowl. She was aware of Vegeta watching her every move and decided to try and get him to relax. She turned to him.

"Do you want to take a hit with me? We can go slow, I know I didn't want to smoke at first because I was afraid to look like a fool, but, I promise, no one is judging you here." She raised the pipe and wiggled it in front of him. "So?"

Vegeta sighed, "Why should I? How could it possibly benefit me?"

Reina shrugged, "It will help you be less up tight, that's for sure." She watched as his face contorted in anger momentarily. She laughed, "See? You are too uptight. Here," she stood and walked over in front of him.

"I'm going to give you a 'shotgun' hit. I'll hit the pipe, then breath the smoke into your mouth. When I light the bowl, count to five, then inhale, ok?" She nodded reassuringly. Vegeta looked skeptical, but to her surprise, he nodded once. He started counting, "One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

Reina decided to just do it. _What's the worse that could happen?_ She sparked the bowl, inhaled, then bend down until her face was just in front of his face, her lips close to his.

"Four…" his voice cracked, and his cheeks flushed at her closeness.

"Five…"

She closed the distance between them, her lips just touching his. She tilted her head and exhaled the smoke into his mouth. She listened as he inhaled sharply. _Yes!_

"Hold it in for as long as you can, then exhale." She sat up, excited for him.

Vegeta held his breath as the smoke circulated through his lungs. He finally blew out a small white cloud and looked at Reina expectantly.

"Well? Is that it then? I do not feel any different." He sat back in the chair. Reina rolled her eyes, "No, you have to smoke more to feel anything. Let's go again." She squatted down in front of him.

Vegeta glanced at her cleavage and blushed. Her breasts looked so soft and inviting. He refocused his mind as she bent forward and almost kissed him. He found this 'shotgun' thing rather interesting. He inhaled the smoke and her scent and felt…calm. He held the smoke, then exhaled. He was starting to feel very weighted down and heavy, like he was melting into the chair. Reina was in his face again. _Breath in…._

Reina watched as Vegeta's eyes sagged and she giggled. She tamped out the cashed bowl and loaded another one as she watched Vegeta slip further and further under the influence. She turned the TV back up and sat with Vegeta watching South Park.

After about fifteen minutes, the delinquent boys of South Park were watching Cartman kill his favorite toys when Reina heard the strangest noise. She turned and saw Vegeta with his hand over his mouth, giggling. He looked at her sternly, but quickly lost his composure and started laughing.

Reina smiled, which turned into a yawn and she looked at the time. It was three in them morning. She sighed, "Well, I'm just about ready for bed, but I could use a midnight snack. Are you hungry?"

Vegeta's head popped up and he nodded his head vigorously. Reina giggled again, "Ok, I have some ice cream. It's cookies and cream, my favorite, come on." She tugged his arm, but he didn't move. She looked at him, confused.

He looked up at her, "Hmph, seems I am stuck to this chair." He giggled again, and Reina was starting to love that sound. "Ha, that happened to me my first time, although I was laying on a couch convinced I couldn't move my body, haha!"

Vegeta sat in the chair and Reina brought their ice cream moments later. They both ate greedily until both bowls were empty.

Their munchies satisfied, Reina helped Vegeta get to his bed, then retired to her own bed.

Vegeta laid awake thinking about new fighting techniques and training regiments, and many other things until he fell asleep. He slept all night, with no dream activity he could recall.

Reina did not fall asleep right away. She kept thinking about the man just down the hallway. She liked smoking with him. It had been awhile since she 'shotguned' anyone. She eventually fell asleep, but she tossed and turned all night, plagued by shifting, erratic dreams.

Author's notes:

Hey guys! So sorry for the long update! Been a lot of flooding in Houston this last week and my work schedule has been hectic. Anyways, I hope this long(ish) chapter makes up for it.

Yes, I got Vegeta stoned. I had to, get over it *wink*

I really did feel like I was literally unable to move my body the first time I smoked. Anyways, happy 4/20 for anyone who celebrated it! I tried to get this finished by then, but let's face it, I did nothing productive that day, as it should be.

So, do you think Tsukemono is out of the picture now? Yeah, I didn't either.

Already working on the next chapter, please PLEASE review, and maybe I'll be motivated to write faster…otherwise I may get lost in Xenoverse and forget, haha! ^-^

Review to remind me you like my story! Until next time,

~K


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **The door opened, and I walked into a large house. I looked around and saw people milling about, familiar looking people. A lavender haired boy ran down the stairs and around a corner.**

 **I walked forward up the stairs and could hear shouting and crying. I turned a corner and followed the sound.**

"… **please it's not like that!"**

 **I opened a door and saw a blue haired woman crying on a bed. I stood by the door and watched as an angry man questioned the crying woman.**

" **Tsk. How many times have you two** _ **fucked**_ **behind my back?!"**

" **No no, this was the first ti-"**

" **LIAR! Do not treat me like a FOOL! How many TIMES?!"**

" **I don't know, you're never around anymore! A few times, I guess? Vegeta please!"**

" **A** _ **few**_ **times?! Tsk. We are through. Do not try to contact me."**

 **I watched as the man, who had already been packing his things, grabbed his bag and walked towards an open balcony window.**

 **The woman ran over to him and grabbed his wrist before he lifted off into the air, "Please, Vegeta! I was weak, and, and lonely. Please forgive me and-"**

" **Forgive you?** _ **FORGIVE**_ **YOU?! Saiyans mate for life. You have disgraced me. If I had bonded with you, I would now be forced to kill you, your…..** _ **your**_ _ **lover…..**_ **and then myself. Good thing I never truly thought you were the one."**

 **The man pulled his arm free and with one last disgusted look, he blasted off into the evening sky. The woman crumpled to the floor, sobbing.**

Reina woke the next morning with a start. She sat up in bed, gasping for air. _That was too real! That was Bulma and…_

Her head turned in the direction of the other bedroom in her house. _Vegeta…was that real? Couldn't be…_

She climbed out of bed and walked to the end of the hallway to the bathroom. After a quick bathroom break, she wondered into the living room and her senses were invaded by the robust smell of coffee, the rich smell of pancakes, and the sound of bacon popping in a pan. Her mouth watered as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

Reina sat down hard at the kitchen table, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned audibly. She glanced at Vegeta, and noticed he was wearing her "Kiss the cook" apron. She smiled, then thought, _hmm, maybe I will…._

Vegeta turned and poured some coffee into a mug already on the table. Reina's smile brightened and she took the mug, smelled the hot liquid, then took a tentative sip. She grimaced at the bitter taste and reached for the sugar bowl.

"How do you like your eggs?" Vegeta asked as he flipped the sizzling bacon, his back to Reina again.

"Oh, umm, over medium, if you don't mind." Another sip of coffee, better this time. She suddenly remembered her dream.

"Hey, sooo I had a weird dream last night. It was about you and Bulma." She looked up at him with a sorrowful look on her face.

Vegeta frowned and gritted his teeth as he poked the bacon, his back still to her. _Bulma…_

"She was crying on a bed while you questioned her about her, umm, affair. You asked her how many times, and at first she said it was the first time, but you called her a liar and she admitted to a few times."

Vegeta froze, his hands suspended over the egg carton on the counter as he listened to her recite what happened almost exactly the night before.

"You told her you were through and went to leave. She tried one more time to stop you, even asked for forgiveness. You said something about bonding, and how you never bonded with her because you didn't think she was the one? Or something like that, anyways, it was just a dream, but if you want to talk about-"

"No. I do not." Vegeta cut her off as he moved the bacon from the pan, lowered the heat and proceeded to crack a couple of eggs into it. _How the hell could she dream that?!_ His mind was racing with questions, but he kept silent until he finished their breakfast.

Three plates full of eggs, bacon and pancakes were set on the table before Reina as Vegeta sat across from her. Her mouth began to water as she clasp her hands and said, "Itadakimasu!"

Both Reina and Vegeta filled their plates and ate silently for a few minutes until Vegeta broke the silence.

"You are not wrong." He fit a whole egg in his mouth and chewed as he glanced up at Reina, who was looking back at him, confused. He swallowed, "Your dream. You are not wrong. That is almost exactly how my night went last night."

Reina's eyes widened and she frowned, "But how could that be? How did I have a dream of you…you know what? I've had other dreams of yo-" she cut herself off as she realized she was about to confess to dreaming of him. She looked down, embarrassed, then speared her pancake and shoveled it in her mouth.

Vegeta narrowed his eye as he thought about the strange dreams of his own, then curiosity got the better of him, "Other dreams of me, huh? What dreams?"

Reina sighed, her cheeks burning but she looked up at him anyways, "Oh, just about you as a little boy visiting some castle to find a _mate_ ," she tilted her head to the left and smiled, which turned to a giggle, "you had on this red cape and-"

"How do you know that?!" Vegeta growled as he banged his fork down on the table, making Reina jump in surprise.

Reina narrowed her eyes, "I told you, I dreamt it. Wait, does that mean it's true?" She began to try and wrap her head around what she was hearing.

Vegeta shrugged as he reached for the last piece of bacon and crunched into it. Yes, it was true, but he did not feel like discussing the matter at the moment, so he changed the subject.

"I need to find a place to live. Do you get the paper?" He scraped his plate clean and stood to take dishes to the sink.

Reina rolled her eyes as she mopped up her last runny egg with a piece of toast. She stuffed it in her mouth and mumbled, "Mmmhhmm," as she stood and placed her own plate in the sink. She dusted off her palms, wiped them on the tail of her shirt and swallowed hard as she faced Vegeta again, "Yes I do, I'll go get it." Without waiting for a reply, she spun on her heels and walked out of the kitchen.

Vegeta watched as the tail of her night shirt rose and fell as she spun. She was wearing short, silky red shorts with a matching spaghetti top, and he liked the way it lifted off of her body. He watched, almost hypnotically, as her hips shifted her body back and forth from side to side. He narrowed his eyes, _no! You do not like her that way! Get it together! You're a prince, and she….._ well he did not know who she was. She could be a princess, he guessed, but it was unlikely. Most of the royal saiyans died, or so he was told.

She returned a minute later and tossed the paper on the dining room table.

"Here, look through that and I'll be right back. I am going to go change so we can go out and find you somewhere to live." She tossed back the rest of her coffee, grimaced mildly at the coldness of it, placed it in the sink, then, with a smile to Vegeta, she left out of the kitchen towards her bedroom.

Vegeta flipped through the paper to the classified section and was scanning it when he had a thought. _Why not just get an apartment here, near the girl…_

He was mulling this idea over when Reina came back to the kitchen. Vegeta looked up and blinked at her a few times before regaining his composure. _Kami, she makes even simple Earth clothes look good…_

"So? Did you find any good leads?" She asked as she sat at the table to put her shoes on. She decided since it was warm out, she would wear her favorite blue jean shorts and a green T-Shirt that had the logo of her Gym on it. The shirt was a bit tight on her, but it hugged her body just the right way. She slipped her tennis shoes on as she waited for him to reply.

"Not really. I was thinking about just getting a small apartment here in this building. I do no need anything larger than a one bedroom." He stood from the table, already dressed in a pair of jeans and a red unmarked T Shirt that outlined his body nicely. Reina smiled, "Oh? Can't get enough of me, huh? Haha, just kidding, don't look at me like that. Fine, let's go talk to the front office about an application."

They left and headed for the office. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a tall blonde woman who stood as they entered, a smile plastered on her face that went ear to ear, "Hello, good morning, welcome, welcome. Please have a seat," she gestured to the seats in front of her desk, "What can I help you with today?"

"I need an application for a one bedroom apartment." Vegeta said briskly, getting straight to the point.

"Well, let's make that happen, especially for you, handsome." She winked at Vegeta flirtatiously and Reina scoffed, unheard by the blonde, but not by Vegeta, who was intrigued by her reaction. _Maybe she does like me-does not matter! I do not need anyone! I am an elite warrior and I-_

"The application fee is fourty-five dollars, payable by check or money order. We currently have only four, one bedroom apartments available, and if you would like, I could give you a private tour of them?" She looked up and batted her long, fake eyelashes at him. Reina rolled her own eyes as she sat, arms crossed against her chest. _Keep dreaming, lady, you couldn't handle him._ She smiled to herself, _I could…._ she felt her mind wandering into the gutter so she refocused on the bimbo and Vegeta.

Vegeta could not stand the bubbly attitude of the female blonde. She reminded him of Bulma's mom and he felt his stomach turn, repulsed. He also felt Reina's energy tense and he smirked at that before replying calmly "That will bot be necessary. Which apartment is closest to the fifth floor?" He waited with a blank look on his face for the blonde to answer. He watched with gratification as her face finally fell, dejected.

"One of the apartments available is actually on the fifth floor, number five twenty-five. Would you like that one?" The flirting was gone now, and she was all business.

Vegeta nodded once, "I'll have the application and the money for you soon." He stood, grabbed the application and turned to leave. Reina stood, scoffed at the blonde, then stayed quiet until they left the office and got into the elevator to her floor again.

"Geez, what a slut." Reina commented sourly as she leaned against the rail of the elevator as it rose to the fifth floor.

Vegeta smirked, "Hmmph, is that jealousy I hear?" He looked at her with a playful smirk.

Reina rolled her eyes and huffed defensively, "No way! Of what? She's just annoying, that's all. 'I'll give you a private tour'," she mocked the blonde, as she tossed her hair from side to side dramatically. She scoffed again. Vegeta found himself amused by her antics.

They left the elevator and turned the corner to her apartment. Once inside, Vegeta went straight over to the couch and sat down, placing his feet up on the low coffee table. Reina followed behind him and snatched the remote for the TV up just as he reached for it. He looked up at her, a frown set deep on his features. Reina sauntered over to the unoccupied chair and flopped down.

"Woman, give me the remote." Vegeta said sharply, annoyance lacing his words.

Reina shrugged, "What, this remote?" She ran the remote down between her bosom, over her stomach and down to rest on her bare thigh. Her shorts were short, and she wanted to try her hand at teasing the pouty prince.

Vegeta watched her move the remote until it rested in her lap, then he glanced back up at her and sighed, "Woman, I do not want to play games. Give me the remote."

Reina's lips tugged upward on one side playfully, "If you want it so badly, come get it." She watched his face narrow in suspicion, but she also saw him struggle to keep a smile hidden.

"What the hell are you doing?" His eyes held some amusement, but his voice was icy.

Reina giggled, "What? Can't I have a little fun at your expense? You're such a prude." She snickered at him as she rubbed the remote suggestively in her lap.

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. _So ka. Two can play this little game…_ he did not know why, but he liked the attention she gave him. It was different then the attention Bulma ever gave him in that it felt…genuine. He felt like she cared, instead of the implied affection his ex-wife used to show him.

He looked over at the girl and smirked. He made a big show of annoyance and effort as he got up off the couch and walked over in front of the chair. He looked down at her over crossed forearms, then, quickly and without warning he dropped his arms to rest on the sides of the chair, leaning down in the process, and startling Reina who jumped slightly with a gasp, then glaring up at him.

He looked her up and down slowly, starting with her eyes, her grey eyes that showed both defiance and submission; to her collarbones, which begged to be bitten and suckled; down the front of her shirt, over her breasts, which heaved slowly from her shallow breaths; down to her legs and back up to her lap where the remote sat covering the split of her legs.

Reina felt her cheeks flush at his closeness. She didn't think he'd actually fall for her taunt. She almost tossed the remote to him in defeat, but he got up and that surprised her. The look he gave her both frightened and excited her. She felt her whole body tense, her breath hitched as she waited to see what he would do next. She continued to glare at him with fixed eyes and tight lips, but inside her emotions were a jumbled mess.

Vegeta slowly dropped his left hand to her thigh, resting it lightly there before moving it slowly inward towards the remote. Her skin felt so good under his touch that he almost pulled her up out of the chair right then and there, but he refrained. He never did like to back down from a challenge, which is what he felt this was.

He looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed red, but her eyes held her defiant stare. He also noted to his great pleasure that she was biting her lip, something he noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Do I make you nervous? Being this close to you? Touching you here?" His voice was gruff and assertive. He continued to run his fingers along the hem of her shorts, never touching the remote.

Reina narrowed her eyes, "No, not at all….in fact, "she leaned up closer to him, her breasts pushing against his hard body, "I think you're the one who's nervous. Go on. Grab it already," she winked, "before I grab it." She smiled mischievously as she glanced down at his crotch, then back up to his face. She did want to rip his clothes off and have her way with him, but she didn't want to back down.

Vegeta gulped, his resolve faltering. The longer he left his hand on her thigh the more he wanted to touch her in other places. He could feel how hot her skin was. He didn't want to give in though. As he held her gaze, he reached forwards and abruptly wrapped his hand around the remote and pulled back out of her lap. "Hmmph." He said with a smirk as he sat back down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

Reina sighed heavily, then stood, "Well, I'm bored, soooo, I'm going to go train with Gohan or something. Make yourself at home, be back soon."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but for once, he did not feel like training. He flipped through the television and found a mindless show to occupy his time while he thought absentmindedly about the recent changes in his life. Some time past, and he fell asleep on the couch, his mind plagued by shifting dreams.

Reina flew to the library and met up with Gohan. They went to Videl's and before they started their usual training routine, Reina told them what all had happened the day before.

"Yeah, mom was real mad when Goku showed up with an unconscious saiyan right before I left to come here. Dad put her in my old room, which is now a guest bedroom, and she's chained to the bed, which I thought was unnecessary, but he insisted she was dangerous. She didn't look dangerous." Gohan looked thoughtful as he recalled his evening.

Videl was shocked, "A female saiyan?! I thought you said all the saiyans were dead, Gohan?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Heh heh, I thought they were, but this girl is from another universe, and so it was a surprise to all of us."

They talked for a bit longer, then decided to train while there was still daylight out to do so.

Her eyes slowly lifted open. She was in a dark room and could see light filtering in under a door to the right of her. She raised up on her elbows and felt her wrists were weighted down with resistance. She tugged and heard the sound of metal chains and found she was chained to a bed. She sighed. _What the hell is this shit?_

After her eyes adjusted she looked around. She was in a bedroom, a nice one. There were wall hangings of beautiful landscapes, long curtains and little trinkets everywhere. She wanted to gag. She pulled again against her chains and tried to break free. It was no use, she was too weak.

Her head turned to the door as she heard laughter from another room.

"Heeeey!" She yelled long and loud, rattling her chains noisily.

The laughter stopped suddenly and she heard footsteps approach the door before it swung open. The lights were flipped on and Tsukemono was momentarily blinded. Then her eyes readjusted and fell on her captor, a tall spiky black haired man who was nervously scratching the back of his head. _That's the guy that was with-_

"Oh, you're up sooner than I expected," he said as he crossed the room to stand by the bed and look down at her, "guess I should of expected that from a saiyan." He chuckled nervously.

Tsukemono was annoyed but found herself attracted to him. He was pretty good looking, in a country bumpkin kind of way. She squinted her eyes and glared at him.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want with me? Where is, umm, ummm, Reina? Yeah. Reina where is she, and for fuck's sake why am I chained to this bed?!" Tsukemono asked rapidly as she pulled at the chains again, annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I chained you down so you wouldn't take off after Reina. It's only been half a day since ya'll fought. You're here to recover and so we can figure out what you are doing on Earth." Goku calmly explained.

"Well, this is not the most comfortable position for conversations, let me go and I promise I won't leave and I'll tell you everything you want to know. " Tsukemono flashed her best 'I'm not up to anything' smile.

Goku sighed, "I really shouldn't. I'll loosen the chains up little, but Vegeta told me not to let you go."

He leaned over and pulled the chains so they slackened a little. Tsukemono grinned mischievously and swung her arms up and around his neck. His face landed in between her breast and she squeezed her arms tight around him. She was still weak, but she thought she had enough in her to take this poor fool.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he found himself caught between his captive's impressive cleavage. _Man, this girl has great spirt!_ He let his ki flare out against her weakened body and he pulled free of her grip easily, taking a step back in the process.

Tsukemono felt his powerful energy push her back and off of her. He was stronger than she expected, which excited her. She looked at him again, grinning wildly as a new found attraction for him started to bloom.

Goku didn't know what to do now. He grabbed a chair and, being carefully to keep an arms length away from her, he sat down.

"Why are you so hostile towards Reina and the rest of us? We're like you, saiyan. There are only a handful of us left that we know of, so why you tryin' to kill us? That don't make no sense." He shook his head in confusion.

Tsukemono just sighed and rolled her eyes. _This guy was is a saiyan? Baka!_

"You can't be a saiyan, you're such a p***y!" Her face contorted at him, and she said to him in a mocking tone, "Why you tryin' to kill us? Vegeta said I can't! Wah!" She scoffed, rethinking his attractiveness.

Goku frowned, becoming annoyed. He took a deep breath, shook his head slowly, then rose to leave the room. Clearly there was no getting through to her right now.

She tried to stop him by hurling insults and innuendo at his retreating figure, but he walked silently to the door, flipped the light back off and left her alone in the dark again.

 _Stupid man_. Once she recovered more of her strength she would break these stupid chains and beat his ass and make him submit to her. Maybe make him her bitch too, along with Vegeta. She smiled at that and laid back on the bed to rest. _Soon_ , she thought, as sleep took her again. _Soon….._

Author's notes:

Hey my loyal readers! Sorry for the long update! I hate rushing because I tend to forget something or change something I didn't intend to. Anyways, this chapter was going to be longer, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any more. So, here is this chapter. A few things resolved, but next chapter should be exciting. (Spoiler: Tsukemono breaks free) Tee Hee ^-^

Anyways…..so about Bulma….I have nothing against her character, honestly, but I had to get her out of the picture and I didn't want to kill her. Makes for an interesting story anyways, don'tcha think?

Sooo, chapter 15 is already in progress, so please don't be too disappointed by this short chapter, and I promise I'll make it up to you. *wink*

Until next time, please-enjoy, review, return, and repeat!

~K

P.S. Thank you to my reviewers! Please, anyone is welcome to message me or review, I answer all questions (will give spoilers if you ask nice, lol) and want to talk about it!

Anyone watching Dragon Ball Super and wants to talk about it, message me! ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

" **Come on, come on, hurry sempai! We have to run!" A little girl's frantic voice called out behind her as she ran through a field of strange, tall blue flowers. I ran along behind her, a knapsack clunked against my side. I looked back over my shoulder as a deafening roar echoed through the valley. Behind us was the ruins of an ancient crumbling building and in front of it, a giant armored spider looking creature reared up on it's scaly rear legs as it's open maw wailed in anger. It dropped again and started shambling forward after us.**

 **I turned and ran faster, trying to catch the girl who was several feet in front of me. She zig-zagged through the tall plants and I did my best to keep up, but no matter how hard I ran, I could not catch her.**

 **Suddenly the flowers were gone, and I emerged from their tall stalks to the mouth of a river bed. I almost ran into the back of the girl, who had stopped suddenly just in front of me.**

" **This is far enough, he should not be able to get us here." The girl turned to me, panting, a smile on her lips, her head tilted to one side, eyes closed. Her eyes popped open a few seconds later, and she look at me. Soon, her eyes widened as she glanced down at my stomach. I lowered my gaze too and noticed a deep gash across my abdomen, scarlet already seeping through enough to plaster the blue spandex to my body. I looked up at the girl, then dropped to the ground as she reached for me.**

" **No! NO NO NO! Vegeta, did the Lethern do that? They are highly poisonous and-!"**

 **She stopped talking and my perspective changed. I watched from afar as she cradled the head of a boy in her lap, tears streaking down her flushed face, leaving dirty trails across her cheeks.**

" **No! Please, Vegeta you can not die! Not now! Do not leave me here alone! I-I-I need you! Vegeta? VEGETA?! VEGEEETTAAA!"**

 **A bright light and a flash, then darkness. I walked forward into the dark, my feet clicked lightly on the floor. Forward, forward, into nothing.**

 **Slowly, a crack of light appeared. It grew bigger, and bigger until it flashed all around me. I shielded my eyes from the brightness. I opened them moments later.**

 **In a room, on a bed, I lay staring at a ceiling. I look to the right, machines with tubes and monitors. I look to the left, a girl sat asleep in a chair in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.** _ **The same girl,**_ **I thought.**

 **I sat up and watched the girl's eyes flutter open. She stared at me for a moment with a sleepy smile, then her eyes widened along with her smile, "Vegeta….oh, I thought I lost you." She unfolded herself abruptly and came over to me, placing her hand on my cheek. Her eyes scanned mine, and her smile turned into a relieved sigh.**

" **Do you remember what happened?" The girl asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. I shook my head 'no'.**

 **She sighed, "We were playing in the Ruins of Archivan when a giant Lethern happened upon us. We were looking for the Orbs of Trovar, remember?"**

 **I shook my head again.**

" **Well, we found the orbs, took them, then bumped into the Lethern and had to run from it. You tried to fight it, though I told you not to…" She trailed off in thought briefly then snapped back, "you got a cut from it's tail and it poisoned you. You…you were dead for a few hours, sempai." She looked away, tears welling up in her eyes, then she looked back, her face a bit brighter.**

" **I brought you back, sempai. I used one of the Orbs of Trovar. Remember the tablet we found? It said: 'The one who asks, gets answered, but only twice may he be heard.' I figured out what that meant! They are wishing orbs. I used one to wish for you to live. The Orb cracked down the middle, but did not break, and I felt kind of lightheaded for awhile, but then you started breathing again and the wound in your abdomen healed over! Isn't that amazing!" She looked at me with genuine happiness written all over her features, but soon she and the room slipped away again into darkness.**

Vegeta woke up and sat up on the couch. His head hurt from the uncomfortable way he was laying on the couch, though part of it was a migraine he got from his dream. _That was not just a dream,_ he thought, _it was a memory too. I remember that day…_

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock over Reina's stove. _Five thirty…I have been asleep for hours…I wonder where the girl is…?_

He got up and visited the bathroom before entering the room he was sleeping in. He pulled out his bag and rummaged around in it until his hand wrapped around a smooth golf ball sized ball. He pulled it out, dropped the bag, then sat on the bed to study it.

 _Orbs of Trovar…I remember that day. Kyuri said she wanted to go explore the old ruins around the castle, and her nurse maid told us not to. We snuck out anyways, but after we found the Orbs, we ran into that damn Lethern. I remember trying to blast it, but it had a thick armor plating that made my ki blasts worthless. It swung it's pointed tail at me and sliced a shallow tear across my abdomen. I did not think anything of it, until later when the poison worked it's way to my heart, and the next thing I remembered was waking up in that room._

He studied the yellow orb in the palm of his hand, a faint swirl pattern moved inside of it. There was no crack on his orb, and the other was still with his childhood friend, he hoped. _I wonder what ever happened to her…_

He heard the small jingle of a bell and looked down to the floor of his room and noticed Reina's cat looking up at him. "Rrwoorw?" It asked, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The cat turned and pranced off down the hall.

Curious, Vegeta got up and looked out the door down the hallway. The cat was outside Reina's room, turned back and waved her tail, "Rrwoorow?" It disappeared through the crack in Reina's door.

Vegeta followed the cat down the hall, pushed the door to the girl's room open and stepped into the darkened room. He flipped the switch just inside the door and the room filled with light. He looked around and noticed the messy way her room was laid out. He noticed all kinds of stringy undergarments strewn about and other clothes covered everything. He walked towards her bed and the cat, who had paused in another doorway to the master bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and saw the cat had led him to her food bowl. He scoffed, yet he grabbed the food bag and shook a few handfuls of food into the bowl. The cat buried it's face in the bowl moments later.

Vegeta, still curious, nosed about Reina's things. Her bathroom was clean, perhaps a bit unorganized, but clean. He walked back to her bedroom and sat on her unmade bed. He noticed a picture on her nightstand and he picked it up. It was a picture of an elderly couple both holding a college graduate proudly. He scoffed, _must be her parents…_

He set the picture back down and pulled open the top drawer of her nightstand. Lots of papers and little nic-knacks littered the drawer. He moved things around and pulled out a large phallic blue cylinder which he studied for a few seconds then set aside. He moved more things around and was about to move on, when his hand closed around a small round object. He pulled his arm back and opened his palm. Inside was a small blue opaque ball, about the size of a golf ball. His eyes widened. He turned it and noticed a fine hairline crack that ran down off center. He gulped, _no way…._

Tsukemono's eyes fluttered open again some hours later since her captor left her alone. She took a deep breath and thought of ways to escape. She looked around. On a table next to the bed was her scouter. She grinned, bit her lower lip and twitched her tail. _I can call King Papaya to sent back up…_

Her tail rose up and stretched towards the scouter. She wrapped it securely and pulled her tail down the her hand. She quickly fit the scouter to her left ear and pulled up her onboard computer.

"Send the following transmission to King Papaya of universe five, sector one: I am being held prisoner. Request back up, immediately, I repeat, request back up immediately. I found the Princess."

After confirmation a few minutes later of the message's transmission, Tsukemono laid back on the bed and smiled. _You guys are done now, I hope he sends Rou..._

Reina focused her mind, tucked her elbows and tried again to turn super saiyan. She told Gohan she had done it, but didn't remember how. Gohan laughed and told her it had to do with her anger. She focused again, and charged her ki. She thought about that woman and the smug look she had on her face as she straddled Vegeta. Reina frowned, anger seeping into her.

"Haaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaa!" A pulsing aura radiated from her and her hair changed to canary yellow, her eyes turned turquoise. She looked over at Gohan, who's jaw went slack with shock.

She chuckled, "What? Did that do it?"

Gohan only nodded his head, jaw still slack as he stared at her. Reina giggled again and flew over to a pond in Videl's backyard. She looked down at her reflection and noticed the color changes. Her grin spanned her whole face as she turned and faced Videl and Gohan again, "This is so amazing! I feel invincible! Who wants to fight me?"

Videl shook her head, but Gohan flew forward and tucked his elbows and instantly transformed into super saiyan.

"I'll fight you! Hope you're ready, cause here I come!" He charged forward and Reina locked into mock battle with him as Videl looked on from below.

By nightfall, Reina was exhausted, but excited. She found it a lot easier to fight Gohan as a super saiyan than Vegeta. Still, he taught her how to control her anger and let it flow through her instead of control her. She waved goodbye to her friends and flew back to her apartment as fast as she could. _Vegeta will probably be wondering where I am,_ she thought and grinned. She flew faster yet and touched down on her balcony window, opened it and crept inside. She shut the window, and turned, trying to be silent. After a few seconds, she smiled, then took a deep calming breath and walked across her bedroom floor towards the door to the hallway.

Vegeta watched from a dark corner of the girl's bedroom as her balcony window screeched open. His eyes moved across her lithe body as she dipped inside the window, crouched and shut it again. She stood tall, turned and looked towards her bedroom door, _no doubt wondering if I heard any of that,_ he thought and rolled his eyes. He watched her take a breath and start forward towards the hallway. She stepped right past him and her scent bombarded him. He smirked proudly at his stealth, before he got behind her and reached forward to grab her. He flashed a confident grin as his arms came together around her waist, but she disappeared and he clasp his own hands together, stumbling forward slightly. "Na-nani?!"

Reina bit her lip as she felt his energy shift into position behind her. She waited, as patiently as she could, until he was inches from her. She felt the _whoosh_ of his arms meant to entrap her, but she disappeared and reappeared just behind him at the last second. She watched with much amusement as the great prince stumbled forward in shock.

She reached forward and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and looked over his shoulder and she grinned as she punched him in the jaw. He was thrown forward but stopped himself several feet away from her. He glared up at her, "What the hell was that for?!"

"What do you mean? You're the one who is hiding in the shadows of MY bedroom! Why are you in here?"

"I-I was waiting for you to get back and- and the cat needed food-does not matter!" He was clearly agitated by being questioned. He just wanted to surprise her, that's all.

Reina sighed and flipped on the light. The cat came running out of the bathroom and Reina had to laugh.

"So how long have you been pouting in my room, waiting for me?"

"I was not pouting!" He stepped forward into her personal space, nostrils flaring.

"Ok, ok, take it easy. I'm starving, do you want to get some food?" She tried to refocus the conversation into something neutral.

Vegeta backed off, huffed, then crossed his arms, "I could eat."

Reina led the way out to the living room and flipped open a phone book to see where to order. They decided on pizza and ordered from a local pizza parlor.

After dinner, both Reina and Vegeta decided to call it a night early. Vegeta retired to his bedroom to think about the girl and what this new found information meant to him. _It is her, the girl that was promised to me…but how could this be? After all these years…I had all but forgotten her face long ago. I used to see her face all the time in my dreams, then one day, they just stopped…until recently. It is decided. I will talk to the girl tomorrow, tell her everything I suspect about her, then get her help finding the dragon balls so we can get her memory back._

He laid back in bed, his resolve solidifying every second. Yes, tomorrow he would tell her everything, including how he felt about her, which he was not sure about until today. There was no use denying it though, he had fallen for her quirky charm, and wanted more of her. He fell asleep with perverted thoughts of her and what he wanted to do to her.

Tsukemono was sound asleep in the middle of the night when a beeping in her ear woke her up.

"…Tsukemono, you there?"

Her eyes widened, "Rou, is that you?"

Crackle of static, "yes, it is me. Where are you this time?"

Her heart fluttered and she whispered, "I am in universe seven on a planet called Earth. You would not believe how dumb these inhabitants-"

He cut her off, "Tsukemono," a heavy sigh, "King Papaya said to tell you to bring the princess back on your own, or do not come back at all. He is very angry you got caught."

Tsukemono shook her head, "no, no, you do not understand. There are sai-"

"Tsukemono you do not understand! Get home, now, with the girl or our king will come get her himself, and he would not be as sympathetic to your plight as I am." The male voice in her ear growled at her.

Tsukemono felt her eyes start to water, but she took breath and narrowed her eyes, "I do not need your concern, _captain._ Tell King Papaya I'll be home soon WITH the princess." She tossed her head to the side violently and the scouter fell out of her ear. She could hear the static sounds of a panicked male voice, but she no longer cared.

She wrapped her fingers around the chains on her wrists and pulled tight against them. They were coiled around the wooden bed frame and Tsukemono was so angry, she pulled hard against the frame and heard the wood splinter. She tugged again, and the chains slackened. She pulled them off of her, threw the covers back and grabbed her gear. She reluctantly placed her scouter back into her ear, thankful the noise on the other end was gone now. _I'll show you, I'll show all of you…_

She fled through the window and used her scouter to zone in on her little sister's energy signature. She flew towards the bright lights of the city. As she flew through the buildings she thought about what Rou had said. She grit her teeth and flew faster, zooming past the tall buildings until she reached the balcony of the one she wanted. _This is it._ She gently nudged the balcony window and found it budged easily. She slid the window open, ducked inside and pulled some ki harness rings from her bag. _I'll show you all…_

She snuck to the bed and wrapped a ring around one of the girl's wrist. She didn't stir so Tsukemono wrapped the other around her other wrist. She pulled them tight and the girl finally stirred. Tsukemono clamped a hand over her mouth and yanked her to her feet. The girl was drained of her energy and only moaned against Tsukemono' s hand. Tsukemono smiled and dragged the girl towards the window. She slung her over her shoulder, winced at the heavy load, but lifted into the air and flew out the window. _I will show them all…_

Reina felt heavy, very heavy. She understood Tsukemono had kidnapped her, but for some reason, there was nothing she could do about it. _Vegeta…will you come find me?_ She moaned in anger as they flew through the night. Soon, Tsukemono landed next to her ship and pushed a series of numbers in and the hatch hissed open. Tsukemono shoved Reina into the hull of the ship and made her sit in a chair. Tsukemono strapped the girl down then sat in the command chair while powering up her vessel. She flipped a switch on the console and a screen lit up. After a few seconds, a male saiyan's face filled the screen. Reina could only watch as Tsukemono smiled, "I have her. I am on my way home now." She swiveled the screen around for the person on the other end to see Reina's helpless form. The male's eyes lit up and he scoffed, "Tsk, get home now, Tsukemono, king Papaya will go easy on you if you deliver the girl soon."

Tsukemono took the screen back and glared at it, "He will be happy I found her. See you soon, _captain._ " She pushed a button and the screen winked out again.

Reina felt the thrusters engage and the ship lifted off the ground. She watched out of a tiny port hole window as the planet she was raised on slowly grew smaller and smaller as the ship blasted through the atmosphere and deep into space.

Author's notes: Oh my….who is Tsukemono talking to? And what will Vegeta do when he wakes and finds the girl gone….cone back next time and read on, my friends.

Please review! What do my loyal minions think!? Let me know!

Thanks for reading, until next time,

~K


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Their flight was not a pleasant one, to say the least. Tsukemono talked too much, and Reina felt drained of power and trapped in the tiny space. They had been traveling for more than a month now, closer to two, she was sure.

In the rare moments her older, gossip queen, self absorbed sister quit talking, Reina found her thoughts returning to her friends and family. _What would they think happened? Surely Vegeta or Goku would of realized by now what happened to me…..man I could use a joint…_

One night during their voyage she fell asleep early and had the most peculiar dream, and woke up a different person.

 **I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, we both had our eyes closed and our fingers tangled in the other's hair. I heard a quiet moan leave my lips as they parted and let his tongue explore my mouth and wrestle with my own eager muscle.**

 **He pushed me back on a bed and straddled my hips, his impressive length was already hard and pressing against me. I moaned again as his callous hands kneaded my breasts roughly as we continued our kiss.**

 **He pulled away, panting slightly, as he dipped his head down to lick and suckle on my collar bone. Yet another pleading moan left my mouth as goosebumps prickled my flesh. His spiked onyx hair traveled lower as he trailed kisses down across the tops of my bare breasts, the valley of my flat stomach and down further still. I held my breath as his tongue dipped into my navel and his hands roamed further down between my legs, foreshadowing his traveling mouth's destination.**

 **The dream shifted then. I was suddenly in the cockpit of a spacecraft, frantically pressing buttons and listening to warning claxons going off all around me. I had time to look up out the window just before the ship hit the ground and the dream shifted again after a blinding white light.**

 **I was running down a long hallway, being dragged along hurriedly by a large woman who was running behind a large, stocky man. "You have to go, now!" A voice echoed in my mind.**

 **They both wrapped me in a fierce hug, tears streaming their faces, then shoved me into a small space pod and shut the hatch. I beat my hands on the glass, but they sent me away. As the pod left the hanger, I noticed the sky crackling with electricity and the hanger blew up moments after my pod got safely into orbit and beyond.**

 **The dream shifted again and again, playing multiple memories of people who looked more and more familiar as the dreams went.**

 **The last sequence in the dream was that of a giant orange beast, who was focusing all his attention on her, even though their were others fighting it all around them. I noticed the same spiky haired guy from the first part of my dream blasting the monstrosity, but no attacks were hurting it. I listened really hard, and I could make out a voice in the back of my mind, "your tricks won't work on me, you will see. Nope, nope, nope, not on me." It closed in on me. I couldn't move. I looked up desperate for anything or anybody to help. I noticed the spiky haired man bring his arms together and form a massive energy beam. He let it loose with a silent scream, but the beam, meant for the monster, swerved around it and enveloped me instead. White light flashed around me, and then…...there was nothing.**

Reina woke up in a passenger chair of the ship, gasping for air. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and sweat had accumulated on her brow. She remembered.

She remembered _everything._

Her mind raced. Missing pieces of her jigsaw life fell into place all at once. Memories from a distant past came forward and made themselves known again. It felt like someone was flipping though channels on a television as old images and buried feelings came back to her. Her heart ached for her lost companions, long since gone, yet now reminded. _Jax…..Meltha….you two lost your lives helping me escape that day….Vegeta…you left me…why? Why didn't you come back for me like you promised?_

After awhile, Tsukemono came and brought her breakfast, hard dried meat of some kind that tasted terrible compared to the delicacies of her 'home'. Tsukemono started talking about Rou, again, but this time, Reina realized she remembered him too.

He was the castle blacksmith's son, not much older than herself. By the way Tsukemono talked about him, Reina suspected she had a thing for him. She smiled internally, _he doesn't feel the same about you,_ then she frowned. She didn't know how she knew that, but she knew it to be true to the core of her being.

She thought about her father as she chewed her tough meat and pretended to listen to her sister's prattling. She remembered her father was a great king, beloved by all five territory lords. Her mother had died when Reina was a little girl, so she never knew her, but her father…..he was strong and tough, courageous and valiant, smart and persuasive…..all of which she both admired and mimicked before she lost her memories. She sighed as she bit another chunk of her petrified alien flesh.

"…he always treats me like a child. Always scolding and lecturing…'don't say that', 'why are you not moving fast enough', 'don't _mind bend_ the guards'…" *scoff*

Reina nodded absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts about her last days on her planet before her life on Earth, completely oblivious of what her sister was saying except for small fractured statements. Her thoughts were numb to anything but her past. She felt like she was watching the movie of her life as a whole for the first time.

One of the last things she remembered was her nurse maid, Meltha sheltering her and her sister in their bedroom as the blacksmith, Jax guarded the door. _My sister was scared, but I wanted to go fight, but they would not let me…so I…._ Reina almost dropped her meat as she spaced out further, finally remembering her powers.

She remembered looking into Meltha's mind and seeing a large man, cast in shadows, his back to her. He raise a large fist as a dark red energy started swirling in his palm.

"…the cook never cooks anything but the little grove…"

The large man held his smoldering palm out in front of him and she noticed it was pointed at a man laying on his side panting, wheezing, blood dripping through his fingers as he held a sword handle that protruded from his abdomen.

"…at this one merchant, but the insectoid alien threw up in his face!…"

"I am the true king!" A booming voice echoed over and over in her mind as a bright red light snapped her back to the tiny spaceship. She turned slowly to her sister.

"Hello? Did you hear me? We are almost home. By mid day we should be docking."

Reina nodded her head slowly and finished off her breakfast. She decided to continue to 'play dumb' so her captors wouldn't know she knew anything that might get her killed. Reina could not wait to get off the ship and figure out a way out of this mess. _You better come for me this time, Vegeta…._

"NOW DOCKING ON BAY FOUR. PLEASE STAND CLEAR OF THE HANGER DOORS. NOW DOCKING ON BAY FOUR….."

The ship docked a little while later, just as Tsukemono said, and Reina was relieved to be getting off of the tiny spacecraft. Alone with just her jumbled thoughts, and one _really_ annoying saiyan, Reina thought she would go mad before they got anywhere.

Her thoughts always lingered on Vegeta and her dream of him. She found no matter how hard she fought it, she really missed his surly, no nonsense attitude. According to Tsukemono, they had been traveling for over two months now, and they just now made it to her home planet. Reina waited impatiently while the ship docked, then Tsukemono came and unstrapped her.

"Let's go little princess, we can not keep the king waiting, and _you_ are the first thing he wants to see." She sneered a bit at her last statement as she yanked Reina roughly along down the corridor.

Reina looked around at the hanger, noting how the planet had changed since she last stepped foot on it.

She recalled her memories of her early childhood and found it gave her a sense of happiness, general happiness. Her father had been king during the age of the longest sun cycles. She remembered playing in luscious exotic gardens, running through flowers with stalks as tall as a grown man, the bright sun warming her skin on a mid-season day.

From what she glimpsed from walking past windows in regular intervals, the landscape of the planet now was dull and grey, and nothing like the bright planet she was expecting. There were dead trees clumped in rotting clusters, and the sky seemed clouded over and made the land seem even more depressing and gloomy. The sky crackled with electricity periodically, which lit up the dull land. _Must be mid season moon chaos,_ she guessed internally,trying to accurately recall early history lessons from a planet she was familiar with, yet not.

After a few minutes of walking, they entered an elevator and she saw no more of the outside world.

Once off the elevator, she was dragged along by her wrists, which were clasp in front of her, down by her waist. They entered a large throne room, and Reina had a strange sense of de ja vú, her memories recalling the day Vegeta and his father and body guards entered this very room many, many years ago.

Standing to the right of the throne was a large, bulky man with a curved sword strapped to his side. He had a blue scouter fitted into his left ear, just like Tsukemono's and he had his massive arms crossed tightly in front of his broad chest. His tail was wrapped around his waist possessively, and his armor was banded blue and grey with a silver cloak that hung off his shoulders. He wore a deep frown on his face and his gaze followed Reina and Tsukemono as they approached. His eyes seemed to show a hint of sympathy, but the rest of his body language portrayed nothing but neutrality.

As they grew nearer, Reina noticed the man drop his hand to the hilt of his sword and crouch in what could only be a defensive stance. _Captain Rou…are you against me now too,_ she thought, remembering all the times he had been there for her father and her when she was young. She shuddered at the thought of her childhood friend turning on her, but her attention turned to the man sitting passively on the throne.

From his stature, she guessed he was about seven and a half feet tall with jet black, short cropped hair, and strong pointed facial features. He had a worn out eye patch over his left eye, and a long jagged scar crossed his face starting above his left eye, down over the bridge of his nose, and ended at his jawline. He rested his chin on his giant right fist. He glared at her, and Tsukemono through his half lidded good eye as they approached, but he did not make move.

Once they were at the base of the throne, Tsukemono dragged Reina forward and bent to one knee in front of the large stone steps, "Your grace, I have returned from my tenth voyage of the seventh universe. I have finally found that which you seek and humbly bring her before you," she yanked on the ki rings that bound Reina's wrist and pulled her forward, "the princess Kyuri."

The man sat up slowly, his body groaned from the movement. He placed his hands on the arms of the great iron throne and pushed himself up. He stood tall in front of Tsukemono, his shadow engulfing her entire bowed form. He bid her to stand with one flick of his right wrist.

Tsukemono quickly complied, though her eyes never lifted to meet his gaze. Instead, she fixed her gaze forward on the stone steps of the throne. Suddenly and without warning, the man whipped his hand out and backhanded Tsukemono so hard she fell sideways and spit blood. She lay there for a second, regaining her composure, then she got up slowly and stood up tall and still again, her gaze still fixed on the stone steps. Her lip bleed, but she made no move to clean it.

"You dared call for _back up,"_ his booming, displeased voice reverberated through the long hall, "I have no use for _weaklings_ in my court. That was the last time you call for back up, am I understood?" The great man looked down over the scarred bridge of his nose to Tsukemono with a deep scowl on his face.

Tsukemono stood straighter, clicked her heels together and snapped a salute, "Yes, your grace, I understand."

"Leave us." The man turned his back to Tsukemono and focused his attention on Reina. Tsukemono bowed to his back, then turned and walked out of the throne room with only a brief glance at the captain as her steps quickened.

Reina stood as tall as she could and looked the giant man straight in his good eye defiantly, though she had no means to fight him. She tried to keep her face neutral, like his guard, which seemed like an appropriate tactic since everyone else she had seen so far did just that. _Everyone is just going along with this tyrant…my father-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the man's hand moved so fast, Reina couldn't react in time. She fell sideways to the floor, and rolled, her hands still bound and rolling under her until she stopped on her stomach and immediately her right cheek stung as if it was on fire. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and glared up at the behemoth of a man as he spoke again, "You will cast your manipulative eyes away from me. Do not even THINK to play your mind games on me, Dreamweaver! " He all but shouted. Reina furrowed her eyebrows, but made no motion to move. The man bent forward and yanked her to her feet as easy as she picked up a milk jug.

"You have eluded me for some time princess, but you are back where you belong now. Do you remember who I am?" He asked.

Reina shrugged, then lied, "No, and I really don't care. My friends will come for me and-"

The man grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar and yanked her up off the floor harshly, her feet dangled off the floor completely, "you will address me properly as 'your grace', do you understand?" He growled in her face, his sour breath washing over her making her grimace.

He held her there for so long, eventually she was gasping for air, yet she finally relented and managed a small head nod. He let go and she fell and crumpled to the floor, coughing and inhaling air by the lung full.

Once recovered, Reina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his obvious alpha male complex, and instead she lowered her gaze to the ground and 'submitted' to him, "I am sorry, _your grace._ Please forgive me, I did not know my place."

His foot lashed out and connected with the side of her head, sending her sprawling to the side again. She laid there panting as her head pounded, furious she couldn't fight back. _Big man since I'm all tied up… wait until I get free of these restraints….I'll show you my true power…._

"Rou, escort the princess to her quarters." He smirked down at her, then turned, and without another word, or waiting for a response, he started walking down the stone steps and behind the throne and into the shadows.

The man, that said nothing and stood unmoved through the whole confrontation, relaxed his hand from his sword hilt and stepped towards Reina and pulled her up gently to her feet. He wiped a dribble of blood from her nose and gestured with a subtle head nod for her to walk forward and he walked her out of the throne room and deeper into the castle.

"Why am I here?" Reina asked her quiet companion as they walked through the winding corridors.

"You really do not know?" He looked at her skeptically. She shrugged not wanting him to catch on to her, "Why would I ask if I did?"

He frowned, _she is a Dreamweaver, surly she already knows and is just playing dumb…_

"You are here because the king wants you here. A word of advise," he stopped, turned her to face him and shoved her hard in the shoulder with a long index finger to get her attention, "stop asking questions and do not talk back. Doing either of those will result in great pain, for you." He looked at her expectantly, but she just stared blankly back at him, unaware of what hidden meaning he was trying to convey. He rolled his eyes, sighed, then glanced up at the scouter in his ear and back at her. Then he did it again and cupped his ear. He looked again at her, as if he expected something from her. Reina finally realized he was saying they could be spied on. She nodded her head in understanding and they continued walking forward.

After several winding staircases and meandering hallways, they finally came to a long hallway that was lined with large wooden doors on either side with a tiny window in the top center of each door. Reina stopped walking forward, "Wait, are these prison cells? Is this how a _princess_ is treated on your planet?!"

Rou pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked one of the wooden doors, "The king has arranged for you to stay here until we know where your loyalties lie, and if he wants to keep you. You are instructed to bathe and dress for dinner. Someone will come get you later tonight." He reached forward and pulled Reina forward by the ki rings. He thrust her into the small room, but he didn't shut the door right away. Instead, he pulled the scouter from his ear quickly and held it down by his leg, covering the microphone. He then leaned forward and whispered quickly, "Do not panic. I will not lie, this experience will probably be extremely hard for you. Stay strong, I know you do not understand, but know there are friends of King Salas still here, and friends of you too, Lady Kyuri." He looked at her, his headed nodded once and his eyes widened with conviction. He touched her shoulder briefly, then fitted the scouter back into his ear. He pulled back and with a sad smile, he shut the door and Reina heard the click of the lock. _So he is on my side….or he could be lying…_ she suddenly remembered her restraints and how difficult bathing would be in them. She ran to the window on the door.

"Wait! Please! These handcuffs, I can not bathe with them!" She banged on the door weakly.

The man's face filled the tiny window, "Someone will be along shortly to help you." He half smiled, turned and left without a look back.

She slumped against the door, hung her head and thought once again about her friends, and particularly one surly prince who she found she missed more than she ever cared to admit. _You had better come for me…or when I escape, I'll come kick your ass…_

~Earth, back to the day after Tsukemono captured Reina~

 _ ***…come for me…***_ Vegeta woke up early the next morning with a minor headache and the echoes of a voice in his head. He thought about the familiarity of the voice and wondered, _what does that mean?_ He shook his head, and dismissed all thoughts as he attempted to wake up to the bright day. He laid in bed massaging his temples for about a minute, then got up to shower.

After his shower, Vegeta decided to go train by himself for awhile. The girl was still asleep, since her door was still closed, so he decided not to bother her. He dropped his application off at the front office, then left the building and flew to his normal training spot outside the city. He did a few warm up exercises, then launched into the full training regiment he practiced often.

By mid morning, Vegeta was in the middle of his speed training when Goku, using his instant transmission, appeared next to the sweaty, tired prince.

"What do you want, Kakkarott? I am busy." Vegeta grabbed a bottle of water, twisted the cap off and downed over half of it in a span of a few seconds.

"Vegeta! She's gone!" Goku waved his hands in a panic.

Vegeta frowned, "Who is gone?" His stomach turned, _something does not feel right…*…come for me…*_

"The woman you had me chain up, umm, uh, Tsukimon, no no, Tsukemomo, or Tsukemana?"

Vegeta sighed, his patience wearing thin already, "Tsukemono. What do you mean 'she's gone'? You were suppose to watch her!" Vegeta did not like what he was hearing. His thoughts immediately turned to the girl and how she was at her apartment alone right now.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Chi Chi and I were in bed last night…" he trailed off with his cheeks flushing, which Vegeta interpreted to mean they were having sex, which made him roll his eyes and twirl his finger for his slow witted rival to get on with it, "and when we woke up this morning, I went to take the lady some breakfast, and found the bed splintered to pieces and she was gone."

* _…come for me…*_ Vegeta took a few seconds to think about this, as the voice in his head echoed again, then he turned with a scowl to the taller man, "I have to go warn the girl."

He turned without waiting for a reply, and was about to take flight, but Goku grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Vegeta turned back and glared, but Goku only smiled, chuckled nervously, then placed two fingers on his forehead. Vegeta knew that meant he was about to use his instant transmission, so he rolled his eyes, but allowed it since it would be much faster, and time was of the essence.

Goku closed his eyes and focused. He expanded his mind and searched for Reina's energy signature but he found not a trace. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Vegeta, "I can't find her ki signature!"

Vegeta pulled his hand away, scoffed in annoyance, then took off into the sky, not waiting for the half wit to catch up. A few seconds later, Goku flew up next to him quietly and they both flew as fast as they could towards the city and to Reina's apartment.

They landed outside her balcony window some time later and Vegeta noticed it was open. The curtain flapped in the breeze as they approached, and Vegeta felt a wave of panic wrench his stomach. _Not good, not good,_ a mantra started in his mind.

He stooped and stepped inside, straightened himself up and looked around the disheveled room.

The sheets on her bed were tossed and the bed was empty. Vegeta frowned, _how could the girl allow herself to get captured?!_ His eyes scanned the room for any signs of struggle as his mind raced through endless scenarios. _*…come for me…*_

Goku hunched down into the small window frame and folded himself inside the bedroom, then stood tall. He looked around the unorganized room, then cupped his hands around his mouth, "Reeeiinnna! Are you in the bathroom? Heellloo-"

Vegeta elbowed him in the ribs roughly, "Shut up! What if they are still here?!" He glared at him, ever astounded by his ignorance and naivety, then he turned and walked quietly towards the bathroom door and flung it open wide. The cat came running out, and Vegeta almost blasted it, but no Reina.

They left the bedroom and walked to the living room and looked around. Nothing.

The kitchen, nothing.

The other bathroom, nothing.

Vegeta's guest bedroom, nothing.

Vegeta sat down on the couch to think. _She went to bed last night around the same time I did, so I wonder when she was taken…how could she be taken?! She was so strong…*…come for me…*_

He frowned, aware he just acknowledged mentally that she was strong, but he dismissed the thought. He turned to the taller saiyan, who was curiously looking at pictures of Reina and her family that lined a few book shelves, "We have to find her. Did the woman say where she was taking the girl?"

"Weeellll, I didn't get any information out of her last night. I went to question her, but she tried to use me to escape. She pulled me down into her breasts and I had to-"

"Kakkarott! Focus!" He sighed, "I….I have not been completely honest with you. I know who that woman is, and I have some suspicions about the girl too. I believe she is a saiyan princess, Kakkarott."

Goku's eyes widened, "Really?! I knew she was a saiyan, but a princess?! Wow, I was so casual with her…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes for the hundredth time, "The woman that took her is her older sister. My father took me to their castle when I was young to pick one of them to be my…my…my mate." His cheeks reddened as his childhood memories of his time in universe five flooded his brain.

"Really?! Which one did you pick?" Goku asked, genuinely curious, but unaware of his inappropriate question and improper timing.

"That is irrelevant! Listen you fool, we need to gather the dragon balls and wish for her memories to return and for a way to get to her. She is in another universe, Kakkarott. Universe five is where they were from, so I believe that is where she is taking the girl. Back to her home planet."

"Well that can't be all bad, I mean, if she's going home. Maybe it will be a happy reunion with her fami-"

"No Kakkarott, I…..I have to…." He trailed off. He wanted to say he had to come for her, but that would reveal that he felt something for her, and even the slow witted third class saiyan would figure that out, though the voice in his head was relentless, _*…come for me…*_

Goku looked at Vegeta and understanding flooded his brain. He smiled and shrugged, "Yoooou want to rescue her because yoooou like-"

Vegeta rose quickly and punched his rival in the stomach before he could voice what Vegeta already knew to be true. _Shimatta….even he can tell?!_

Goku doubled over as a whoosh of air left him. When he regained his breath he looked at Vegeta incredulously, "That hurt, what was that for?!"

Vegeta turned and raised his nose in the air and crossed his arms, ignoring his third class rival's stupid question. He was already thinking about how to get the dragon balls. He cringed unconsciously, his teeth clamping together in anger, because to collect the dragon balls, they would have to get the dragon radar.

Which was at Capsule Corporation.

Which was where Bulma was.

Which he did not want to be around. He turned to the other saiyan.

"Kakkarott, go get the dragon radar from Capsule Corporation." Vegeta gave the tall saiyan a sideways glance.

Goku thought for a moment, then nodded his head vigorously, "Sure, I can do that. Maybe I can get Goha-"

Vegeta turned fully towards the larger man with a scowl and cut him off, "Just go get the radar and bring it here!" His chest rose and fell as he waited for confirmation from his slow companion.

Goku sighed and then nodded, "Hai, wakarimasu." (Yes, I understand) He stepped forward and placed his fingers on his forehead.

Vegeta leaned forward and poked him hard in the chest before the third class disappeared, "and Kakkarott," he paused to have his attention, then continued, "do not talk to Bulma….about any of this."

Goku frowned, then nodded, focused, then disappeared. Vegeta went to his bedroom and started packing his worn out yellow canvas bag. He put his little yellow orb into it last, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the identical blue one of the girls. He turned it in his palm and wondered where she was and what she was doing. _I_ will _come for you, then I will kick your ass for getting captured…_

Author's notes:

This should fix the memory mishap in the next chapter, sorry for the repost. Chapter Sixteen will be edited and reposted too, then I'll put up Chapter Eighteen. Sooo sorry guys! I know some of you may be anxious for me to get on with the story, but when I rush, I miss things and have to go back…like right now, lol. Sooooo….please be patient with me and I PROMISE you will be rewarded with a great story. ^-^

Please come back and read on, my friends, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also, I do plan to get Vegeta stoned again, maybe a welcome reward IF he can save the princess *wink wink*

Until next time,

~K


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"No fair Trunks! How'd you hit me from way back there?!" Goten whined as his fingers moved and mashed buttons of various shapes and colors on the oblong controller in his hands. His eyes were glued to the large television screen in front of him.

"Blue shell, duh." Trunks stated matter of factly as he deftly weaved his kart through the other karts as he made his way back up to the front of the colorful race track.

Both boys were sitting crossed legged on an oversized sofa and playing a vintage video game. There were soda cans and candy wrappers all around them and neither looked like they had slept in days. They were so entranced by the sights and sounds in front of them that they didn't see the appearance of a third person in the room.

Goku reappeared in the basement at Capsule Corporation. He looked over the back of the couch and placed his big hands on his hips as his oversized grin spread across his face. The boys were competing in a racing game, and Goten was in the lead, from what it looked like.

"Hey guys!" Goku said enthusiastically.

Two controllers went flying in the air as both boys screeched and jumped back from the sound of the voice. Trunks glared up at Goku, "Hhheeeyy, where did you come from?!"

Goku chuckled, then he suddenly remembered why he was here and his face darkened slightly, "Say, Trunks, I need to get the dragon radar, do you know where it is?" He looked hopeful.

Trunks righted a spilled soda can from the coffee table as he thought, then shrugged indifferently.

"Please take me to it quickly, and let's try to avoid your mom." Goku chuckled nervously, his eyes squinted closed as his hand migrated to scratch his head.

Trunks raised a skeptically eyebrow, scoffed, then turned towards the stairs. Goten scrambled after him, and Goku silently praised how well he was doing at being discreet as he jogged after the boys up the stairs.

Bulma was in a lab room working on cellular regeneration when she heard pieces of lab equipment being moved about, the slamming of doors and the ruffling of papers from a room down the hall. She got up, moved quickly and quietly to the door and stuck her head out. She looked left down the hall, nothing. Her head swiveled to the right, and a cracked door could be seen about three doors down. She walked towards the door where the frantic sounds were coming from and peeked inside.

Goku had his head buried in a large cupboard on the opposite side of the room and Trunks and Goten were hovering in front of the shelves that line the right and left sides of the room opening and closing each set of doors with a _slam_ after a quick, disappointing search. None of them noticed her until she pushed the door open wider, it's un-oiled hinges squeaked at the movement.

"What's going on in here?" She shifted her weight to her right foot and crossed her arms.

Goku lifted his head so fast at the sound of her voice that he banged it on the top of the cupboard and wailed. He stepped back and out of the cupboard, rubbing his head vigorously, "ittai-tai-tai-tai!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at his antics, knowing her childhood friend was tougher than any other being in the universe, practically. She watched as both the boys turned and looked at her sheepishly, turning towards Goku for guidance. She turned her attention back to Goku and waited for an explanation, her left foot began to tap impatiently.

"Uuhh, well you see," Goku grinned wildly and scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of some reason why they were in here, then it came to him, "you see we need to find the dragon radar so I can find the four star dragon ball. Yeah, I haven't found it since the last time we gathered them, and was missing it." He continued to chuckle nervously. _Will she believe me?_

Bulma looked at him skeptically, then looked to the boys for confirmation. Both boys nodded their heads vigorously and smiled innocently. She shook her head, "I don't know what you're really up to, Goku, but if you insist, stop tearing up my lab and follow me." She turned and walked down the hallway, her heels clicking rhythmically.

Goku let a large sigh of relief out before smiling at the boys and sprinting out of the room to follow his feisty, blue haired friend.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged, then remembered their video games and both dashed for the basement.

Bulma led Goku to a small office down a long corridor. Once inside, she walked to a desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a round devise with a big green crisscrossed screen. She held it out to Goku, "Here. Take it."

Goku stepped forward confidently and wrapped his large hand over her smaller one and the radar. He pulled, she didn't move. He looked up at her, confused.

" _WHY_ do you _really_ need the radar? Does this have to do with Vegeta? Huh?"

Goku took a step back, awkwardly, "Ah, uhh, I told you I just want to find the four star-"

She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the radar pressing forward to poke Goku in the chest with her free hand, "I KNOW this has to do with him AND the girl. Gohan dropped Goten off earlier and he said Vegeta wanted to get the girl's memories back, but why are _you_ helping her?"

Goku sighed, exasperated and defeated at his attempted discretion, "She is a saiyan princess from another universe, and I just want to help rescue her. She's been kidnapped!"

Bulma's eyes widened and she let go of her hold on the radar, _a saiyan? A female saiyan!?_ Suddenly she felt anger surging through her and she looked up to Goku, determined to get more information, even if she had to beat it out of him….

But he was gone.

Goku reappeared in Reina's bedroom with the radar in his hand. He wiped his brow and sighed at his quick escape. His sudden appearance startled the other saiyan male sitting on the unmade bed. He was inspecting some sort of small glass pipe but dropped it on accident, fumbled, and luckily recovered it before it hit the floor.

"Kakkarott! I hate when you do that!" Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth, his free fist tightened and loosened by his side. He walked to the Reina's nightstand, opened it, set the pipe down, then shut the door again. He turned back to his rival. Goku held the radar out in front of his eyes.

"Did you have any problems?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his inquiry.

Goku shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, "nah, piece a cake!"

"Good. Let's get started right away." Vegeta turned with the devise in hand, bend out the window, then took off into the air. Goku sighed, again, then fit his large form though the window and blasted off into the sky after Vegeta.

~Two months later, back to Planet Salas~

Reina sat in the tiny cell and listened to the sounds of the castle as she pushed around some straw on the ground. It had been at least a few hours as far as she could tell since the captain left her there. She could hear moaning, growling, grunting and crying coming from the other cells around her. Occasionally she would hear someone scream in agony, but no one came to attend her.

She had just about fallen asleep when she heard the jangle of keys in the lock on her door. Her head turned quickly to the door and her heart raced as she watched the door swing open. A small framed, female humanoid creature stood in the doorway. She hurried inside the cell and turned to shut the door again. She turned back and walked towards Reina who sat backed into a corner watching.

"Greetings, my lady, there is no need to be afraid. My name is Secki, I am but a humble servant here." The small grey skinned woman approached cautiously and smiled tentatively.

"Oh, um, hello. My name is-"

"Oh, I know who you are, princess. Though I hear rumors that _you_ do not know who you are. Is it true you lost your memories?" The woman asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

Reina sighed then lied again, "Yeah, I do not remember anything before crashing on Earth."

The woman looked incredulous as she filled a large basin with water from a spigot on the right side of the room.

Reina got up and walked slowly towards the girl, "Will you take these ki restraints off of me? So I can bathe?" She held out her wrists to the girl, hoping she would let her go, so she could work on an escape plan.

The girl sighed heavily as she turned the water spout off and dunked a rag into it, "I am afraid I cannot do that, princess. It is against the King's orders, but I will help bathe you myself." She smiled warmly.

Reina let her head sag as a feeling of hopelessness washed over her, then she lifted her head and stood as straight as she could, determined to not be discouraged. _I'll just have to find another way to escape…_

"Please remove the clothing you can. I will help you with the rest." The servant said calmly and Reina sighed, but reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them and her red panties down to the floor and stepped out of them. Since her arms were bound, the girl pulled out a large knife and sliced the shirt along one side, until it came off. She looked up at Reina perplexed as she looked at the strappy top she had on underneath her shirt.

"It's called a bra. You wear one to keep your, umm, breasts in place." Reina said, bringing her wrists up and motioning towards her chest, understanding why the girl would not know what a bra was. _This really is another world, huh? Please come for me, anybody….Vegeta…._

The servant named Secki considered this information with a shrug, then cut the straps and the back of the bra and Reina shuddered as the cold air of the cell touched the bare skin of her round breasts. Secki mixed something into the water basin and it created soap suds. She then dipped the rag into it again, then placed the soapy material onto Reina's shoulder blade. Reina shivered at the cold water, but held still while the girl washed her body of the filth and grime accumulated there.

Once done, Secki had Reina lean back and dunk her hair in the soapy water. Secki ran her fingers through the dark locks then lifted Reina's head up and used her hands to wring out the excess water from her now clean hair.

Secki dumped the water out on the floor and it flowed to a central drain. Reina shivered as the water from her hair dripped down her back and created a small puddle behind her.

Secki opened the cell door and pulled a basket in from right outside the door. After a brief conversation with someone outside the cell, she re-entered the room and Reina heard the click of the lock. Her heart sank. _Damn, they thought of everything. She will have to remove the ki rings to get clothes on….apparently someone just locked her in so she can…_

"Come, my lady, here are some clothes for you to choose from. Pick something out, then I'll remove your restraints long enough for you to change."

Reina bent and looked through the bin of clothes. Some were ratty and in tatters, but there were a few dresses and Reina picked a light blue one out that looked a little big, but it would do. She held it up for Secki to inspect.

"Excellent color choice. I think blue will look nice on you. Now, hold out your wrists, and please don't try anything funny, I do not want to be punished again." She looked up at Reina hesitantly, then Reina held out her wrists and the small woman tensed her body as she twisted the rings and one at a time, they came off. Reina reached her arms up, for a much needed stretch. Secki flinched back at her sudden movement, sighed, then held out the dress, "Please, my lady."

Reina dropped her arms, sighed then let Secki slide the dress over her head. Reina felt the fabric fall loosely around her, and she silently wished Secki hadn't of cut her bra, but quickly dismissed her thoughts on the lost article of clothing.

Once dressed, Secki held out the ki rings again with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Reina dropped her head, then raised her arms, not wishing harm to come to the girl. Secki let her body visibly relax as she snapped the rings together and all the energy Reina felt rushing back to her, stopped and left her just as quickly. Soon she was left drained of all energy except the minimum required to run her body. She sighed again as Secki bowed and backed towards the door. She rapped on it in a syncopated rhythm. _Knock knock…knock knock…knock knock knock….knock._

After a momentary pause, the door lock clicked open, and Secki grabbed the basket, bowed and backed out of the room quickly. Once the door was locked again, Reina heard her muffled voice through the door, "I will come back to get you in a little while to escort you to dinner, my lady." She bowed again, unseen by Reina, then she was gone. Reina slid down the wall and sat, hanging her head between her legs and bound wrists, wondering again what Vegeta was doing, unaware that he was closer to her than she knew.

~Back to Earth~

 _Blip blip blip…._ the round devise beeped as Vegeta flew towards the tiny green dot.

A month and a half.

It took Goku and Vegeta a month and a half to find all the dragon balls and round them up.

The last one was the five star ball and according to the dragon radar, it was at the peak of a volcano, resting precariously on a crumbling mountain ledge. Vegeta flew up and up, feeling the intensifying heat from the volcano scorch his uniform. Parts of his spandex began to feel like fire as it stuck and melted slightly to his body. He grimaced, but flew into the volcano anyways. He reached the ball and picked it up, bouncing it from hand to hand as the heat scorched his fingers. He flew straight up and out of the volcano's burning touch. The smoke made him cough as he emerged above the volcano's influence. _Finally! The last one…_

Vegeta tucked away the radar and the round orange orb as he flew as fast as he could back to Reina's apartment where Goku sat waiting for him to return. He arrived some time later.

"Did you get it?" Goku jumped up from the couch excitedly, noticing Vegeta's burned uniform. Vegeta held out the last golden orb with five dark orange stars in it's gelatinous core. They wasted no time. After a silent exchange of understanding, and a change of clothes for Vegeta, both saiyans mentally prepared for what came next.

It was mid afternoon and they had stashed the other dragon balls at Goku's grandfather's old cabin in the woods. Vegeta grabbed his canvas bag after he changed and both saiyan males took off towards the woods where Goku grew up.

Once they reached the small, decrepit cabin, Vegeta placed the five star ball with the others outside in a clearing behind the cabin and they began to pulse rhythmically. Goku stepped forward and called forth Shenron, the eternal dragon.

The sky darkened, and crackled with electricity. An ominous sound reverberated through the quiet forest as the golden orbs pulsed, then a flash rose up from them to the sky and brought forth a massive green scaled dragon. The dragon's long serpentine body coiled skyward until his massive head loomed in the sky just above the cabin. Then it spoke.

" **You have three wishes. Speak them now**." The dragon asked in another language. Goku opened his mouth to ask for Reina to get her memories back, but Vegeta stepped forward and shoved him aside, "Send me to planet Salas of the fifth universe!" Vegeta yelled up to the dragon.

The dragon's red eyes brightened and before Goku could protest, Vegeta was teleported away. Goku stared blankly at the spot wear Vegeta stood a few seconds ago. _Huh, I guess that's how I make others feel when I disappear suddenly…_ He sat lost in thought momentarily until the dragon's booming voice asked for the next wish with a hint of impatience lacing his foreign tongue.

"Ah, I wish for the saiyan princess Reina to get her memories back that she lost when she was a child!"

The dragon's red eyes brightened again, then dimmed, " **and the last?** "

Goku knew he needed a way to get to the other universe AND get back, so he thought hard, then said, " I wish for a spaceship to take me to universe five's planet Salas!"

The dragon's eyes brightened once again and a large, round yellow space craft appeared in the clearing next to Goku's grandfather's cabin. Goku smiled up at the dragon, "Thank you, Shenron!"

The dragon disappeared, and the sky brightened again. The seven orange orbs rose into the air and jettisoned out in different directions, not to be called on for another year, at least.

Goku walked over to the new spacecraft and ran his hand along it's shiny new hull, impressed by it's sleek design, then he suddenly realized he didn't know how to fly it. He chuckled to himself, _shimatta…maybe I should of just wished to teleport there too…._

Vegeta closed his eyes as the eternal dragon and everything in that tranquil forest disappeared. When he opened them, he found himself on the remains of a long forgotten road. The land was dark and grey. Shadows danced through dead tree trunks as the sky crackled with electricity. He looked up and frowned, noticing the distinct lack of a sun. Far in the distance, south down the road, he could make out a tiny dot that could only be a large castle. He decided to head that way and was about to take flight when he heard a noise from the decaying thicket to his immediate left. He crouched and inched forward towards the sound, his right hand forming a ball of ki energy for both illumination and defense. His left hand held his canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

He was mere inches from a fallen tree trunk when a small, humanoid creature emerged from behind it, arms up in a pitiful, protective gesture, "Do not! Do not!"

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted his hand to see the creature better. It was about three feet tall, orange and had a narrow face with hollow cheekbones. It had a ripped and stained purple cloth draped over his upper body and brown, loose shorts with no shoes. Vegeta grit his teeth, reached forward and snatched the creature by the collar of it's tattered top and held it up in front of his face, "Where is Castle Salas? Where is the princess?!" He demanded.

The creature whined and mumbled as he clawed futility at Vegeta's arm, clearly frightened by Vegeta's roughness. Vegeta felt heat coming from his midsection and looked down to see a wet stain on the front of the creature's pants.

Vegeta dropped the creature with a contemptuous glare. The creature scrambled away from him clumsily. Vegeta scoffed, then turned and took off into the air, headed south just above the neglected road towards the dot on the horizon.

The creature, once recovered from his shock, turned and started jogging south down the dirt road towards the only place worth going anymore, Castle Papaya, the former Castle Salas. He had a gig there for the King's festival that was coming up. _Should be fun. Should be true. Peanu gonna laugh at you,_ he thought as he continued down the road.

Author's notes:

Again, sorry for the repost! Ok, Chapter Eighteen up soon, promise! Stick with me guys!

*PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE TIMELINE!*

What I mean is the jump from Reina to Vegeta. She arrives on Planet Salas with Tsukemono 2 MONTHS by space travel after Tsukemono kidnapped her. Vegeta and Goku take 1 ½ MONTHS to find the dragon balls and make their wishes.

Soooooo…that means VEGETA gets too Planet Salas BEFORE REINA! Get it? Good. Now, if you haven't put this story on alert by now, please do so, because we both know you are looking forward to reading more about Vegeta and Reina.

What is going to happen to Reina now? And what has Vegeta gotten himself into? Will Goku be able to get there? Find out next time!

Someone let me know your thoughts so far! Send me a review, constructive criticism welcome!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! For some reason, not all of your reviews are coming through, so if you read the reviews and one of your isn't listed it ISN'T because I don't want it, I didn't get it! Please resend! ^-^

Until next time,

~K


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

~Planet Salas, Vegeta entry, before Reina~

The captain walked briskly down the corridors of the old castle. He was on his way to the mess hall when a soldier of the Rocharri Order came running up to him. The soldier stopped just in front of the captain, saluted, and waited to speak. Rou pressed a button on his scouter and when the King's gruff voice indicated he was listening, Rou nodded to the soldier to speak.

"Captain, our scouters from the southlands spotted an unknown male flying towards the castle," The soldier panted out quickly.

Rou frowned, then listened to the King as he spoke in his ear, "Flying, huh? Sent a party of your best men to greet our new friend. Find out where he came from, and why he is here. I want you to lead the welcome party personally, and bring the new prisoner here, alive. He will add to our dwindling number of Death Seekers."

"Hai, your grace, at once," Rou said into the scouter then turned back to the soldier, "walk with me to the mess hall. Tell me everything the scouts said."

As they walked, the soldier relayed the report from the scouts, "They say he was flying very fast, faster then even the Rocharri. He had black, spiky hair and was wearing some sort of blue jumpsuit with armor plates."

Rou nodded methodically, feeling something stir inside him at the mention of black, spiky hair, but he ignored it.

They reached the mess hall, and Rou singled out five of his best soldiers and filled them in on their mission.

"Our mission, as per the king, is to capture the unknown intruder and bring him back to the palace. He is to be interrogated, then sent to join the Death Seekers and will hopefully be worthy of entertaining the masses at the festival."

The soldiers all clicked their heels together in unison, "Hai, captain!"

Rou dismissed them to go get prepared himself. He walked into his quarters to change into his battle armor.

Rou put on a black suit, and over it was the red and black banded armor plates of King Papaya's order. His pulled on his red gloves and boots and grabbed his most prized possession, his father's sword, Heartseeker.

He fitted the sword at his side, wrapped his tail around his waist tightly, then left his quarters, jogging briskly through the castle as he made his way to the front gates.

His men were already assembled there, and since they could not fly on their own, they each were next to their winged mounts, the Rocharri.

Rou, being a saiyan, took to the air and waited as the riders mounted their flying insects. As he waited, he used his scouter to read power levels from the south. _Blip blip blip blip blip…_

His eyes widened as he pick up a very large energy signature, and felt a surge of excitement and apprehension flow through him. Once the riders were airborne, he blasted off towards the energy reading with the five riders close on his tail.

Vegeta had been flying for awhile now. He kept heading towards the large castle on the horizon, convinced it was the Palace he visited as a kid. He looked down as he flew and noticed small groups of weather worn huts clumped together in random intervals. A few times he glimpsed small creatures milling about, but when they noticed him, they all dropped what they were doing and ran into their huts to hide. _Like roaches, cowards,_ he thought and sneered at the sight of them as he continued to fly forward.

Sometime later, he looked ahead and saw a group of people flying towards him. One was flying on his own, but five others behind him were riding giant, winged insects that actually looked like giant roaches. All of the men looked dressed for battle, and Vegeta smiled a wicked smile to himself, _guess not everyone here is a coward…._

Rou flew forward as they approached the unidentified flyer in front of them. When they were about fifty feet away, he raised his fist in the air, indicating to his riders to stop here. They all hovered and waited as the other male continued his approach and stopped just ten feet away from them.

Vegeta stopped in front of the group and crossed his arms as they all hovered fifty feet above the ground and in front of a large, bulky saiyan who looked to be the leader of this party.

Rou looked at the person across from him and furrowed his brows in brief thought, _I recognize him….where do I know him from…?_

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What do you want, _boy_? Get out of my way, now."

Rou frowned, "We have come from the King with a message," he stated flatly, "you are to return with us for questioning, then you are to be placed in the dungeons until the King's festival in which you will be part of the Death Seekers to entertain the masses."

"Hmmph," Vegeta stuck his palm out and blasted six ki blasts, one for each rider and the saiyan. The blue ki blasts sped out in front of him and before anyone knew to react, they hit their respective marks, leaving clouds of dust and screams of agony behind as the winged mounts and their riders fell from the sky.

Once the dust settled, Vegeta noticed all that remained afloat in front of him was the saiyan, who glanced down at the ground as his forces all crash landed in a heap, green blood oozing from the mounts and mingling with red blood of the riders, forming a blackish outline in the dirt underneath the dead body pile. A crack of electricity lit up the sky menacingly.

Rou deflected the ki blast easy enough, but was outraged at this stranger's audacity. _Doesn't he know who I am?_ He watched as his men, _his men,_ all died beneath him from just _one_ attack. He returned his attention to the man in front of him, crouched in an aggressive fighting stance and bared his teeth, "Just who the _hell_ are you?!"

Vegeta crouched into his fighting stance and smiled back wickedly, "I am PRINCE Vegeta, and I am here to reclaim the princess, Kyuri!"

Rou's mouth slackened in shock. _Prince Vegeta?! Why did you come back now, of all times?! The princess is not even here…..yet…._

He thought about his last transmission from Tsukemono, _"…I have the princess, I will be home soon…."_

As Rou hovered there in the air across from the prince, a voice spoke in his ear, "Bring him to _me_ , Rou. Do NOT kill him. I want the pleasure of interrogating him personally."

Rou nodded, even though the king could not see this gesture, and he squared off to Vegeta as he thought, _I have waited for the chance to fight you again, prince. Too bad I am not allowed to kill you, but you will never have the princess!_

"Aaaahhhh!" Rou screamed as he rushed forward and attacked the prince.

Vegeta dodged and ducked the younger saiyan's attacks easily. The kid was quick, but still lacked in training. Rou threw punch after punch and kick after kick, but none of them landed on the prince. Rou grew more and more frustrated, but kept up his attacks.

After some time, Vegeta scoffed and scrunched his body, then released his energy around him in an explosive wave.

Rou was propelled backwards from the older saiyan and fell downwards. He stopped himself inches from the ground, then blasted back up to where Vegeta hovered.

"My turn," Rou said, panting, as he brought his hands together in front of his chest, his hands over lapping one another, facing out. His elbows were jutted out as he gathered his ki energy. A green ball of light formed in the center of his palms, growing larger and larger.

Vegeta crossed his arms and waited. He was not afraid of this low class saiyan's pathetic attempt at an attack, so he stood and was prepared to take the attack head on. _Let us see what you can do, boy…_

Rou opened his mouth as the last bit of his energy converged in his palms, "AURA CANNON!"

He pushed his arms forward, as he rotated his palms so they made a tight 'X' in front of him. The green energy blasted from him and sped towards the prince quickly. _Yosh, I got you now, you cocky bastard!_

Vegeta braced himself for impact as the green energy came right at him. He was hit by it, but instead of it hitting him, it enveloped him instead. "Na-nani?!" Vegeta cried out just before the green aura enveloped his head too, rendering him incapable of any movement.

Rou watched with pleasure as his energy rose all around the so called prince. Rou, drained of almost all his power now, smiled at the captured prince, "You were always the cocky one, _Prince_ Vegeta. If you had attacked me, instead of allow me to collect my energy, my focus would have been broken and you would not be at my mercy now. Thanks for playing right into my hand." Rou smirked at the frozen saiyan as he fished out a pair of ki harness rings from his armor.

Vegeta growled in his mind at his mistake. _I should of blasted you to bits…_

Rou reached into his energy field, grabbed Vegeta's wrist and snapped a ring around it, then the other. He clasp them together in front of the prince.

Vegeta felt his energy instantly being drained. _This must be what Tsukemono used to capture the girl,_ he thought bitterly as his power level dropped significantly.

Rou placed his hand on his scouter and spoke, "Your grace, I have him. I will return to the castle at once. No, just me." After a pause, and a head nod, Rou grabbed the prince by the wrists and slung him over his shoulder. The energy hold was a great techniques, but it did not last for long, and slowly it started to dissipate as he flew towards the castle. Rou smiled triumphantly to himself as he made his way back to the castle. _You will never be with the princess, not if I can help it…._

~Planet Salas, forward to Reina~

Reina sat in the cell thinking about Vegeta for the hundredth time. She wished she could somehow get a message to him, or at least find out if he knew what happened to her. She felt alone, and hopeless, then remembered she had to be strong. _He will come for me…_

Just as her thoughts wandered to her childhood memories with him, the cell's lock turned and squeaked open. Secki came shuffling into the cell, bowed to Reina, then motioned for her to rise and follow. Reina got up awkwardly, pressing her body against the wall and pushing up and off, since her hands were bound still. She walked towards Secki.

"It is dinner time, my lady. Please, this way." She led the way out of the cell and down the hallway Reina and the captain had used to get here some time before.

"Will I be dining with…. _the king?_ " she asked, her voice hinting at disgust for the brutish man.

"Oh yes, my lady. He had requested you sit with him at the head of the table, a great honor." She said quickly as they rounded a corner and entered an elevator. Secki punched in a code, and the elevator lifted off the ground.

"Tell me, Secki, how did you come to be a servant here?" Reina asked, curious.

Secki sighed, "Well, after the Great War, King Papaya took over the throne and….he beheaded all of King Salas servants that proved weak or loyal to King Salas. He then sent word to all the villages in the area to send five women to be his servants. Those who did not comply, were all slaughtered." Her head sagged a little, then the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened.

Rou was standing in the hallway to greet them, and Secki bowed and ushered Reina forward with a small smile. Reina left the elevator and the doors closed on her new friend. She was left in the hallway with the captain.

"You look lovely in that shade of blue, my lady," he said politely as he extended his arm and wrapped it around her left elbow, "I am to escort you to the dining hall."

She noticed he didn't have his scouter on, so as they walked, she ventured to whisper, "Rou, you said you would never betray my father. I want to talk to you sometime, privately, about what happened here."

He stopped and turned her to face him. She watched as his eyes widened, "You…you said you did not remember-"

"I know, I lied. I didn't know who's side you might be on. I hope you are still on mine _._ Jax lost his life protecting me, and I had hoped his son wouldn't do anything to harm me and make his death worthless." She glared at him, her grey eyes searching his cobalt blue ones. The more she focused on his eyes, the deeper she saw into him. She almost lost herself in them when he shook his head and sighed, "No! No, princess," he whispered, "I would never harm you. I lov-" He abruptly closed his mouth and turned away.

It was Reina's turn to be surprised. She knew Rou used to have feelings for her, but now…well, she was a different person now, not the same princess she was. She didn't even know how to be a princess anymore.

Rou sighed again, steeled his resolve, lifted his head up high and continued to walk forward. Reina followed in silent contemplation. Rou was the first to break the silence.

"Do not make eye contact with the king. Address him as 'your grace' EVERY time you speak to him. Keep your sentences short, and do not argue. Answer his questions quickly and concisely, never volunteering more than asked. Do this, and you may get out of dinner with a bed to sleep in, in a proper room instead of the dungeon." Rou said somberly as they walked, never turning to look at her.

Reina grunted, but nodded methodically, _sit down, shut up, and do as your told. Ugh, I hate men like that…makes me want to break his face even more…_

They stopped again in front of a large set of wooden doors. Rou turned her to face him once again, poking her in the chest, once again, "I mean it, Kyuri. Do not provoke him. He will do terrible things to you, with no mercy. He is ruthless when it comes to torture, ask Tsukemono sometime." His face darkened at the mention of her sister's name. _Maybe he did feel something for her…._

"I got it. If you would take these stupid ki rings off, I'd blast his face-mmm!"

Rou covered her mouth with his large hand and pressed her back into the wall beside the doors, pressing into her, "do NOT talk like that! The king has ears everywhere!" He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "I took a great risk talking to you just now. I cannot jeopardize my position by the King's side. I have plans to take him down, but for now, just go along, please." His voice cracked with his whispering pleas.

Reina nodded against his hand and, after the briefest pause, Rou leaned back and off of her. He smoothed out her dress, brushing her shoulders and tugging at the hems, then nodded once again for confirmation.

They walked into the great hall, Rou held the door open for her and let her in first, then bowed and shut the doors behind her, leaving her standing there alone. She looked over at the great tables of the mess hall, noting how shabby and dark everything looked now. Her memories of servants bustling about and her father's laughter echoing through the hall at dinner time all but brought a tear to her eye. She took a deep breath, and with all the dignity she could muster, she walked towards the great table where the King sat waiting for her.

When she approached, she stopped and bowed to the king, hating every second of it, but not letting it show. "Your grace, I have been told to come have dinner with you."

"Sit." The King gestured with his massive right hand for her to sit next to him. She wiggled her fingers and grasp the back of the chair to pull it out and then she sat down.

The table was about fifteen feet long, and could host two dozen people easily, but Reina and the King were the only ones seated in the hall.

King Papaya clapped his hands together three times, and the double doors to the kitchen opened and a multitude of servants of various sizes, shapes, and species came in bring tray upon tray of food to the table. Reina's mouth watered despite herself. Tsukemono only fed her dried meat and bread on the voyage, so the smell of fresh cooked food was almost overwhelming. She licked her lips unconsciously as she waited for the servants to finish.

When the last servant poured their drinks, bowed and left, the King spoke, "You must be hungry after all your travels. Let us eat and get to know one another."

Reina almost scoffed at him, but caught herself and managed a weak smile instead, "your grace is too kind." She reached forward for her plate with her bound hands. When her fingers clasp the edge of the plate, the king grabbed his two pronged fork and stabbed her left hand above her pinky, pinning it to the table. "You do not get to eat until I am finished!" He bellowed, as Reina opened her mouth, her breath caught in her throat. She was writhing in pain, but unable to do anything about it.

The king grunted and smiled, satisfied by her response. He pulled the fork out of her hand and, while it still dripped with her blood, he stabbed a spit of roasted meat with it and brought it back to his plate. He pushed it off and proceeded to pile more delicious smelling food onto his plate. "Tell me where you have been all this time." The King ordered as he spooned vegetables into his mouth and chewed.

Reina rubbed her hand under the table vigorously as she attempted to block out the pain and focus on not putting her foot in her mouth, "Your grace, I have been on a planet called Earth for the last twenty-four years." She stopped, remembering Rou's advise to not volunteer more than asked. The King nodded as he bit into a large hunk of meat, the grease and oils dripped down his chin as he chewed noisily.

"And how did you manage to escape to this Planet Earth?" He took another bite, the flesh ripped away by his jagged, stained teeth. Reina resisted the urge to roll her eyes again.

"I don't remember, your grace." She watched his reaction, trying to prepare for another painful blow of some kind. He only ripped his bread in half and stuck one side in his mouth, "Ah, yes, Tsukemono told me you lost your memories. So you cannot play your mind games then?"

Reina didn't quite know how to answer that. She did remember she had the same powers as her sister, but she didn't quite remember how to do it. She thought about how one learns calculus in high school, then forgets it once out in the world. Sure, she could, but she had been out of practice so long, she didn't know if she could effectively. She nodded her head once, "yes, your grace, you are correct. I cannot recall any of my powers."

"Well, you are no use to me if you cannot. I will have Rou set up a meeting for you with the old Seer, Yume. She will be able to tell if you are going to be worthy of marriage."

 _Marriage? To who?_ She kept her mouth shut, though her curiosity was driving her mad. She had a bad feeling he meant marry him, and that she would fight against, with help or not. _No fucking way I'd-_

"Well, I have some business to attend to with your sister," he wiped his mouth with a rag, then grabbed his mug and downed the whole drink it a few large gulps. He turned his good eye to Reina, "you can move to a room in the western tower. Do not get comfortable, though. In forty-eight moon cycles, you and I will be wed at the festival, and you will move to my chambers for mating. A servant will escort you to your chambers when you finish eating. Tomorrow you meet with Yume. I look forward to hear what she says about you. Learn well, or you will join the Death Seekers, Grand Weaver or not!"

Without waiting for a reply, he pushed himself back from the table, the chair legs scraped against the stone floor noisily. He rose and, with one last one eyed glance her way, he left the room.

Reina let out a sigh of relief once he left. Once the King was clear of the room, she reached forward and grabbed a large chunk of meat and bit into it. It was a bit over salted, but good anyways. She swallowed after only a few seconds of chewing, then bit into the meat again. As she ate, she piled more strange food onto her plate and feasted.

Her thoughts lingered on the King's last comment. _Grand weaver? What the heck does he mean by that?_

She was shoveling some green vegetables of some kind into her mouth when Secki and Rou came into the great hall.

"I see you've taken to the grancho beans, and the talicar flesh." Secki smiled at her. Reina smiled back as she swallowed, "whatever this stuff is, it's good, especially since I haven't had anything but dried meat and bread for two months." She bit into the greasy meat again.

Rou smiled beside himself, but quickly wiped it away. Seeing his childhood friend again, after he presumed she was dead for over twenty years, was shocking and stirred some feelings inside him he'd rather suppress. The King was to marry her, so he would never be with her. That reminded him of something.

"Princess Kyuri, Tsukemono said you overpowered her when she tried to capture you. How did you come to be so powerful? You used to be strong in the mind, but not in strength." _Except when that pesky prince came and you became infatuated with_ him _and his fighting style,_ he thought bitterly to himself.

"Well, my adopted parents learned early that I liked martial arts, so they encouraged me to pursue it, so I did. It wasn't until two years ago that I really started learning some effective techniques, thanks to my friend Gohan and his father and…" She trailed off, her thoughts on her grumpy mentor, and crush Vegeta.

"And…? And what?" Rou inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. He was afraid he knew the answer, since the prisoner down in the dungeon could talk of nothing but her. He frowned, and waited for her to reply.

"And my new teacher, Vegeta. He's strong, and very rough around the edges, but I don't know…there is something about him that I find….irresistible. He is so strong, and I want to be strong like him, so no one can tell me what to do." She raised her face to meet his gaze, noting the look of hurt there before his expression changed to a somber one.

"Well, you might as well give up on him rescuing you, princess. He will never come for you, just like he never came for you before!" Rou crossed his arms and glared at her, hurt that she still pined after that surly, ill tempered _man._

Reina furrowed her brows and frowned at him, "You don't know that, and you DON'T know him. He WILL come for me and-"

"NO HE WILL NOT!" Rou leaned forward and banged his fists on the table around her. She jumped, but glared back at him. He continued, in her face now and whispering, "He doe not love you, and he never will. If he had, he would of come and got you before….before the war." He searched her grey eyes, but found only anger and unbelieving. He sighed, knowing he would never have her for himself. _I would treat you like the princess you are…_

Reina pushed up from the chair and stood, her face all but touching his, "You think you would, but you do not know me anymore, Rou. I am not the princess you want me to be, nor will I ever be. I am a saiyan, raised as an earthling. I only just remembered my past, and I am still trying to sort it out."

Rou was taken aback. She answered his thoughts, which he was not expecting. _She does remember her powers…or she can not fight it-_

"Both, Rou. I do remember, and I cannot fight it…it is hard to explain, but when I look into your eyes, I can read your thoughts and see your life. It is like looking through a photo album, but the album contains your life. I know…..I know how you feel about me…but we can never be. I am royalty, and you…well, you are a blacksmith's son, a third class saiy-"

"Shut up! You know NOTHING!" He bared his teeth at her. After a few tense seconds, he sighed, then turned and left the room.

Reina looked to Secki, who only smiled weakly and shrugged, "When ever you are finished eating, we will go to your chambers. You must be tired. I will get the castle healer to come bandage your hand." She said quietly.

Reina sighed, finished off her plate, gulped down her drink and rose from the table, "Thanks, Secki. Let's go."

Secki bowed and led Reina to the tower on the west side of the castle. Reina thought about what Rou said, and what disturbed her the most was the image he had in his mind of Vegeta. She had glimpsed into his mind as he was talking, and saw Vegeta with his hands bound to a wall above his head. His body was bloody and battered, covered in lash marks and his head was sagged in defeat. His hair was matted with dirt and blood as well and she felt tears leave her eyes and trail down her cheeks. _No way. No way that image could be true. He had to be messing with her, showing her images of him like that so she wouldn't like him…_

Even as she tried to convince herself of that, something in the back of her mind told her it WAS true. She felt anger bubble inside of her, and resolved herself to find out he truth, no matter what.

Secki let her in her new room, smiled, then left. Reina heard the lock click and knew she was still locked in. _No matter…once I meet with this seer, she will help me 'remember' my powers, then I will mind bend a guard and escape…_

She laid down on the bed, yawned and closed her eyes. _Soon….I will figure everything out, break free of these stupid restraints and beat the living shit out of that bastard King. For father….for Secki….for Rou…and for everyone else who's lives were destroyed by him. I can't wait to blast you into pieces…_

She smiled as sleep overtook her. Her dreams that night were erratic and she tossed and turned all night, which was noticed by someone hidden in the walls, watching her. _I see, so you do remember. Oh the king will be mad at you once I tell him you lied._ The old woman reached into Reina's dreams and watched them with her, smiling as she thought about what the King would do to punish her. _Yes, he will enjoy breaking you…_

Deep in the castle, in a dang, dark dungeon, a prince bit his lip from screaming as another lash stung his back. Vegeta grit his teeth, not wanting to give his captors the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in agony. For almost a month now, he was tortured daily. His back was a bloody mess of ripped flesh, which his captor commented on daily. 'She will never love you', ' you will never taste her, never claim her', 'you will watch as she marries the King, and then, you will die.'

The woman's old, cracked voice echoed in his mind, tormenting his thoughts, so he could not even escape to them for comfort. He hung his head and felt the tears leave his eyes unbidden by him. When they reached his mouth he ran his tongue out to lick the salty tears away, starved and thirsty as he was. _I hope Kakkarott gets here soon…_ he thought, never once thinking he would ever be happy to see his rival. And the girl, well, he tried to keep his thoughts off the girl, because they caused him nothing but pain, since the old woman always knew when he was thinking of her, and that led to new lashes and torture. He sighed, and closed his eyes… _I came to rescue her…and now we both need rescued. Please, Kakkarott, get here soon…_

He grunted, _our fates are in the hands of that half wit now…_

~Somewhere out in space~

Goku sat in the pilot's seat of the spacecraft and watched the stars go by outside. He had been in space for a month now, and according to the onboard computer, he still had a month to go before he reached his destination in the fifth universe. He closed his eyes and meditated. Gohan had figured out how to set the ship's computer to auto pilot, so he left as soon as he could. _I hate waiting! I want to be there now! I wonder what is happening on the planet…_ he thought, as this ship traveled at light speed through the stars.

Author's notes:

Sorry it took so long! Big story to tell, and hard to get this chapter started.

Man, things are bad for Reina and Vegeta! Will Goku get there in time to help, or will it be too late for the prince and princess? Find out next time, please come back!

Also, the Rocharri are giant flying roaches…what would vegetables hate? Bugs, of course! Lol….I'm a nerd…just want you to know the level of thought I have put into this story. I hope you all appreciate it!

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!

Thanks for reading! Add me to your alerts, so you know as soon as I post the next chapter….which should be fairly exciting! *wink*

~K


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 **She walked into the room slowly, swaying her hips seductively, her steep heels clicking rhythmically on the tile floor, _click click click click…_**

 **She was wearing** **a red and black corset, tight, sheer mesh with** **a** **lacy floral design. Her raven hair flowed around her in waves, with** **a** **long lock laid over her right eye, covering it. Her other eye sparkled with amusement as she looked directly at me.**

 **Her long, shapely legs were covered in black, lacy stockings, matching her corset and snapped at the top to** **a garter belt of the same material. Her panties were settled low on her hips, and they too matched her ensemble. She stopped just in front of me, her well manicured hands settling on her curvy hips.** **I** **looked up her body, inhaling sharply in awe at how utterly beautiful she was. My gaze finally lingered on her smirking face and sparkling green eyes, though** **I could only see one through her lock of hair. She leaned down over me, maintaining eye contact, her breasts pushing together and threatening to spill free as she rested her hands on my bare legs, her fingers fanning out and pressing down slightly.**

 **She looked down, pushing my knees further apart as** **a smile and** **a low throaty chuckle left her throat, "Oh ho,** **I see you do desire me," she purred, as her hands slowly slid inward up my thighs and finally wrapped delicately around my throbbing hard on.** **I let my head fall back as she began stroking me, slow and feather light, feeling pure bliss with every stroke up and gentle caress down. She leaned forward and captured my left earlobe with her teeth, biting gently and tugging as she sucked on it teasingly. She breathed harshly in my ear,** **a** **low moan of desire leaving her lips.** **I** **bit back** **a groan, my body aching to have her, to touch her soft skin and taste her sweet essence. She let out** **a breath and whispered so gently into my ear, "Vegeta…"**

 **Her breath hit my skin, and sent shivered goosebumps down my flesh.**

I **sighed and groaned,** **a deep rumble in my chest as** **I rocked forward in her grasp, completely at her mercy.**

 **"Vegeta…"** **a** **touch,** **a** **kiss.**

 **"Vegeta…"** **a** **nibble,** **a** **lick.**

 **"Vegeta…"** **a** **tug,** **a groan….I could barely stand it.**

 **Suddenly she squeezed down on my protruding member painfully, her grip growing tighter and tighter as she hissed in my ear, "Did you honestly think** **I would want you? Look at how _weak_ and _pathetic_ you are. Come on, Vegeta, face it.** **I** , **Princess Kyuri, will NEVER love you."**

 **A** **different, cracked female voice, "You will never have her!"**

The aged voice faded away, but cackled laughter rung in my ears…

*Oh hee hee hee* Vegeta woke from a dream in pain. His eyes shot open as he struggled against his discomfort. The old woman was crouched in front of him and was squeezing him between the legs violently. He let out a pained scream, half anger, half anguish lacing his hoarse cry. He grit his teeth and took in a few growling, shaky breaths as he tried to move away from her touch. _How dare you! How DARE you make_ _a fool out of me!_

The old woman cackled again, squeezing one last time, then releasing him. She leaned forward and stuck her pointed, old tongue out and licked Vegeta's cheek from jawline to the hair on his temple, then she stood and hobbled away from the prince, leaning on her gnarled cane, laughing again at his angry, weak protests and hollow death threats.

She flicked her wrist at the burly guard who stood silently in a corner. The guard came forward, bent, and the woman whispered something to him. The guard straightened, turned, and made his way to Vegeta. Once in front of him, he pulled his hand back and swung it violently with a grunt at Vegeta's face. His hand connected with a crack, and Vegeta's head rocked to the side. He hissed through clenched teeth, but did not look away from the old woman.

The old woman cackled happily and nodded for the guard to do it again.

Vegeta grit his teeth, livid at the whole stupid situation and thought again why he came after the girl. _Kakkarott, you dimwit, you better get here soon…_

Another echoed crack rang out, as Vegeta cleared his thoughts focused his attention on the old woman. He bared his teeth and refused to look away from her as the guard assaulted his face.

The old woman stared back at Vegeta and giggled mischievously. The guard continued, his hands becoming raw and bloody from the force and repetition of his blows, not letting up until the woman grew bored some hours later.

 **His hands threaded in my hair, yanking my head harshly to the side to change the angle of our heated kiss. His tongue ran across my teeth, causing my breath to catch, but his quickly replaced it.** **I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his thick shoulders as** **I tried to get as close as** **I could to him.** **I could feel his arousal pressing firmly against me, and** **I moaned anxiously against his lips.**

 **I barely pulled away from his kiss, panting slightly from the lack of air, as my eyes roamed his bare skin lustfully. My eyes roamed over the thick cords of his neck, down his broad shoulders, then lingered on the spot where his pectoral muscle met his shoulder and** **I couldn't help it.** **I** **leaned over to run my tongue along his collarbone and neck. I listened as he groaned with lust, his strong arms pulling me down farther in his lap, rubbing me against him.** **I moaned against his flesh as** **I trailed wet kisses along his neck and shoulders hastily.**

 **Suddenly** **I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. My head snapped up in time to see** **a foot leave the doorway.** **I listened hard over the thudding in my chest.** **I heard light footfalls running away from the room.**

 **I** **frowned, turning back to my bedmate. He was too busy kissing the tops of my breasts, burying his face and making it hard to think of anything but his embrace.**

 **To my great disappointment, something in the back of my mind told me to go investigate, though my body was very adamant against it.**

 **I** **slowly rose, biting my lip regretfully at my partner's forlorn face. I** **smiled in what** **I** **hoped was reassuring, holding up** **a finger,** **a gesture that meant 'just** **a minute'.**

 **I** **turned, after** **a very disappointed grunt from my partner, and walked towards the doorway.** **I glanced back at the man one more time and saw he had crossed his arms over his bare chest, before** **I turned back to** the **door.** **I glanced around outside, left, right, before stepping out cautiously.**

 **I** **walked down the empty hallway, passing many doorways that lined either side, but** **I** **was focused only straight ahead of me. There was** **a door cracked open at the end of the hall, light filtering in from underneath it.** **I saw shadows move through the light, and my feet started walking towards it on their own.** **I** **slowly pushed the door open.**

 **Inside** **a saiyan girl sat on the corner of** **a** **bed, head down in her lap, crying. Her knees were drawn under her, and her head snapped up as** **I walked up to her. Her grey eyes were clouded and red rimmed from tears.** **I read** **a great deal of pain and sadness in those eyes as** **I sat down next to her and placed my arm around her shoulder.**

 **"Oh,"** **a hiccup, "how did you get in here? This is,"** **a** **sniffle, "my…my dream," the girl asked, curiosity shining in her eyes, her voice shy and shaky.**

 **I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off with** **a surprised gasp, "Oh!** **I** **know! You remembered, right? Of course you did, you were always the best at everything. You remembered how to dream walk, right? Well, good, because** **I thought, well,** **I thought you would never remember and** **I could not help you. Listen,"** **a nervous glance around then her voice lowered to just above** **a whisper, "she is watching you. She is not here right now….probably away torturing another," she chewed her bottom lip, "maybe the one prisoner, she likes to torture him…..but she will come, so listen carefully to me."**

 **The young girl turned and grabbed my shoulders, "Do NOT trust her. She is on HIS side. She taught me how to control my powers, but only so the King could control me. _She_ made me find you. _He_ wants to control you. You are special, little sister. You are-" The girl stopped abruptly and turned her head towards the door. After** **a** **few seconds, she looked back, wide eyed, "go," she whispered, "Wake now! She is coming! Get up, Kyuri, get up NOW!"**

*…get up now…* Reina's eyes flew open at the echo in her mind. She sat up on the bed, sweat pouring from her face as she took in a few shaky breaths. _Tsukemono. That was Tsukemono, but_ _a little girl…probably how_ _I remember her before…_

Her thoughts were cut off as the bolt on her door began to turn and the door was pushed open abruptly.

A guard held the door open as a short, old woman came hobbling inside, leaning on an old wooden cane for support. Her face was twisted, her nose stuck out and curved downwards. Her right eye was hazed over, a cloudy white lens that she probably could not see out of. Her left eye was a sparkling emerald green, and it shone with mischief. She approached Reina's bed and used her cane to smack the edge of it. Reina jumped slightly.

"You. Get out of that bed and let ol' Yume have a look at you," the woman crooned, her voice cracked with age, but held a firm tone. She smiled at Reina, but it seemed a little forced.

Reina sighed, threw the covers off herself and swung her legs over the edge, her bare feet touching down on the cold stone floor. She shivered, but stood as commanded, going along to get along.

The old woman looked the girl up and down, pinching her elbow and earning a sharp intake of breath from Reina. The old woman banged her cane down on the stone floor and watched as Reina jumped again. The woman smiled, then crooked a gnarled finger at Reina, beckoning her to lean down towards the shorter woman. Reina did so, her face mere inches from the woman's.

The woman's smile broadened into a jagged, toothy grin, before she furrowed her brows.

 _Tell me, young one, can you hear me?_

Reina scrunched her face with worry, her eyes darted around nervously. She could hear the old woman speaking to her in her mind, and it frightened her. She did not know if she should lie and keep silent, or respond. She decided to respond, since the old woman probably knew she could anyways.

 _Yes._

The old woman made a throaty sound of acknowledgement before gripping Reina's chin in her age spotted hand, squeezing tightly, _then why does the King think you do not remember? Did you lie to him!?_

Reina's eyes widened, and she shook her head slightly, _what? No, no,_ _I didn't-_

 _Liar!_ The old woman's lips curled back in a snarl, _you lied to him!_

"No!" Reina said out loud, "I did not remember anything until recently. I think being here has triggered my memories. I-"

The old woman let go of the girl's chin, and Reina brought her hand up to rub her face absentmindedly. The woman sneered, "I am suppose to believe that load of talicar crap!"

"It is the truth." Reina said firmly.

The woman glared at her with her non filmy eye, "I will be the judge of that, missy. Now, get over here and show me your powers. Use that guard. Mind bend him. NOW. Show me!"

Reina hesitated. She glanced at the guard still holding the door open, a blank look on his face. _Mind bend him?_ Her mind flashed back to how Tsukemono had controlled Vegeta. _Was that what she was asking?_

 _Yes, you fool! Do_ _it_ _NOW!_

Reina let a gasp escape her lips as she glanced at the woman, not used to her thoughts being invaded. She turned back to the guard, swallowed hard, raised her chin, then walked towards him.

The guard held no emotions, until Reina made eye contact with him. His face scrunched, then he glanced around nervously, but Reina raised her hands, still bound, in front of her face. When the guard focused on them, she placed her hands on his face, touching the stubble on his chin. When her fingers touched him, she saw a glimpse of his life, brief, but almost overwhelming. She felt a low surge of strength as well, and decided to think about what that meant later. She blinked a few times, then smiled warmly at the guard.

"Hi, what is your name?" Reina locked eyes with the man, and watched as his emotionless face slowly turned to one of an almost loving smile. She knew his name as soon as he thought about it.

"Grok, my lady." The man said, his voice laced with lust and desire. Reina furrowed her brows in surprise, Vegeta had been emotionless when Tsukemono was controlling him.

Reina's smile then broadened, "Would you walk over to that woman and bow to her?" Reina didn't know how she knew he would, but he did.

The guard turned away from her reluctantly, then slowly walked forward a few steps, then bent at the waist in front of the old woman. The old woman looked down at the top of his head, then up at Reina, her good eye shining with mischief.

"How interesting." She hobbled closer to Reina, "That man was already under my control, and you took control like it was nothing. Oh, ho hee hee hee hee!"

The old woman threw her head back and cackled menacingly, "oh hooo…the King will be pleased to have you by his side. You most certainly are the Grand Weaver."

Reina tilted her head to the side in thought, upset at the idea of marriage to that monster, but more curious about the seer's words for her. She asked cautiously, "Just what is a Grand Weaver?"

The old woman's face changed from a troubling smile, to a twisted frown, "Why you, of course. Once in every ten thousand moon cycles a saiyan is bestowed with great powers of the mind. The saiyans of this universe are particularly susceptible to mind control powers, but you, my dear, were born with the greatest of all powers. You have many talents still hidden."

She hobbled around the guard, who was still bent at the waist, and pointed her crooked cane at Reina, "And I will unlock your powers, but," she banged her walking stick on the floor again, "only after you marry the King."

Reina furrowed her brows in thought. _This does not make sense._ _I am not special…I just found out_ _I_ _was_ _a saiyan….how could_ _I not know…..I would know-_

The old woman squinted her good eye, _you are special. So special, you do not even need training_ _to control another, or to hear thoughts, it is second nature to you._

"And another thing," the old woman said aloud, pausing, then continuing, "if you attempt to control me or your sister, know this." She poked her cane out and rested it on Reina's sternum, pushing her back forcefully until Reina's back hit a hard stone wall, " a dreamweaver cannot control another dreamweaver. Not possible. Do not try it. Also, if you attempt to use a guard to escape, you will be punished, severely." She looked at Reina with malice in her eyes, leaning forward slightly and putting pressure on her cane.

Reina gritted her teeth, then vigorously nodded her head in understanding, then sighed heavily when the old woman let up, her cane falling to the floor once more. The old woman sneered, then turned to walk out, but paused after a few steps, looking over her left shoulder at Reina.

"Oh one more question for you, my new friend," the old woman paused, waiting to have Reina's full attention, then continuing, "who is Kakkarott?"

Reina tried to keep the surprise off her face and out of her mind, but the old woman saw recognition in her eyes anyways, "Ah ha ha! You do know this person! Who is it? Why is he coming here?"

Reina didn't know what to say. She shrugged her shoulders, "Someone probably looking for me, since I was kidnapped in the eyes of my earthling parents. They probably sent someone to-"

"Liar! LIAR LIAR LIAR! WHO IS IT?!" The woman whipped her cane out and bashed it against Reina's shins.

Reina cried out in pain, leaning over to rub her legs, "I do not know!"

The old woman hissed in anger, then turned and hobbled to the door. She grabbing the guard, but he wouldn't move. She turned back to Reina, "Remove your hold on him, now, so I can go."

Reina sighed, then walked forward. _I_ _do not know how…._

 _Go to him, look him in the eyes and tell him to go on!_

Reina cringed at the woman's invading voice, but did as she was told. She did want to learn about her powers, then maybe she could use them to escape. She cleared her mind, then touched the guard's bend shoulder. He rose up and she looking him in the eyes, "Go now. You are no longer under my influence."

The guard's eyes blinked several time, then he took a large step back from Reina. The old woman came forward and banged her cane on the stone floor again. The guard's focus went to it, and the woman captured his glance. She mumbled to him, then Reina watched as the guard's face became a stoic blank mask once again. She turned and the guard stepped ahead of her and opened the cell door once again. The old woman paused in the doorway before leaving.

"I WILL find out the truth. It is only a matter of time. I will be back later to teach you a few lessons on mind control." She left the doorway, and Reina watched as the guard shut the door, and she listened as the lock was turned, then stood in silence for a few seconds before sighing heavily.

She frowned, knowing only one person who called her friend Kakkarott. _Goku….where are you now? Please get here soon,_ she thought, worried that someone else may need him more than she did.

~somewhere in space~

 _*…please…* *…soon…*_

Goku had his eyes closed, meditating as the ship around him travelled at light speed through an unknown universe. His eyes popped open as a female voice rang out in his mind. _Huh? That ain't King Kai's voice…_

He looked at the count down clock Gohan had set up on the center console, frowning as it still read 20 days, 3 hours, 5 minutes and red numbers slowly ticking down the seconds…

48..

47..

46..

45..

He closed his eyes and searched for a familiar energy reading. After a few long moments, he opened them again with a heavy sigh. Nothing…

He should have been close enough by now to Vegeta or Reina to lock onto them and use his instant transmission, but for some reason he could not find their energy signatures.

37..

36..

35..

 _This waiting around is so boring! Vegeta's going to have all the fun!_

30..

29..

28..

27..

He looked away from the clock and jumped up, deciding to get some training in for the day. He did a few warm ups, then launched into his normal training regime.

His boring voyage continued, and he was blissfully unaware that neither of his saiyan friends were having an easy time.

~Planet Salas, two days before the King's festival~

Rou watched from the doorway of an old room in a forgotten wing of the palace as the old woman taught the young princess lessons in mind control and dream walking.

The King's Festival was only a few moon cycles away now, and the old woman had been training with the young princess often daily. The old woman even took the ki rings off of the princess so she could use more of her power. They still had her bound with twine, and that also was why Rou was there. The King told him to watch her and make sure she did not escape.

Today, Tsukemono was training with her. Both girls were sitting on the floor cross legged, eyes closed with a look of immense concentration on their scrunched faces. The old woman sat across from them, eyes closed too, but with a scowl on her face.

Rou knew they were dreamwalking. He couldn't do it, but he knew what it was and what it did because of his time at the palace when Tsukemono was learning.

He started thinking about the princess and how he remembered her as a child. She used to be his best friend before he showed up. Rou frowned, his head turning slightly to the left to look over his shoulder. _That bastard won't be a problem now though…._

The scouter beeped in his ear, returning his attention to the present, "Rou, a visitor has arrived at the castle gates. Go greet our friend and escort him inside."

Rou furrowed his brow in thought, but nodded at the King's orders, "Hai, your grace."

Rou looked back at the girls, his gaze raking over the younger princesses still, curvy body with lust before he pushed off from the doorway and walked towards the front of the castle.

 _Do not loose yourself, princess. Do not let her control you. She is not your friend…_

~Meanwhile, into the minds of the three sitting saiyans~

 _ **No no, you fool! Each door leads to someone else's dreams, and** **you need** **to learn how to tell who's dream is who's.**_

 **They were all three** **standing in a long hallway. Doors lined the wall as far as the eye could see, all closed.**

 **Reina approached one of the doors and froze as she reached out her hand to pull it open. A thought appeared in her mind, and she was worried the old woman might of heard it. It was Rou's voice _…she is not your friend…*_**

 **Reina looked back at the old woman, a frown appearing in her face. The old woman smiled crookedly, then shooed her forward to open the door. Reina did, realizing the woman hadn't heard anything.**

 **She opened the door, and inside past the doorway was a garden. It was a bright, sunny morning and laughter could be heard from within.**

 **Two kids ran by, one male chasing after a female, both laughing and breathing hard, their tails whipping around behind them.**

 **Another girl sat by a fountain and watched them. She was older, but look almost identical to the little girl. She had an annoyed scowl on her face, her arms crossed and her tail lashed the air impatiently behind her.**

 **Tsukemono came forward and watched through the doorway with Reina, _That was us, when times were still peacefully here and father still ruled._ _That is Rou chasing you, and_ _I had to watch over you two. So boring…_**

 **Reina felt a smile tug her lips at her sister's whiny voice and memories. She gently closed the door after watching the little girl and boy run up to the older girl and tackle her into the fountain. She turned to her sister, touching her arm lightly, _Ha,_ _I do not remember you being sooo bored…you used to play with us…_**

 **The old woman banged her stick on the ground, then, when she had their attention, she told them to go back**.

Reina's eyes fluttered open lazily and she smiled as the world came back into focus. Her sister and mentor came back too. Her sister looked over and smiled back.

It had been several weeks since the woman first came to her, and Reina found she wasn't all bad. The warnings of both her sister and friend stayed in her mind, but she did not ever get any thoughts of evil from the woman, just good natured mischief. Reina also knew she could beat the crap out of the old hag if the need ever arose.

The woman looked at both girls and they went over all that they learned. Reina was not happy to be a prisoner, but for now, she was learning new techniques and it excited her. She had become so absorbed in her new training, that she all but forgot about being rescued all together.

Rou reached the palace gates and walked out into the courtyard. He walked past a few of his men sparring, glancing their way and nodding in acknowledgement, smiling at them. He loved his men, and his men respected him.

When he reached the outer wall, the two guards standing guard saluted him.

He saluted back and bid them open the door. They did.

The door creaked open slowly, turning on large hinges. On the other side, a small, orange humanoid creature with a tattered purple shirt and brown pants looked up at him. Rou looked down and smiled at an old friend.

"Why Peanu, I was wondering when you would get here." Rou reached forward and clasp the smaller creatures hand. The creature smiled, "Hello Rou, how are you? I have some interesting things to say, oh yes it's true."

Rou chuckled, "Alright, come on inside, the King is expecting you."

Rou turned and walked back into the courtyard, his small friend following closely behind him. The doors closed again, and the air was lit with electricity before it died down into darkness.

Author's notes:

Gosh, I struggled to get the ending to this chapter. Hard to explain everything. I'll have to go back and edit in details, but for now, this should do.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Who is this newcomer? And oh no! Reina has almost forgotten she is a prisoner! And what about our prince? What will happen to him!? Rou….what are you up to…?

Next chapter will be the King's festival….and I have a feeling some things will surface…and someone will…well….you will just have to see, won't you…tee hee *wink*

~K


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

 **I walked down the hallway of dreams, looking for one doorway in particular. I scanned the hallway one more time for any signs of the old seer, but she must sleep sometime. After confirming no one was here, I cautiously stepped closer to a door outlined in a golden aura. I read the strange writing on the door that translated to 'Gohan'.**

 **I grabbed the knob and turned it, slightly embarrassed by what I might find, but what I saw surprised me.**

 **Inside the door, Gohan was dreaming of a little girl, with short black hair and round happy eyes. He was tossing the toddler up into the air while a woman stood behind him smiling and laughing.**

 **I smiled in recognition of my friend, Videl, but she was older. I stepped into the room and caught the attention of the couple.**

 _ **Hey, Gohan, it's me Reina. I know this is weird, but I need your help.**_

 _ **Reina? What are you doing-**_

 _ **There isn't much time, please listen carefully, it's a matter of life and death.**_

 **Gohan handed the child to Videl and walked closer to me,** _ **ok, what is it? Are you ok? Dad and Vegeta-**_

 _ **I know, I know, Vegeta is here already, and your Dad is in space travel to get here, but just listen. They have Vegeta locked in a dungeon, and I need to rescue him. The only opportunity I will get is when they bring him up to participate in a death match.**_

 _ **What?! Ok, so what do you need me to do?**_

 _ **I will call to you, a voice in your mind, sometime soon, and I need you to flare your Ki as much as you can so I can lock onto you and transmit us all back to Earth.**_

 _ **What? You learned instant transmission?! I thought only my dad-**_

 _ **He is the only one who can, for now. I don't have time to explain, just be ready, ok?**_

 _ **Ok…? I will listen for you, promise.**_

 _ **Great thanks, Gohan. Oh, real quick, by the way, who is the kid?**_

 _ **Oh, this is…well I don't know her name yet, haha. Umm, don't tell anyone, but Videl and I are going to get married once I get through college and she says she wants to try and have kids soon. I am not quite ready, but she insists, and I can't seem to get this little girl out of my dreams!**_

 **He picked up the girl again and tossed her into the air. The girl giggled and cooed happily. Reina smiled,** _ **ok, I have to go now. See ya soon, Gohan.**_

 _ **Bye, Reina.**_

On the day of the festival, the castle was bustling with staff. All manner of creatures were running around gathering items, baking, cooking, cutting, washing, planning, decorating and getting ready for a busy few days.

Reina woke up, yawned and stretched. A satisfied smile spread across her face as she forced the dream away from her mind, so no one would see her plan. She thought about the festival and what she remembered of it from her past.

The festival was an annual event that celebrated the end of moon chaos and the beginning of the never ending sun cycle.

Reina remembered the early history lessons of her home planet as she laid on her bed, arms folded behind her head staring at the stone ceiling. There were three seasons-moon chaos, sun cycle, and the shortest season was harvest time, which the locals all called reaper tide.

Reina closed her eyes and sighed.

The old seer had taught her some things about their race, and most Reina remembered right away once she was told about it. The gnarled woman was right, dreamwalking and mind control came second nature to her. _No wonder all my bedmates would do what I wanted, no questions asked,_ she thought as she reflected on her life before she was kidnapped. It seemed like years had gone by now, but in actuality it was only a short time ago she was training with Vegeta and teaching at the gym. _I wonder if my class was broken up…surely someone else would have taken over for my kids…_

She thought about little Goten and Trunks, then a deep frown set in on her face as she tried hard not to not think about Trunk's father. She tired to stay positive, but the captain's haunting words echoed in her mind constantly, slowly driving her mad. Her brain argued with her heart, refusing to believe anything but the most optimistic outcome.

She sighed, anger seeping in at the thought of _the King_ marrying her, and mating with her. _Ugh, I will NEVER mate with that monster-_

 _Oh hee hee hee, you better hope the King never hears you say that, young one…_

The old woman's cackled laughter filled Reina's mind and she opened her eyes and got out of bed, used to the woman invading her thoughts by now. She was glad she didn't find her dreamwalking.

She felt her cheeks flush, angry that she could not protect her thoughts yet. The old seer said she would teach her how, but only _after_ she married the King.

Reina scoffed to herself, then her head snapped to the door moments before the lock was twisted open. The door was flung open seconds later, and Rou quickly stepped in and shut it behind him. He turned to Reina, his eyes scanning her body for any new signs of abuse. His gaze finally settled on her face, which was scrunched with confusion.

Rou stepped towards the princess, his hand automatically resting around the guard of his sword, "My lady, I am to escort you to the mess hall for breakfast, then you are to go with your sister and Secki to get ready for today's festivities."

Reina crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the man, concentrating on his thoughts. It was second nature to her now to assess someone when she saw them. Rou shifted his gaze from her eyes, to the floor, to the wall, uncomfortable knowing she was trying to scan his mind. He grumbled, then stepped closer and wrapped his fingers around her shoulders and shook her slightly. Her eyes fluttered and then narrowed as she tried to rip her shoulders from his grasp, "What are you doing? Let go of me, now, or I'll _make_ you."

Rou narrowed his eyes in anger, "I am on _your_ side, do not threaten me, _princess._ " His grip tightened momentarily, then he let go and took a step back and pointed a finger at her, "You are in no position to-"

Reina stepped forward and locked eyes with the man. She watched as his words died on his lips in an exhaled breath, his gaze softening. She put her bound hands on his chest and batted her eyelashes, "Now, would you be so kind as to cut these ties on my hands, captain?"

Rou nodded his head slowly as he thumbed the tsuba of his sword. He drew the long, sharp blade and flicked it up between her bound wrists, in one smooth, fluid motion effectively cutting the ropes. He never broke eye contact with her.

Reina pushed the tattered twine down and off her as she stared at her old friend, rubbing her sore wrists. After a few seconds, she reached forward and took the sword easily from his hands. It was heavier than it looked, but she wasn't interested in wielding it, just disarming the captain to prove a point when she released him.

She closed her eyes and searched his mind for thoughts of Vegeta. What she found there made her gasp in shock.

Her eyes flew open, narrowed, then she pushed the sword flush against his throat. She leaned forward into the sword and snapped her fingers in front of the captain.

Rou's eyes fluttered briefly before he refocused on her and realized what had happened. His mind was still foggy, but he bared his teeth in anger at the princess, "What are you do-"

His words were cut off, again as she pressed the sword into his throat harder, "You have him. You _have_ him locked up in the dungeons! I should slit your throat right here!"

Rou growled, his eyes narrowed to slits, then he quickly reached up and twisted the blade from Reina's unskilled grip. In a heartbeat, he pushed her back to the far wall with the sword pressed to her throat this time.

When her back hit the far wall, Rou all but snarled at her, "He is pathetic! He will not save you! You WILL NOT be with _that man_!" He pressed forward a bit , then added quietly through clenched teeth, "I would rather see you with the King than with that monster!"

Reina growled back at him, angry at his words. Rou removed the sword from her throat and placed it back in it's sheath. After a moment's pause, his blue eyes searched her angry grey eyes, then he abruptly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Reina's eyes widened at the captain's unexpected kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her violently, her shoulders shaking as anger coursed through her. Rou licked his lips and smiled wickedly, "I have been wanting to do that since I saw you on Tsukemono's ship." He stepped forward a step, "Kyuri, I-"

"No! Don't say it! I don't care about your feelings, Rou. I am not in love with-"

He slapped her.

Hard.

The back of his hand stung as he took in short shallow breaths, wide eyed and nostrils flaring. He turned with a huff and started pacing the room, his hands running though his short, onyx hair in frustration. _Can't be close to her, her smell, kami she smells so good!_ He quickened his pace, changing direction quickly and without thought as his mind raced.

Reina touched her cheek tentatively, her eyes wide. Her cheek stung, but she could not do anything about it, yet. She straightened her back and crossed her arms as she shifted her weight onto her left foot. She heard his thoughts, and could feel her own ki fluctuating, but she tried very hard to suppress it. Rou seemed to have forgotten about her now un-bound wrists, and that was fine by her.

After an awkward minute, Rou stopped pacing and turned to Reina, "You need to come with me, _now_ , to breakfast. We can discuss _this_ little escapade later."

Reina didn't like the tone of his voice as he said this, but walked towards the door anyways. She flung the door open wide and started down the hallway. She was halfway to the stairs when Rou came up beside her and gripped her elbow.

Reina shook her elbow free then glared at him, "Do not touch me," she said harshly through clenched teeth.

Rou was taken aback at the sincerity of her words, stopping in his tracks at the glint of anger that flashed in her grey eyes. She resumed walking and he had to sprint to catch up to her.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, parting ways when they reached the mess hall. Rou left her at the door as he turned and walked towards the barracks, intent on sparring with some of his men to release some of his anger before he had to get ready for the day himself.

After an uneventful breakfast, Secki took Reina to Tsukemono's room and helped her look through her closet to find a festival dress that would fit her younger sister. Reina hated the idea of wearing a dress, since she had plans to try and escape, but she figured the less threatening she looked, the better off her plans would be.

Tsukemono noticed her hands were un-bound, and commented on it, but Reina lied and told her Rou had cut them on the King's orders.

Tsukemono looked skeptical, but shrugged nonetheless, "Just do not try to escape, little sister. There is no where to go where the King will not find you, trust me."

Reina nodded reassuringly and told her sister she knew she was weaker than the King and was just going to accept her fate so she did not get punished anymore.

Tsukemono seemed to believe her, and once Reina picked out a dress, Secki led her to a bathtub already full of hot water.

Reina sank down into the tub, loving the warmth the water provided to her achy muscles and bruised body.

Secki stayed in the room and helped her wash, but she stayed silent the whole time, which was perfect for Reina. She had other things on her mind, like how the festival was going to go.

She was careful not to think about her escape plan, though she now knew she would have to change her plans slightly, and expedite them. She sighed, blocking all her thoughts out. _One step at a time,_ she thought bitterly as Secki motioned for her to get out of the tub.

Reina stood and stepped out carefully so she did not slip on the stone floor. Secki handed her a large towel like sheet to wrap up in, and Reina did so happily. Her bare feet on the cold floor made a shiver run though her body, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

It was early afternoon now, and after drying her hair, Secki helped her comb it and style it in a traditional saiyan fashion. When she finished, the bulk of Reina's hair was tied up in a tight bun, with long locks of hair free flowing underneath it in waves. A thick lock of raven hair hung down in front of her left eye, covering it.

Secki sighed and patted Reina's thigh, "You look like a true saiyan princess now, my lady." She lowered her gaze in a slight head bow, then lifted her eyes upon Reina again and smiled.

Reina returned her smile hesitantly, then Secki held up the dress for Reina. It was a knee length crimson red gown, simple in design, but made of some kind of silk-like fabric that felt amazing against Reina's skin. The top left her shoulders bare in it's halter design. Her large breasts filled out the dress rather nicely, giving her impressive cleavage to look at. She smiled and twirled despite the circumstances, watching the way the dress lifted around her, then she blushed when she realized she had no underwear. _Ok, so no twirling….going to have to be careful..._

She wore no jewelry, but Secki painted her face with some sort of red clay; swirls and dots in an intricate and overlapping design that covered the right side of her face, and down her neck and chest.

Her lips were painted red to match and she was given a pair of dark brown sandals that had straps that snaked up her ankles and calves in a zig zap fashion.

Tsukemono came back into the room and rolled her eyes at her sister, "You look dumb."

Secki gasp, and Reina grunted, "You're wearing the same thing, except, why isn't your face painted?" She asked, pointing the her sister's bare face.

Tsukemono scoffed, "Cause I'm not getting married, duh. Now, hurry up, Rou was suppose to come get you, but he….got caught up," she rolled her eyes again and scoffed, "Soooo, we are late now, let's go!"

Secki just bowed to Tsukemono and stayed that way until Reina walked past her and towards her sister.

They walked briskly down the halls. When Reina tried to slow her pace and stall for time, Tsukemono quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her along roughly.

"What is so important? Why are we in such a hurry? The festival lasts for days-"

Tsukemono spun around to look at Reina, "Yeah, but the opening ceremony is when the King announces you as his mate. You will be the queen by nightfall. The old hag will wed you two in front of the five kingdom lords, who then will acknowledge him as King of the territories."

Reina gasp, her mouth hanging open in shock. _Today?! The marriage is today?!_

 _Yes, you baka! What did you think the festival was for? Think the King did it cause he's a nice guy? Because he CARES about the changing of the seasons?! Think again, little sister._

Reina closed her mouth and exhaled sharply. She made her mind blank, and they continued to walk forward.

~Somewhere else in the castle~

Vegeta sat on his knees, his head sagged from exhaustion, his hands bound at the wrists above his head. He could hear a constant steady dripping sound that was slowly driving him mad with anger. He had to get out of this, but how? He was careful not to think to much about escaping, he had already let slip thoughts of Kakkarott, and cursed himself silently again for that.

The door to his cell creaked open suddenly, and a guard came inside, followed by the captain of the guards himself, the smug cocky bastard, Rou.

Vegeta lifted his head and glared at the younger saiyan. _Fucking bastard, what do you want now?_

Rou walked towards the prince and stopped in front of him, crouching. He inhaled deeply, "Can you smell that? That delicious smell is the princess. I just left her-"

He was cut off as Vegeta lunged forward, but Rou quickly rose out of the way, chuckling ad he did. Vegeta spit towards him.

Rou narrowed his eyes, then came forward unafraid and drew his sword. He rose it high in the air above his head. Then, with a smirk, he swung downward in a quick, precise strike.

Vegeta grit his teeth, and shut his eyes, sure he was going to die. To his surprise, he felt his arms fall limply to his sides. He opened his eyes, looked down and saw the ropes were cut. He looked back up at the captain in time to see a large fist coming towards his face.

Vegeta's head rocked to the side from the left hook, but he quickly turned it back to face his assailant. He bared his teeth, "Who the hell do you think you are, _boy_?"

Rou just smirked, placed his sword back in it's scabbard, then grabbed the prince, tugging him to his feet roughly and dragging him towards the cell door, "Right now, I am your executioner, here to escort you to your death. Come along now, _prince_."

In his weakened state, Vegeta had no choice. He trudged along behind the young captain, humiliated and frustrated beyond his control. _I will kill you as soon as I get the chance…_

They eventually came to a room with other unfortunate captives, each starved and weakened by time and torture. Vegeta was thrust forward into the room, and he collided with a tall green alien creature with a flat head and buggy eyes. The green alien grunted and snarled, but his eyes shifted to behind Vegeta and he cowered slightly, his glance darting away as he retreated from them. Vegeta turned and saw Rou glaring at him.

Suddenly Rou came forward and was in Vegeta's face. He grinned devilishly, then his fist connected hard in Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta grunted and gasp, doubling over slightly, the wind forced out of him. Rou whispered to him harshly, "That is for Peanu." He straightened, smirked, then walked away.

Vegeta slowly righted himself, then moved to stand in the corner of the room. _Peanu? What the hell is a Peanu? Bastard.…_

Rou turned back to the room once he stepped through the only doorway and addressed the whole lot of them, "In a few hours you will all participate in the King's game, which is a battle royal, a fight to the death. Last one standing gets to make a request to the King. Say a royal pardon, perhaps? Fight bravely and die with honor." He then left and the door shut behind him. Vegeta noticed a small orange creature cowering behind Rou's legs. One look from Vegeta made the creature whimper and tuck his head further behind the young saiyan captain. Vegeta scoffed. He vaguely recognized him as the creature he ran into that pissed on him before he got capture by the captain. He frowned, crossing his arm and leaning down against a wall. _That must be Peanu. Well, I will kill you too, brat._

Once the captain left, Vegeta's thoughts then turned to the matter at hand. _Death match, huh? Does not matter. Even in my weakened state, I can take this rag tag group of alien trash!_

His eyes scanned the room, noting the strongest looking guys and the weakest. He took in heights, weights, handicaps, body types, genders, and any useful information he could. He sat still and meditated, watching, listening and waiting for his chance to escape.

After a little while, his thoughts inevitably turned to the feisty young saiyan female who was the reason why he was here. _I am sure she will be at the festival today, she has to be. Will she see me…weak like this, ugh, stupid!_

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, refocusing on beating everyone and breaking free. _Soon,_ he thought, _soon…_

After a few winding hallways, the saiyan princesses came to a large balcony. Tsukemono's pace slowed considerably and her head sagged as she saw the King standing with the old seer. Her confidence visibly changed and her body language reflected her terror for the man.

The bulky, scarred saiyan was massive compared to the gnarled, old hag beside him. The woman had a twisted smile on her face, and the King had a scowl on his.

"You are late. You will be punished for that later." The King's booming voice cut through the wild cheers and unruly mob voices just outside the balcony doors as they approached.

Reina shuddered at his implied intentions, not sure if he was talking to her or her sister, but stood tall anyways. She walked confidently forward and smiled up at the King, "Sorry, your grace, I was just trying to make sure I looked absolutely perfect for you." She strode forward, her hips swaying, dress shifting and reflecting light. She saw the King's good eye shift down her form. She smirked as she stopped in front of him and reached her hands forward and came within inches of touching him-

The old woman banged her stick noisily on the stone floor and cleared her throat loudly and overdramatically, "Hey, hey, who took your binds off?"

Reina froze and turned towards the woman, almost snarling at her, but she caught herself and bowed instead, "Oh, Captain Rou said he trusted me and that I did not need them anymore," she said quickly, not feeling bad at all for throwing him under the bus. She smiled shyly at the King. She heard a scoff from behind her, and prayed silently for her sister to keep quiet.

The large man's lip rose on one side, revealing a large, yellow canine as he reached forward grabbed Reina by the waist and pulled her to him. She could smell his pungent odor, a mixture of stale body odor and musty pheromones. She grimaced slightly as he inhaled her hair and her scent, grunting with primal lust. She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

The old woman's voice cut through the tension in the air as she hobbled towards the King, "Come, your grace, it is time to see the people, and make them fear and obey you! Come, now!"

The large saiyan reluctantly let Reina go and cracked his neck before stepping forward to the balcony and through the doors. The voice of the masses swelled as they saw him, but he soon put his hands in the air to silence them. As soon as the stadium was silent, he addressed them in a loud, booming voice:

"Today marks the end of the chaos moon, and ushers in a new season of the never ending sun cycle. I have chosen the festival so that all could witness my union. On this night, a new era shall begin, an era of prosperity if you all do as I command. On this night, I have found _my_ Queen. I have finally found _my_ mate. I have chosen the Princess Kyuri!"

He turned away from the crowd's cheers and murmurs and glanced inside to doors. Yume poked Reina with her staff and shooed her forward towards the balcony.

Reina gulped, glanced at her sister briefly, but she offered no support, just held her head down and fidgeted away from the balcony doors. Reina turned back to the King and with her head held high, she stepped through the doors to stand beside the King.

~Elsewhere, very close~

Rou came back some time later and marched all the prisoners out of the holding room and into the large stadium. They were filed into a corner of the stadium, where they were to wait until the festivities began. They were surrounded by gates and guards, so no hope for a breakout.

Vegeta stood away from the mass of dirty, starved prisoners, noting he didn't look any better, but still did not want to touch any of them. He could see into the stadium like structure. The roof was domed and covered, so flying out would not be an option. He grit his teeth in anger. He was trying to figure out what he could do, when the crowd suddenly swelled with cheers and applauses. Vegeta craned his head to try and see where everyone was looking, and saw a large balcony with banners of red and black adorning it. _Tsk, the King. What a joke…_

He wasted no thoughts on the so called King and turned away from his reverberating address, only to look back in horror as the King finished his speech.

"...I have finally found my mate. I have chosen the Princess Kyuri!"

Vegeta gasp and turned his head back to the balcony, and after shoving another prisoner roughly out of the way, he saw her.

She stepped out next to the King, and after the King leaned over and said something to her, she smiled and waved to the crowd. The crowd's cheers and hollers swelled even more at the sight of her, some even started a chant, Kyuri, Kyuri, Kyuri….he heard some of the prisoners start whispers of a lost princess.

Vegeta noticed the princess was still smiling and waving happily, and he scoffed. _She does not look like she needs rescued at all…will she even care that I came? This is stupid! I should not have come-_

 _Of course she will not care that you are here. I told you, she does not love you, oh hee hee hee…should of stayed home, oh ho ho ho…_

Vegeta shut down his thoughts, angry at the old woman for invading them. He cleared his mind of all but the fight ahead of him. I _will not die here_ , he told himself. _I will escape and get back to my life, whatever is left of it._ He turned away from the balcony, not able to stand looking at how gorgeous the girl was, because deep down, he knew, he wanted her for himself. He scoffed and crossed his arms, falling back into the shadows to wait for this so called death match. _I will win…._

Reina stepped out onto the balcony and stood next to the King. He leaned towards her slightly and whispered forcefully through clenched teeth, "Smile, act happy, or you will be sorry."

Reina forced a smile to her lips as she lifted her hand and waved, her eyes scanned the crowds. Her focus turned to the stadium floor, and around it. She knew from Rou's mind that Vegeta was down there, somewhere, waiting for the death match. She felt her heart flutter again in her chest, anxious to get the death match under way, so her plan to escape could commence. She continued to smile and wave until the King told her to sit on a chair on the balcony while he addressed the crowd again.

Reina sat, and after a few moments, Tsukemono and the old hag came and sat behind her chair and the King's.

The King was telling the crowd of the day's events, and Tsukemono took a moment to lean forward and talk to Reina, " Do what he says, quickly, and without argument-"

Reina turned and whispered, "I know! Geez, you guys don't have to keep telling me that. I get it, ok?"

Tsukemono looked hurt briefly, before she scoffed, "Fine, do whatever you want, you always did."

Reina rolled her eyes and turned back to the stadium. _I don't need your help, you helped enough by bringing me here…_ Tsukemono did not respond. Reina turned her attention back to the King's address.

"…so first we have for your entertainment, the Rocharri Order preforming some airborne maneuvers."

The crowd cheered as the King turned and took his seat next to Reina. He sat there next to her, a bored look on his face as the winged riders entertained the masses. Soon, he turned to her, dragging his good eye over her form with a lusty gaze. Reina gulped, but smiled, hoping not to get backhanded, or worse. She turned her attention to the riders, forcing herself to focus only on them, and keep her mind blank, for now.

Vegeta slumped against a wall, arms crossed, waiting. A few of the other prisoners looked him over, but most turned away after they saw the scowl on his face. He did not care about any of them. In his mind, they were already dead. _I will be doing you a favor, all of you. None of you will beat me! I am the prince of all…._

He suddenly realized he was no long the prince of all saiyans. Apparently their were other universes that had a saiyan planet. He thought about this, then cleared his head again. _Useless thoughts that can wait. Focus on this battle, for if you loose…_

He frowned, and shook his head to clear it, yet again. He turned to the stadium when a roar went up from the crowd. The winged insects and their riders were doing airborne tricks to impress the peasants. His face turned upward on it's own to the balcony, high up in the stadium. He could not see the girl now, but he knew she was still up there. He closed his eyes and searched for her ki, and was surprised to find she was suppressing it. That, or she was weak too. He turned away again, knowing the old hag would find him looking for her and he could not have that.

Once the Rocharri Order were finished, some group of creatures put on a play and then some hours later, the King finally announced the start of the death match. Reina's interest perked up as she watched the "fighters" file into the stadium from below her position and to the left slightly. Reina watched anxiously as the group stumbled, limped or walked slowly into the center of the stadium. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally saw him.

He was among the last to enter, and he had on his familiar training spandex, but it was dirty, torn and bloody from his time in the dungeons. She gulped, her throat swelled closed, yet she tried her best to keep her thoughts, emotions, and facial expressions neutral. It was very challenging, but crucial that the old woman didn't catch on to her.

The King stood and walked to the edge of the balcony and addressed the crowd once again:

"These are this year's group of Death Seekers. They all have committed various crimes against our great nation, and shall be allowed to win their freedom, by fighting to death. A cart with weapons shall be provided. Fight well, and die with honor."

The crowd roared with excitement, and a soldier of the Rocharri Order used his winged mount to pull a cart out into the center of the stadium.

Rou stood at the edge of the stadium, watching and making sure no one tried to escape. He watched as all the prisoners looked from one another, horrified that the promised match had finally come. The cart rolled to a stop, and the soldier unhooked his mount and flung the brown cover off the back of the cart, revealing an ax, a sword, a spear, a mace, and a dagger.

The soldier then mounted his winged insect and flew up and out of the center of the stadium, retreating to a corner to patrol. Rou gave a signal to the King. The King nodded back, then raised his hands in the air, "Let the match BEGIN!"

Reina's heart fluttered uncontrollably as she watched the prisoners all scramble for the wagon. Some were trampled, some were bludgeoned, and some were so afraid, they did not even move once the match began. Reina tried to watch the battle calmly, but was having a hard time.

"…let the match BEGIN!" The words echoed in Vegeta's head as he stood still and waited. He knew everyone would go for the weapons, and all he had to do was wait, and they would kill each other.

A few prisoners had the same idea, yet they were fist fighting amongst themselves. Vegeta scoffed, crossed his arms, and watched. He ventured to glance up at the balcony, able to see more of it now. His eyes caught hers, watching him, yet her face held no emotions. _Do you even recognize me? Or have you forgotten-_

He stopped thinking after glancing behind the girl and seeing the old hag's crooked smile. He frowned, aware she was listening to him, surely. He turned away and watched the others.

After a few minutes, the battlefield was covered with crimson blood and dead bodies. The crowd's wild cheers and blood lust chants made Vegeta grit his teeth. He was reaching his limit of patience, and finally, when a prisoner turned to him and charged, Vegeta smiled and powered up.

In his weakened state, he did not gather much energy, but once the prisoner reached him, Vegeta lashed out, his fists connecting with the dirty alien over and over, pummeling the guy into a bloody pulp. Vegeta let the limp body fall to the stadium floor and noticed most of the prisoners had found solace there. Only a handful remained now, among them the large green alien Vegeta had collided with in the holding room. He narrowed his eyes, watching the large alien swing the lone sword into the guts of a yellow alien creature, effectively disemboweling him.

Reina watched anxiously as the prisoners died one after another. She tried not to focus on Vegeta, but her eyes were always drawn to his location, tracking him and watching. Once she made eye contact with him, but she could not risk sending him any messages for fear the old hag would hear. She watched him beat a smaller alien to death and shuddered unconsciously. Carefully, she closed her eyes, and searched for his energy signature. It was still weak, but still stronger than she imagined. She opened her eyes again and continued to watch, bidding her time, while making sure nothing happened to he prince before she could rescue him.

Just four left. The green behemoth of an alien seemed to have the crowd's favor as he sliced into another alien's flesh, severing an arm before stabbing the guy in the chest. A gurgle of blood, then there were three.

Vegeta stood where he was, away from the other two. The one creature was of a medium build, and had a spear in his hand, thrusting it into the space between himself and the burly green guy. The green alien was covered in blood and panting heavily, but his eyes glinted with battle lust. Vegeta smirked and walked slowly towards the two, watching.

The green guy charged the smaller creature, slapping the spear down and away with the bloody sword in his hand before jumping and swinging the sword down into the shocked creature's shoulder, almost slicing it off. Blood poured from the open wound, and the spear fell to the ground as the creature sank to his knees and toppled forward face down in the dirt.

The crowd went wild. Vegeta closed the distance and picked up the spear from the fallen alien. He held it up in front of him and braced his feet on the ground, watching as the green alien's face turned to him and recognition flashed across his features.

The green behemoth threw his head back and laughed. He looked back at Vegeta and pointed the sword at the prince's throat, "Give up now, and I will give you a clean death, _saiyajin_."

Vegeta smirked, "Hmph, funny, I was thinking the same thing, _trash_!" He pointed the spear point up and at the green monster's throat, and waited for him to move.

The green alien's face contorted with rage as he lunged for Vegeta. Vegeta stabbed at the alien, stopping him, then swung the spear down in a leg sweep at the green monster's legs. The sharp spear point sliced open the green alien's flesh, causing him to fall to the ground.

Vegeta exhaled sharply as he took a step forward, propelling the spear into the chest cavity of the larger man.

The green alien's eyes showed disbelief, as he lurched, gurgled up blood, then fell over into the sand. He twitched for a few seconds, then laid still. Vegeta pulled the spear back, looked at it uncertainly, then tossed it aside. His head rose as a Rocharri soldier flew over to his location and thrust his hand skyward, "The winner, the _famous_ Prince of ALL saiyans, Vegeta!" The soldiers voice was laced with sarcasm and Vegeta sneered.

The crowd had mixed emotions, some cheered, some booed, and some were murmuring in remembrance of times long ago.

Rou frowned from his place on the sideline. _You were not suppose to survive…guess I will have to take care of you myself…_

Reina's stomach twisted into knots when the larger green alien charged on Vegeta. She bit her lower lip, her nails dug into the chair then she watched as Vegeta pulled the spear from the fallen man's chest, tossed it aside, and Reina relaxed. She leaned back as a whoosh of air escaped her. She felt a wave of de ja vú wash over her, but she shook it off. The soldier came and declared Vegeta the winner, and Reina had to suppress a smile. _Of course he would win..._

Suddenly there was a streak of energy as someone flew out onto the battlefield.

Reina got up from her chair, shock on her face.

Rou was walking towards Vegeta.

Author's notes:

Oh man! Hate to leave it there….oh who am I kidding, cliffhangers are great! Lol…soooo….yeah, of course Vegeta would win…and that battle with the green guy sounds familiar….hmmm…maybe you should go back to the **second chapter** and **re read** a **dream** someone had, hehehe.

Ok, so next chapter soon, promise! Things will happen pretty quick next chapter, but I will tell you this….Reina and Vegeta will escap back to Earth. How you ask? Come back and find out! *wink*

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** Please?!

Until next time,

~K


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

 _Shit!_

 _Shit!_

Two minds thought at the same time, as the captain of the guard stared down Vegeta, walking towards the fallen prince confidently and stopping five feet away.

"Looks like you won, _prince._ What would you ask of the King?"

The soldier who had declared Vegeta the winner, mounted his winged insect and flew away to the sidelines. Vegeta was left with Rou. He shrugged crossing his arms, "Release me, that is _all I want._ " Vegeta glared at the other man.

Rou cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, so you do not want the Princess anymore?" He smiled knowingly.

Vegeta scoffed, "I am no fool, _boy,_ " he pointed to the balcony, "that man will never give up _his_ mate. So just let me go now, and I will not kick your sorry ass," he smirked.

Rou scoffed, then pressed the scouter to his ear, listening to the King.

The old woman poked Reina in the lower back, and when the princess turned and glared at her, the woman sneered, "Do not try anything, foolish girl. You will not succeed here. Sit back down, right now!" She lashed her staff out again, and Reina rolled her eyes, but reluctantly sat back down, on the edge of her seat. She listened to the King as he spoke into his scouter, "No. He is a threat. He will not be allowed to leave. Kill him, Rou. Kill him _NOW_!"

Reina gasp in shock, her face whipping around down to the stadium. _Shit!_ She thought again, then bit her lower lip. _Ok, it's now or never. I am going to fly down there and rescue him!_ She thought on purpose, hoping to throw the old woman off.

It worked.

Reina heard the old woman rise from her seat, heard her call out, and knew she was moving to detain her, but Reina was not worried about that. While the woman moved, Reina called out in her mind to the one person who could save them.

Since the woman was no longer listening, Reina thought she had a chance for this to work.

~Somewhere out in space~

"998…"

"999..."

"1000...whew!" Goku sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow, tired after his workout. He grabbed a bottle of water and held it up into his mouth, downing it in a few seconds, then doing the same with four more. He was halfway through his fifth bottle when a voice came out of nowhere in his mind:

 _Goku! Goku, if you can hear me, he needs your help! He's going to die, Goku! Please! Find him and get here NOW! Hurry, PLEASE!_

Goku coughed up water that went down the wrong way, then scratched his head…. _huh? Nani? Reina? Is that you?_

He heard nothing. He looked around, confused, then his eyes landed on the count down clock in the cockpit…. _three days left...I can't get there now…my instant transmission…._

He closed his eyes and searched once again…..nothing. He was just about to give up, then he found it; a large, familiar energy signature. _Yosh!_ He grinned madly, placed his fingers on his forehead, then disappeared.

Vegeta could hear the King's words through the scouter, and he grit his teeth at the satisfaction on Rou's face as he turned to him. Rou crouched in an aggressive stance, "Well, the King says no, sorry. It looks like your fate has been decided, and I get to be the one to finish you off, _ONCE_ and for _ALL_!" He lunged for Vegeta.

Reina stood and ran to the side of the balcony. As the old woman moved to come after her, she dared tempt fate by reaching out to Vegeta with her mind, but she wasn't sure if he heard her, as she watched Rou take a defensive stance against him.

Vegeta bared his teeth and picked up the spear again, thrusting it at the younger saiyan. Rou stopped his advance, but quickly grabbed a hold of the spear and yanked it easily from Vegeta's weakened grip and tossed it away, smiling. Vegeta was pulled forward by this motion, but he quickly stopped and even backed up a bit.

 _Vegeta, power up, please! Do it now!_

He heard in his mind, and his head snapped up to the balcony. She was standing on the railing, looking at him, horror on her face. He frowned, then sidestepped as Rou came at him again. Vegeta punched the young saiyan in the stomach, neck and head, then kicked him in the ribs away from him. He tucked his elbows and a swirl of energy began to form around him as he exhaled audibly. Rou recovered too quickly, and came back and jabbed Vegeta once, twice, then uppercut him in the jaw. Vegeta was forced up and backward. He landed hard on the ground, stopping his power up as he rolled in the sand, bumping into a fallen prisoner corpse. Vegeta got up on hands and knees, spit blood then eyed the young saiyan walking towards him. He growled and bared his teeth, _shit!_ He thought for the second time, angry that he would die like this.

Rou smirked at his fallen foe, then drew his sword. The long blade came free with a metallic ring _,_ then he brought it over his head, "Any last words, _prince?"_

Vegeta scoffed at the contentment in his voice, then let the left side of his mouth rise in a defying smirk, "Yeah, I'll see you in hell, _boy."_ He spit blood at the captain's feet, then let his head sag, exhausted, frustrated, panting as his body shook with anger and exertion. _Kuuussooo!_ He pounded the bloody sands with his fists. _Not like this! I am an elite warrior!_ His mind was willing, but his body was too weak. He could feel a wound on his back seep blood down his spine, reopened from the fighting.

Reina gasp as Rou drew his sword. The King had risen and grabbed a hold of her roughly by the wrist, but Reina struggled to watch, horrified as Rou raised the sword over his head. _No…no,_ she thought, then her spirit began to rise, _no, no No No NO!_

"NOOOO!"She screamed, as her ki flared out around her, forcing the king away from her. She heard the old woman snarl at her, but Reina easily stepped away from her and her swinging cane.

"AaaaaHHHHHHHHAAAA!" She screamed, powering up to super saiyan, as she watched Rou step towards Vegeta's bent head. She felt a panic coming on, and just as she was about to take flight to Vegeta-

 _*Papish*_ Someone else was on the balcony with them. Reina looked beside her and saw the familiar orange and blue gi of her friend, Goku, who was looking around confused. Reina grabbed Goku's bare arm quickly, felt a surge of energy, then looked the man in the eyes, "Goku! Go, go! He's going to-mmm-!"

The king stepped forward again, grabbed Reina harshly and clasp a hand over her mouth. He lifted her and pulled her away, holding her hostage in front of Goku. Reina fell out of super saiyan as she struggled, still not at full strength.

Goku's sunny, blank face turned hostile in a blink as he crouched in a defensive stance, baring his teeth. He looked from Reina and the huge, one eyed saiyan, then to the stadium floor where Reina's gaze was transfixed, her eyes wide and tear rimmed, as she moaned against the king's grip, kicking and thrashing violently.

Goku saw a man holding a sword over Vegeta's bent form. He immediately sprang up and rocketed down for the stadium floor, headed right for Vegeta.

Rou heard a shocked gasp from the crowd, and paused, his sword held high above him. He looked towards the balcony and saw Reina power up, her hair changed color and she was giving off an enormous power. Rou grit his teeth, then turned back to Vegeta, malice in his eyes, _Now, before she tries to stop me..._

He did not see the arrival of the foreign saiyan as he raised the sword, grinned then swung downwards with a grunt.

Vegeta looked up at the girl one last time, smirked as she ascended to super saiyan, then closed his eyes and hung his head again. _Maybe she does care….baka…_ He smiled, heard the crowd stir, heard Rou grunt, then-

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

Rou's sword stopped right at Vegeta's neck, but it did not cut through. It hung there, suspended in mid air, an eerie green glow around it as it hummed softly. Rou stared down at the blade in disbelief. _NO! Impossible! That CANNOT be right! HE cannot be-_

Rou's thoughts were cut off as his scouter beeped rapidly in his ear. A split second later, a fist landed in his chest, knocking the breath out of him, and sending him flying away to crash in the stands.

The King started dragging Reina away, growling in her ear. When she finally lost sight of the battlefield, Reina screamed against the King's hand, ascending to super saiyan again. She thrust her head back and felt it collide with the King's nose, effectively head butting him. His hold loosened, and she ripped away from his grip and ran back to the railing. Her eyes scanned the stadium floor, just in time to see Rou get punched into the stands by Goku. She looked back to Vegeta at the center of the field as the dust settled, holding her breath as her heart stopped.

Vegeta opened his eyes after a few seconds and saw a ripple of orange fabric next to him. His head snapped up and he grunted, "Hmph, took you long enough…..Kakkarott."

Goku smirked, but kept his gaze on the trail of debris in front of him, crouched, watching for the other saiyan to emerge from the smoking rubble and the screaming, running mass of aliens that were scattering or dying.

Reina let out her breath, her heart was beating erratically as she watched Vegeta slowly rise to his feet. She just had time to smile before a knee impacted with her back. She gasp, coughing over the railing briefly, then turned and glared up at the King. She took a defensive stance and squared off with him.

Rou slowly picked himself up from the rubble, furious. He yelled into his scouter, "All guards, attack the unknown assailant! I repeat, attack that son of a bitch! Do NOT let ANY of them get away!"

Goku watched as enemies started appearing from everywhere. Some were running, some were flying giant bugs. Goku smiled and powered up, ascending to super saiyan. _Yosh, looks like I get to have some fun after all…_

He leapt into the air, flying away from Vegeta as he dove for the largest number of fighters. He was disappointed at how easily they fell.

Rou listened as he rose from the rubble. He could hear screaming and ki blasts. He looked in the direction of the sounds and saw the unknown saiyan had a strange golden aura around him. He read his power level on the scouter and wasn't sure if it was broken, the number was so outrageous. _Who the HELL is that?!_

Reina bared her teeth and crouched in front of the King. The old woman was right beside him, glaring. The King had a crooked smile and looked excited, for once, and Reina noticed Tsukemono was gone.

"What have you done, _girl_? Who is that man?!" The old woman snarled out, pointing her cane out over the side towards Goku.

"Don't you already know? You knew he was coming, you even asked me about him. Did you think I would stay here, half prisoner, half property? There is no way in HELL I would stay here, and now, it is time for us to go."

The old woman growled and hit the King in the shins with her staff, "Attack her, you fool! Do not just stand there! Idiot!"

The King placed his hands together and a dark red ki blast began to form.

Reina flashed a smile, before placing her left middle finger on her forehead. She concentrated on Vegeta's ki. Once she locked on, she chuckled madly as the red glow in her enemy's hand reached it's max, "I will get revenge for all that has happened here, soon, count on it," then-

She vanished.

Reina reappeared next to Vegeta, surrounded by guards. She immediately took a fighting stance, calculating how many there were. She heard Vegeta's startled gasp and she turned to him.

His eyes were softer than she had seen it in the time they had spent together on Earth. He looked at her, almost adoringly, then his features changed instantly, and he grunted, " Why are _you_ here? Go back to your _king._ " He turned a cold shoulder to her, then punched a guard coming at him, and kicked another.

Reina was shocked he would say something like that. She was about to comment, when a green energy blasted up from the rubble across the stadium, headed straight for them.

Rou blasted straight for Vegeta and the princess, angry beyond his control. He was about to collide with them, when he was intercepted and tackled from the left. It was the stranger, who had decimated most of the King's forces already.

Goku tackled the young saiyan and held him in a head lock. Rou struggled, but could not break free of the taller man's grip.

"Neh, Reina, what do I do with him?" Goku asked, as Rou struggled in vain in the seasoned veteran's grip.

Reina finished off two more soldiers, then watched as the King lifted off from the balcony, a red streak headed right for them. _Time to go…_ She closed her eyes, ignoring Goku's question and Vegeta's scoff.

She was busy trying to communicate with another.

~Earth~

Gohan had his hands treaded in Videl's hair, leaning over her as they made out in her backyard. His tongue swirled around her mouth, tasting her and hearing her moan in response. She placed her hands on the outside of his training gi and felt his need for her. It was almost too much for him. He tentatively placed a hand on her breast, squeezing softly just to hear her moan again. He pushed her back, down into the soft grass, their training long forgotten as they gave in to their love. The prospect of getting caught made it even more exciting to the lovers.

Gohan ran his hands down between them as his head dipped to her neck and lavished it lovingly. He thumbed the button on her shorts and pushed them back to gain access to her heated core. His fingers dipped down to the front of her panties, which he found already soaking wet. He groaned against her shoulder, nipping playfully and eliciting a pant of desire from his partner, followed by a pleading moan.

 _Gohan! Gohan, now please! Please do it now! Power up NOW!_

Gohan paused, confused for a second, then recognition hit his brain like a freight train. He looked up at Videl, his eyes wide, and forlorn. He got up abruptly, and reluctantly, panting from desire, "Shimatta, _now_? I have to…"

He trailed off as he backed away, tucking his elbows and instantly turned super saiyan and pulled all his ki to him. The trees in the backyard began to fan away from him by the sheer force of it. Videl looked on, confused as a blush set onto her face. She shielded her eyes from the force he was putting out. After a few minutes of this, she was about to yell at him, when three people landed, or rather collapsed, behind Gohan. They landed with a heavy thud, and Videl gasp, and scrambled to right her clothes before any of them saw her half naked and flustered.

~Back go Planet Salas, before our heroes transmitted~

Goku watched Reina scrunch her face in concentration, then felt a large energy coming from behind him. He turned with the young saiyan still in his grip as the much larger saiyan landed with a heavy, ground shaking _thud._

The King smirked down at him, and Goku could hear Vegeta growl from behind Reina. The younger saiyan thrashed, but Goku held fast, "Eh? Who are you? What's going on here?" Goku asked the scarred man, confused.

The King's gruff voice filled the air, "I am the King of this land, and you are trespassing and stealing what is MINE! You will die!"

He smiled a crooked smile and placed his hands to his side. A dark red energy began to swirl there.

Rou kicked at the stranger holding him, then his eyes widened at the King's snarl. _Shit, he will blast me too!_ Rou grit his teeth and continued to struggle.

Vegeta watched from Reina's back, blasting a soldier every now and again that was brave enough to approach. Reina had a blank look on her face, and was standing perfectly still. Vegeta looked over to the balcony and noticed the old woman snarling and screeching at them.

Goku flung the younger saiyan at the large one eyed man, then placed his hands next to his side too.

"Ka….me…."

The King's red energy blast continued to grow as Rou scrambled out of the way and towards the princess and Vegeta.

"HA…ME…."

The King's voice started as a low growl that rose in intensity as his ki blast strengthened. He released a powerful red blast with a loud grunt. The energy spread from his hand towards Goku.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku's own powerful blue energy blast sped towards the red blast. Then collided, evenly matched.

Rou stopped his advance on the princess and turned to watch in awe.

Vegeta sneered at the sight in front of him. _It should be me. It should be ME! I am the strongest!_ But he knew he wasn't, and right now, he felt so weak and helpless that even the young untrained captain could best him.

Reina's eyes fluttered as she blinked back to the present. She saw Goku struggling with the King's energy blast.

She placed her fingers on her forehead….yes, there he was, she could just make out a faint energy signature. _That will do…_

Rou came at Reina and grabbed her. Vegeta stepped forward, but Rou blocked him and shoved him back into the dirt. "You are not going anywhere, princess!"

Reina lost focus and struggled in his grip, "let me go, Rou! You have no idea-"

"NO, YOU have no idea! I won't loose you again!" Rou spit out, venom in his voice.

Vegeta got back up, coughing up blood, but furious. He had had enough. He tucked his elbows and grit his teeth at the pain, but he ascended instantly to super saiyan anyways, "KUUSSSOOOO!" (Dammit!)

He leaped for Rou, socking him in the jaw, then when he released Reina from the impact, Vegeta grinned and punched the young saiyan in the stomach, kneed him in the crotch, then uppercut him in the face. Rou went flying backwards again, stunned.

Reina landed in the dirt, then rose instantly, grabbing Vegeta's arm. "Come on, we have to HURRY!"

Reina dragged Vegeta over to Goku, who was groaning with effort. His energy blast was slowly being overwhelmed by the dark red energy.

"I…I can't hold out….much…longer…" Goku managed through clenched teeth.

Reina touched his shoulder and felt another surge of energy. She place her hands to her side, and a ki ball started to form.

"Kamehamehaaaaa!" Hers was not that big, but it blasted towards the King anyways. The King's focus was broken as her blast hit him. Goku's blast overtook his, too, sending him flying backwards.

"Now, quickly grab my hand!" Reina thrust her hand out, while placing her other on her forehead. _Yes, he is still there…._

While she concentrated, she felt fingers twine with hers, and another touch her bare shoulder, then-

They vanished.

Author's notes:

Ok guys….before you send me reviews asking questions, know this. I will explain how she learned instant transmission next chapter. Sooo, if you haven't already figured it out, be patient, I will tell you.

Whew! Intense chapter! A lot happened, and not a lot at the same time….but they escaped, yay!

Next chapter….hmmm…..the moment you ALL have been waiting for…question to my audience….

Would you like to see Vegeta dominate Reina…..or Reina doninate Vegeta?

 **Review to let me know….which ever gets more reviews**

 **I will write it *wink***

Until next time!

~K


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

~Planet Salas~

Rou stared blankly into the empty space in front of him where the princess and her pals had been moments before. _How….they were RIGHT THERE!_ He looked down at the sword in his hands and the image of it glowing and not slicing through his rival's neck came back to his mind. _Stupid sword! There is no way he is a pure soul!_ He growled low under his breath and looked around, hoping they would reappear somewhere, but all he saw were scattered spectators running in all directions and fallen soldiers being assisted by the handful of surviving Rocharri Order. The king let out a mighty bellow of frustration and Rou grit his teeth and re-sheathed his sword. _I will come for you myself princess…you WILL NOT escape me this time…_

~Earth~

Gohan powered down and glanced back at the disheveled heap of bodies behind him. He turned fully then, shock crossing his features as he took in the sight before him. Reina had a red silky dress on with a strange design painted on her face. Goku looked, well like Goku, no worse for wear, and Vegeta-

Vegeta pushed away from his rival and the girl. He had to get away. He could not believe the _girl_ had rescued _them_. He grit his teeth at the pain in his back, but started walking away through the backyard.

Reina was exhausted. She looked around, not really believing she pulled it off, but the bright evening sky made her happy. She felt a smile tug her lips as she glanced at Gohan, with Videl now beside him, her dream about them and the little girl coming back to her mind. Then Vegeta shouldered past her and Goku roughly, staggering away. Reina's smile disappeared as she watched him move slowly through the backyard.

"Vegeta, matte! Where are you going?" Reina asked, as she jogged after him and placed her hand on his shoulder, wanting to help steady him since he looked like he was about to collapse. Vegeta pulled away, as if burned by her touch, a scowl on his face.

"Back off! I DO NOT need _your_ help," he spat out. Reina was taken aback momentarily, then her eyes narrowed, "That is how you show _gratitude_? I just saved us all-"

"Yeah, and I would not of been there in the first place if it was not for _you_!" Vegeta turned and snarled, anguish on his face, from pain, or something else.

Reina scoffed, "Well no one asked _you_ to come! I could of handled it-"

"I _had_ to!" He spit out venomously, but he trailed off, thinking about the nagging voice in his mind before when he and the dimwit were collecting the dragon balls. His fists clenched and unclenched by his sides. * _Come for me...*_ He turned away again with a soft scoff at the echo in his mind, then he started walking.

Reina watched his retreating form, heard his thoughts, and was surprised. _I didn't think he heard me then, I didn't even know how-_

Her thoughts cut off as a sharp gasp escaped her. She watched wide eyed as Vegeta stumbled, swayed, then collapsed face down near Videl's pond.

They all ran over to him. He was past out. His tattered blue spandex was now brownish red from old and new blood stains, sweat and dirt. His back was a criss cross of red stripes, some fading, some reopened and seeping blood. Reina winched at the sight, then looked to Goku, "Quick, do you have any of those magic bean things? Like the one you gave me at the tournament? Sensai…no…sesnu, ugh, whatever, do you have any?!"

Goku scrunched his brow, then his face brightened, "So ka! Sensu beans, ummm, let me go see." He placed his fingers on his forehead and vanished.

Reina and Gohan gently turned the past out prince so he wasn't face down in the grass. Gohan straightened back up, but Reina sat and cradled Vegeta's head in her lap, angry at his words, but overwhelmed by a sense of sadness and pain. He looked like he had been dragged through the gates of hell to knock on death's door, but his face was slack and calm from unconsciousness. Reina couldn't help but feel sorrow for him and a sense of pride. _He DID come for me. Maybe he is a prince after all…_

Gohan glanced at Videl, who's face reflected his own thoughts. They nodded and both smiled a knowing smile. _She seems to like him,_ Gohan thought to himself. His smile broadened and he shook his head, _And even if he will never admit it, I am pretty sure he likes her too..._ Gohan reached forward and grabbed Videl around the waist and pulled her to him to hold and nuzzle.

Reina felt her cheeks redden at Gohan's thoughts, but she didn't look up. After an awkward silence, Reina finally glanced up at the lovebirds, "Thanks for being ready right away, Gohan. I hope we did not interrupt your training too much." She smiled halfheartedly.

Gohan's hand migrated to the back of his neck, which he rubbed sheepishly, a nervous grin and flushed cheeks gracing his face, "Haha, of course! It was no problem." He chuckled after a wary glance down at Videl. Videl fidgeted, then laughed nervously, looking away from Reina.

Reina looked back down at Vegeta, "I hope he's going to be ok…." She mumbled, mostly to herself, then her eyes narrowed as his last comment to her swirled in her mind, * _I would not have been there in the first place if it was not for you!*_ She frowned and wiped a blood trail from the corner of his mouth, _Stupid, stubborn man!_

After a few more minutes, she looked back up at Gohan, "I wonder if we should try to move him. Your dad still hasn't come back-"

* _Papish*_ "Here you go!" Goku held his hand out. In it, three green bean pods sat. Reina reached out and grabbed one.

They tried to get him to eat one, but he was completely unconscious. Reina looked to Goku with pleading eyes, "What do we do? We have to help him!"

Goku scratched his head, then an idea occurred to him, "Hey, how about the regeneration tanks? That would fix him up real quick!" He smiled warmly, his big hands rested on his hips.

Reina's face brightened, "That sounds perfect! Where do we go?"

Goku's hopeful smile slowly fell to a frown before he shook his head and answered, "Capsule Corporation."

Reina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I should have guessed." She sighed, "Well," she glanced back down at the man in her lap, then she looked back up and steeled her resolve, "Well, I won't let Bulma say no, so, I guess, let's go."

Goku nodded with a chuckle at her spirit, then bent to pick up Vegeta for transport. Reina rose and followed behind him, taking to the air. Gohan stayed with Videl and they waved as the two saiyans blasted off towards the large building in the west. _Hang in there, my prince…_ Reina flew faster yet, determined to help him, even if he didn't want it.

Bulma was unhappy to say the least, but after much arguing and screaming, Reina now sat next to a regeneration tank with Vegeta's past out form floating inside it. He was stripped by Dr. Briefs, examined, cleaned, then placed in the tank with only a black pair of boxer briefs. There were multiple tubes coming off of a mask he wore, which supplied him with oxygen while he recuperated.

Goku came over and placed a hand on Reina's shoulder, "Hey, he's going to be ok, you know that, right? He's way too stubborn to die, hahaha!"

Reina slowly turned her face away from the prince and smiled weakly up at Goku, "I know, it's what he said to me that has me worried. How could he say something like that? He was _actually_ mad at me. I thought we were…well maybe not friends, but he _was_ my mentor…" She trailed off in thought, her gaze migrating back to the tank.

Goku rolled his big eyes and sighed with a smile, "You don't see it, do you?" He waited for her to look back at him, and sure enough, she had a confused look on her face. He chuckled, then leaned down and whispered, "He likes you."

Reina's face remained blank for a second, then she blinked and scoffed in disbelief, "Tsk, no way Goku, the man is annoyed and angry at me ALL the time. I mean, you saw the anger on his face when we got here, he HATES me."

Goku chuckled again, "Baka! You two are more alike than you know." He stepped out of the way as Reina took a swing at him. He grinned, "He came for you, didn't he? Vegeta wouldn't waste his time on anyone, probably not even me, heh heh…"

"Well I didn't ask him to come! I-I hoped he would, but I DID have a plan to escape." She sighed, flustered, "Why did he come after me anyways?" Reina asked the taller saiyan, genuinely curious. She could just look into his mind, or Vegeta's for that fact, but she wanted to hear what Goku thought.

"Well, when we figured out you were missin', Vegeta thought of the dragon balls right away. He wanted to use them to get your memories back too. Why would he want to do that if he didn't like you? He did everything, I just helped him gather the balls once we located them." He smiled affectionately, looking up to the tank in front of them, "I never seen him so determined to do anything but train, but he sure found those dragon balls quick!"

Reina took a moment to look into Goku's mind. She found sincerity in his words, and her heart skipped a beat. _He did all that for me? I don't know…_

Reina blinked her eyes and looked at Goku again, "I don't know, Goku, I still think he hates me. I guess we will see which one of us is right once he wakes up."

Goku patted her shoulder, "Heh heh, I guess we will. Well, I have to go, Chi Chi will start dinner without me and I'm starving! See ya soon, k?" He smiled.

Reina nodded and watched as Goku nodded back, then disappeared instantly. She turned back to Vegeta in the tank. _I hope you wake up soon…you and I have a lot of talking to do…_

Some time later, Reina went home and cleaned up, changed, then came back to sit with Vegeta. She was determined to stay with him until he woke up, hoping to fix some things between them.

Some hours past, then after Bulma's mom brought her dinner, Reina fell asleep in the chair, watching the tank. **She soon found herself in the hallway of dreams. She scanned the doors, one after another after another, down the long hallway that seemed never-ending.**

 **Her hand touched the writing on a door, and she stopped, instantly drawn to it. It was marked in an ancient language, that she found she could read, though didn't understand how. She was sure it said 'Vegeta'. Like Gohan's, this door was outlined in a golden aura. She smiled, and tentatively turned the knob and pushed the door open, a little afraid of what she might find.**

 **A little boy flew around outside on a strange, distant planet dodging and blocking several ki blasts that came from multiple directions. A bunch of green alien creatures with big heads and small bodies were circling him and trying to blast him from all angles. The boy dodged deftly and fired his own ki blasts. Several found their mark, and a handful of the creatures crumbled to the ground dead. The boy panted, and was struck several times but continued to fight until he destroyed the last one. He then smiled triumphantly to his bald mentor, who stood nearby, arms crossed. After an exchange of words, they then flew away towards a nearby castle.**

 **Once inside the castle, the little boy jogged away ahead of the other man. He turned a corner and ran down a hall, then turned another corner. A large man was standing outside of a bedroom door, waiting on him. He turned as the boy approached.**

" **Ah, took you long enough,** _ **Princey**_ **. The king wants to see you, now." The man said with a chuckle as he pushed off the wall and closed the distance between them. He had long, spiky black hair and a seemingly permanent smirk on his face.**

 **The boy's face turned red and he scowled, "Do NOT call me that!" He glared, then turned with a huff and marched right back down the hall he came from, the large man was right behind him now, his smirk widening at the bald man's annoyed face.**

" **Hmph, did he say what he wanted, Raditz?" The mustached man asked as the boy rounded a corner ahead of them.**

" **No, but there was a chibi purple guy with him. Some** _ **lord**_ **named Freiza. Pah, does not look very strong to me. "**

 **The bald man stopped in his tracks and frowned. He then continued forward down the hall.**

 **The boy approached a large pair of doors just ahead of his escorts. He pushed the doors open into a huge, almost empty room. His father sat on the throne, talking to a strange purple alien that the boy had never seen before.**

" **Ah, son, there you are. Come, I want you to meet Lord Freiza." The large man on the chair said as the boy and his escorts approached.**

 **The purple alien had a knowing smirk on his face that made the little boy frown, but he bowed dutifully anyways, "Hello. I am Prince Vegeta, an elite warrior who will someday rule this land proudly."**

 **The alien seemed amused and even chuckled softly, "So nice to meet you. I do look forward to our time together." His ribbed tail slashed the air lazily behind him as he smiled falsely.**

 **The young prince frowned, "What are you talking about," he turned to his father, "what is he talking about 'time together'?"**

 **The man on the throne sighed, "You along with Nappa and Raditz are going to go with Lord Freiza for a little while on his ship to train with his men. You are to become a high ranking officer in his army. No exceptions, son. And I expect a report of good behavior too. You leave tomorrow." The man eyed the small boy.**

 **Vegeta scoffed, "What?! But father, you promised I could go back for Princess Kyuri this month. I promised her I-"**

 **The large man cut him off, "No, son. That will have to wait. For now, you are assigned to Lord Freiza's army. Now go."**

 **The boy's grumbles of disbelief turned to a heavy sigh of frustration as he turned and stomped away, his cape and tail swinging behind him.**

 **Reina bit her lip and gently closed the door, stared at it for a second then left the hallway of dreams.**

Reina woke up, stiff from laying awkwardly in the chair for so long. She stretched, thinking about the dream and what it meant to her. She lifted her eyes lazily to the tank in front of her.

She froze.

He was staring right at her.

His eyes narrowed when they met hers, then bubbles escaped his mask as he started to move. Reina rose quickly and ran to the door, flinging it open to an empty hallway and running down it while shouting.

"Hello? Dr. Briefs?! Anybody, I need help!" She listened, then ran down the hallway towards the area of the lab she knew someone was in. The clock on the wall said it was eight in the morning. She rounded a corner and almost bumped into Dr. Briefs, who was coming to check on her and bring her breakfast.

"Whoa, child, slow down. No need to run in the laboratory." The salt and pepper haired man said with a smile.

"Vegeta, he-he's awake! Please, help me get him out of the tank! Quick!" Reina said hastily.

The man chuckled as he followed slowly behind the frantic girl as she jogged down the hallway ahead of him, "Oh, he can let himself out. I am sure he is already headed for the shower." He called out after her.

Reina rounded the corner and froze in the doorway to the room she left moments before. There, standing just outside the tank was Vegeta, fully recovered and dripping with fluids as he removed his mask and flung it aside. Reina felt her heart skip beats as she recalled the young prince from the dream and the man now slinging fluids off himself in front of her. His back was clear of all open wounds, though she could just make out some lines that would be permanent markings. He turned and glared at her, still in his boxer briefs, and nothing else. _Oh man,_ she thought as she took a deep calming breath and entered the room.

Vegeta had a major headache when he woke up and felt like he was starving to death. The girl was there watching him in the tank, then she got up and left in a hurry. He scoffed, what did he expect anyways, _not like she cares…_

He quickly pushed the inside release button and felt the pressure in the tank change as the fluid drained out at the bottom. Once empty, the hatch on the front slid up and away. He stepped out cautiously, shivering slightly.

He removed the mask and flung it away, then ran his hands down his sides to remove what he could before his shower. He turned to leave for just that, and there _she_ was with Bulma's old man right behind her. _Dammit!_

Reina walked up to Vegeta, nervous, but determined to talk to him anyways. Once she was just in front of him, she smiled, closed her eyes, and tilted her head to the left, "Welcome back to civilization, eh Vegeta?" She then opened her eyes and her smile fell.

Vegeta felt the muscle in his jaw jump from his clenched teeth. The girl was the last person he wanted to see right now, and here she was, smiling and acting like nothing was wrong. He scoffed, then walked towards a cupboard, flung it open and grabbed a towel. He slammed the door and proceeded to walk right past the girl, ignoring her dumbfounded look.

Reina's eyes narrowed, and she turned and grabbed his arm as he walked by, "Vegeta, what is wron-"

He ripped his arm away from her touch, growling, before stalking towards her. She backed away from his advance wide eyed until her rear end collided with a medical exam table. He leaned into her. She could smell the sterile fluids on his skin, and something….else, but she could not place it. He poked her in the chest hard with his finger, "You. You are what is wrong with me. Leave my sight, before _I make you_ , for good this time."

Reina gasp in shock, his words stunning her to silence. She just stared at him, watching as his nostrils flared slightly with his breath. He then pulled away and stormed out of the room, shouldering past Dr. Briefs as he left. Her eyes followed him until he rounded the corner out of the room, then she let herself relax a little. His words were so harsh, they hurt her heart. Her eyes narrowed, "Tsk, whatever, not like _I_ care…" She grumbled sourly to herself, before she straightened and went to leave. Dr. Briefs stopped her by standing in the doorway, "Don't mind him, lassie. In his own way, he was happy to see you. He normally doesn't take the time to talk to, well, anyone."

Reina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and forced a smile to her face. She didn't feel like spending any more thoughts on the ill tempered man right now. She mumbled thanks, and goodbye before jogging down the corridor towards the exit.

She had to get out of there. He had to come get his things from her house eventually, so she decided to talk to him then.

Reina flew off towards the mountains where she and Vegeta had trained. She landed, then immediately launched into a training routine to blow off some steam. She wanted to feel happy about escaping; for pulling off such an impossible task with multiple room for errors, and yet they did it. Some how, they managed to escape. She knew the entire army of the King's was no doubt on the way to Earth, which meant they needed to fight together, and Vegeta-

She blasted five ki blasts in a row at a distant mountain. Five holes spewed rubble consecutively against the mountain. _Vegeta is mad at ME. Ugh, why? Why won't he just talk to me!_

She flared her ki and drew on all her power. The air swirled around her and she screamed. She breathed calmly at the pinnacle of her medication. She felt so alive. All her energy was surging though her, and she could feel all of it, from her toes to her scalp. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, then felt with her mind. She focused her energy there, then her head bent to the east slightly.

Someone was coming.

She crossed her arms and kept her eyes closed, listening and waiting. By the familiar ki signature, she knew exactly who it was.

A few moments later, Reina heard the person abruptly stop in front of her.

She opened her eyes, and a smile spread across her face.

Gohan flew to a stop in front of Reina, and could not believe his eyes. Her long hair flowed around her, golden now, and her eyes were a stunning blue green. He grinned at her, "Sugoi! You have mastered super saiyan so quickly!"

Reina stepped back into a fighting stance, "Want to see how much?" She smiled playfully, crooking the four fingers of her left hand at him, taunting him. Her eyes gleamed with confidence.

Gohan chuckled and ascended into super saiyan, "Yosh! Show me then!" He launched himself at her, smiling as they began to spar.

Vegeta finished his shower, then dressed in the clothes the old scientist had left for him. After poking his head out the hallway and confirming no one was looking, he walked briskly out of the laboratory then out the door, taking to the air once outside. He was surprised and happy that for once no one stopped him. He flew towards his training spot, determined to blow it to rubble, but he stopped about ten miles from the hole ridden landscape he knew well. _She_ was there, and so was Kakkarott's brat. He scoffed, then abruptly blasted off towards her apartment instead. This was the perfect chance to get his things.

He was just entering the city when his stomach rumbled loudly. He grit his teeth, but continued into the inner city and finally landed on her balcony. The window was shut, but not locked surprisingly. He pulled it open and stepped inside the room.

His senses were immediately bombarded by her. She had been here recently, he could see the red dress she had worn flung in a corner of her bedroom. He grumbled, then inhaled sharply. Flowers and pheromones saturated his senses and he growled low under his breath in frustration. He stalked through her room towards the bedroom he had stayed in. He opened the door and froze, his eyes scanning the room.

She had been in here too. Her smell was all over the bed, and in the air. He walked into the room and found his bag right where he left it only the zipper was open. He frowned and snatched the bag up and opened it. Nothing was missing, except the wishing orb he had taken from her room. _She must of taken it back…_ he shut the bag and was about to leave, but he had this strange thought. He felt his lips tug up on one side, and he decided to stay until she got home. _Yes, I will teach you some manners…_ He smiled to himself and proceeded to her kitchen to make a snack.

Gohan skidded to a stop on the ground, then immediately launched himself back up again at Reina. She sidestepped then elbowed his shoulder, sending him back down into a downward tailspin. They had been at it for hours now, and Gohan found he really liked sparring with her. He also thought his father would get on to him for slacking in his training since he was having a hard time keeping up with the saiyan princess.

Reina placed her hands at her side with a prideful smirk, "Ka…me…"

Gohan turned back up to Reina and grit his teeth, _no way, she can't do that…!_

"HA…ME…" the blue ki blast grew brighter and brighter in her hand.

 _Shimatta!_ Gohan quickly built his own ki wave just in time to launch at hers.

"HAAAA!" Reina yelled as her blast sped towards Gohan's. They collided and both saiyans had to shield their eyes from the backlash. She grinned at him through the dusty fog. He panted and powered down while grinning back.

She powered down too and they flew down to the ground. Gohan clapped Reina on the shoulder, "So, you gonna tell me how you learned _that_ and instant transmission in just a few months? I can't even do instant transmission yet!"

Reina laughed, "Oh! That's right. I almost forgot," she smiled and calmed her mind.

 _I learned many new things about myself that can be very useful._

Gohan blinked several times as he stared at Reina. He could hear her voice in his mind, yet she sat there unmoved! _What is going on here?!_ He thought.

 _What is going on is that I can hear your thoughts and send you my own._

Gohan's mouth fell open in shock and disbelief. Reina smiled proudly.

"Also, I can dream walk, which is how I invaded your dream the other night. Sorry about that, by the way, although that little girl was _really_ cute!" She said excitedly out loud, beaming at the demi human.

"Huh? Oh yeah, haha!" He scratched the back of his head, blushing and laughing nervously.

Their laughter died down and both sat for a moment, silent, and watching the sun sink lower on the western horizon. Gohan turned to Reina, "Neh, what about the instant transmission? How DID you learn that?"

Reina smiled, "Well, when I was practicing my mind control powers, I touched a guard, and felt this surge of energy. I didn't think anything of it, until I got curious enough to ask this old seer what it might mean." Reina paused for breath, then continued, "Well, the old woman said I have the ability to touch someone and learn the last move they used. She had me try it out on the captain of the guard. After much arguing, he punched me with a move he calls 'Falcon Punch'. I touched his bare arm, and now I know it. Same goes for the instant transmission and the kamehameha." She grinned.

Gohan shook his head in wonder as he took in this information. "That could be really handy! Wow, Reina! Who knew there were other universes with powerful saiyans! What did Vegeta say about your new powers?" He asked, honestly curious.

Reina's sunny smile faded as she thought about Vegeta. She scoffed, "What the _hell_ is his problem, Gohan? I didn't even get the chance to talk to him, he was too busy threatening me then storming off! I mean, I have never done _anything_ wrong by him, and yet he treats me so…so…ugh I don't even know! I don't even know why I let him affect me! I don't CARE! I don't care about HIM!" She huffed out, breathless from rambling. She looked up to Gohan, her eyes round and sad. She was clearly hurt by the prince's behavior, and didn't know how to express it.

Gohan nodded, "Yes you do. You do care, and that is why you are so angry. You want to make him proud so you feel good enough for him, because I think you lo-"

She stomped on his foot and cut him off. He grunted and glared in disbelief. She scoffed and shrugged, "Whatever. He doesn't need to be such an ass to me. Besides, this shit can wait. We only have TWO months until the King's army reaches Earth. I'm sure they left as soon as they possible could. We need to train, or, at least I do." She stood again and tucked her elbows to her sides, resolved to train some more.

Gohan's eyes widened as he stood too, "Is that right? Well how hard could they be? My dad is pretty strong. No beings in this universe can beat him."

"I do not know, but that bastard killed my father for his throne and I will destroy him for that." She nodded her resolve, remembering the face of the fallen man as the red ki blast engulfed him. She shuddered at the distant memory, "I will free my people and rebuilt my father's empire to it's former glory."

Gohan shrugged then nodded, "Then I will at least help you train, _princess_. Come on!"

They sparred for a little while longer, then Gohan left saying something about a dinner date with Videl.

Reina got home later unlocking the door and turning on the hall light before kicking off her shoes.

She walked lazily to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator, gazing inside. She had come by and restocked her pantry and refrigerator while Vegeta recovered.

Goku had said he and Vegeta stayed at her place mostly while she was gone, and her kitchen and house had certainly reflected that. She scoffed again at the mess she had come home to, then grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of grapes. She kicked the door closed and about jumped out of her skin.

There behind the door, arms crossed and glaring, was Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

Reina almost dropped the bag of grapes as she gaped at the man in front of her now. She narrowed her eyes, "What the hell, Vegeta!? Stop sneaking up on me like that!" She glared back at him. He scoffed and followed her when she turned to walk to the living room.

"Not my fault you did not sense my ki." He stopped in front of her as she sank down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She pressed the button and watching the screen light up, then looked up to him, "Why are you here anyways? I thought I was suppose to _stay away_ ," her tone changing to a mocking one.

His glare tightened, "I needed my things."

"Well, go get them, no one's stopping you. You already let yourself in." She defiantly turned her attention back to the television and flipped through the channels, ignoring him. Vegeta scoffed, but let his gaze fall over her form. She was in black spandex shorts and her navy blue tank top. She was also dirty from her training, and he could smell the half breed strongly on her so they were probably sparring all afternoon. To his disbelief, she still smelled desirable to him. He ground his teeth together, annoyed by his body's response to her.

Reina looked up, her eyes big and blinking. She popped a grape into her mouth, chewed and smiled sweetly. Then mid chew, she stuck her tongue out at him, childish she knew, but effective. The partially ground grape coated her tongue and Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits at her disrespect.

He finally snapped.

He growled and bent down in front of her. He snatched the bag of grapes from her hands and flung them on the table. Some of the purple fruit fell out and tumbled on the glass surface. Reina glared up at him, but he moved quickly catching her off guard. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up into the air, throwing her over his shoulder.

Reina was shocked. Her hair fell around her upside down form. She beat at his lower back and buttocks with her fists, "Vegeta! Put me down!" He turned and started walking calmly towards her bedroom. She tried to pull away from him, but he only grunted, tightened his grip and continued forward.

Vegeta was determined to teach her a lesson about respect. As he walked though, he could smell the girl's arousal, and it was slowly driving him mad with lust. Her rear end was right next to his head, and he could hardly stand it anymore. He rounded the corner of the hallway and turned towards her bedroom.

"Vegeta! What ARE you doing!? Put me down! NOW!" She felt something stir inside of her, and she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. She continued to struggle as Vegeta kicked open her bedroom door and stalked into the dimly lit room.

He sat down on her bed and slung her over his lap, face down. He grinned as she gasp, then the room was filled with a resounding _smack._

 _Smack, smack, smack._

Reina gasp as Vegeta spanked her. He was actually spanking her! She was speechless as another palm strike stung her rear end. She ground her teeth, yet she felt her core grow warmer. She couldn't help crying out when his hand made contact. What was worse was the arousal she felt as well. _Shit!_

Vegeta smirked as he smacked her ass again, eyeing the way it jiggled with every swat. His mouth upturned further with every yelp she made, "You," * _smack*_ "need," * _smack*_ "to," * _smack*_ "learn," _*smack*_ "some," * _smack* "_ manners _!"_ * _smack*_

He finally paused, but he let his hand linger on her bottom. He proceeded to rub it tenderly. Reina felt a blush grace her cheeks as she shuddered in his lap, not used to being on the receiving end of torture. She gulped as his hand stroked her sore cheeks. She squirmed uneasy, feeling aroused and confused by his actions.

Vegeta's hand stung and he glanced at the woman over his knees. He inhaled and had to bite his lip from taking her for his right now. He abruptly lifted the girl off his lap to stand in front of him. Her face was flushed, and her lips were pink and pouty. He smirked at her, "You are very disrespectful. Let this serve as a lesson for you." His eyes dared her to argue. She shrugged and was about to make a snarky remark when Vegeta's stomach rumbled loudly, changing the mood in the room instantly. Vegeta's face twisted in slight embarrassment. She busted out laughing, then her stomach rumbled too. Her cheeks flushed, and she sighed, "Well, since you're here, how about joining me for dinner? Your pick?" She smile hopefully, wanting to make peace with the man. She would think about what all this meant later.

Vegeta shrugged, "I like that place with the large eggrolls…"

Reina bit her lower lip, then nodded, "Ah, yes. That sounds pretty good to me too. I'll go make the call." She glanced over his form, smiled, then turned and walked briskly out of the room, leaving Vegeta sitting on her bed. He sighed. _I was hoping she would offer to do that 'shotgun' thing again…maybe after dinner…_

He rose and walked slowly out of her room and into the hall. He rounded the corner and just caught the tail end of her order before she hung up. She turned to him as he sat on the couch, propping his feet up, "Should be here in about 30 minutes. I think I am going to go shower real quick. If the delivery guy shows up before I get out, would you pay him?" She tilted her head at her question.

Vegeta grunted but nodded the slightest bit. Reina rolled her eyes, then turned to go back to her bedroom, but not to shower.

When she entered her bedroom, she went to the drawer by her bed and pulled out her little glass pipe, a lighter and the bag of weed she had before she was abducted. She eyed the bag and noticed some of the weed was missing. _I remember having more than this….oh well…_

She walked back to the living room to Vegeta who was watching an old re run of a reality television show that pushed contestants to the boundaries of their fears. She smiled as she rounded the couch and sat in the chair. She glance at Vegeta, noting his raised eyebrow.

"What? Do you want to smoke with me?" She smiled as she started breaking up the green plant matter.

"I thought you were going to shower." He asked nonchalantly, sidestepping her question.

She packed the glass pipe full and grabbed her yellow lighter, "I am, I just wanted to relax a little. Haven't been able to since we got back, figured it's about time." She nodded then spun the wheel of the lighter to ignite the grass. She inhaled deeply, held her breath, then released. She smiled as she watched the air in front of her fill with a smoky haze. She looked over to Vegeta, determined to tempt him to the dark side again. She wiggled the pipe in front of him. His left shoulder raised in a 'I don't care' fashion and Reina bit her lower lip at his coy behavior. _Maybe he did smoke while I was gone…I'll find out later….in the mean time…_

She got up from the chair and walked the short distance to the couch. She sat down next to Vegeta and turned to him, "Do you want to try on your own….or we can do those 'shotgun' hits again?"

"Only if you insist." He turned an annoyed face to her, but she read amusement and excitement there too. She smiled, "Ok, count."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but started counting as Reina lit the bowl. By four, she tilted her head and leaned forward in front of Vegeta. Her lips parted and her nose brushed his as she exhaled the smoky cloud into his mouth. As she finished, he moved his head forward and their lips touched and closed in a brief kiss. Reina felt her heart flutter uncontrollably as she leaned back and away from him. He sat still, holding his breath, his eyes closed, then he exhaled. His eyes popped back open and she smiled, biting her lower lip before lighting the bowl to give him another hit, and another, each ending in brief contact of their lips. She felt her cheeks flush as she watched the fire consume the remains of the bowl and bent to give him the last hit. He inhaled as she exhaled, then he did something she wasn't quite prepared for.

Vegeta was already feeling really relaxed by the time the girl got to the last of her bowl. Her lips were so soft and warm, he almost lost control of himself just from the brief contact. On the last hit, he couldn't take it anymore.

Vegeta grabbed the back of Reina's head and pulled her to him until her mouth flush against his. They stayed still that way for several long seconds, then he opened his mouth against hers. She followed his lead and parted her lips for him. His hand tightened in her hair pulling her closer. Their breath mingled, and Reina couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her as his tongue dove in to dance with hers.

* _Ding dong*_ The doorbell chimed, and both Vegeta and Reina parted hurriedly as if caught committing some heinous crime. They stared at each other unsure, then Reina smiled sweetly and giggled before getting up to go pay the delivery guy.

Vegeta sat on the couch, his eye lids heavy. His mind was foggy, his thoughts jumbled and slow. All he kept thinking about was how much he wanted more of the girl. He had no idea what possessed him to kiss her like that, but he was glad he did. He could still taste her on his tongue, and he was surprised she responded so eagerly.

He turned his face up to her as she brought in bags full of Chinese take out and set them on the low table in front of the couch. She then went to the kitchen and brought back napkins and chops sticks.

They ate ravenously, passing little white boxes of various Chinese dishes between them until the entire meal was gone. They both sat back on the couch, satisfied.

Reina broke the silence that had followed their meal, "Well, I am going to go take that shower now. Be out in a bit. Make yourself at home, of course." She smiled awkwardly, then fled around the couch to her master bathroom. She had something evil in mind for the stoned saiyan, something she was both nervous and excited about. _My turn to teach you a lesson…_

Vegeta sat for what felt like forever waiting for the girl. Several times he eyed the pipe and baggie she left, and almost packed another bowl, but every time he reached for it, he stopped.

After about thirty minutes went by, he started to feel his buzz fading, so, he grabbed the bag and opened it hurriedly. He packed some of the green plant matter into the small bowl, like he had seem the girl do, and truthfully he had done himself once or twice before when the girl was kidnapped. He closed the bag and quickly lit the bowl, and inhaled. He held his breath at the harshness of the smoke, then released it. He did it again, and again, still waiting on the girl. _What is taking her so long?!_ He thought as he lit the bowl again and flipped through the channels lazily.

Reina finished blow drying her hair and donned a little lip gloss, her favorite 'kiss me strawberry' which she knew would go over well tonight. She then pulled on some black lacy stockings and a navy blue and black corset, also her favorite dress up item. She settled on a navy blue thong and snapped the stockings to a matching black lace garter belt. After adjusting everything, she looked herself up and down approvingly, then slipped into some black high heels and strapped them on.

She always thought getting dressed up was a lot of work just to be undressed, but for what she had in mind, the stoned prince would not be undressing her. She giggled to herself, then grabbed her black silky bathrobe to cover herself with. She tied the sash and stepped out into the hallway. _Ok, here we go…_

She rounded the corner to the living room and paused in the doorway. Vegeta was still on the couch, but what brought a smile to her face was the little glass pipe he held in his right hand. She scoffed quietly to herself, _I bet you did smoke before when I was kidnapped….you ARE a badman…._

She walked forward and around the side of the couch. When Vegeta noticed her, he quickly tried to put the pipe down, but she already had a knowing smile on her face.

Vegeta was watching the television when the girl came back in the room. The first thing he noticed was her smell. She smelled delicious. He swallowed hard as he set the pipe down on the low coffee table. He looked up at the girl, guilt and curiosity in his eyes.

Reina grabbed the glass pipe from the table and walked over in front of Vegeta, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"You," she pointed, "I see you have been smoking without me. Seems you do not need assistance after all." She stopped in front of him and grabbed the bag of weed next to him. She repacked the now cashed bowl, then turned back to Vegeta, who was still staring at her. His eyes were blood shot red, and she found his droopy expression priceless. She bit her lower lip as she resolved herself to have some fun with the normally ill tempered man.

Reina hiked up the bottom of her bathrobe and straddled Vegeta's lap, her knees on either side of him on the couch. She registered the widening of his eyes moments before she sparked the bowl in her hand and inhaled. She bent and exhaled into his mouth, making sure to kiss him afterwards. She felt her body shudder at the contact and she ground her hips forward into his lap. Her cheeks flushed as she stared down at him, smirking.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do. The girl had caught him off guard, and he could feel his body responding to her already. He wanted to, he wanted her, but he wasn't sure if he should create that kind of relationship with her.

Reina sensed the apprehension in Vegeta, from his confused face to his tense body, she knew he had conflicting emotions about this. She made up her mind to decide for him, mainly because she couldn't stand _not_ being with him any longer.

She put her finger under his chin to raise his eyes to hers. Her grey eyes sparkling with mischief, "Untie the sash around my waist." She did not use her powers, but simply made a request that she was sure he would consent to.

Vegeta's thoughts were slowed, but he looked the girl in the face and smiled, "Do you know what you are doing, girl?" He pulled at the tie around her waist, unraveling the knot and pulling it free. His eyes never left hers.

Reina maintained the eye contact as she let her hands push the silky fabric of her robe down and off of her shoulders. She bit her lower lip then answered his question, "I have an idea." She smirked coyly back at him.

She now sat in his lap, navy blue corset hugging her tightly, pushing her breasts together. Her slender hips were creamy white and bare, a stark contrast to her legs, which were covered in black lace up to her thighs. She smiled as she watched Vegeta's eyes wander down her body, his hands rising to fan out over her thighs. She bit her lip as he inhaled sharply and turned his gaze up to hers. His onyx eyes, though bloodshot, were full of lust as he smirked at her, "I may be drugged, girl, but do not play games with me." He grabbed two handfuls of her ass and pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between them. Vegeta buried his face in her chest, inhaling her delectable scent.

Reina yelped as Vegeta pulled her closer, and she groaned as his face found its way between her breasts. She wiggled in his lap, earning a low growl of desire from the man underneath her.

She touched his neck, her fingers lightly pressing into the think cords of muscles before moving up to the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers up into his soft hair before grabbing a handful and yanking him roughly away from her body, "You, are a bad boy. Bad boys get punished." She got up from his lap and sparked the bowl for herself one more time as Vegeta sat on the couch with a look of frustration and confusion on his face. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And I suppose you will be the one to punish me?" His eyes narrowed as his smile widened.

Reina set the pipe down and grabbed him by the collar of his grey T-Shirt, pulling him up off the couch and right in front of her. She smiled, "Yes. Yes I will. Come with me. Now."

She turned with her hand still bunched in his shirt and moved towards her bedroom. She didn't get very far before Vegeta bent and swept her off her feet and into his arms. She gasp, not expecting that, then wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. He didn't say anything, just carried her to her bedroom and set her down in front of him. She smiled, then pushed him back towards the bed until his knees hit the mattress. She then pushed him down to sit on the bed.

"Tonight, you are to be punished. You have been unnecessarily rough with me, and I am going to show you that I am not some push over. Do you understand?" She walked to her closet, opened it and bent over to grab a large riding crop she kept for occasions such as these. She knew right where it was, but she pretended to look for it for a few seconds just to give Vegeta a chance to look over her rear end that was left up in the air.

She turned back in time to see Vegeta gulp. She smiled as she smacked the crop in her right hand onto the palm of her left, "There will be no touching without permission and you must call me by my title only. Do not make me repeat myself, you will regret it."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and scoffed, but his pants reflected his approval, "And, uh, what is your title then, girl?"

She placed the crop under his chin and her foot on the bed between his legs, "It isn't _girl."_ She leaned over so she was right in his face.

"It's Mistress."

Author's Notes:

Oh! What a bbbbaaaddd place to leave it! But! I have to leave you wanting more! Hahaha! Come back and read on my friends!

 **Cue the reviews! Please let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: Just a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason…this chapter is one of them. If you are an admin, please let me know if it is too graphic, otherwise enjoy, my friends. *wink***

Chapter Twenty-three

("It's mistress.")

Reina watched as Vegeta's eyes widened just the slightest bit before his mouth upturned into a broad smile. She wasn't used to seeing his face light up, and it made her heart beat erratically. She pressed her foot further down into the bed, then pulled back with a cocky smirk of her own.

"Scoot up to the headboard," she smacked his cheek lightly with the riding crop to emphasize her point and make sure she had his attention since it seemed to have wandered down her body. Vegeta's eyes came back to her face and he 'hmph'd' at her, but did as she said, though he moved slowly to tantalize her. He eventually sat in the middle of her king size bed, legs spread and arms crossed.

Reina bit her lip, and studied the man in front of her. While he was moving, she slipped out of her heels, which only got in the way up on the bed. She did have a hard time concentrating on the clasps though as she eyed him move.

She crawled onto the bed and slinked over to the stoned man. Once she was close enough, Vegeta reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him faster. She sat up on her knees and waggled a finger in front of him in a 'uh uh uh' fashion. His usual defiant smirk graced his features as his hands touched her thighs and ran upwards anyways. Reina used the riding crop to smack each of his hand before they reached her inner thighs. Vegeta's head snapped up to her face, anger flashing across his features.

"Ah ah, did you forget already? No touching unless I say so." Before he could argue, Reina leaned forward and captured his right earlobe between her teeth, biting gently, then whispering, "Of course, you can beg me, if you _really_ want to." She suckled and licked the lobe, then leaned back and let a cheeky grin take over her face.

Vegeta scoffed slightly. _Me? Resort to begging! Pah!_ But the glint in her eye, the softness of her skin, and the arousal he smelled in the air told him he should just do what she wanted. He placed his hands on the bed, and sat still, deciding to go along…..for now.

Reina placed the riding crop at Vegeta's waist, rubbing it against the fabric of his jeans suggestively. She smacked his pants gently, smiling as he flinched slightly and narrowed his eyes at her. She ran the riding crop up under the hem of his shirt, bunching the grey fabric as she moved upwards. His abs slowly became visible as she continued upwards until he took the hint and reached behind his head and tugged the shirt up and off. He flung it out into the room, his eyes glued to hers.

Reina let her eyes wander freely over his bare torso. She drank in the sight before her lustfully, eyeing his large pectoral muscles and taught little nipples. She bit the end of the riding crop as thoughts of taking pleasure from him swirled around in her mind. Her eyes trailed down his chest to his abs, and then to the waistline of his pants, which cut off his flesh to her gaze. She frowned, then trailed the riding crop down his chest again, over his abs and rested it on the hard bulge in his pants. She smiled wickedly, "Take your pants off. Now."

His thought processes were slower than normal, but Vegeta could not believe what was happening. He had never been with a woman so….assertive. He reminded himself that she WAS a saiyan after all, then he reached down and unbuttoned the button on his jeans, unzipping them slowly. His eyes stayed on her face, for the most part, wandering down her body occasionally. He watched as she enjoyed herself and thought, _Enjoy it while you can, princess, but you cannot control me for long…_

Reina watched with lusty eyes as he unzipped his pants and grabbed the waistband on either side. He rocked his hips back and forth until the fabric came free, then he flung them out into the room as well. He was left in a pair of silky grey and black checkered boxers. Reina smiled at the tented fabric, then rubbed the riding crop against him smoothly. Vegeta responded with a hiss through clenched teeth, his manhood jumping at the contact.

After a few teasing strokes, Reina got down off the bed and walked over to the headboard. She reached down and grabbed a black fuzzy handcuff that was already shackled to the bed. She then grabbed Vegeta's wrist and pulled it up to the headboard, placing it in the open end of the constraint. Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly, but he allowed her to handcuff him to the bed. She walked around the bed to the other side and did the same to his other hand. Now Vegeta had no way of touching her, even if he wanted too. He sighed in sexual frustration.

She giggled teasingly, then turned to leave the room. Her hips swayed seductively, and she paused in the doorway with one look back at him. She loved the confused look on his face as he tugged lightly against the cuffs, rattling them and raising an eyebrow to her.

"You know I can easily break free of these, right?" Vegeta smirked.

"You most _certainly_ will not. Do not move. I'll be right back." Without waiting for his reply, she turned the corner and walked towards the living room to get her smoking supplies.

Vegeta sat cuffed to the bed in his boxers. Never had he experienced anything like this. His _ex-_ wife used to dress up for him occasionally, but after they had the brat, she stopped caring much about sex. Vegeta frowned briefly as her indiscretions came flooding back to his mind, but he pushed them away, determined to keep his mind on the sexy saiyan who was trying to dominant him. He smiled to himself, _THIS is something I could get used to…_

Reina came back into the room, pipe, lighter and bag in hand. She set her supplies down on the bedside table, then looked over to Vegeta. She giggled again at his current predicament, wondering what he was thinking about. She didn't have to read his mind, his lusty eyes and shallow breaths said enough. She walked to the edge of the bed and crawled back up on it to sit next to him.

As she stared down at him, she was overcome with desire. His droopy eyes, chiseled body and wanton expression was just to much in that moment. She leaned forward quickly and cupped his chin in her hand, settled her lips to his with a sharp intake of breath. She opened her mouth against his, hungry to continue their kiss from before. No delivery boy was going to stop her now.

His tongue mingled with hers immediately and she heard the cuffs rattle in movement, but abruptly stop. She giggled into his mouth, which turned to a moan as he bit down on her lower lip. She leaned back and smiled at his frustrated face.

"You want to touch me, don't you badman?" She purred huskily as she touched the tops of her breasts, teasing him. His eyes followed her finger trail, down between her cleavage, over the top of her stomach, and down between her legs suggestively. He sighed, frustrated and leaned closer to her, pulling against the restraints, "I do, but not as bad as you _want_ me to touch you, _mistress_." His bloodshot eyes held a glint of mischief.

Reina's heart fluttered in her chest and her breath hitched. The way he said 'mistress' sent shivers down her spine and she felt her core grow even warmer. She chuckled, "Oh, you will not be touching me tonight, bad boy. Tonight is all about teasing and pleasing," she touched him lightly on he nose with her index finger, "you." She smiled a wicked smile.

Vegeta smirked at the girl in front of him, "Oh really? We will see about that." He tugged on the handcuffs again, threatening to break them. Reina eyed him wearily, then shook her head, "Such a bad boy…"

She reached beside her and grabbed the pipe again, determined to stone the older saiyan out of his mind and into compliance. She proceeded to do just that, touching his body in between each hit. She fanned her fingers of her free hand over his ab muscles, memorizing each well defined one. A few times she dipped her hand down to run along the waist band of his boxers, snapping it occasionally just to hear him suck in a breath through clenched teeth. She was torturing herself too, since she was desperate to find out more about his body.

After two more bowls of hydroponic marijuana, Reina was feeling pretty stoned, so she knew her low tolerant partner would be pretty buzzed too. _Ok, here we go…._

Her heart danced again as she worked up the nerve to undress the man beside her. She bit her lower lip and placed her hand down on his boxers, boldly feeling his hard on. She smiled up at him as his head fell back on the pillows, his need for her apparent by the hardness she rubbed against. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his as she ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers, finally dipping under them.

Vegeta felt like he was in heaven. The girl gave him hit after hit, teasing him the whole time until he was oblivious to anything but her. His eyes roamed freely over her body since his hands could not, and he could not help the sounds he made every time her hands touched his skin. He had to resist the strong urge to break the cuffs and take her. When her fingers finally dipped under the band of his boxers, he let out a pleading groan that surprised him as he kissed her back hungrily.

Reina's fingers trailed lower. She felt coarse hairs tickle the underside of her palm as she reached forward and wrapped her slim fingers around the base of his impressive girth. She moaned into his mouth as her hand squeezed gently up to the tip, then stroked down the long shaft, her touch feather light. She pulled away from his kiss and smiled at the pleased look on his face.

Vegeta growled low under his breath as the girl's fingers moved to touch his erection. The softness of her touch was enough to drive him mad with lust. He wanted more, more of her. She was succeeding at torturing him. His droopy eyes looked to her and begged for more as he bucked up into her touch uncontrollably.

"Mmm, someone likes that I see." Reina chuckled coyly as her hand moved deftly over him. She finally could not take it anymore and reached out with her other hand to remove his boxers completely. Vegeta helped by lifting off the bed and she pulled the silky fabric off and free, flinging them out into the room with a flick of her wrist. She eyed his package, impressed with the size of it. _Wonder if he's any good at using it though….I bet he is…._ she thought as her mind played through several perverted scenarios. She bit her lip and grabbed him again, stroking swiftly. She was beginning to love the sounds he made in response to her.

Vegeta was naked. Totally naked in front of her. He was never shy about his body, but for some reason he felt his cheeks flush at her gaze. Was he just that turned on? He did not know, but what he did know was he never wanted this night to end. He tugged against the cuffs again absentmindedly, "You're killing me, girl. Take off these restraints and let me show you how an elite does it." He smirked at her smugly.

Reina abruptly stopped stroking him and let go completely. She scooted away from him, with an exaggerated sigh, then backed towards the foot of the bed, "Oh, I told you to call me by my title, only. Now I have to punish you."

She bit her lip and reached around behind her to unclasp the many clasps of the corset. She watched his eyes light up as he watched her top slowly pull away from her body. She felt her cheeks flush, knowing he was about to see the top half of her body bare for the first time.

As she unclasp the last restraint, she grabbed the top and clutched it to her body, not letting it fall away just yet.

"What is my title, _badman_?" She waited for a response, one eyebrow raised in question.

Vegeta smirked at her, then replied, "My mistress." His smile widened.

She bit her lower lip and nodded slowly, then pulled the corset away, but moved her hands to cover her breasts, "And will you remember to call me that for the rest of our session, or shall I stop now and leave you there just like that?" She smiled teasingly.

Vegeta scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes, "No, mistress, I will remember." He watched greedily as her smile broadened. She slowly peeled her hands away, freeing her bountiful breasts to his lusty gaze. He smiled, already anxious to touch the soft orbs.

Reina tossed the corset and bounced slightly on the bed, her breasts jiggling as she did, then she crawled back over to the prince to sit between his legs again. She loved the look of desire on his face as she leaned forward and allowed him to place his head between her naked breasts. She moaned under her breath as he kissed and licked the tops of her bosom. She squeezed her breasts tight around his head, smothering him briefly before removing them and pulling away frim him, to the prince's great displeasure.

Vegeta inhaled her scent, and licked and kissed every inch of her he could while he could. He pouted only slightly when she pulled away, willing to do anything to touch her soft flesh again.

Reina eyed his hard on again and reached down between her legs to stroke herself. She bit her lip at the wetness she found there. With a smirk, she thumbed back the scant fabric of her thong and ran her finger along the slick folds. She then brought her finger up to her mouth and licked her own juices, eyeing him the whole time.

"Mmmm, _de_ -licious. Do you want a taste?" She said after she removed her finger and placed it back down between her legs, smiling knowingly.

Vegeta grunted and nodded his head slowly. His gaze fell to her hand, catching a glimpse of her lower lips as she dipped her fingers in and out.

Reina chuckled and stuck the two moist fingers of her left hand into his mouth. She felt his tongue swirl around her digits, sucking greedily as his eyes rolled back in his head. Reina felt a blush creep into her face, but she liked the positive feedback she was getting from the frustrated man beneath her.

She pulled her fingers out and leaned in to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue and loving it. He kissed her greedily, and again the handcuffs rattled and abruptly stopped, as if he went to touch her, but forgot he couldn't. Reina let out a low throaty chuckle, then grabbed his hard on again, "Oh, you want me sooo baaad," she purred as she ran a hand down one side of his face and slapped him slightly before gripping his chin, "question is….what will you do for me?"

Vegeta smiled against her hand, "What do you want me to do to you, _mistress_?"

Reina let go of his chin and pretended to think for a moment, "Hmm, there is a lot I want from you….but right now, I want," she scooted closer, "to make you," she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "cum for me."

Vegeta's lips parted in slight shock. * _come for me…_ * An echo in his mind at her words sent a chill down his spine. He looked up at her, his eyes begging her to stop the torture. She smiled and ran her hands along his chest and body, setting her fingers around his erection once again. She then began a trail of wet kisses along his jawline, to the junction of his shoulder, and down his collarbone. She pinched his left nipple and licked around the other one as her right hand continued to stroke him mercilessly. Her mouth descended further, down his stomach, and over his abs. She kissed each bulgy muscle before descending even lower.

Vegeta's breathing became erratic as the girl moved lower and lower. His gaze lingered on her bent body, taking in the sight of her naked upper torso and scantily clad lower half. When her hot breath hit his pelvis, along with her tongue, he allowed his head to fall back on the pillows. _Kami she is KILLING me,_ he thought. His mind soon went blank though as the girl's mouth reached its destination.

Reina planted tiny kisses along the prince's pelvis, then followed his pelvic muscles to her hand. She gripped the base of his hard on gently and licked up along one side, then laid wet kissed down the other side. She then looked up to the prince, and noticed he wasn't watching. _That won't do…_ she thought. She playfully slapped his erection a few times just to get his attention. When she had it, she smiled wickedly and placed the tip of his member just inside her mouth, creating a tight vacuum around it.

Vegeta groaned as the girl's hot mouth enveloped him. She tortured him with her agonizingly slow pace, but the result was worth it. He felt like he would do anything for her if only she would never stop.

Reina hummed her approval around his member as she slowly sank down. She took in all she could, her tongue flicking and teasing the whole way down. When she couldn't take in anymore, she pulled back up, popping it out and grinning. She then started a slow rhythm, hoping to torture the man into release.

"Mmm, that's it. Don't stop, mistress, don't stop," Vegeta managed to say as he groaned and bucked up into her. His hands clenched around the cuffs, pulling against them from the sheer pleasure he felt. He had no control, and he found he kind of liked it. _She has to be mine….all mine….mine mine mine mine mine!_

Reina chuckled around him as she continued. His member throbbed and jumped in her mouth as she licked and suckled greedily. She used her throat muscles to caress him too, earning a deep groan of approval from her partner. She praised herself for her talent, and continued, wanting nothing more than to prove to the older saiyan that she was good at something.

The girl was relentless in her ministrations, and after some time, Vegeta felt like he was going to burst. He looked down at the girl, scarlet creeping into his cheeks, his eyes begging her to finish him.

Reina caught the prince's glance and read pleading in them. He was about ready it seemed. She pulled her mouth away and stroked his erection, keeping him close to his climax, "Mmmm, you ready to cum for me now?" He nodded his head vigorously. She chuckled low and throaty, "Beg me, Vegeta. Beg me to let you cum, and I will." She flashed a wicked knowing smile. Knowing he hated to beg only made the request more powerful. She stroked and waited.

Vegeta grit his teeth. He was so close, yet she kept just a slow enough pace that he couldn't find release yet. He looked up at her, his eyes still droopy but blazing with desire. He took a deep breath, let it out, then said just above a whisper, "please."

"What's that?" She continued to stroke him, her eyes on his face, watching with pleasure as he tried to muster the courage to beg her. She knew it was a hard thing for him to do, but she also knew he would. She continued to wait, stroking just enough to keep him right on the edge.

Vegeta groaned, unable to stand it anymore. He said a little louder, "Please! Please, mistress!" His voice was cracked with desire.

Reina grinned, "Please what, Vegeta?" She purred at him, loving the sight of him so completely at her mercy. She stroked a little faster, light and quick from base to tip.

Vegeta growled under his breath then felt her speed up and draw him even closer to his release. He could not take it anymore. "Pleaseletmecummistress!" He all but shouted at her hurriedly.

Reina bit her lower lip, happy to oblige. She let her mouth descend upon him again as her hand worked faster. After a few dozen strokes, he grunted his release deep into her mouth.

Vegeta felt nothing but pure bliss as he felt his seed fill her mouth. She continued to suckle everything out of him until he collapsed against the pillows, exhausted and satisfied. His breathing slowly came back under control and he could not help the smile that spread across his face.

Reina swallowed his salty seed, then rose up to face him. His breathing was shallow, and once his eyes opened lazily, she smiled down at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Let _that_ be a lesson to _you."_ She kissed his cheek and then proceeded to hop down from the bed to go to the bathroom and clean up a bit. She left Vegeta there to think about everything.

Vegeta sighed as she threw his words back at him. His eyes closed as he thought about what he was going to do to her to get even. Soon his breathing evened out, and he fell asleep.

Reina used the restroom to change into her silky red pajamas. Short red shorts and a spaghetti strap top that barely covered her. She then brushed her teeth and walked back into the bedroom to confront her partner.

When Reina came back into the room, she found Vegeta past out on her bed. He was still naked and snoring lightly and Reina smiled wide. He looked so peaceful, his normally hardened features softened by sleep. She quietly unshackled his wrists from the cuffs and threw a blanket over him. She decided to let him sleep in her bed, and she would take the room he had been using. No doubt she could probably snuggle up next to him now, but she wanted to wait until she was invited to sleep with him.

She turned the light off and with one last look at the sleeping prince, she smiled and closed the door. She walked the short distance to her guest bedroom and climbed up into the bed. _That was so much fun…I can't wait to hear what the prince has to say in the morning…._ She yawned deeply, noticed it was now after midnight as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Author's notes: Whew! I hope that was worth the wait! Let me know what you think! All reviews welcome, and next chapter soon! Don't stop reading now, there is still lots more to come! *wink*

Until next time,

~K

P.S. **Review please! Everyone! ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

 _*inhales*_ The smell of sizzling pork fat, robust coffee beans, and sweet confections invaded his nostrils as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He inhaled again and his mouth watered. _Man I missed that…_

Goku woke up early to the smell of Chi Chi's cooking. His mouth began to water as he jumped out of bed and made his way downstairs after a quick bathroom break.

"Mornin', Chi Chi! Man, it smells real good in here! All that space travel made me miss your cookin'!" Goku exclaimed proudly as he kissed Chi Chi on the cheek and sat down at the table.

"Good mornin', now don'tchu go eatin' all that food! Gohan called and said he was on his way about fifteen minutes ago, so he should be here soon. He said he had something important to talk to you about. Sounded real excited." Chi Chi said, as she brought dishes to the table to serve the abundant food.

Goku looked puzzled momentarily, but it didn't last as Chi Chi set down plate after plate of food onto the table. He licked his lips and grabbed his fork. He plunged it into a mountain of pancakes and speared three of them onto his plate before going back for a few more. He piled many various breakfast foods onto his plate before clapping his hands together in thanks and digging in.

A few minutes later, Chi Chi had just sat down to serve herself when the back door swung open and in walked Gohan.

"Hey mom, dad." He waved to his father and kissed his mother's cheek before sitting at the table, setting his school bag down.

"Ey, Gohan! Whut brings ya here so early in the mornin'?" Goku asked with a mouth full of eggs.

Gohan chuckled as he grabbed a plate and helped himself, "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about Reina. I sparred with her yesterday, and she seems to have improved greatly in just a short amount of time. I honestly had a hard time keeping up with her, though I held back a little. She still gave me a hard time though." He took a bite of his freshly buttered toast.

"So ka! Yeah, she was the one who teleported all of us here. I was shocked she could! She used my kamehameha too! I don't know how she did it…" He trailed off as he forked another sausage patty into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Gohan chuckled, "She told me how she did that. She said she can touch someone and learn the last ability they used, isn't that amazing!? I was shocked when she told me that!"

"Hontoni? (Really?) That is amazing! Wonder what else she can do….Ne, Gohan, did you see her interact with Vegeta at all?" He looked up from his plate to his son.

Gohan shook his head, "No, but during our battle I picked up on his energy signature, but he didn't come close to us. In fact, the energy reading left as soon as I felt it so I am willing to bet he knew we were there and took off. Why is he so mad at Reina?" Gohan looked to his father, puzzled as he popped a sausage link into his mouth.

Goku chuckled, "Heh heh, I don't think he is mad at her. I think he is having a hard time working out his feelings for her." Goku smiled a broad knowing smile.

Gohan stared dumbfounded at his father, "I don't know, he seemed awfully mad at her the other day…"

"Trust me, those two like each other and don't know how to tell the other. You'll see." Goku smiled again.

Chi Chi cleared her throat, "Well what about Bulma? Isn't Vegeta going to help take care of Trunks or maybe try to work it out with her?"

"I don't think Vegeta is the forgiving type, momma. I think they are through for good." Gohan said solemnly.

Goku nodded darkly, "I agree. I don't think Vegeta even wants to look at her again. But Reina….if only we could get them to talk to one another…I'm sure he likes her. Why else would he have risked his life to go rescue her? She doesn't see it either though. Both of them are too stubborn. It's kinda funny if you think about it, hahaha!"

Chi Chi shrugged and went back to her plate. Gohan grabbed two more pieces of bacon and remembered what he came to discuss in the first place.

"Oh that's right! Reina mentioned that the King's army was headed here to reclaim her. She said we have roughly two months before they get here. She wanted me to help her train, which is why I was sparring with her yesterday. I have an idea on how we can get her enough training in that time."

Goku looked up from his dwindling pancake stack, "Oh? What's that?"

"Well, I spoke to Dende before I came here, and he said we could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, like we did to train for Cell, remember that? I think you should go in with her for a day and help teach her everything you know. Then you guys would have a year to train, then come out and still have over a month to train too!"

Goku's face lit up, "That's a great idea, Gohan! Too bad Vegeta is mad at her…I bet he could train with her too and make her even stronger…"

Goku finished his plate and helped Chi Chi clean up the leftovers, mainly by finishing them off, then he turned to Gohan as he prepared to leave, "Gohan, thanks for the idea. I am going to go tell Reina right now. I bet she will be so excited!" He clapped Gohan on the shoulder roughly and beamed his happy smile at his offspring.

Gohan smiled back and took to the air once outside, "Let me know how it goes. I promised Videl we would train today after my classes, so I'll come by later tonight! Ja ne!" (Later)

Goku watched his eldest son fly off into the rising sun before turning in the doorway back to the house, "Chi Chi, I'm gonna go tell Reina the good news. I just can't wait. I'll be back soon!"

Before Chi Chi even looked up from the sink full of dishes-

He vanished.

 **I watched as a little boy had a look of immense concentration on his face. His tiny elbows were tucked tight to his side, and his face was scrunched, the tip of his tongue stuck out on one side of his mouth. He was hovering about six inches off the ground. He let out a held breath and landed firmly back on the ground. He looked up, and I noticed his face looked very familiar. His hair was tall and pointed, and he had a happy glow about him.**

 **A woman I recognized walked up to him proudly, her hands on her hips as she smiled down at him. Neither of them seemed to notice me, but I watched as the girl continued to teach him to fly.**

" **You have to keep trying Zuki, don't give up." The woman ruffled his hair encouragingly then laughed when he glared up at her and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. He huffed.**

" **But momma, it is sooo hard! I just want to be able to fly** _ **now**_ **like you!" The boy whined and stomped his little foot.**

 **The woman took a knee in front of him, "Hey, don't worry about it. You will get there, little man. You are only five years old,** _ **but**_ **you are a saiyan, just like me** _ **and**_ **your father, so you will get the hang of it soon, I** _ **promise**_ **."**

 **The boy's face lit up at the mention of his father, "When will papa be back? I can't wait to show him all the cool stuff you showed me! He'll be so proud of me!" The boy beamed up at the woman in front of him.**

 **The girl's face darkened only slightly, un-noticed by the boy, before she answered, "Your papa is a** _ **ve-ry**_ **important person, and might be away for a long time. But don't worry! You have me and you Uncle Rou to take care of you, always and forever!" She tilted her head to the left, closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.**

 **The little boy sighed, "Ok momma...hey! Can we go get some cookies from Uncle Rou now? You promised after lunch and training we could! Please please pleeeeasse?" The boy pleaded with hope filled eyes.**

 **The woman giggled, "Of course my little man! Come on, I will race you to him! Read-dy….set….go!"**

 **The boy's face lit up at the challenge and he turned and took off running. The girl sighed, then rose up from her kneeling position; her face turned up to the sky briefly and I watched a single tear fall down her cheek before she turned and ran after the small child.**

Vegeta woke up suddenly with a gasp. His head was pounding as his dream slowly faded away from his conscience mind. He shook his head, yet he could not get the image of the boy and the woman out of his mind. The woman was _the girl_ , he was sure of it, but who was the little boy?

Vegeta sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the nightstand, expecting to see the guest bedroom's clock, but it was not there. He looked again, more awake this time and realized he wasn't in the guest bedroom, at all.

He was in _her_ room….but why?

Images from the previous evening came flooding back to his mind then. The girl, the riding crop, the cuffs. Everything. He pulled his hand up in front of his face, no cuffs. _Was that all a dream too?_ He threw back the covers that were bunched around him and found he was naked. _Not a dream…_ He looked to the other side of the bed, no one there. He felt the sheets, cold. _But if she didn't sleep in the bed...then where was she?_

Vegeta frowned momentarily in thought, then his frown inverted on one side. _Mistress huh? I have a hard time believing that really happened…._

He closed his eyes and searched for her energy. His head turned slightly to the right and he opened his eyes to the bedroom door. She was in the other room, asleep by the calmness of her energy. _Perfect…time for some payback…._

He rose from the bed, donned his boxers and used her bathroom to urinate. He fixed his bed head before quietly leaving her room and walking the short distance down the hall. He pushed the cracked bedroom door open and saw Reina curled up in bed, her cat sleeping at her feet. His heart beat erratically and his mouth rose again on one side at the reaction, _mistress…._

He entered the room quietly and walked over to the side of the bed she was on. He noticed she was wearing red silky pajamas and he smiled as her naked upper body came back into his mind. _Time to see the rest of you, mistress…_

He smiled to himself as he reached out and cautiously drew back the covers around her. She shivered at the temperature change and he held his breath, hoping not to wake her just yet. She scrunched her curled up position momentarily, then stretched and her breathing evened out again so Vegeta allowed himself to relax just a bit.

She was laying on her back now, her head turned to the left away from him, one arm thrown over her eyes, the other down by her side. Her top had bunched up a bit, leaving her stomach and navel bare to his eyes. Vegeta shooed the cat away at her feet, then slowly got up on the bed. He settled between her legs, nudging them apart carefully.

His hands touched each of her legs tentatively at the knees, pausing for a reaction. When she did not move, he proceeded to run his hands up and inward, feeling her strong muscles and smooth legs. He felt his own body react, then he smirked down at his sleepy prey, feeling a hunger start deep inside of him.

Vegeta boldly grabbed the sides of her silky shorts and inched them down, one side at a time slowly. The waistband dipped lower and lower on her hips, the slick material pulling away smoothly and with little effort. The girl moaned and stirred slightly, causing Vegeta to stop cold, not afraid to get caught, just hopeful to surprise her. He wanted nothing more than for her to wake up with his tongue in her snatch.

Once her body stilled again, Vegeta tugged the shorts further. He was surprised she wasn't wearing anything on under the silky material, which became apparent as he tugged the shorts down past her hips. He could see the top of her shaven mound now, and had to stop himself from ripping the fabric free and taking her right away. He took a deep breath and tugged again, and again, lowering the red material further still. Soon he pulled the fabric all the way down her legs and off of her. _A heavy sleeper for a martial artist…if it had been me, I would of woken up as soon as someone got onto the bed…baka…_

He smiled, but his thoughts did not stay on her sleeping pattern long, however as he took in the sight in front of him.

Gorgeous.

Stunning.

Beautiful.

None of these described what he saw or what he felt as he stared down at her. He licked his lips unconsciously and pushed her legs out gently, exposing more of her to his greedy gaze. He grinned a primal grin as he leaned closer and inhaled deeply.

He let out a heavy sigh, a low rumble in his chest as his head dipped down closer, his fingers brushing softly against her as he nuzzled at her core, determined to pay her back for his torture. What better way then to wake up in pure bliss? At least he hoped she would be pleased. He inhaled again before boldly sticking his tongue out and licking along her two smooth folds, finally eliciting a reaction from the girl. He chuckled darkly and continued, aware she was finally awake.

 **I walked the long hallway, pausing at each door, looking for one that said 'Tsukemono'. I wanted to talk to my sister, to ask her what the King had planned and possible get her help to stop him.**

 **I was about to give up, when I found a door that was outlined in gold and said 'Kyuri' in that ancient language. I paused and stepped towards the door. I cautiously turned the knob, and pushed the door open, afraid of what I might find, but excited nonetheless.**

 **Inside, a small boy ran away from me, and the door as he called out behind him, "Come on, momma, I am going to beat you!" He laughed a child's laugh as he continued to pump his legs forward. A woman ran up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, taking flight and swinging him around in the air. The boy gasp then laughed as she swung him around and flew forward swiftly and smoothly, both laughing and smiling. I paused in recognition of the woman. She looked like me, yet older. I smiled as I watched them fly towards a large familiar castle. I recognized the landscape then as Planet Salas, but, the sky was bright and sunny once more, not the perpetual darkness it had been when I was held prisoner.**

 **I watched with a smile as the woman landed outside in the courtyard of a castle. Many different creatures bustled about doing daily chores, all of which looked happy and content with every day life. The woman set the little boy down, and he immediately took off running again, through crowds of people, moving deftly in and out until he eventually ran into a strong pair of legs. He wrapped his little arms as much as he could around the owner of the legs, which I found I recognized as well.**

" **Uncle Roooou! Momma said I can have some cookies! Did you make any coco ones today? I like those most!" The boy beamed up at the large man.**

 **The man placed a huge hand on the boy's small shoulder as he crouched down beside him, "I made some just for you, come on." He winked and smiled before lifting the boy over his head and onto his shoulders. The woman caught up to them, and after a brief glance at the man, she walked forward silently behind them.**

 **They walked for a little ways, then the woman turned and looked back and caught my eye, apparently aware I was there. I heard the echo of a voice in my mind-** _ ***go back…spend the time you can with him…this will be waiting for you….go back…***_

 **I scrunched my face in confusion, then felt something pulling me away from the dream. I silently closed the door on the woman as she turned away and walked after the two ahead of her.**

 **I looked down in the hallway of dreams, trying to figure out what all this might mean, but I kept feeling a distracting heat radiating from my core. It felt good, and I felt my dreamy mind slowly fall back into consciousness.**

Reina woke up, startled by her dream, and something else. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open lazily. After a few hazy seconds, her mind woke up completely at the feeling of someone touching her most sensitive area. She gasp and sat up on her elbows, looking down to see a familiar gravity defying haircut between her legs. She bit her lip and sighed audibly, but it turned into a deep groan as her new lover's tongue lashed out again and lavished her lower lips tenderly. She couldn't help the shudder that past through her body. She looked down as his head snapped up, his eyes large and blazing with desire. She bit her lower lip, hoping he wouldn't stop now.

"Mmm, finally awake, _mistress?_ " His voice was dripping with desire, and held a hint of cockiness. Reina had to smile at his use of her chosen title, "Mmm hmmm….and just what do you think you are doing, mister?"

"Torturing you, I hope, just like you tortured me." His cocky smirk widened after he licked his lips playfully.

Reina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. His playfulness was something she was beginning to fall in love with. _You may be a grouch, but you're just a big softy inside…_ she giggled again at her own joke.

Vegeta pushed her legs up by the backs of her knees, exposing more of her to him as he dipped his head and continued to lick and kiss her sex, feeling very aroused by every sound she made in response.

Reina fell back on the bed, her cheeks flushed as the 'badman' licked and suckled greedily at her core. His tongue found her little nub of pleasure and flicked across it just right. She moaned and bucked into him, not used to a man who was as skilled as he was. She felt her body shudder again; goosebumps prickled her flesh and she was excited. _Ohh, will you? Will you take the time to make me cum then, prince?_ She asked herself, then bit her lip and exhaled, growing hotter every second from his touch.

No other partner she had been with had invested the time to make her climax. Reina had always faked it when they tried, because they always seemed to grow tired of it, but Vegeta….Vegeta showed no signs of ever wanting to stop and she found she was turned on more by the attention and devotion he was showing her. Soon though, all thoughts left her as he boldly plunged a finger deep inside of her, then another soon after. A real moan of desire left her as she gripped the bed and rolled her hips up into his mouth, wanting to be closer yet to the pleasure he was giving.

Vegeta never wanted to stop pleasing the girl. The sounds she made, her taste, her smell, all of it screamed desire and it drove him mad with lust. His primal side was slowly taking over and soon he found he had a throbbing hard on, rock hard and waiting to be buried inside of her. _Make her cum…make her cum…then take her…she is mine….all mine…._

A mantra started in the back of his mind as he continued to flick his tongue against her hardened, fleshy nub, his fingers thrusting in and out of her sinfully.

Reina moaned and her body writhed on its own at his mercy, so much closer to her climax now. She thought back to the day dream she had about being tied up and ball gagged by Vegeta and thought, _maybe that would be possible after all._

Another groan and gasp escaped her. Her fingers left the bed and lifted to twine through his hair, feeling how soft it was as she grabbed handfuls and pushed his face closer to her body.

"Yes…..yes! Oh, right there, _please_ don't stop. Oh, _shi-it_!" She moaned as he hit just the right spot. She felt her body tighten, closer now to her climax. She almost couldn't believe he was going to do it.

Vegeta chuckled against her flesh, but did not stop. He took her guidance and did exactly what she needed, wanting badly to give her the release she deserved. His tongue lashed back and forth, his fingers pumped in and out in a quick and steady pace. She moaned and bucked beneath him and he was starting to love every sound she made.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, yes…. _yes_ ….oh kami VEGETA! Please! _Please_ ….. _FUUUCK_!" She panted out, sucked in a breath, then exhaled with a heavy moan, her body shaking as her orgasm took hold. She felt pure bliss in the form of shock waves radiate from her core, all over her body. Vegeta kept flicking his tongue against her clitoris, and soon her body shuddered again, another glorious orgasm generated easily from the skillful man. She sank back against the pillows, panting and shuddering.

Vegeta lapped at her core, tasting all her delicious juices and feeling very turned on by her climax. He felt her tight muscles clamp down on his fingers as he made her climax not once, but twice. He groaned into her flesh, aware of his body's response. _Need to take her._

 _Need to take her NOW!_

His primal side screamed at him, but he suppressed it, pulling away reluctantly as he sat up between her legs. Once he had her attention, he smirked then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a gesture she had done to him not twelve hours ago. His mouth rose on one side as he took in her flushed cheeks and dazed gaze. She was too much.

He abruptly sat up on his knees, moved closer and leaned over her, his bulky body shadowed hers. His eyes sought hers as his hands landed on either side of her head with a heavy impacted _thud_ into the pillows _._ Reina jumped, slightly startled, but she held his stare, taking in the intensity of his penetrating gaze. She bit her lower lip.

"Do you want me, girl?" He rubbed against her, still clad in boxers but rock hard and ready.

Reina rolled her eyes at being called girl, but it was playful. She felt her heart quicken as she nodded her head vigorously.

He smiled his cocky smile before leaning closer and capturing her lips, immediately dipping his tongue inside to mingle with hers. She responded readily, her hands coming up to press against his chest. She then gripped his shoulders; his muscles bunched under her fingers and he groaned into her mouth. His hand reached between them to push his boxers down and out of the way, still keeping his mouth on hers.

Reina let out a pleading moan as he moved into position. She felt his hardened length press into her slightly, and she braced for entrance. _Yes….oh kami, yes…do it!_

Vegeta pulled away from her mouth and locked eyes with her, noticing the primal lust blazing in her grey orbs. His own half lidded eyes must of held the same for she smiled and nodded approvingly, then bit her lip as he position just the tip of his member against her opening. He could already feel how tight and wet her entrance was which only served to turn him on more.

 _Enough waiting._

With a heavy exhaled breath, Vegeta pushed into her, quick and fast. He grunted at the tightness and she gasp, which turned to a moan of desire. He stayed still, relishing the feeling of finally being buried inside her. She must of liked it too, judging by the way her head fell back on the pillow and her hips rolled up into him, further burying him.

Reina felt like she was having sex for the first time all over again. His girth was almost too much to take, but she bucked up into him nonetheless. After a brief pause, Vegeta pulled back and thrust into her again, beginning a slow rhythm that gradually sped up with every moan she made in response.

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, deepening his thrust ever time he pulled out. Her hands found their way to the base of his neck, her fingers ran through the short, soft hairs there before trailing over his large shoulder muscles. As he pumped into her harder, her nails dug into his flesh and her mouth parted in a panted moan of desire.

Vegeta thrust his hips roughly into her soft flesh. He groaned and leaned down to nibble her ear and kiss her neck and throat. He hissed through clenched teeth as her fingers dug into his shoulder blades, thrilled that he could elicit such a reaction from her. _I could spend my life right here, forever, and be content,_ he thought briefly as he inhaled her skin, taking in the sweat and pheromones she was releasing. His primal side threatened to take over completely as he thrust and thrust, wanting more and more of her. He almost could not take it anymore, so he slowed his pace and brought his head up to gaze at her flushed face.

Reina stared at the prince, reading his thoughts and biting her lip. * _I would be content too*,_ she thought to him, and smiled when his eyes widened just the slightest.

Vegeta smirked down at the girl, hearing her thought to him. His hips moved forward, plunging further into her warmth again. He could not take it anymore.

 _Take her. Now._

 _*papish*_

Vegeta grinned wickedly and was leaning down to kiss her again, when he suddenly caught movement from the left corner of the shadowy room. His head turned in that direction and he froze, still buried inside her.

 _Someone is in here…._

Reina gasp as she followed Vegeta's gaze, her legs relaxing from his waist as he glared into the corner of the room. The early morning light danced shadows off a tall figure in the corner. She just made out a headful of spiky hair and thought to herself, _oh this is not good…_ but her thoughts were cut off as Vegeta screamed in frustration.

Goku reappeared in a darkened room and after glancing around, his gaze fell on the bed in the center of the room. He immediately covered his eyes at the sight before him. _Shimatta, Vegeta will be so mad,_ he thought moments before Vegeta's scream pierced the room. He had to suppress a smile at the two in front of him though. _Heh heh, looks like I was right after all…_

" **GODDAMMIT** _ **KAAKKARROTT**_ **!** " A very frustrated prince bellowed as he realized what had happened. He pulled out of Reina quickly and threw covers over her, adjusting his boxers back into place to cover himself before getting down off the bed to go kick his rival's ill timing ass.

Goku had one hand over his eyes covering them, but could sense Vegeta's angry ki rapidly closing in on him, "Matte, Vegeta! Gomen!" (wait, Vegeta! I'm sorry!) He said, waving his free hand out in front of him.

Vegeta came to a stop in front of the taller saiyan, stepped easily around his outstretched hand, then punched him hard in the stomach. Goku gasp and doubled over slightly, his hand coming away from his eyes. He barely caught Vegeta's left hook intended for his jawline. Goku then caught Vegeta's right fist too and held fast, "Wait! I just had some good news I wanted to shar-"

" _Get_ the fuck out of _**HERE**_!" Vegeta huffed, out of breath from exertion and anger. He twisted his fists out of Goku's grip and clenched them by his sides, still glaring at the taller man.

Reina had used the distraction to pull her shorts back on, then hopped off the bed to get between the two saiyans.

She touched Vegeta's shoulder and put a hand up in front of Goku, "Hey! First of all, Vegeta-calm down, and second," she turned her face up to Goku's, "Goku, we need to talk about this invention called the telephone. You'll love it, it's great, cause you don't get punched in the stomach when you call ahead." She shook her head in bewilderment, feeling flustered that he interrupted them in the middle of a very heated moment, but still curious as to what he came to say.

Vegeta did not seem to care, however, and turned away from the lower class saiyan, " You have less than a minute. Speak." His shoulder muscles moved and bunched as he crossed his arms across his chest, his back to both of them now.

Reina sighed at Vegeta's backside, frustrated as well, but more tolerant then him. She turned back to Goku, "So just what is so important that you had to come by so early?"

Goku's face brightened, "Oh yes! So I talked to Gohan and he said you wanted to train 'cause that big ugly saiyan is coming here to fight us. So, he talked to Dende and Dende said we could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! I had almost forgot about it, but if you want you and I could-"

Vegeta turned and growled at his rival, then snarled out, " _YOU_ will _NOT!"_

Goku put his hands up defensively, caught off guard and taken aback by the prince's reaction, "Whoh, take it easy, Vegeta! I just wanted to help her-"

" _I_ will be the one to train her, not _you_. That is _not_ up for discussion." He glared up at the other man, daring him to try to argue.

Reina rolled her eyes at Vegeta's alpha male complex, then sighed and turned to Goku, "Whoh whoh whoh, Dende? Hyperbolic what now? I'm confused…"

Vegeta grunted in frustration then stomped out of the room, clearly agitated beyond reasoning with. Reina watched him go, as did Goku, then Goku tapped Reina's shoulder to get her attention again, "This really was bad timing, perhaps I should come back later? Or why don't you come by my place and we'll talk about it there?"

Reina sighed, then nodded, "Ok then. I will come see you soon, promise."

"Ok. Sorry 'bout….interrupting y'all, hahaha!" Goku laughed nervously as his hand migrating to scratch the back of his head.

Reina chuckled and blushed, "Ha ha, well…just try to call ahead next time, ne?" She smiled reassuringly, a blush tinging her cheeks.

Goku returned her smile, winked at her, then vanished. Reina sighed and turned to the bedroom door, wondering where Vegeta went. She left the room to search for the moody prince.

She found him in the kitchen rummaging around in the cabinets for pots and pans. She sighed, then approached the man in her kitchen, "Well, that was…uh…unexpected…"

Vegeta snorted as he threw open the refrigerator and gathered ingredients to make breakfast.

"Soo….do you want to talk about…any of this?" She was feeling uncomfortable at his silence, not knowing what he was thinking. She then remembered she could know what he was thinking if she looked, but just when she was about to, he spoke.

"Did he leave?" Vegeta asked, not pausing from his current task to look at her.

"Yes. He said I should go to his house later and talk to him….what was he talking about? He seemed really excited…" Reina's said as her eyes followed the man moving about the kitchen. She pulled a bar stool out and sat at the island. She could already smell the coffee that had just started to brew.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is also known as the room of spirit and time. One day of real time, is equal to a year in there. You can only go in so many times, and you cannot stay too long or you will not be able to get back." He said flatly as he turned the burners of the stove on.

Reina's face lit up, "Really!? So you can go train in there for a year, and only a day will pass here?! Unbelievable!"

Vegeta snorted, "I cannot believe that half wit would think I would let him go in there with you," he turned his gaze from the stove to Reina, "you will train with me in there, it will be fun." His face contorted into a sinister smirk before he turned his back again and cracked some eggs in a pan.

"Why can't I train with Goku?" Reina asked, genuinely curious.

Vegeta's body tensed then he turned an angry face back to her, "Because you are mine, dammit!"

Reina didn't know what to say to that. _His?_ She scrunched her brows, "Yours? What the hell are you talking about?"

Vegeta dropped what he was doing and walked over to the girl. He looked her dead in the eyes before speaking again softly, "You are mine. I intended to claim you just now, before that intruding idiot showed up." He snorted in disapproval. Reina tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, claim me? What exactly to you mean by that?" Reina questioned, her eyes meeting his. She held his stare for a few moments before he sighed and spoke again.

"It is the saiyan way. When a saiyan finds a suitable mate, they complete a mating ritual in which the male claims the female by marking her during the moment of climax. You were promised to me a long time ago, and I plan to make good on that promise." He continued to stare at her, watching as her face slowly turned to one of understanding. To his surprise, she frowned.

"So do I not get a say in this? What if I don't want-"

Vegeta abruptly slammed his fist down on the countertop, rattling a spice rack and some other Tupperware. Reina gasp, startled, then glared back at him.

"Don't play games with me, _girl. You_ initiated this. _You_ tied me up. _You_ said you wanted _me_!" He stabbed his chest with his index finger to emphasize his point. Then he whispered through clenched teeth, "You get all of me….or none of me."

Reina was shocked by his words yet again. Her shock was quickly replaced by anger though as his meaning really sank in. She got up from the chair and in his face, "You do not get to decide for me, _Vegeta._ I may be a saiyan, but I was raised as a human, so if _you_ want _me_ you will have to date me like anyone else, _mister_ , and I get to decide who I want to spend my life with. I mean, come on, we barely know each other!"

Vegeta growled lowly and turned his back to her before stomping forward again to the stove and turning down a boiling pot of water. He huffed about the kitchen silently for a few minutes while Reina just stared before he finally responded to her, "I will be out of you apartment by night fall."

Reina sighed, "You don't have to leave, Vegeta, I just think we should talk a bit more about this-"

"There is nothing to discuss. I misunderstood your intentions, that is all. Clearly you are just a _whore_ like my _ex-_ wife."

Reina blinked at his back, struck dumb by his words. Her face grew hot and she felt anger slowly bubble back up inside of her. Her fists clenched at her sides before she marched up to Vegeta's back, grabbed his left shoulder and spun him around to face her. She balled her fist then punched him in the jaw as hard as she could, furious that he would say such a thing.

Vegeta's head rocked to the left at the impact of her blow. He turned back to her, his eyes blazing with anger and something else. His tongue moved behind his lips before he spit blood out of the corner of his mouth. His red spittle splashed against the floor at the same time his hand flew up and gripped her throat, squeezing slightly. Reina's own hands came up and gripped his forearm as she locked eyes with him.

"Let me go. _Now_." She breathed out.

Vegeta's grip slowly relaxed and his facial features softened subtly. Reina pulled away from him, shook her head again in bewilderment, then bared her teeth at his blank stare before turning off the burner under the eggs and then leaving the room. As she rounded the corner to the living room she called out over her shoulder, "Stay put right there." Vegeta did not move.

She was livid. How could he? How could he be so sweet and attentive to her, then turn around and treat her like a piece of property to be claimed. _Tsk, is he really any better than King Papaya?_ She shook her head hurt and confused by his intentions. She gathered clothes to change into. She had to leave. All she wanted was to spend time with the man and get to know him, but the more she thought about his words, the more she wanted to leave. _I will NOT be controlled. I am a princess, dammit, not a piece of property!_

She dressed quickly into a green tank top and short jean shorts. She slipped into her socks and running shoes, then grabbed her keys and made her way back to the kitchen.

Vegeta was right where she left him, standing perfectly still with a calm look on his face. She approached him, then snapped her fingers in front of him. He blinked several times, then frowned at her.

"What did you do just now?!" Vegeta growled, his eyes blazing with anger as they took in her changed attire.

Reina shrugged, "What do you care? I am going out. Spare key is in that drawer," she pointed casually to her left at a row of drawers, then turned to walk away.

Vegeta grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around, "You will not leave! You need to-"

"Don't tell me what I can or can not do! I can do whatever I want! You don't control me!" Reina pushed his hand off her shoulder and glared at him.

Vegeta grit his teeth at her defiance, then turned his back to her, "Fine. Do whatever you want, _princess._ "

Reina scoffed at his sarcasm, then placed two fingers on her forehead, concentrated on Goku's ki, then with one last disappointed look at the prince, she disappeared.

Vegeta's back stiffened, then he felt her energy disappear before he spun around to confirm that yes, she had indeed vanished. He growled low under his breath as he went back to the stove to resume cooking breakfast. He did not actually think she would leave, and he forgot she could use the lower class' trick. _Whatever, brat, not like I care anyways…_

But he did care, and now he didn't know what was going to happen. _She would be mine right now if only HE had not interrupted! Dammit all!_

Reina reappeared next to Goku on a balcony which was surrounded by white fluffy clouds. She sucked in a breath at the sight, leaned forward to look down before turning to Goku.

"Whoh, where the heck are we?" She looked around and could see only one domed building that looked like a small palace. There were two rows of trees on either side of a path leading up to the front of the building and everything else up on the round platform was empty space.

Goku was startled when Reina showed up next to him, then had to smile at her mirrored ability. He chuckled then answered her question.

"This is Kami's look out, but what are you doing here? I just left your apartment a little while ago. I thought you would be busy for awhile still, hahahaha!"

Reina forced a smile to her lips, then sighed, "Weell, Vegeta…was being…..er, difficult…..sooo, I had to leave for awhile. I figured I would come talk to you about the time chamber thingy, let him cool down, then go try to talk to him again.

"Oh, hahaha, ok then. Well hey! You should meet Dende and let him explain! C'mon, this way."

Goku turned and started walking towards the palace, lacing his fingers behind his head and proceeded forward at a causal pace. Reina looked back out over the balcony into the vast whiteness of the clouds, then turned and jogged to catch up to her friend.

Author's notes:

Whew….so, yeah…never can be paradise, right? I wonder what will happen between the two lovers….and what about the King's army….or Tsukemono? Wonder what ehappened to her…..hmmm….

So yes, I know the time chamber can only be used a few times, and Vegeta and Goku have used it already…but we're gonna say in this reality, you can go in for a week in your life time, not all at once. Ok?

Sorry it took so long, but I had trouble wrapping it up…next chapter in progress, don't stop now!

 **Review please, everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

v^v^v~Somewhere out in space~v^v^v

" **You are not going anywhere, princess!"**

" **Let me go! You have no idea Rou-"**

" **No, YOU have no idea…I won't loose you again…"**

" **KUUSSSOOOO!"**

 **A punch to the face, a knee to the groin, an upper cut from** _ **him**_ **that sent me flying.**

 **I got up and watched as the King's focus was broken by the Princess' own smaller, weaker blast. "Kamehamehaaa**!" **was all I heard over the dull ringing in my head. The Princess' small blast broke the King's focus long enough for the foreign saiyan's larger ki wave to over power the King's right before my eyes, then the Princess fled to her comrades. I watched the tall foreigner place a hand on her shoulder and that** _ **bastard**_ **prince lace his fingers with hers then-**

 **They all instantly vanished.**

" **Kamehamehaaa!" *Feminine chuckles...***

" **Kamehamehaaa!" *Girly giggles…***

" **Kamehamehaaa!" *More laughter*** _ **Her**_ **laughter! Laughing at** _ **me**_ **!**

" **KAMEHAMEHAAA! ! ! !"**

* _Kamehamehaaa!*_ Rou's eyes popped open and he sat up to the Princess' ringing voice in his head, his boots falling from the console where he had them propped while daydreaming. He looked around the control room and saw no one was around, then he shook his head again at his dream. _Was it my dream?_ He was not sure. _Dammit Yume! You better NOT be messing with me again!_

He glared out the window, agitated that the space travel would take so long. He wanted to be there NOW! No telling what lies that false Prince was filling the Princess' head with.

He sighed, and punched in a command on the control panel. A display popped up and informed him of the date and time… _still over a month to go…dammit!_

He got up, stretched, cracked his neck then headed down to the ship's lower deck which housed a large training room. If he wasn't sleeping or eating, he was training. Anything to beat that _bastard._

When he reached the ship's hull, he jogged around the room for several dozen laps, then paused to punch in a code on a command console. A round disc dropped away in the center of the floor as a large, solid, cylindrical rod started rising up from the hole of the floor. It telescoped up and up, stopping at a height of six feet. It was six inches in diameter, and as soon as it came to a stop, Rou lashed out, connecting hard with it's polished steel surface over and over again, numbing his fists, forearms, shins, and thighs from the pain.

 _Never again will I be so humiliated._

As he trained with military like routine, his mind wandered back to his last battle. His mind kept playing the same few scenes over and over again, tormenting him into a rage.

 _*…"you have no idea, Rou"-*_

Punch, punch, kick, kick, uppercut.

 _*…"I can't loose you again!"-*_

Kick, kick, punch, back kick, punch, punch, knee.

 _*…"KUSSOOO!"-*_

Rou growled in anger as _his_ voice rang in his ear. Punch, knee, uppercut, punch, knee, uppercut. Punch. PUNCH.

 _*…"KAMEHAMEHA!"-*_

Punch, punch, punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, spinning back kick.

 _*-vanish-*_

"Rrwwwaaarrrhhhhhaaaa!" He bellowed, as he spun back around and pummeled the unyielding metal rod fast and hard until his fists were bloody and his legs throbbed painfully. He panted hard, straightened his back and held one shaky hand out at the rod. A green ki energy began to form there, slow at first, then gradually growing with intensity. His nostrils flared with his angry, labored breathing as he thought again about the same few scenes. With a deep grunt, he closed his fist on the energy and clenched it tightly shut, symbolically portraying how he felt about ki energy versus physical strength.

He tried hard not to rely on his ki energy alone, and truthfully he hardly ever used it. He had perfected a few good techniques that served a good purpose, like his Aura Cannon, which could immobilize an opponent, but it took so long to pull off, that he often found that the ability to pulverize with a single punch was a far greater advantage over being able to blast a beam farther or wider. Because of this, he put very little training into ki blasts and focused more on brute strength alone.

He grabbed a canteen of water near the central control panel, downing two-thirds of it in a span of a few seconds before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, barely clutching the canteen with a shaky, bloody fist.

It was then that he noticed someone standing in the doorway watching him. His labored breathing turned to a disgruntled sigh as he turned and faced the doorway, dropping the canteen on the control panel and glaring.

"What do _you_ want," he managed to pant out. Adrenaline flowed through his body and he glared at her, flexing his knuckles to dull the throbbing ache in his fractured hands. Blood tricked between the web of his fingers from various cuts and scrapes.

"Just watching you beat the shit out of yourself. You want to spar with a REAL opponent, or are you content to keep punching that stupid metal pole?" Tsukemono asked casually, although he almost never sparred with her anymore. Still, she was hopeful.

Rou chuckled darkly, "I _would_ , if you WERE a worth opponent. As it stands, I can learn more from this rod then from you." He gave her a sinister sideways smirk, knowing his comment would goad her into anger.

Tsukemono grit her teeth, then launched into the room at Rou, furious.

 _*How DARE you say something like that!*_

Rou's smile widened as he caught her fist headed for his jaw and heard her thought to him. He easily blocked her knee to the groin, then wrenched her captured arm and elbow backwards behind her back, spinning her around in the process. He stepped forward several paces then shoved her roughly up against the wall of the ship's hull.

He pressed into her, his ragged breath fanned against her left ear and side of her face. She growled in anger as she tried to push away from the wall with her free hand. He didn't budge. She then became keenly aware of his position behind her.

"See there? I can _easily_ overtake you every time, Tsuke. And do you want to know _why?_ " He ground his hips against her backside as he ran his tongue around her earlobe, eliciting a moan of desire from his prey.

She sighed, defeated.

"Because you don't want to hurt me, do you? _No_...no, my love….in fact, you _want_ to be right here…isn't that right?" His voice was husky and deep as he purred in her ear. Tsukemono could only whimper as she wiggled underneath his crushing weight, also rubbing against all of him she could shamelessly. She had always liked the captain, even if he was gruff and mean to her. She was attracted to his strength and dominance, and was gratefully being reminded of that now.

"H-h-hai, captain, I-I do - oohh!" She managed to get out as he let go of her arm and grabbed her hips with his hands.

The captain's bloody knuckles split open wider at his tightened grip. He pulled her up and into his hard length over and over, her thin leggings providing little protection.

Tsukemono braced her hands on the wall and threw her head back against the captain's shoulder as he dry humped her against the wall. She felt his canines scrape the juncture of her bare neck and shoulder and she shuddered with a moan, urging him to bite down. She sighed as he chuckled darkly, his tongue lashing out to lick her neck instead.

"Rou, please… _uh_ -mm!" He cut her off by grabbing her throat with his right hand and pulling her head up and back roughly before crashing his lips down on hers. She whimpered as his teeth smashed against hers painfully, but her tongue sought his immediately. She could smell his sweat and blood, and felt herself become even more aroused.

Rou let his tongue fill her mouth, mingle with hers, then he abruptly pulled back, released her head, and pushed away from her. He stood back, still panting from exertion, frustration, and anger. He watched as Tsukemono pushed off the wall and turned to him, her eyes wide with questions and her cheeks flushed with passion. She stood up straight and braced her feet apart on the floor. Her tail twitched sporadically behind her.

"I need you to do something for me, Tsukemono." Rou stood tall and his face turned to that of a stoic, neutral mask, his breathing finally evening out.

Tsukemono look over at the captain skeptically, "What? What do you want now?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but it came out a bit petulant.

"I want you to teach me to protect my thoughts." He stared her down, his cerulean eyes diving into the depths of her light grey orbs.

Tsukemono scoffed and rolled her eyes at what she thought was his attempt to control her, "Tsk, you can't mind bend a Dreamweaver, hahaha, baka!" She chuckled lightheartedly at him.

Rou grit his teeth at her feminine laughter. It was so eerily similar to the laughter in his dream, that it caused the repeating sequence to play again in his mind. _*Kamehamehaa!*_

His eyes narrowed at her, "Did YOU put that… _that_ _torment_ in my head?" He took a step forward and his hand flashed out and gripped her neck, raising her up off her feet with one fractured hand. He grit his teeth at the pain that shot through his arm, but he did not focus on it.

"DID you?!" He growled, his grip tightening.

Tsukemono's laughter died and her eyes widened as she struggled in his grasp; her windpipe was slowly being crushed. She clawed at his arm as she shook her head as much as she could, her eyes hard on his face- _*No! I don't know what you mean! Don't….don't do this-*_

Rou squinted his eyes more before releasing her, her pleading thoughts invading his mind. He stepped back as she dropped to one knee coughing and rubbing her throat. He squatted down on his haunches, pushed her dark hair aside, found her chin and placed his thumb and forefinger there, gently lifting her watery gaze to his somber, unemotional face.

"You _will_ teach me. I must protect my thoughts from her, _your_ sister, or I could end up her slave. You don't want that, do you?" His eyes searched hers for any hint of defiance this time.

Tsukemono could not lower her head from his grip, but her gaze shifted down to a spot on the floor between his boots and her knee. She sighed, "No, of course not. I will teach you how, captain." Her voice was low and humbled.

Rou shook her chin until her gaze rose to his face again. His eyes widened briefly, then he nodded curtly, "Good. Come to my room later tonight, but, for now, I would like to continue my training here. Alone."

He let go of her chin and rose tall above her, his eyes shifting over her form as she stood up in front of him; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes red rimmed. She still looked him directly in the eyes, looking for any hint of emotions. When she found nothing, she dared not try his mind, so she turned with a huff and stomped out of the room. _At least I will get to be alone with him again later,_ she thought as she walked to her quarters, smiling a sad smile to herself as fantasies played through her mind, teasing her of a life that would surly never be.

v^v^~Earth~v^v^

Reina walked behind Goku in awe of her surroundings. Eventually they stopped in a elegant, open room with three people standing in it. She recognized Piccolo, the green skinned Namekian, but the other two were new to her. The smaller green alien looked also like a Namekian, but the other guy was a rotund, dark skinned man with round eyes and full lips. She advanced into the room behind Goku and waited to be introduced.

"Hey, Dende, this is Reina, the Saiyan princess I was telling you about! Seems she had some questions for you, hahaha!" Goku said as he addressed the small green alien next to Piccolo. Goku then turned to her and gestured for her to move forward. Reina stepped around Goku shyly and waved, "Uhh, hello there."

Goku chuckled at her nervousness, "Oh, no need to shy! He may be Kami of Earth, but he's pretty easy going, hahahaha!" He clapped Reina on the back and grinned.

Reina looked back at the small green alien and her eyes widened. _Kami of Earth?!_

Dende put his hands up in the air defensively, "Oh, I can see the surprise in your eyes, but it is ok. It's nice to officially meet you, Princess Kyuri. I have been watching you for some time, and have been told a lot about you from our mutual friend here. This is Mr. Popo," He said, nodding towards the short, dark skinned man standing on the other side of him. Reina bowed slightly, shocked he used her saiyan name, "Well, it is certainly nice to meet you both."

Dende looked to Goku, "Are you SURE she is a Saiyan? Her attitude is closer to yours then Vegeta's," he laughed lightheartedly knowing full well of the validity of her heritage.

Goku chuckled along with him, "Yeah, she is. She lost her memories and was raised on Earth just like I was," his grin broadened.

Dende advanced towards them, Piccolo shadowing him instantly. He stopped in front of Reina and looked up at her. He motioned with his head subtly for her to kneel down. She did, taking a knee in front of him. He whispered conspiratorially, "Is it true you can read minds?" His face lit up as he waited.

She smiled, "Yes, it is. I can also send thoughts," her smile broadened, * _like this...*_

Dende's eyes widened. He looked up to Piccolo behind him, "Did you hear that?"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, she said she can send thoughts, big deal."

"No, no, but she sent one to my head...oh never mind," he looked back at the female Saiyan, "you ARE special. Come over here and sit, we have many things to discuss." He turned and walked back into the room. Reina rose, glanced a Goku, then to the other two in the room before advancing after the small green Kami to a couple of chairs near a large balcony window. They sat as Mr. Popo left to bring up some tea as they began a long discussion on Reina's past and Dende's training idea.

^v^v^v^v^v

Vegeta finished his breakfast, angry the whole time at the girl for her disrespect and defiance. He grumbled around the kitchen as he cleaned up, then flopped down in front of the television, intent on not doing anything until the woman came back and apologized.

After an hour or so of mindless television, Vegeta began to become restless. He decided to hell with waiting, he was going to go train.

He flipped off the television and rose from the couch to go get his clothes.

As he entered the guest room, his senses were bombarded by sex, flowers, and pheromones. He grit his teeth and furrowed his brow, inhaling deep before trudging in to get his training outfit. Images of her laying naked before him, and him shackled to her bed sprang forth in his mind and he ground his teeth in anger. He grabbed his bag and left the room after deciding to take a shower to wash her smell off of him. _No need for unnecessary distractions,_ he thought as he made his way to the shower.

He turned the faucet on and stepped out of his boxers, kicking them aside. He took a slow, meditative shower as his exchange with the princess played back in his mind.

 _*…"I can do whatever I want!"*_

The water beat down over his upturned face. _Stubborn woman…_

 _*…"You don't control me!"*_

He frowned, running his hands through his soggy hair. _I do not want to control you, I want to lov-_ he refused to finish that thought.

 _*…"I would be content too…"*_

He scoffed as he closed his eyes and subconsciously sought after her ki. He found it and after a few seconds, his eyes shot open and flashed with anger.

She was at the lookout.

She was with Kakkarott.

His hand reached out and shut off the faucet. He ground his teeth as he stepped out of the shower and dried off haphazardly. _She wouldn't dare….._

He donned his spandex and ran a towel through his damp hair. It would dry on the flight to the tower, which he was embarking on. Right. Now.

V^v^v^v^v^

"Soo, can you show me the room? I am so excited to train in there!" An excited Reina asked as she hopped up from her seat to stretch. They had been talking for over an hour now.

"Yeah, come on, it's this way," the small green skinned God said as he too rose and started walking out of the room. Piccolo, Goku and Reina all followed.

"So you've been in there before, you said, right Goku?" Reina asked as they mounted a large spiral stair case.

Goku seemed lost in thought, then turned to her, "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah, Gohan and I went in a few years ago to train for a bit." He smiled wide as Reina glanced back at him, still following behind Piccolo and Dende.

Reina nodded methodically, "Cool. Well, I for one and really excited to get to train for a YEAR, and in just ONE DAY! Amazing!" She smiled brightly at the thought of training. Her smile faded as a certain prince's words came back to her mind. _*"You will train with me in there, it will be fun…"*_

She sighed, reminded of her fight with him, then steeled her resolve as they peaked at the top of the stairs.

Down the long hallway was a closed, plain white door. Dende gestured towards it, "Well, here it is. Not really impressive or anything, just a door, hahaha!"

Goku turned away, his eyes closed momentarily then flew open. "Uh-oh," he said warily.

Reina looked at him, then closed her eyes to try and sense what he did. Her eyes popped back open seconds later and she chewed her lower lip nervously.

Vegeta was coming.

"Ugh, stubborn man! No doubt he searched for my ki and is pissed that I am up here. Do you know he told me I COULDN'T go train with you?" Reina asked Goku incredulously.

Goku chuckled warmly, "I told you so." He smiled at her a knowing smile.

Reina rolled her eyes, "Ugh, he is infuriating. What do you say we go in now and start training, BEFORE he gets here," she asked, pleading and mischief in her eyes.

Goku gave her a weary look, "I don't know, he would be awfully mad if we just go in there, 'specially since he wants you to himself…" he trailed off in thought, then spoke again, " Then there's Chi Chi too…she'll have a fit if I went and trained with a hot, young female for a _year_ …"

Reina felt her cheeks heat up at his nonchalant comment, then decided to ignore it. "Aww, come on, Goku. You are such a strong fighter! You know I want to know EVERYTHING you know! Please please PLEASE come with me!" She looked at him with a cheeky grin, "Besides, I know you can't resist the urge to spar with me. I AM a powerful opponent after all," she bit her lip in apprehension at his response.

Goku chuckled at her spirt and thought, _what the hell? Vegeta won't be mad forever…and Chi Chi won't be either…it's only a day…_

"Yosh! We should hurry though, he is getting closer. I need to go grab some clothes and things from my house real quick. You should too." Without another word, he vanished.

Reina looked to the two Namekians, "Can you guys hold Vegeta off for a bit? I will be right back." She placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared before either had a chance to refuse.

Piccolo looked down at Dende, "Well, this should be interesting." Dende smiled and they both made their way back to the front of the lookout to wait for an angry saiyan to arrive.

v^v^v^v^v

Vegeta flew out the girl's bedroom window and sped towards the lookout. As he flew, he ground his teeth in apprehension. _Do not do it. Do NOT go in there with that fool…I'll kill him….I swear I will this time!_

He flew faster yet, anxious to get there. He was nearing the base of the tower when he felt her ki energy vanish. He paused, closed his eyes and felt it had moved. He stopped mid flight, feeling for her energy. It wad back in the city again. _Maybe she went back home after all?_ He felt for his rival's ki. It was at his house in the woods. Vegeta frowned in thought. For a few minutes, he contemplated his next move while he floated closer to the tower. While he was thinking, both energy's winked out and converged back to the tower above him about a minute apart. He growled, _No!_

He shot straight up, parallel to the base of the tower, up and up. Soon, he emerged from above the clouds and jetted towards the palace doors.

He past the Namekians standing on the landing and flew into the palace, determined to find and stop the Princess from entering that room. He flew up the stairs, aware of Piccolo's yelling from behind him. He reached the top of the stairs, landed and froze.

There was no one there. _K_ _UU-SSSOOOO!_

v^v^v~Somewhere out in space~v^v^v

Rou left the medical ward with bandages on his hands and walked past the soldier's barracks, stopping by to say good night to his men, before retiring to his own private room. He had trained all afternoon, and after supper, had finally decided to call it quits. He ate, then sought medical attention, showered, and was now laying on his bed, in a pair of tight navy blue sleep shorts his hands laced behind his head in thought. _Where are you, Princess? What are you doing now…?_

There was a quiet _rap rap rap_ on his door some time later. Rou's eyes popped open and he sat up, rubbing sleep frim his eyes. _Must of dozed off…_

He rose and took two long strides across the small space to open the door. Tsukemono stood in the doorway. Her eyes lifting to meet his gaze, then plummeting to the floor again, "You said to come by later…is this a good time?" She asked quietly, her eyes rising up long enough to scan his bare chest before returning to the floor.

Rou smirked at her cowardly form, "This is as good a time as any. Come in." He stepped aside and allowed her to pass next to him before shutting the door and turning to her.

Tsukemono glanced around the small space, then crossed her arms and turned back to the captain, "So? Here I am. Let's get this over with." She sat down on his bed and made herself comfortable. _*Ok, I am in your head….what do you do?*_

"I do _not_ know, that is why you are here." He grumbled as her thoughts invaded her mind. He stood by the door glowering.

 _*Try to think about facts- your height, weight, age...things like that….I cannot find information if you are actively telling me information, even useless information.*_

Rou's eyes widened and he nodded once. Tsukemono's probing mind started picking up on useless information, just like that, moments later. She smiled, _*Yes, that is it. Keep that up, and she will not be able to pull things from your mind.*_

"What, that's it? That seems incredibly simple," Rou stated matter of factly.

Tsukemono shrugged, "It is simple if you know about it, but you have to train yourself to do it second nature, because you never know when someone will be looking…" She probed his mind again, hoping to catch him off guard. She did, and she found many thoughts of her little sister before he started in with trivia from their planet. She scoffed, "Yup, you get the idea." She rose from the bed to leave.

Rou blocked her path and looked over at her and smiled devilishly, "I suppose I should reward you for teaching me," he eyed her hungrily.

Tsukemono's heart fluttered as she stared at him, caught off guard momentarily. She advanced forward another step cautiously. "Is that so, Captain?"

Rou nodded slowly as he stepped forward, grabbed her shoulders, dipped his head down and captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

Tsukemono melted into him. Her hands rose to his broad bare chest, splaying out to cover as much surface area as she could. Her tongue sought his, and they both moaned and groaned at the same time. This was not their first sexual escapade, but one in a long string of tension between the two.

Rou gripped her hips and pulled her up on his waist and her legs wrapped tight around his body. Her twitchy tail twined with his as he stepped forward, turned to the side and slammed her up against the metal wall, grunting as she tightened her grip around him. He pulled away from her lips and his mouth descended to her neck and throat, spreading quick, chaste kisses there. Tsukemono groaned as she wiggled against his waist, rubbing against his growing hard on.

"Invade my thoughts," he husked into her ear, his chest rumbling with every syllable. His mouth continued to nibble and kiss her neck. Tsukemono bit her lip and tried.

 _*…I like that you always want to fuck me…*_

She groaned and nodded her head vigorously, her hands trailing over his shoulders and up into his hair.

 _*…I do not have to be a Dreamweaver to tell what you want…*_

She pushed against the wall to steady herself so she could loosen her legs, then she dipped her toes down to push at the waistband of his shorts.

 _*…Your desire for me has not gone unnoticed, Tsuke….*_

Tsukemono bit her lip and clawed at his back, "Yes, Captain, yes!"

Rou chuckled darkly as he turned and flung her on the bed. He took a step back and stepped out of his shorts, his desire self evident.

Tsukemono looked down his bulgy, chiseled body, her eyes lingering between his legs. She smiled wide as her gaze returned to his face. Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she pushed her leggings down and off, her top too. She was left bare on his bed, her tail rising in the air behind her in a suggestive manner as she licked her lips in anticipation, "Take me, Captain," she managed just above a whisper.

Rou grinned again and stalked towards the bed. Their eyes locked and both had the same look of lust and desire there.

He gripped her knees and thrust them apart, pushing her back onto the large bed as he climbed up and settled between her legs. His head dipped down and he kissed her right knee, then he dragged his tongue down her leg to her toes. He suckled her big toe into his mouth as he placed her leg on his right shoulder.

Tsukemono gripped the bedsheets as he repeated this process with her left leg just before he plunged inside of her. She quivered as he filled her, and cried out in pleasure, thrusting her hips up to meet his.

"Right there. Oh, that's the spot, isn't it," he groaned as he picked up the pace. Tsukemono only cried out louder, "Yes, yes, don't stop – _oh_!"

He caught her off guard by suddenly dropped her legs and grabbed her hips. He pulled out long enough to flip her over to her hands and knees. He grabbed two handfuls of her ass and kneaded them roughly apart as he plunged himself back into her warm core. She all but screamed her approval.

He reached down and wrapped a bandaged hand around the base of her tail, rubbing it roughly. Tsukemono whimpered as he continued pumping into her smooth and quick over and over.

Rou grit his teeth, enjoying himself, but he found his mind wandering to Kyuri's smiling face. His shook his head and refocused on the woman underneath him. He panted with desire as he quickened his pace, wanting badly to find release.

Tsukemono bit her lip and moaned as the object of her desire ravished her relentlessly. She rocked back into him, close to her climax. She reached down and flicked two fingers hard against her own nub of pleasure, sighing heavily as she rocked back into him.

Rou felt her muscles tighten around him and knew his impromptu partner was close to climax. He pulled her hips tight against him and rode her hard until she screamed in ecstasy. Rou leaned down and scraped his teeth against the junction of her shoulder and neck on the left side. He nuzzled against her neck, still thrusting softly into her.

Tsukemono panted hard, overcome by passion. She longed for the captain to claim her, but knew by now it was wishful thinking.

Rou found his mouth suckling at her neck and abruptly pulled back, frowning. He slowed his pace as his mind became cloudy and fuzzy. He felt like someone was in it. He could just make out a faint whisper, niggling at the back of his mind, _*What are you doing? You cannot claim her, no…you want another, remember? Oh ho hee hee hee…*_

Rou grit his teeth at the old woman's voice crooned in his mind. He pulled out of Tsukemono and she turned to him, her face falling at his knitted brows.

Tsukemono opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he turned abruptly and scooted off the bed, walking towards his discarded shorts.

"Rou, what is the matter? Get back up here and let me finish with you," She tried sweetly.

Rou ignored her and stepped into his shorts, pulling them up and settling them over his diminishing hard on. He turned to her, flustered and panting, "Get out. Now."

Tsukemono felt tears prick her eyes, but she held them back, focusing on her anger instead. She probed his mind briefly and found conflicted, tormented thoughts of her and her sister. She frowned deep as she grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed.

"It's about Kyuri, isn't it?" She asked cautiously to his back. She saw his muscles bunch as he tensed, then turned to her and growled low, "It is none of your business."

"Rou…why won't you-"

"Don't. Don't ask me again. You _know_ why." He glared at her, knowing she wanted more from him. He crossed his arms tight across his broad chest, a gesture he did when he was through arguing or closing a discussion topic.

Tsukemono's eyes narrowed and she threw her hands up in disgust, "Fine. Whatever, not like _I_ care or anything…" she trailed off, but her pride was hurt. What did her sister have to offer the Captain that she herself could not?

Tsukemono stomped out of the room with only a brief glance back at the captain's unmoved back. She left and went back to her own private quarters and slammed the door before flopping down on her bed and allowing her tears to flow freely. _Why? Why does he love HER? I would make an EXCELLENT mate to him!_

She cried silently into her pillow, asking it many of the same unanswered questions she had her whole life until she finally fell asleep some time later. Her dreams that night were visited by an unexpected visitor.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Soooo sorry this chapter took awhile! Very difficult to write what I want to say….still did not come out exactly like I hoped, but it will do for now. Thanks for your patience, guys! Hope it is worth it!**

 **Soo Kristy, what does the website say about your view count?**

 **IT'S OVER 9000!**

 **OK, just had to say that! You guys are so awesome! Thanks for all your patience! I hope you continue to read on!**

 **My my, Rou is sure one conflicted Saiyan…wonder what is really going on with him….poor Tsukemono**

 **How do you think Vegeta will feel once Reina gets back in a day? Hmmmm….**

 **As always, I hoped you enjoyed, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND A REVIEW! I CAN'T FIX IT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~K**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

 **My foot falls echoed softly all around me as I walked forward in the hall of dreams. I hung a left and turned a corner to another long, brightly lit hallway. I resumed my walk forward, my eyes lazily scanning each door as I past it, looking for** _ **her**_ **door.** _ **Was there any logic to this?**_ **I pondered, again, as I tried to make sense of the layout of this place.**

 **Further deeper into the maze of doorways I trekked, wondering if my sister was some how blocking me from visiting her dreams. I turned right down a dimly lit hallway and trudged forward still, frustrated at this stupid place for not being alphabetical or something equally as practical.**

 **Just when I was beginning to give up, I heard the echoes of a child's startled gasp behind me. My head whipped around and my feet followed immediately, stepping forward after the retreating sound, back down the hall I just came from.**

 **The child's footfalls echoed up ahead of me and I could see torch light dancing shadows on the wall. I quickly moved forward, running now to gain ground. I turned the corner and caught sight of the edge of a nightgown flutter down the hallway on the right. I leaped forward, catching up quickly.**

 **I turned right, around the far corner and heard and saw the last door on the left of the long hall slam shut.** _ **Ka-thunk!**_

 **I jogged forward on my toes, silently closing the distance to the door. I paused outside of it, my ear to the door as my hand reached quietly for the brass doorknob. I heard shuddered sobs as I twisted the knob and gently pushed the door open, my eyes briefly scanned the ancient text on the door as confirmation that I had indeed found her.**

 **Inside, the room was lit only by dim candle light. A little saiyan girl sat on a bed with her knees under her, her tail wrapped protectively around her drawn appendages. Her head snapped up as I entered the room and she glowered at me.**

" _ **What do**_ **you** _ **want?"**_

" _ **Tsukemono! Ha! I finally found you!"**_

 _ **She scoffed and glared at me, "I wish you would loose me again!"**_

 **I gasp and stepped back, shocked,** _ **"What did**_ **I** _ **do?!"**_ **I asked, stepping forward again towards her.**

" _ **You tricked him! You**_ **tricked** _ **him into loving YOU!"**_ **Her tail unraveled and swished erratically behind her as she bared her teeth at me.**

 **I stood still, shocked. "** _ **Who…what-?"**_

" _ **It wasn't enough to have the foreign prince's love, but you had to keep**_ **his** _ **too! I will**_ **NEVER** _ **forgive you!"**_ **The little girl all but screamed at me.**

 **I took another hesitant step forward, "** _ **Tsukemono, I don't know what you are talking about! Who-"**_

" _ **ROU!**_ **MY** _ **Rou! He should be MINE! But he won't claim me because you filled his head with LIES! I HATE you!"**_

 **I stopped my advance to ponder what she was saying.** _ **Lies? What lies?**_

" _ **Tsukemono, I haven't been around Rou in years! How could I-"**_

" _ **You did! You did, you did, you did! Don't LIE to me! Take it back! Let him love ME!"**_ **She started sobbing again.**

 **My heart melted at the sight of my older sister crying, her child's form tugging harder at my heart strings. I went over to her and tried to place my hand on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her and reassure her that I did not want to be with the Captain, but she pulled away from me, backing away further on the bed as if I was trying to drag her off to the pits of hell. She squeezed her eyes shut and yelled at me.**

" _ **Stay AWAY from me! I wish I had never found you!"**_ **The little girl cried out loudly. She opened her eyes with a gasp and clasp a hand over her mouth, looking around wide eyed as if the devil himself was coming now to her.**

 **I scrunched my brows, confused by her actions.**

 **She backed further away and jumped off the bed, still scanning the room wide eyed.**

" _ **Get out! Get out now! She is going to-!"**_

 **Her form suddenly started to vanish, becoming more and more transparent. I could hear an echoed cackle deep in the recesses of my mind. *** _ **oh ho hee hee hee…too late, oh ho...***_

 **The sound faded as my sister faded away. Her mouth opened, forming a silent scream as her face winked out. I stepped back, backing towards the door I came in through, horrified. The room was starting to disintegrate right before my eyes. Trails of matter rose up like smoke tendrils until it just vanished.**

 **My back hit the door and I reached behind me and turned the knob, watching wide eyed as the room vanished into nothing.**

 **Afraid to disappear too, I turned to leave, swinging the door wide, then stepped back into the hall of dreams, shutting the door behind me. Once it was closed, I looked back at the ancient text etched into the door. It started to fade in and out right before my eyes and I gasp before being dragged away from it, as if some force was pulling me back through the maze. I closed my eyes and listened hard as my dream form was propelled backwards quickly through the halls I came through, my feet off the floor completely.**

 _ ***Oh ho, now you've done it, girl. I cannot have you helping your sister. I have no choice but to make sure you can never dream again!***_ **An angered, aged voice reverberated through the halls as I left.**

 _ ***No! No I was not helping her! Don't! You can't do this to me! I just want to be with-Mmm!***_ **A young, frantic pleaded voice answered, but it was cut off by a muffled scream.**

 _ ***Oh ho hee hee hee, too late for that girl! Too late!***_

 _*Too late!*_ The echoes of the hag's shrill voice and echoed laughter faded from my grasp as my eyes popped open to an unruly, spiky head of hair and two large, round onyx eyes that shone with excitement. I slowly blinked away my dreams and smiled a sleepy smile up at my training partner's lit up face, pushing the dream further down into my mind.

"Mornin' _Princess_! C'mon, get dressed! It's sparrin' day!" The older Saiyan said enthusiastically as he pressed both hands down firmly and repetitively into the bed springs beside the groggy girl, causing her body to shake and jolt unevenly.

Reina grumbled at her friend's bubbly, care free attitude. She threw the covers off of her, using it as a distraction as she intentionally swept her arms up against Goku's shoulder, shoving violently, and causing him to be pushed back to the foot of the bed. He impacted the frame with a wood splintering _thud_ and turned to her, smiling darkly.

She smirked over at him playfully, "That's a point for me!" She jumped up with a rush of excitement and ran for the bathroom door, barely stopping herself from running into Goku's broad chest as he transmitted right in front of her path in an orange blur.

She jabbed at him blindly with her right fist, but he blocked easily with his left forearm so she stomped on his right foot with her left heel. He glanced down in disbelief just as she hooked her left elbow into his jaw, whipping his head around and breaking herself free from the dazed man. She smiled briefly as the memory of fighting Vegeta with the same move crossed her mind. _Works every time…_

She scrambled around her Saiyan sensei and just made it to the bathroom door, slamming it shut right before she heard and felt two strong fists collide with the other side, sending spider web splinters crawling up the white, inner frame. She collapsed with her back against the sink with a heavy sigh, then yelled through the door, "That's two! And time out, let me pee!"

She heard Goku grumble something about a dirty trick before his voice and footfalls slowly faded as he retreated down the hallway. She relaxed a little and made her way to the toilet.

Eight months. Eight, long, tiring months of training with Goku. Every week he would pick something to focus on, like ki, stamina, or speed. Every day that given week he would drill endlessly on the focus area. He showed her every move he knew, and she learned them by practice, not by touch. She decided for complete mastery, she needed to learn it for herself, however her natural talent helped her pick up on the moves rather easily.

In the first few months, they decided that once a week would be sparring day. No drills, just spar and practice what was learned. Goku would usually wake her up in a similar fashion as this day, with her occasionally waking him up for a preemptive strike, since they only counted surprise attacks for points.

Reina loved every minute of their training. Occasionally, more than she cared to admit, she would think about the 'Badman' and what punishment she may have to endure once they came out. She shuddered subconsciously as the thought and the man crossed her mind once again.

As she looked herself over in the mirror, her mind wandered back to her interrupted dream. _Tsukemono, I wonder if you're ok?_ She pondered, as her mind tried again to make sense of what her sister had said.

*" _You_ tricked _him into loving_ you!"*

 _Rou…I never led him on…that I know of…?_

 _*"I'll_ never _forgive you!.."*_

 _Forgive what!? What happened?!_

 _*"It's too late for that, girl! Oh ho hee hee hee…"*_

Reina frowned and forced the thoughts away as she grabbed her training clothes-a dark blue tank top and her tight, black spandex shorts. She cleared her mind, then pulled her top over her pink sports bra, and finished dressing by tying her hair back in a tight ponytail. She nodded once at her reflection in the mirror, took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was only one day on the outside. She stepped into her shoes, pulled the laces tight and moved back to the splintered door. _Ok…here we go…_

She cautiously opened the bathroom door and stepped out defensively, leery of Goku ambushing her. She listened, then walked slowly towards the kitchen.

She rounded the corner of the kitchen, ready to defend herself – to Goku shoveling food into his mouth. She smiled and jogged over to the table, snagging a handful of bacon as she sat.

"Morning _Sensei_! Heeey! Did you eat all the sausage already?!" She looked up at him with an incredulous scowl after scanning the table.

Goku smiled a goofy grin as he forked a whole pancake into his mouth, "Shuda got up soona!" He mumbled with a mouth full of confections. Reina rolled her eyes and chuckled as she grabbed what food was left and dug in. They had an unspoken truce while they were eating - no sneak attacks.

Once his breakfast was finished, Goku took his dishes to the sink, set them down, then turned and smiled at the girl's back as she sat and ate at the table. _Man, if I have a daughter one day, I hope she's half as strong as you…and even if she's half as willing to train, she'll make a great warrior!_

He smirked as he thought, but his smile fell as his thoughts turned to the Saiyan prince and how mad he will be. _I don't think she has any idea what she's in for…but I can see why he wanted her to himself….heh heh…she's fun to spar with…hmm, I wonder..._

His thoughts stopped as he watched her rise, still with her back to him. The left corner of his mouth rose minutely as she turned with her dishes to his position at the sink. Goku's smirk turned to a mischievously smile before he quickly blasted her with a small amount of ki energy. He then took off flying out of the open kitchen doorway and outside the house completely, snickering the whole way. _That's one for me!_

Reina swallowed the last of her food and got up to put her dishes in the sink. She forgot to stay on guard, and as soon as she went to look up at Goku, she felt a ki blast disintegrate against her left shoulder blade. She grit her teeth at Goku's surprise attack, ran and tossed her plate in the sink, before turning and blasting off after her teacher.

She caught up to him outside, and they exchanged a series of rapid blows, ascending ever higher into the expansive sky, before Goku connected hard with her jaw with a wide right hook that sent her plummeting back down to the white terrain.

Reina scrunched and stopped her descent easy enough. She blasted back up to her sensei, then rocketed past him, determined to pay him back. She paused in the air above him and placed her hands out to her side.

"Ka…me…" A slow dark blue energy began to take shape in her palms.

Goku grinned and mirrored her, quickly charging up to match her power level, and kept pace with her blast growth silently.

"Ha…Me…" Her voice cut through the silence of the plane as the dark blue energy swirled in her hands, growing larger still.

Goku narrowed his brow, watching closely, his own light blue energy blast growing steadily in his hands to counter hers. His smirk widened. _Vegeta will be so surprised at her power now…she learns so fast!_

Reina took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Once her breathing was slow and controlled, she focused on a spot behind Goku, about twenty feet away from him. She was hoping to catch him off guard, and just in case he did not react, she wouldn't kill him from that distance, but she knew the skilled warrior would react in time.

The Princess bit her lower lip, concentrated on the energy in her hand so she didn't blow herself up, and used her instant transmission to appear behind her mentor in the exact spot she wanted.

She grinned madly, the blast in her hands grew hotter as she held it, watching him look around for her. _I hope Vegeta is just as surprised…._ she thought, then rolled her eyes as her thoughts inevitably turned to the man she missed, but she quickly refocused, her blistering finger tips becoming a painful physical reminder.

Goku blinked just as the girl should have been ready to launch. He was listening for her final cry, but when he opened his eyes again, she had vanished. He gasp and looked about frantically, then quickly whirled around at the sound of her voice from behind him.

"Ushiro! HAAAAA!" The girl let loose a large ki blast, that was barely countered by her teacher's. Her vibrant dark energy sped forward and collided with Goku's lighter blue energy. Reina's blast steadily pushed his wave back until she closed her palms tight, winking out the energy altogether. She grinned madly as she waited for the smoke from the blasts to dissipate.

Goku grit his teeth at the backlash of the impact, then smiled at her floating figure, "Not bad! You have gotten much stronger! When did you master the instant transmission kamehameha? Hahaha!"

Reina drifted cautiously closer to him, at the ready for any surprises, " Well, just now I guess, hahaha!" She laughed with him.

"Well, I'll give you the point for that one, but we still got _all_ _day_!" With that, his aura pulsed brightly around him, charged and sparking. His hair turned golden as he rushed forward at full speed. Reina grinned and ascended instantly to his level, meeting his fists and knees evenly in a whirlwind exchange of strikes and counterstrikes.

Their battle did last all day, with only brief pauses to snack and hydrate. After many hours later, an exhausted female saiyan finally flopped down on the lone couch to sit and relax.

Her hair was wet from her recent shower, and she wore a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain white tank top under a dark blue button down shirt that hung open and loosely over her smaller frame.

The shirt was one of Vegeta's that she shamelessly snatched before exiting to this plane of existence. She smiled and inhaled the collar of the shirt while fumbling with the metal top of a mason jar. Spicy burnt wood and his unique, earthy pheromones saturated her senses. _When did I start missing him so much..._ She sighed as she finally got the jar open.

She had discovered early on that things on this particular plane of existence replenished itself. When she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and closed the door, then immediately reopening it, there would be an identical bottle in the same spot . The same was true with the pantry, so, being the genius she was, she stored her baggie of weed in a pantry jar and voila! She had weed for a year!

Reina broke up some bud as her teacher took his turn showering. She had a couch pillow at the ready next to her because no matter how many times she yelled at him, Goku couldn't seem to get it through his thick head that she didn't want to see him walk around naked. It seemed his wild upbringing gave him no sense of modesty.

Truthfully, she didn't mind seeing him nude, but she felt strange and a bit perverted at looking at him _that_ way. Plus, she could almost feel Vegeta's angry, penetrating gaze on her anytime her eyes lingered on her current saiyan mentor longer than a few seconds. She smiled to herself as Vegeta's smirking face popped up in her mind, once again.

 _*"I could live my life right here…"*_

She sighed as she ground the green plant matter in her worn out grinder. Her thoughts were inevitably always linked to the surly man, and how much she missed his grouchy attitude. She pondered again about how mad he would be when they emerged, and that thought always managed to make her shudder. She could imagine the anger he must be feeling and sighed again. _Your short temper is going to get you killed,_ she thought, unaware of how true her thoughts really were.

After packing her small pipe, she torched the grass and inhaled slowly, blissfully happy after a long, hard day of physical training. She continued to smoke as she meditated on what areas she needed to improve on.

Goku came out of the bathroom some time later with the end of a towel stuck in his ear, wiggling it as he tried to dry the water that had accumulated there.

Reina raised the pillow at the first signs of his presence, never glancing over at his nude form. She had already seen enough of him the first few months to last a lifetime.

" _Go-kuuu_ …." She started, but did not have to finish as the older Saiyan nodded dutifully on his way across the room to his bedroom, "Wakatta, wakatta…" (I know, I know…)

Reina had tried to get the man to try marijuana, but he had politely refused, saying something about Chi Chi killing him, and then dismissing the idea all together. After a few failed attempts, Reina quit asking and just enjoyed her pot by herself. It was always a welcome reward after a hard day's workout.

Goku came back into the room a few minutes later dressed in a sky blue tank top and white boxers. Reina tamped out her pipe and was packing another bowl when her teacher came and sank down onto the other side of the couch. He settled his feet up on the low, wooden table in front of them with a content sigh. There was silence for a few moments, as both Goku and Reina watched the white smoke cloud roll out above Reina. She smiled with droopy eyes, then sparked the bowl and inhaled again.

"Do you want to be with Vegeta? I mean, you do like him, don'tchu?" Goku asked out of the blue.

Reina started coughing violently as his questions registered in her mind. Once she got her breathing under control again, she looked over at the curious Saiyan as a slow smile spread on her lips.

"What makes you ask that?" She set her pipe down and turned to him, drawing her knees up under her sideways form.

Goku mulled over the question while lacing his hands behind his head, "I don't know...just watching you two…and there's Vegeta's possessiveness…I just get the feeling he likes you, and was curious if you felt the same way. After all, he is my friend…sort a…heh heh..."

Reina looked briefly into the man's mind to see if what he said was true, and she found that yes, he was genuinely just curious about his friend. Her smile widened as she sighed, "Goku….y-yes. Yes I do like him, _very_ much in fact," she felt her cheeks heat up at the admittance, but continued, "but he doesn't act like he feels the same at all! With him its always hot one minute, cold the next..he's such a hardass, and for no reason!"

"Well, _I_ think he does want you, and based on what I saw the morning we came here, _you_ didn't seem to be questioning his feelings for you then, hahaha!" Goku chuckled lightheartedly.

Reina bit her lower lip as her mind played back images of Vegeta looking down on her, his eyes blazing with desire, and something else. _*I could spend my whole life right here, and be content…*_

It all seemed so long ago, but in reality, it was less than a day. She shook her head lightly to clear it, then turned back to the Saiyan across from her, "Well…that just…sort of happened…I….he…"

Goku unlaced a hand and held it up, " N-no need to explain. Look, the point I'm gettin' at is," he turned his head to face hers and his features hardened, "if you choose to be with him… please, don't break his heart. I know he seems tough, but if anyone deserves someone to be good to them, it's him."

Reina's eyes widened at his sincerity. His face darkened slightly as he spoke again, softer this time, "I thought he and Bulma were going to be together forever…and I just can't understand how she could do that to him…."

He trailed off, and Reina reached a hand over to pat his knee, "I know what you mean, and _I_ had to be the one to tell him about it. I was so afraid he was going to call me a liar and beat the crap out of me…but he didn't. It was like he already knew…and I was just confirming it." She looked up into Goku's dark eyes, her own orbs full of sadness.

Goku smiled reassuringly, "Well, what happened, happened, but I'm glad you're here for him now. He needs someone like you to keep him in check, hahaha!"

Reina sighed and chuckled, "Ha! Me? Keep HIM in check? Goku, you must have been hit in the head too many times…"

Goku grinned, "Mmm, perhaps, heh heh…" His face lit up suddenly, "Oh hey! If you two _do_ get together, y'all could have babies that would be Saiyans! The first full bloods in forever! Wow…and royalty too!" He sat back and contemplated the idea.

Reina pulled her hand away from his knee and chuckled slowly, "Ah ha ha…well, I don't know if _that_ will ever happen…umm…er…oh! Hey Goku! What's that?" She asked, pointing over his shoulder and gasping in surprise.

Goku turned a curious face in the direction she pointed, successfully distracted from the topic of mating. Reina grinned then used her instant transmission to appear right where he was looking.

"Boo!" She threw her hands out and smiled ear to ear, then quickly started giggling uncontrollably.

Goku laughed with her, amused by her antics. He grabbed his sides as tears leaked from his eyes. He knew she had diverted his attention from their discussion, but understood why, and it only made him laugh harder.

Once their laughter died down, Reina stretched her arms up and yawned loudly, "Ooohh-ooh, I think it's time to go to bed, at least for me. What are we working on tomorrow, _sensei?"_

Goku thought a moment, then grinned, "I think for the next month I am going to teach you a special technique called Kaioken. You'll love it, but you have to be careful though…it's dangerous…"

Reina tilted her head, "Oh? An new _dangerous_ technique? That IS exciting! I can't wait!" She grinned, feeling slightly less tired at the prospect. Slightly.

Goku got up and moved towards his room, pausing to let her catch up.

Reina skipped over to him and stopped beside him, looking up at the tall man, "Thanks again, Goku, for doing this for me." She reached an arm around his back and gave him a sideways hug.

Goku placed his arm around her shoulders, "No problem, glad I got the chance to teach you, butchu better learn all you can, 'cause Vegeta really WILL kill me when we get out of here..."

Reina rolled her eyes, " No he won't…he'll be too busy _trying_ to kill me! Hahaha!"

Both of them laughed at that, then the girl pulled away from the man and walked to her bedroom door, "But, thanks to you, I may have a decent chance this time," she winked at him, " plus I have a few technique that I practice _specially_ for him."

"Oh? Like what? I didn't know you were workin' on anything special!" He asked excitedly as he paused in his doorway to listen.

Reina chuckled nervously, "Uh huh….these moves are….umm…not ones I'd use on you…heh heh…dirty tricks….if you will." She blushed madly and hoped he wouldn't ask her to elaborate.

Goku tilted his head in thought, then his eyes widened, "Ooohh! Oh, that's…haha, that will certainly catch him by surprise. You're just as bad as him, hahaha! I hope you two do have babies, they'll be unstoppable!" With that, he tapped the door frame to his room a few times, then saluted her, "See ya in the mornin'. Sweet dreams, _princess_." He smiled, winked, then vanished into his room.

Reina smiled back at the empty space, then rolled her eyes as she stepped into her own room, slowly making her way to the bed. _Sweet dreams…huh, I doubt that….I wonder if I can find Tsukemono again..._

She drifted off to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was so exhausted that she didn't even dream that night, not once.

^v^v~Earth, eighteen hours into the day without the girl~^v^v

Vegeta panted hard as he continued to train his body well into the night. The twinkling stars were becoming brighter as the sinking sun retreated for the day. He dropped into a one handed push up, pumping his tired body up and down on the hard packed earth repeatedly, occasionally switching to his other hand periodically. He had been training to distract his mind from the girl and what she did.

As soon as he left the lookout, he came to his training spot to blow something up. He. Was. Furious. She openly and blatantly defied him, and he was starting to re-think his feelings for her. The last thing he needed was her up and deciding to leave him just because they had one _little_ fight. They could of talked it out, he wasn't unreasonable.

He thought about her defiant glare, and her low handed tactic with the mind control. He should of blasted for the tower right away, but he didn't think she would go.

In truth, he knew he was being a little unreasonable by telling her she couldn't train with the half wit, but really he was just hurt that she would choose the third class over him. _I could teach you better…his moves are nothing compared to what I learned on my home planet._

He thought about his time on her planet as he kept training, doing one armed chin ups now on a tree, high up in the branches of a old oak tree. A night owl hooted near by.

When he had gotten to her planet, her older sister was all over him, he remembered, and the younger princess didn't really want to spend time with him. This made him curious, and so he sought her out one day to see why.

 _*"Why don't you want to play with me, Kyuri?" He had asked.*_

 _*She grunted, "Cause I looked in your mind, and you do not even want to be here. You do not want a mate, and I do not fancy trying to win your affection. I have training to do, if you do not mind, so go bother my sister…and it is PRINCESS Kyuri to you, thank you very little."*_

It had pissed him off that she blew him off, so he started following her and asking to train with her. After many refusals, she finally relented and started training with him, learning his moves, and he even picked up on some of hers. Somewhere along the way, they became very close. When it came time for him to leave, the young prince had begged his father to let her come, but the King had said no, since Kyuri needed more time on her planet to train her mind. He didn't understand why she couldn't practice on his home world, but in retrospect it was probably due to an unfinished political business.

He let go of the branch and let himself fall to the earth, turning and landing on his hands in a push up position. He promptly started a series of push ups again, sweaty and tired, but determined to keep going.

He practiced everything he could think of, again and again, exhausted by the time the sun came up. He leaned back against the trunk of the large oak tree and watched with half lidded eyes as the sun slowly started peeking up over the distant mountain tops.

By the time the sun rose halfway over the mountain, the tired saiyan had fallen asleep in a sitting position next to the tree. He did not dream, his body and mind too exhausted to do anything but recover.

^v^v^~A few hours later~^v^v^

"…hey, Vegeta…?" A cautious voice asked shyly.

The man by the tree grumbled, but did not open his eyes.

A sigh, then a slightly sterner, louder voice, "Vegeta….wake up Vegeta." A man nudged the sleepy prince's shoulder gently, afraid he would wake up in anger.

Vegeta sighed heavily then his eyes blinked open, then narrowed as a person stood over him, "What? What do you want, brat!" He grumbled groggily.

Gohan stepped back and scratched his head nervously, "Hah, well…I just…I wanted to tell you…"

Vegeta rose from the ground slowly, his rear end numb from sitting so long, "Spit it out boy! Why are you bothering me?!"

"I just wanted to tell you that my father just got home….which means-"

Vegeta did a quick search for _her_ ki as soon as the demi human said 'father' and found it. It was in the city. He grabbed Gohan by the shirt collar, cutting him off, "How long!?"

"Uh, l-less than an hour now, I think…" Vegeta let go and scoffed, "Tsk," He took off towards the girl's apartment, angry at himself for sleeping too long. He had hoped to greet both of them as soon as they exited. He flew faster, determined to give the girl a piece of his mind. _You better be there when I get there, or you will be sorry..._

Author's notes:

Oh my….Vegeta is so mad! How will Reina deal with his anger? Find out next time, my friends!

 **Oh! homework for my devoted readers!**

 **Next chapter I will reference a song called:**

" **I want you bad" by The Offspring.**

 **If you** **have not** **heard this song, please** _ **PLEASE**_ **go give it a listen before you read the next chapter….it will add depth and understanding in a way that is sure to satisfy.**

 **Also! Please review!**

 **I kinda purposely delayed posting this chapter so you guys could relate to Vegeta a bit on having to wait….hahaha! Evil, I know ;P**

 **Anywho, please come back and read on….more exciting things are coming!**

 **Thanks for all the support! Until next time!**

 **~K**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Kaio- _KEN_!"

A burst of power, and now a massive amount of ki flowed through the Princess' veins. She panted only slightly as her eyes focused acutely on the barren ground between her feet. She was only able to concentrate on her control of the raw, unrefined power that threatened to undo every fiber of her being with each passing second. Although her body felt like it would give out at any moment, she held fast, trying to get this new powerful force under her control. _Just breath in…..and out…..in….and out..._ she kept telling herself, and did just that.

Goku watched his student carefully as she pushed her body to the absolute limit of its power. He was still amazed she picked up the technique so quickly, or that she could even stand there with that amount of energy coursing through her.

He continued to watch her fondly as he reflected on the giddy excitement he had felt the first time she had managed to envelope herself in that familiar crimson cloak of energy, but that time had only lasted mere seconds before she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Now, almost two months later, and very close to the end of their stay here, there she was, standing and holding fast to that wild energy and he could not help the smile that spread across his face.

"Can ya move yet?" The seasoned saiyan asked curiously a few seconds later, very excited to spar with her.

Reina acutely registered the sound of Goku's voice, though she did not focus on it. Her senses were so heightened, she swore she could hear every muscle of her body being torn apart and rebuilt constantly. She could not focus on anything but stopping it from destroying her, although it made her feel immensely strong and alive despite the struggle to control it. Every fiber of her being was on point, at the ready. To say her senses were bordering on oversensitivity would not be false.

Getting to this powered up state had been a real challenge, and now she desperately wanted to master it, especially since her time with Goku was almost up. She needed to learn to control her movements in this form or it would not be any use to her.

After a few more slow, calming breaths, she closed her eyes, and tried once again to quiet her mind. _Get it together, girl! What would Vegeta think if he saw this beating you!?_ Her mind's eye conjured up the prince's face, and his disapproving scowl and penetrating glare seemed to be the only motivation she needed. _I can DO THIS!_

After a few shaky intakes of breath, Reina let out the last one with a _woosh._ Her fiery grey eyes flew open and focused to pinpoints as she pushed off from the ground, lunging for her teacher. She concentrated only on attacking, and that seemed to work for her.

Goku's eyes widened briefly before he stretched out a fist just in time to catch the girl's. The impact of her knuckles stung his palm, but he did not have time to focus on it since she was already readying another attack, and another.

Goku grinned at his pupil, visually encouraging her as he blocked her hasty, relentless attacks. She launched into a barrage of power packed punches that seemed to flow from her faster than she anticipated judging by the way her eyes widened so minutely after each one.

Reina grit her teeth and emitted a low growl as her teacher blocked her incoming elbow to the ribs, but she quickly recalculated and socked him in the stomach with her opposite hand, then followed with a round house kick that sent him spiraling up and away from her with a howl. She stood still on the white terrain again, panting in harsh, ragged breaths as she watched her skilled sensei correct his corkscrew course after only a few seconds.

Goku stopped himself mid air, and chuckled as he ascended to his super saiyan form just to keep up with his pupil now. She seemed to finally be getting used to the enhanced movement in that powerful form, and Goku was impressed with her determination to control it. He rushed at her, leading with a right hook, then a left, but she blocked each then countered with a kick aimed high on his right side. He blocked her leg then shoved her back roughly, exhaling loudly in the process.

Reina skidded backwards from her teacher, but she stopped herself not far from him and crouched into her aggressive fighting stance once again.

She tried to remain focused, but her power waned as her body started to give out. She could not maintain this level of strength any longer. _Damn it!_

With a heavy, frustrated groan of disapproval, the girl's fist impacted the polished white terrain, buckling it under the weight of her strength. Chunks of white rubble broke away as spider web cracks ran out from her balled fist. She lifted her head and gazed forward at Goku's super saiyan form, then grinning weakly as he walked slowly towards her.

"How was that?" She asked through shallow, panted breaths. Though they hadn't fought long, her body felt overwhelmingly exhausted. She still hung on to the power though, refusing to let it beat her. The red glow surrounding her brightened and dimmed with her control.

"Heh heh, that actually hurt! You seem to be able to control the speed and power better now, but what about your ki energy? Can you use it yet?" Goku inquired with a tilt of his head before smiling mischievously. He halted his advance and pulled his left arm back and began charging a small ki blast to motivate her to try. "Better block this- _if you can!_ "

Reina smirked, then shrugged a shoulder casually, already knowing the answer to her sensei's question, "I guess we'll find out!"

Reina dislodged her fist from the ground, then slowly forced herself up tall again. She extended a palm out in front of her, inhaled a shaky breath, and grit her teeth in a confident grin before exhaling with an audible cry.

Her hand was aimed right at her teacher who had just released a charged, light blue energy beam at her. She released a larger, dark blue ki blast back, which surprised her a little as it shot forward with alarming speed.

The swirl of energy collided with Goku's smaller blast with much more force than Goku anticipated. _She IS stronger than I expected! Amazing!_ His eyes widening just a little in admiration before he quickly recalculated and overpowered her blast, causing them to explode and dissipate. He grinned ear to ear. _I can't wait to see what Vegeta says! She is a really fast learner!_

The amount of force from the two colliding energies was extremely powerful. The resulting backlash pushed back against the worn out girl hard enough to topple her over. She landed on her rear end with an " _ooof"_ , reverting from her powered state in the process. The wind was momentarily knocked out of her and she sat there, trying to gulp in air while her teacher rushed to her aid.

Goku, shaken from his revelry, ran over, crouched and placed a hand gently on the girl's shoulder blade, "That was really good! But are you ok?"

When her breathing was back under her control, she nodded, but her left temple began to pulsate in a torturous rhythm, slow at first, but steadily growing. Her hand rose up to massage at it.

"I-I think so. My head hurts…a lot." She tilted her face up to his. Her grey eyes were narrowed and full of pain, and her mouth was set in a disappointed scowl.

Goku reverted to normal, as he sighed and flashed a reassuring smile, "Aww, yeah, that can happen. That's your body's way of sayin' you pushed too hard!" He chuckled softly, his hand rising to scratch the spiky onyx hair at the back of his head.

Reina tried to smile back, but she suddenly felt dizzy and disoriented. Her world began to spin then and Goku's sunny face was starting to become fuzzy around the peripheral of her vision. She blinked a few times, trying to refocus as she watched his face change from hopefulness to concern. His mouth opened and formed words, but the ringing in her head came to a crescendo and made his speech muffled and distant to her. She furrowed her brows in defiance of her body and tried to get to her feet despite the disorientation.

She thought about how disappointed Vegeta would be if he saw her in this state, being beaten by this new technique. She bared her teeth before attempting to stand, determined to rise up despite her body's adamant protests.

With help from Goku, she got her feet under her and started to push up from the ground, but that was when her world...suddenly...went black.

v^v^v~Somewhere out in space~v^v^v

 _ ***papish***_

 **I was laying on my bunk in my cabin, hands laced behind my head. I was thinking of battle plans to different encounter scenarios for when we finally got to the princess' surrogate planet, when I suddenly caught movement to my right.**

 **My head snapped in that direction, my body reacting on instinct as I sat up and prepared for a fight. When my eyes and brain registered who it was, my breath halted in my throat.**

 **She was wearing the same silky red dress I last saw her in at the festival. My heart faltered at her beauty, but I did notice her hairstyle was a bit different than before. There was a large lock of hair sweeping down across her right eye, covering it completely. I jumped off the bed and stood as she took a few hesitant steps forward, towards me.**

" **Rou….oh, please do not be mad at me! I just….I just had to come see you." The girl bit her lower lip.**

 **We drifted towards each another, staring intently at one another for a several long seconds.**

" **Princess….do you** _ **really**_ **mean that? Do not take me for a fool. I can not help but remember the last words you spoke to me, and-"**

 **She shook her head, "Shh, nevermind that. What matters is this feeling inside me. I cannot stand to be away from you any longer. Ever since we have been apart, I have thought of no one, but you. Rou…..I need you." She stared up at me, her visible green eye sparkling with hope.**

 **I sighed, let my guard down, and succumbed to her. As our bodies closed in on one another, she looked down and laced her hands with mine; her slim fingers twined smoothly with my bandaged hands. She looked back up at me, smiled sweetly before biting her lip, then closed the distance between us to kiss me.**

 **I felt my body tension dissipate as my hands left hers and my arms rose to grab her by the shoulders and crush her to me, greedily intensifying the kiss. I soon found my hands threaded in the locks of hair on the back of her head, pulling her closer still.**

 **The girl slowly started to chuckle into my mouth just as my tongue found hers, then, to my displeasure, she pulled away.**

" **Rou, I want this, but I came here to tell you something." She looked at me expectantly, her cheeks flushed. I scoffed playfully.**

" **Why did you leave in the first place?! I would of protected you-"**

" **I know, I know you would of, but just listen. Do you remember the promise you made to me? When we were young?" The girl's left eye studied my face.**

 **I nodded, "Of course I do. How could I forget? It was, sadly, the best day of my life, and the worst." I looked away for a moment, my cheeks tinged red, before I steeled my resolve and looked her in the eye once again.**

" **I know…but listen. I need your help to keep my end of the promise. This** _ **prince,**_ **Vegeta, has it in his head that I am** _ **his**_ **. I need you to take care of him for me when you and this army arrives on Earth; can you do that for me? I…I will try to distract you, but it is JUST a distraction. I really love YOU, but I have to pretend to love** _ **him**_ **until I can be back with you."**

 **My eyes furrowed. I was skeptical, but there was no malice or harm in her eyes. I sighed.**

" **I was planning on that anyways. Nothing would bring me more pleasure than to take…him...down." I emphasized this with a downward thrust of my finger.**

" **Good. He has control over me. Loved ones, that even though they are not family by blood, I still care for them, and…if he thinks I will leave, he plans to kill them." She started sobbing lightly, but sighed and brushed away the tears as the fell.**

" **Well you know I will be there as soon as I can, Princess, but why not just stay here now? He has no control over you here, and we can destroy him together when we get to your planet. I saw your power-"**

" **I cannot. He will kill my family on this planet. I cannot risk that. The only reason I am here now was because I managed to convince him to let me go to the town market to get some things. When I was out of his sight, I used my transportation trick to come see you."**

 **Something about the way she was wording things did not seem right to me. I was pondering this when she bit her lip and ran her fingers up my bare arms, tracing circular patterns so lightly, I almost did not feel it. The feelings that did surge inside of me overwhelmed me, but I could not shake the irksome feelings that swirled as well.**

" **I have to go now, but remember. Promise me you will take care of him? For me?" Again with that sweet smile.**

" **I promise, my lady. I promise to destroy the false prince." I nodded in affirmation of my convictions.**

" **Oh ho, that is wonderful news, and such a relief. I knew I could count on you." She kissed me one last time, short and chaste, then she winked and vanished before I could say more.**

Rou woke up early one morning to some chaos outside his door. He shook his head, trying to clear it. _Was that just a dream? Or was that Yume messing around again?_ He groaned as he got out of bed to see what the commotion was about.

After dressing quickly, he threw open his door just as a soldier was about to knock on it.

"Captain. The King requires your presence in the hull detainment area immediately." The soldier said as he snapped a salute.

The captain saluted back, then nodded his confirmation. The soldier then led the way down to the hull.

The king was pacing back and forth outside the small detainment room door. Rou approached, saluted, then stood at attention and waited to be acknowledged.

The King finally turned to Rou after a few long seconds, a deep scowl set on his face, "Did you know about this?" He growled out, stalking over to the captain.

Rou had no idea what he was referring to, so he asked, "Know about what, your grace?"

"That betraying _bitch!_ She has been communicating with her sister! I will not stand for such treachery! I will NOT be made a FOOL of!" His voice was rising in octaves as he spoke.

The captain frowned, "That does not sound like something Tsukemono would do, your grace. Are you sure-"

The king turned and backhanded Rou before he could dodge. The hit stung his cheek, but the captain stubbornly did not move.

"Of course I am sure! Yume found them dreamwalking _together_!" The King hissed through clenched teeth. His nostrils flared with anger as he glared at Rou with his one good eye.

A feminine scream pierced the air then, and Rou's face snapped to the closed door the their immediate right. _Tsukemono….why did you have to get caught, stupid…_

"Your grace, what is to become of the traitor?" Although he spoke to the King with such disregard for the elder saiyan princess, the truth was he was concerned about her. He may not love her, but he did care about her.

"She is to be tortured daily, and NEVER left alone to dream walk again. Yume will take care of her." The malice in his eye sent shivers down Rou's spine. The King was nuts, but the captain still did not have the forces needed to overthrow him. Another scream of agony and pain came from the closed door. Rou felt another shiver wash over him, leaving goosebumps to prick his flesh. None of this seemed right.

"I want a guard posted here at all times. When we get to the young bitch's planet, I will dispose of this traitor in front of her young sister to remind _everyone_ ofjust who. I. am!"

The king punched the door to emphasize his point, bending it's metal finish into the shape of a massive fist.

Rou nodded, saluted, then took his leave. He frowned in thought, everything _is HIS fault! I will destroy him for all this heartache! Then, I will defeat the King and claim the princess for my own!_

The captain made his way to the mess hall then, pushing out all thoughts and choosing to focus on one thing, and one thing only-get stronger to defeat the false prince.

 _I am coming, princess. Wait for me._

v^v^v~Earth~v^v^v

Vegeta sped through the sky, his teeth and hands clenched with anger and anxiety. His brows were furrowed as his thoughts drifted back again to the previous morning.

At first, his thoughts were of the girl when he woke her up. Her naked flesh and groans of pleasure threatened to undo his anger, but then his thoughts turned to the girl's incredulous scowl of disbelief and harsh words. Those thoughts played through his whirling mind once more, intensifying his stress.

 _*You do not get to decide for me!*_

 _*I am a saiyan, raised as a human and you will have to date me just like anyone else, mister!*_

He growled low under his breath. Her angry face was enough to piss his off all over again. _The girl wanted ME! Why else would she have…._

 _*Oh, I told you to call me by my title only. Now I have to punish you…*_

 _*I would be content too…*_

Images of her lusty grey eyes scanning his body as she bit her lip and groaned with desire made the prince's heart beat at an irregular pace. He scoffed out loud to himself. He just could not understand why he was so attracted to this girl. She was defiant and rude, ill mannered and annoying, but despite all that, he still wanted her.

 _*Well go get them, no one is stopping you. You already let yourself in…*_

His rambling thoughts of the girl turned to how she had childishly stuck her tongue out at him with food covering it when he had showed up to collect his things after their time on her planet. The image reminded him again of her lack of respect, but he felt the corner of his lip curl deviously and he flew faster, determined to give her a piece of his mind. _Perhaps she needs another lesson in obedience,_ he pondered, and the prospect of punishing her again made his heart flutter with anticipation _. This time, I will make sure you learn your lesson…._

As his mind wandered to all sorts of punishment ideas for the girl, he finally realized he had flown into the city. He hooked a left and shot towards the balcony of the girl's apartment, so close now. The downtown skyscrapers had little to distinguish them from one another, but he could see the cluster of buildings he wanted off to the west and continued towards it like a comet on course, blazing through the sky.

The early morning sun was at his back, warming him as he flew and he could feel the girl's unique ki signature even stronger now, and his body reacted in a way he hadn't expected it to. He felt his heart rate increase further and his hands go clammy. His flight speed fell slightly as he pulled a hand in front of his face, clenching it and unclenching it in wonder. _What the hell is this about?_ Did the thought of seeing the girl again get him this excited? When did he loose control of his emotions? He scoffed and refocused on his flight, _no. She disobeyed me, I do not even know if she is worthy of my time anymore…I just…I have to know…_

He grit his teeth and shut down his thoughts, willing his body under his control again, choosing to focus on the disrespect she had shown him instead of the pleasure, a task that proved harder than he expected as well since his mind kept returning to the pleasure.

With a grunt, he finally landed on the edge of her balcony. The window was open and a sheer white curtain flutter lazily in the gentle breeze. His heart did another awkward shuffle, but he took a deep breath, steeled himself and ventured forward confidently, determined to kick her ass for disrespecting him.

He could hear the muffled sounds of music as he ducked his head inside the window frame and crossed the threshold into her room. Her bathroom door was ajar, and the current song she was listening to faded to an end while he slinked silently towards the door with cat like grace.

Moments later, the start of a hard rock song blared through the momentary silence, causing Vegeta to bristle slightly before he continued forward towards the soft light around the door's edge. Over the sound of the rock band, he could hear the soft, subtle splashes of water and his curiosity was piqued, his anger momentarily forgotten.

v^v^v~An hour before Vegeta awoke~^v^v^

 **I found myself in the hall of dreams. I decided to look for my sister, yet again, but around every corner was just another hallway, no sign of anyone.**

" **Tsukemono! Where are you?" I called out in vain, listening to my voice as it softly reverberated off the barren walls. "C'mon, I just wanna** _ **talk**_ **."**

 **I had visited these winding hallways almost every night looking for her since the last we parted. Although all my previous attempts had failed, I just could not stop from trying.**

 **I scuffled lazily through the halls, reading the names of the doors that I past and calling out to my sister periodically. I was just about to abandon my search and start visiting random dreams for fun, when I heard a cackle slowly grow louder in my mind.**

" **Oh ho ho, young** _ **princess**_ **. You won't find your sister here, heee hee. She is….mmmmm….indisposed, shall we say? Oh ho hee hee hee hee."**

 **I whirled around at the sound of that aged voice and saw the old seer glaring at me with her one good eye from down the long hallway. I frowned.**

" **What have you done to her, hag?! I demand you tell me where she is!" I glared back at her, unafraid.**

" **She does not want to see you, and could not even if she wanted to! Heee hee hee," The old woman hobbled forward slowly, " Do you know that she HATES you, young one? To think your** _ **dear**_ **sister wants nothing to do with you…oh ho, such a shame really…" She came to a stop not far from me as she trailed off with a sly smile hinted on her wrinkled face.**

" **She hates me because YOU have filled her head with LIES!" I protested.**

" **Oh ho ho! No, you naïve fool! You still don't remember what you did, do you?" She took a step forward, leaning on her cane then resting on it before beckoning me forward with a crooked, gnarled finger, a ghostly trace of a smile gracing her withered features.**

 **My brows furrowed in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? I never did anything-"**

" **Yes you did! Come….come here, and let ol' Yume show you. Come Princess, come see your true nature." She banged her cane down on the marble floor and glared at me, waiting for me to come forward.**

 **I hesitated, but knew the old woman could not hurt me here, so I stepped forward until I was right in front of her, looking down at her.**

 **She grinned and used her cane to point to a doorway to our left. My gaze followed and I read the text written there- Rou.**

 **I looked back at her, an eyebrow raised, but she just glared with her non filmy left eye; her toothy, knowing grin mocked me. I looked back at the door and grabbed the knob confidently, twisted it, then pushed the door wide open.**

 **The sunlight steaming in from the doorway blinded me, but I stepped through the threshold anyways. I was now in a expansive field of tall stalked flowers, blue and bloomed in full. The stalks swayed with the breeze as I walked forward.**

 **I could hear laughter from off to my right and turned towards it. I pushed through the tall flora until I stumbled upon a clearing with two figures rolling around in a bed of freshly broken flower stalks near a large gnarled tree. They appeared to be wrestling for something, one female and one male. I looked harder and found I recognized both children in front of me. I gasp, realizing the female was** _ **me**_ **as a child, and the boy-**

" **No fair! You cheated!" The little boy whined as the little girl stood triumphantly with a brown bottle in her hand. I could see liquid sloshing about inside the short necked container as she moved it.**

" **Nu-uh Rou! I beat you fair and square!" The little girl beamed as she tipped the edge of the bottle into her mouth and took a swig from it.**

 **The boy leapt from the ground and tackled her backwards, knocking the bottle from her lips. They rolled until the boy sat on top of the girl, panting from the struggle.**

" **Hheeey! What did you do that for? It is spilling! Rou-" The girl began to protest as she reached out for the bottle to her left. The boy pulled both of her hands down by her sides and held her still.**

" **Get offfa me!" The girl struggled, but her movements seemed to be slow. The boy started laughing, "Hahaha, you drank the grancho juice and now your strength is dwindling,** _ **Princess**_ **!"**

" **No is not! I ken still beat you!" The girl slurred, still struggling. When she made no progress, she sighed exasperated and glared up at her captor.**

" **Princess….father says a foreign prince is coming to claim you, o-or your sister, Tsukemono. Is that true?" The boy asked.**

 **The girl sighed, rolled her eyes then nodded.**

 **The boy stared down at her, and his hands began to trace circles on her arms tenderly. I watched the girl's eyes widen, then soften as she bit her lower lip.**

" **But, you will not let him take you away, right? I do not want you to go. Kyuri, I….you are my best friend and I-"**

 **The girl rolled her eyes again and huffed, "As if I am some prize to be won! I am a Princess of Salas. I do not need him or any Prince. It is the stupid law that says I** _ **have**_ **to be married to a member of a** _ **royal**_ **family. Phah!"**

 **The boy nodded solemnly, "Princess…I know I am not royalty, but I…I would do anything for you. I-"**

 **The girl smiled devilishly and cut him off by abruptly pulling her arms from his loosened hold and snaking them around his neck, pulling him down to her face in a hasty, unpracticed kiss. Their noses smashed together, making them both pull away moments later. The girl started giggling as the boy just stared at her dumbfounded.**

" **You should see your face Rou, hahaha!" The girl teased.**

 **The boy punched the girl beneath him in the shoulder roughly.**

" **Ow! Rou! Ugh, geez, I promise I will not be going anywhere with any prince. Now get off of me!" The girl struggled in vain.**

" **You promise? You promise you will not go, Kyuri?" The boy asked softly, hope filling his prepubescent voice.**

 **The girl stared up at him, her eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth, then back to his eyes before she answered softly, "Only if you promise me something too."**

 **The boy scoffed, "Ugh, what? Can you not just say yes already!?"**

 **The young saiyan girl chuckled but waited for him to nod then spoke as she stared deep in his eyes in a memorizing gaze.**

" **You must promise to love me, and only me for the rest of your life."**

 **The boy's eyes seemed to gloss over slightly, then he nodded dutifully, "I promise. I promise to only love you, forever, Princess Kyuri."**

 **I backed towards the door then and away from my younger self.**

 _ **I was too young! I didn't know how-**_

 **My thoughts were interrupted as the old crone spoke up, "You did! You were first learning to use your powers and the young one there was one of the first that you bewitched, hee hee hee."**

 _ **No….it can't be….then Tsukemono is mad because I…**_

 **The dream started to fade, and so did I as my mind started falling back to consciousness. The old hag cackled menacingly, "Yes, you stole her love and then cast him aside like an old cloak. It is no wonder the man hates your prince, oh ho ho. Your days are numbered,** _ **princess! Oh ho ho,**_ **you did this! You!"**

" **You!" Maniacal laughter.**

 ***YOU!* More cackled laughter.**

 _*You*_ Reina sat up and gasp for air. She placed her hand to her temple and winced at the throb of pain. After a few breaths, her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings and found she was back in her bedroom. Her brow furrowed in confusion, then she noticed someone sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Ah, you're finally up! I was real worried aboutcha!" Goku smiled warmly at her.

"Go-Goku? How? How did I get here?" She tilted her head in thought.

"Oh, well you blacked out again during our training soo, since it was almost time anyways, I just brought you back to rest. You sure are a stubborn one, heh heh heh."

Reina smiled at her kind hearted teacher and friend. _Such a contrast to-_

Her eyes widened suddenly in realization. She gasp, _If we're back then that means…_

"Goku! Where's Vegeta?!"

Goku's eyes squinted in thought, then widened, "Oh I forgot all about him! Huh...funny that _you_ ask for himright away-ow! Geez, you don't have to hit me….hmm, I wonder where he is," he closed his eyes for a moment, "his energy sure is peaceful, sooo, he is probably asleep. I can go get him if you REALLY want…" his fingers rose to his forehead.

Reina shook her head frantically, "No no no! Haha, that's ok, Goku. I mean, I am sure he will show up eventually, haha…ha…" She trailed off as she reminded herself of how angry he was going to be at her.

"Heh heh, probably….well since you're up now, I'm gonna go home and beg Chi Chi to cook for me! Man, I always miss her cooking! We'll talk soon! Ja matta!" He saluted her, then vanished before she could say anything more.

 _I wonder where Vegeta is…_ she thought as she got out of bed to shower. Her achy muscles screamed at her with every step towards the bathroom.

As she ran a bath, her mind reflected on the dream sequence. _Rou…did I inadvertently make you love me? I don't know if what the old seer showed me is the truth or not…why do I have a hard time remembering that? Could it be false?_ She shook her head to clear the thoughts and put on some music to clear he mind altogether. Her head still ached from her stubbornness.

After shrugging out of her training attire, she climbed into the warm bath and sank down until just the top of her head was still above the water.

As one of her favorite songs, Bohemian Rhapsody, wrapped up, another of her favorites started playing and Reina could not help but sing along. The lyrics appealed the her differently now since she regained her memories.

 _~ If you could only read my mind, you would know that things between us…ain't right….~_

Reina hummed along with the lyrics, as her mind thought again about the short saiyan man who constantly plagued her thoughts. There was no doubting it, she had developed strong feelings for him alright.

In fact, she was so caught up in her own mind, that she failed to realize the man on her mind was right outside the door, listening as well. She sang out loud with the chorus.

 _~"I want you…..all tattooed…..I want you baaaad….com-pletely….mis-treat me….want you to be bad bad bad bad baaaad…."~_

Vegeta peeped his head around the door frame, careful to stay out of sight as he listened to the girl's melodious voice sing along with the fast paced rock song. Once the lyrics registered, he felt his anger drain away almost completely now, and seeing the girl caused his heart to do another of those flutters that he could not understand. He could only see her from the shoulders up, and her long hair was hanging damply around her face as she continued to sing.

 _~"If you could only read my mind, you would know that I've been waaaiting…for soo looong….for someone almost just like you, but with attitude I'm waaaiting…so come on…"~_

Vegeta smirked slightly as he continued to spy on the girl, feeling a bit perverted, but also feeling something else. There was no denying the feeling of desire that swept over him and he almost pushed into the room and yanked her out of the tub, but decided to wait and see if the girl realized he was even there. Besides, perverted or not, he was enjoying watching her bathe. She lifted a leg and ran a wash cloth down the full length, over her foot and back up the other side. The prince gulped back the lump if excitement in his throat and cursed his body for betraying him. He took a few deep, calming breaths then listened and watched as the girl sang the next chorus.

 _~"I want you….in a vinyl suit…..I want you baaad…..complicated….X- rated….I want you bad bad bad bad baaad….baaad…."~_

The tone and extra emphasis she placed on 'x rated' made Vegeta smile to himself. He couldn't help it anymore, his impatience was getting the better of him, so he pushed the door open, startling the girl to his GREAT pleasure. Her gaze rose and met his as her lips parted allowing a small gasp to escape. The song continued on in the background, but neither were really listening at the moment.

"Ve-Vegeta…?" The girl stammered, staring wide eyed at the man who was now crossing the small space between them. He stopped next to the tub, staring down at her with a cocky smirk and amused eyes. Her heart skipped a few beats as she felt a swell of feelings bubble inside her for the man in front of her after being suppressed for a year.

 _~Don't get me wrong…I know you're oon-ly be-ing goood…..but that's what's wrong, I guess I just misunderstood….~_

The prince rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully, "Interesting song, girl. Seems you missed me." He crossed his thick arms over his broad chest, still smirking down at her.

 _~I mean it….I need it….I want you baad….baad…..baad.…baad…baaaad….baaad really really baaaad.~_

As the song ended, Reina smiled up at Vegeta before reaching out and pushing a button on her phone, silencing it. She looked back at him and sighed, "Hmm, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who can say? Maybe I missed someone else?" She tilted her head at her inquiry innocently, aware she was already pushing his buttons. She bit her lip as his face contorted in the slightest bit, annoyed. She smiled sweetly, genuinely happy to see him AND his grouchiness. A year with the slow witted and insanely placid saiyan made her itchy for confrontation.

Vegeta let a low rumbling growl escape him as he stared down at the defiant girl, "Get out of the tub. We have some talking to do. Now."

Her smile faltered, and she rolled her eyes, "Fine. Give me a sec, will ya?"

She waited a few seconds to see if he would exit the bathroom. Her expectant stare turned to a threatening glare, but when he didn't budge, it became clear he had no intentions to do so. Reina sighed, then pulled the stopper to release the water in the tub before standing up boldly in front of him.

Vegeta watched the water cascade down the girl's frame, drawing his eyes down her chest and across her curves to follow multiple rivulets back into the tub. As his eyes trailed her flesh, he noticed her skin was bruised in several places, both fresh and faded; dark angry purple marks mixed here and there with light green and yellows that marred her beauty. A mere twenty four hours before, her body was flawless. He frowned. Seeing the bruises reminded him of the lower class saiyan, which reminded him why he was mad at the girl. His face snapped back up to hers, fury smoldering in his eyes.

Reina crossed her arms over her chest, shivering slightly at the cold but stared defiantly back at Vegeta, "Can you hand me that towel at least, _your majesty._ " Her voice changed to a sarcastic tone as she indicated to the towel rack behind him with a slight head nod and dismissive glance.

 _As if I am some….some hand maiden?!_ Vegeta thought.His nostrils flared as his eyebrows furrowed before he reached out and grabbed the girl around the waist, hoisting her up out of the tub and into the air. She hung upside down over his right shoulder. His blue spandex instantly absorbed the moisture from her skin, causing it to turn a darker shade as he turned and walked towards the bathroom door.

Of all the emotions feuding inside of him, anger had just won. _Time for you to remember who you are dealing with, princess,_ he bared his teeth and emitted a low rumbling growl.

Reina gasp as Vegeta turned towards her bedroom. _This seem oddly familiar,_ she thought, then she remembered the last time she was staring at the floor from an upside down position and started to fidget, "Put me down, Vegeta! No! Not _again_!" She beat at his backside.

Vegeta continued towards her bed, when the girl suddenly stopped thrashing and went limp in his hold. He pause his step, but before he could register what was happening-

She vanished.

Author's notes:

First of all- SORRY! Sorry a thousand times for the wait! Ugh, I tried to get this out as soon as possible. Just could not get this from my head to words on the screen!

That being said….what did you think? Please leave a review! You don't want to make your mistress angry, now do you? *wink*

Lot of plot development here….next chapter should be quite entertaining, although I can not promise it will be out any sooner, but know that I will diligently be working on it!

Until next time,

~K

P.S. Where did Reina go? Hmm….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

(She vanished.)

For a brief fleeting moment, Vegeta could not fully comprehend what happened. He paused his step and looked around the cluttered room in confusion, silently hoping she would reappear and say 'got you' or something equally as childish.

After a few more paused seconds and she did not reappear, he felt his rage boiling inside him again. Here he was trying to teach her a lesson in respect, and she goes and-

The seasoned warrior closed his eyes, quieted his mind and felt out for her energy.

His eyebrows furrowed.

He could not sense her anywhere.

 _Insolent little -!_

His mind screamed at him in anger and threatened to unravel any sense of calm he had left. He started pacing the length of the small bedroom; he _actually_ contemplated killing her. After another minute and nothing changed, he abruptly stopped and closed his eyes again. He took a deep, calming breath and tried in vain to find her.

She was _wet_ and _naked_ ….where would she _go_? He was just about to give up altogether and wait for her to show up again, dismissing her actions as a childish game, one that he would thoroughly address later-

…he paused.

He heard something.

Something echoed in the back of his mind and he knew right away it was from her.

* _Come for me…*_

The angered prince growled low under his breath; his scarred fists closed at his sides as tight as his eyes as he thought back, * _Tell me where you are, NOW little girl!*_

When he did not hear anything back for a few impossibly long seconds, he started to question if the voice was really even from her or his mind playing along with her silly games.

His fists began to clench and unclench by his side on reflex. He hated to be made a fool of, but finally, after what felt like an eternity, that echo came again.

*… _Apparently_ where _you spend most of your time yesterday…I can still smell your sweat on this tree…you must of slept here, huh? Did you dream of me, Princey?…(a girly giggle)*_

"Tsk," he scoffed out loud, suppressing a ghost of a smile as his dark eyes flew open and he instantly started walking towards the balcony with only one thought running through his mind now-

 _*You better stay put RIGHT THERE this time, little girl, or I promise, you will be sorry…*_

His eyes narrowed as he advanced towards the balcony window. He bend through the frame and once again took off towards his secluded training spot, more determined then ever to teach her the lesson he had started.

v^v^v^v^v^

Reina reappeared high in the mountains where Vegeta had first brought her to train. She looked around cautiously while lowering her ki, effectively suppressing it. She found the small forest adjacent to their sparring grounds and dashed towards it. Although no one was around to see her but the curious and exotic local wildlife, she still felt less expose under some cover then being out in the wide open.

With her impromptu use of the instant transmission, she forgot she was naked. She rolled her eyes and mentally chastised herself as the thick underbrush of the lush forest scratched against her bare flesh. _Don't rely on that move all the time! Remember what Goku taught you! You could of broken free of him…OR you could of LET him punish-_

She wasn't watching where she was going and her foot caught on a large root that was jutted up from the ground. So preoccupied with her erratic thoughts, the girl fell to her hands and knees with an 'oof', haphazardly bracing her fall.

The young female scoffed and rolled over to a sitting position, inhaling quickly through clenched teeth. Her palms now stung from the rough ground, and her right knee started beading up with blood in a few spots, but it wasn't pain that spurred her anger, but disappointment in herself for being so careless.

She rolled her eyes as she rose back up, then attempted to brush the dirt from her naked flesh, a job she quickly found to be an exercise in futility. She exhaled sharply and refocused her mind.

She cautiously continued her walk around the forest, trying to pick up the prince's unique scent. She eventually ran her fingers across the bark of a large oak tree on the outer edge of a small clearing. She inhaled deeply and smiled. She could smell his sweat and pheromones strongest here, and along with the scuff marks on the ground, she figured he must of spent the night here training. She giggled quietly to herself. By now, he was probably ready to kill her, but she knew he would never-

….. _hmm, would he?_

She pondered this, mostly less than serious question, then she made the decision to just call out to him; she decided to lead him to her. She didn't want to just go back, because that could be interpreted as a sign of weakness, so she bit her lip and reached out with her mind. She was not surprised in the least when he responded in anger. She even used the nickname from his childhood that he so despised just to rile him up further. Almost immediately she felt his ki rocket towards her, and she also decided to see just how long she could hide from the cocky Saiyan prince.

Her heart fluttered with her resolve and Reina smiled wide as she ran deftly through the trees, scanning the forest floor for a good place to hide. She eventually came across a bubbling stream that led to a quiet, undisturbed lake, hidden deep in the uninhabited forest. She advanced forward and dipped a toe in the shallow water, shivering at the coldness. Pulling back, she decided to crouch behind a nearby cluster of thickets and wait for the irate man. After what seemed like forever to the impatient girl, she eventually felt a very large and familiar ki fly nearby. Reina bit her lip and waited anxiously. Her heart did another one of those nervous dances that made her breath stutter in her throat as she anticipated their meeting.

v^v^v^v^v^

Vegeta arrived at the very tree he had left about an hour or so before, and frowned. He could smell that the defiant girl had been here, but he looked around and saw no signs of which way she may have gone.

"You better get out here where I can see you! _NOW_! Do not make me come find you _girl_ , you will _regret_ it!" He yelled into the air; a reverberated, hollow threat that he hoped would bait her into showing herself, or at least answer him so he could find her.

He heard nothing back but his own distorted echo, and a cacophony of bird wings rising into the air from his loud, intruding voice. The prince grumbled more death threats low under his breath as his eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. The scent of flowery soap and female pheromones were faint, but his sensitive Saiyan nose could trace them anyways.

His head turned in the direction he smelled them the most, and his eyes opened. He was staring at a forest, dense with trees and foliage. He moved towards that direction, taking flight once he entered the forest. His focused onyx orbs scanned the ground for clues as he deftly weaved a path through the trees, methodical in his search for the girl.

Reina watched as she crouched in the low bushes. She watched the prince fly over her unseen position twice before he turned out of her line of sight altogether. She continued to track his ki and had to stifle yet another snicker at his earlier hollow threat, but soon, she felt his ki disappear as well. Frowning, she closed her eyes and focused her search, but his energy was just gone.

 _Did he give up and leave?_

 _Why can I not sense him?_

 _Is he suppressing his ki just to fuck with me?_

 _Did he fly west or north last?_

 _Ugh! Where is he?_

As these thoughts bounced around in her head, she cautiously rose from her crouched position on the ground to look around. As the crown of her head barely peaked above the thicket and went to pivot left, she felt two strong arms wrap around her midsection with seemingly little effort and hoist her up into the air swiftly.

The girl yelped unintentionally and barely had time to register what had happened before the prince promptly flew her over to the nearby lake and flung her down towards it forcefully.

Reina's eyes went wide as she fell straight down towards the cold waters below. She scrunched her body and proudly stopped her descent, remembering the last time the prince dropped her at the tournament that seemed so long ago now. She looked up in time to see Vegeta's fist coming right at her. She quickly sidestepped, causing him to miss, then she grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled him towards her knee.

Vegeta yanked his arm free at the last second, then growled as he leapt back, a scowl on his face at his foiled plan.

Reina smirked in the air across from the angry man as she got into her fighting stance on instinct. She watched as Vegeta's eyes trailed down her body with a glint of lust, then she suddenly remembered…

she was naked.

With a blush creeping into her cheeks, she rushed forward anyways in an attempt to grabble the older Saiyan in his distracted state, but the vigilant prince moved at the last second. Vegeta now hovered above her and she cried out in surprise as his leg impacted hard with her right shoulder. She plummeted straight down out of the air and into the dark waters below, disoriented.

As the cold water surrounded her, the dazed saiyan female regained her senses and frantically kicked back up to the surface, gasping for air and shivering down to her bones as her head burst through. She raked her hands across her face violently, slinging the water out of her eyes, then glared up at Vegeta as he descended to float just above her position in the middle of the lake.

"I _said_ you would be sorry," his deep voice hinted at amusement as he smirked down at her. His muscular arms were folded tight across his chest as he hovered contently.

Reina's glare tightened and she bit her lip as her body was racked with more uncontrollably shudders from the cold. When his smirk only widened at her predicament, she let a low growl escape her and she quickly disappeared, then reappeared right above the sneaky Saiyan prince. She grinned as he turned his head up just in time to see _her_ leg come crashing down on his shoulder, forcefully pushing him down into the cold water below. She shivered in the gentle breeze as she hovered where he was only moments before, a coy smile spread wide on her damp face. She watched water droplets from her body hit the disturbed surface where he disappeared. _Serves you right,_ she thought smugly.

Her twinkling eyes started scanning the water's rippled surface expectantly, but the prince did not pop back up right away. Her smile slowly faded, giving in to curiosity as she bent closer to the water's distorted reflection of herself, wondering when he would emerge.

 _What is he-_

Vegeta suddenly broke through the surface. He grabbed the startled girl by the shoulders and yanked her back down into the cool lake with him. After a few erratic heartbeats, they both bobbed back up to the surface.

Vegeta had a playful smirk on his face at his surprise victory, but it dissipated to a scowl quick enough as he recalled why they were in the forest in the first place.

"This is a waste of time, girl. Why did you lead me out here? We need to talk about your lack of respect-"

The girl scoffed, "Oh come on Vegeta, I was just trying to get you to loosen up. I wanted to distract you from your anger. You need to lighten up." The girl treaded water in front of him, becoming more acclimated to the temperature now, though her shoulders were above the surface and still prickled from the temperature difference.

' _You need to lighten up',_ was a phrase Bulma had used a lot as well and it really set the prince off. Vegeta narrowed his brows, "I have a right to be angry, you disobeyed! That is NOT something to take lightly! I am the prince-"

"And I am a princess! We are equals, _mister_ , so how about you treat me better, and not tell me what I CAN and CANNOT do!" Reina glared back at him.

Vegeta growled, "I give respect when I get respect. You deliberately defied me! I _did not_ want you to go train with that _half wit_!"

"Why? _Why not_? Shouldn't I try to become the strongest I can? HE can help-" but she was cut off.

" _I_ can teach you! Why did you not wait to go with _me_?!" He stabbed his chest in anger, water spraying wildly around the movement as he unconsciously treaded closer to her, his face an angry mask of suppressed emotions.

Reina blinked a few times, dropped her gaze in contemplation, then shrugged a naked shoulder casually as she brought her eyes back up to his face, "I was mad. You told me I couldn't, so naturally I wanted to prove you wrong."

Vegeta bristled and his voice wavered, "So if I told you not to _fuck_ him, would you do that too!?" His eyes bored accusatory holes into her, and his breathing became uneven as he huffed in anger.

For a moment, the only sounds in the forest were the sounds of the water rippling around them as they floated near one another, and the disharmonized squawks from the native birds still in the area. Vegeta breathed heavily with a scowl on his face, while Reina was calm with a dumbfounded look on hers. She sighed, then quietly broke the silence between them.

"Is that what you were _really_ worried about? You think I slept with…. _Goku_?" The thought sounded absurd to her as soon as she voiced it, but the way Vegeta's face contorted at her words, she knew it was true. He turned his back on her, but not before she noticed his cheeks tinged crimson.

Reina suppressed a smile and shook her head in disbelief before playfully shoving water at the back of the prince's head. His hair was already damp and fallen, but he turned around to her ready to fight anyways.

Reina moved forward quickly, cupped the startled Saiyan's chin and pressed her mouth to his in a forceful, yet passionate kiss. After a lingering moment, her mouth opened and his followed, both eagerly wanting more. She had waited a whole year to kiss him again, and was not disappointed.

When he did not pull away, Reina treaded as close to him as she could and pressed her body to his. Her naked flesh pushed up against his spandex, which did little to hide his own body's reaction to her closeness. She could feel the water move around them, and as Vegeta grabbed her hips possessively, Reina instantly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. For a few blissful moments they embraced, kissed, and forgot about everything else.

Several minutes into their frantic make out session, Reina reluctantly pulled away and looked the prince in the eyes.

"I would _never_ sleep with Goku," she said through lighthearted giggles, "I see him only as a mentor, a way to get stronger. I consider him a friend too, but nothing romantic at all." She stated this last part dismissively with a light scoff, yet did not look away from the prince's scrutinizing gaze as she tried to convey all the conviction she felt.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, then Vegeta finally scoffed, smirked, and rolled his eyes, "That _moron_ would not know what to do with you anyways," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The prince's features hardened again as he proceeded to run a callous thumb across her swollen bottom lip; his eyes dropped to shadow his path, then rose and locked with hers again, "I do though," he said softly, his eyes hinting at the dirty thoughts running rampant through his mind.

The girl smiled wide before leaning forward slightly and capturing his rogue thumb between her teeth, scraping the flesh as a submissive groan escaped her. She closed her mouth around his digit, creating a vacuum as she suckled it with wild abandon. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Vegeta let a low, contented groan resonate from somewhere deep in his throat before he yanked his hand roughly from her greedy mouth. Before she could react, he leaned in close to the side of her face, his lips ghosting the shell of her right ear. His hot breath washed over her prickled skin as he whispered in a deep, gruff voice, "Take us back to your bedroom…..girl."

Reina bit her lower lip and nodded her head dutifully against his cheek, as the bold man's grip on her hips shifted to her ass then tightened with a need that surprised her. The girl swallowed hard at his brash behavior, then closed her eyes as she tried to focus on teleporting them. Vegeta's close proximity and wandering hands did not help matters. After a few seconds, Reina groaned with frustration, need and desire.

"Vegeta, I…I can not focus with your hands touching me….there," she all but moaned out as his fingers swam around her sex, teasing her with unspoken promises of tactile pleasures.

The prince 'hmph'ed' at her, proud of his ability to fluster her, but pulled his hands away and placed them on her shoulders; their eyes locked again, both reflecting the lust the other felt.

Reina sighed for the hundredth time, then closed her eyes, concentrated on her bedroom, then used her ability to instantly transport them to the destination.

Neither of the Saiyans considered the low gravity of the water they were in and the now normal gravity of the bedroom. The change left them both on Reina's floor in a wet tangled mess of limbs. Once they detangled, Reina threw her head back and laughed. The left corner of Vegeta's mouth even rose for a few seconds in a contented smirk. Then, remembering his plan, the prince's smirk widened into a devious smile as he stood.

"You have to promise me something, " he said sternly, extending a hand to help her up.

Reina cocked an eyebrow as she took his hand. He pulled her roughly to her feet then let go abruptly. She placed her hand on her hip and playfully huffed, "Ugh, what?"

The prince strode slowly towards her, peeling the left strap of his damp spandex suit down in the process, then the other as he continued forward even as her feet retreated backwards from him. His dark eyes smoldered with mischief, and the girl bit her lip as the back of her knees bumped into the edge of her unkempt bed. She could retreat no more. She stared up at him, her face flushed, and her eyes wary.

Vegeta pushed the soggy suit down further until it laid tightly around his waist, low on his hips, exposing his chest and abs. He leaned into her, then poked her hard in the right shoulder with a long finger, "Do not use that move to escape me again. Do you promise me…little girl?" His mouth rose again on one side as he watched her eyes narrow slightly at his choice of tittle for her.

Reina considered the request, and almost used her inherent powers to look into his head to see what he was up to, but decided to just be surprised. _What could he possibly have in mind that she wouldn't consent to?_ She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head ever so slightly.

The prince nodded back, then pushed her down onto the edge of the bed, "Good, scoot back to the headboard, like a good girl."

The young Saiyan chewed the inside of her cheek, another nervous habit, but did as he asked. She used her hands to pull herself back until her rear end hit her pillows; her questioning eyes never left the prince's unwavering neutral expression. She was definitely not used to anyone controlling her, but _what the hell?_

Once she complied, the prince strode confidently over to the left side of the bed, towards the headboard and leaned in close to her. His nose brushed hers tenderly as his mouth descended upon her lips.

Reina was startled by the man's almost loving action, so unlike his nature, but she kissed the prince back greedily, more than willing to continue their make out session from the forest and content that she had succeeded in deterring him from his anger.

Vegeta knew the girl was thoroughly distracted from his actions when she moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue licked her own pink muscle and swirled freely in her wet cavern. He kept up his assault and his hand crept slowly down to the bottom of the headboard to quietly grasp the fuzzy restraint he already knew was there. He actually struggled to keep a smile from his lips as he pulled the cuff up as quietly as he could.

Reina felt the cold metal before she heard the familiar clicking of the handcuff around her left wrist. She wasn't all that surprised, but more curious as to what he was up to. Vegeta pulled back from their kiss with a broad, devious smile. He walked around to the other side, noting that the girl's eyes never left him. Once on the other side, he grabbed the other restraint and snapped it in place. _I am going to thoroughly enjoy this…_

Reina sat a moment, then impatiently rattled the cuffs now confining her to the bed, "Really?" She then lowered her tone to her best Vegeta imitation, "You know I can just break free of these, right?" She mocked with a smirk.

Vegeta let out a short bark of laughter at the girl's echo of his own words, then waggled a finger in front of her in warning. He said nothing as he looked her over, helpless and naked on the bed, her damp hair already soaking the white cotton pillow at her back. He wondered if she was soaked anywhere elsewhere too.

Reina watched the man in front of her carefully. She wasn't quite sure what he had in mind, but she had a pretty good idea. She squirmed uneasy under is scrutinizing gaze, but kept her chin up and a passive expression on her face, although she could not help the excitement she felt welling up inside of her. Her breath caught in her throat in nervous anticipation.

The prince slowly circled the bed, his hand on his chin in mock contemplation. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. His eyes suddenly lit up, as if struck with an idea, and he turned and stepped towards the girl's closet.

"You seem to think I am some pushover," he started as he pulled open the ajar door, "some third class to be manipulated at will." He bent slightly at the waist into the closet as his hands reached for something at the bottom.

Reina listened and watched with growing curiosity, wondering what he could possibly be doing in her closet…..she then remembered what she kept at the bottom of her closet. _Oh…ooh nooo…no no no nooo, shit!_

Vegeta heaved a large black case out of the closet and it thudded loudly down on the floor between him and the bed. He looked up at the girl on the bed and smiled wickedly.

"Your toys here and I are going to show you otherwise."

Reina gulped as he easily flipped the locks, his eyes telling her he was already familiar with it's stubborn design.

The case was an old worn magician's chest that Reina had asked her adopted human father if she could have when she set off for college. He had agreed, but probably wouldn't have if he had know what she kept in it now.

Reina gulped and stammered in her disbelief at this turn of events, "Wh-what are you doing? When did you go into my closet?!"

Vegeta said nothing as he turned his wicked grin from her to the contents inside the chest. He rummaged around casually, pushing aside a few variously shaped and sized phallic objects until his hands closed on what he was looking for. He pulled up a solid black rubber ball with two straps hanging off of it and held the object out in front of him as he stood tall again.

"Th-that's…what are you going to do with that?" Reina eyed her own ball gag wearily. The idea of anyone using it on her had never really crossed her mind, but as a fleeting fantasy. Now that her secret fantasy was about to become reality, she felt unsure, but her nervousness soon washed away in a flood of apprehensive excitement.

Vegeta shook his head lightly at Reina and stalked towards her, tossing the ball into the air a few times before he stopped next to the bed, completely ignoring her rhetorical questions. She knew the answers to each one of them, so the prince did not feel obliged to respond.

Instead he grabbed the two tethers and held the ball out in front of Reina, "Open."

Reina stubbornly pressed her lips together, but when the prince's eyebrow twitched and she could almost hear his teeth grinding together, she relented and opened her mouth.

Vegeta's grin widened at her submission and he leaned forward and fit the rubber ball between her teeth. He then pulled the straps back behind her head and buckled the two together in a tight hold against her damp hair.

Satisfied that she could no long ask any silly questions, he turned and walked back to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Crouching on his haunches, the prince poked around at the contents of the chest, until he saw a string with different sized light green beads spaced a few inches apart in ascending sizes. He grinned and pulled out the strand, along with a slender, phallic vibrating devise. He turned back to the girl and stalked slowly towards her. He watched the girl's eyes widen in surprise and he thought again, _yes…I am going to THOROUGHLY enjoy this._

 **Author's notes:**

 **FIRST OF ALL-**

 **I'M SOOO SORRY GUYS!**

 **Rwarrrrrrgablargleplease don't hate me! (C'mon, you can't really….can you?) *wink wink***

 **OK, that said…..this is all I have on this story at the time. I have a rough idea of where I want to go with it, and I WILL**

 **I REPEAT**

 **WIIIIILLLL be working on it, I have just been enjoying playing Xenoverse 2 so much, AND writing another story! (did you see that? Go check it out on my profile!) Soooo, yeah…if you want to know what I had in mind on this story, PM me and I'll tell you, otherwise, expect another long wait. Who knows, maybe another fan will remind me people still wanna know what's gonna happen to Rei-…er Princess Kyuri and her not so prince charming, teehee.**

 **Also, the name thing, yeah I just haven't gone back and edited different names. Call them Parent A and Parent B, but don't let them close your mind to something fresh and original, am I right my readers?**

 **Anyways….hope you enjoyed ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~K**

 **P.S. For** _ **ANY**_ **PS4 DBZX2 players-**

 **I, Pomegra, challenge YOU! Haha, seriously though, if you see me online,**

 **Prove your worth to me! Challenge me! I welcome ALL!**

 **Currently lv 85, so if you are not there, don't waste my time, haha, *wink***

 ***Mwuhahahahaha***

 **(Lady_Micaiah is my PS4 ID, Pomegra is my Player ID** _ **biatchez! *wink*)**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

A long, black rawhide whip lashed out and struck flesh. A feminine, muffled cry rang out accompanied by the slight rattle of chains.

 _I still can not believe this is happening to me…_

A male grunt of effort, and the whip sang out again, cutting deeper into bruised skin. Another moan and cry from around a gag. Pleading eyes looked for mercy.

"Finished _already_?"

Another * _grunt*_ , * _crack*,_ and * _cry*_.

"But where is my fun in that? No, I think you need more."

The torture continued on. The muffled female cried out in soft moans, until a hand was raised, and the whip was lowered.

The old hag stood from her shadowy place by the wall and hobbled over to the tall male soldier administrating the torture at her bidding.

Yume sneered at her captive, the traitorous older sister, Tsukemono. The aged seer reached two gnarled fingers out and pinched the princess' chin, raising it to her face.

Tsukemono panted and sobbed quiet tears as she let her eyes sag, since her face could not. She stared at the same spot on the metal floor, paralyzed by pain and sluggish from sleep deprivation. She let her heavy eyelids close finally as the hag's reeking breath washed over her in shallow gusts. _Just let me die now…_

"Oh ho, you are not going to die here, girl," she paused just to hear the princess moan again from around the gag, then leaned even closer, tilting the princess' chin up to her face, "but you will die. Do you know that?" The finger's tightened; long jagged finger nails bit into Tsukemono's chin, drawing blood. Yume grit her teeth and growled, "nobody betrays _me."_

There was a forceful knock on the door then. The seer dropped the princess' face, turned with a snarl of disgust and hobbled to the sliding door. Her palm slammed into the red button next to it to open the thick barrier.

A bulky man in Saiyan armor came into view as the door retracted. Captain Rou reluctantly stepped into the foul smelling room.

"Yume, the King bid me to come retrieve you. He needs to discuss some things with you in his quarters." Rou stood straight, and looked only at the old woman, though his mind wandered to the chained Saiyan princess behind the witch only briefly.

Tsukemono allowed her head to raise ever so slightly at the captain's voice. Her long, unwashed hair veiled most of the man's upper half from her line of vision, but her mind could put together his form with remembered ease. _If only you would help me, captain,_ she allowed herself to think in a moment of weakness.

Yume rolled her eyes at the princess' hopeful thoughts of freedom from behind her as she grumbled to the male, "Fine. I will go to him, but I will need someone to continue the traitor's punishment. This soldier has about had it."

Yume thumbed over her shoulder towards the motionless man that stood near the captured princess, whip in hand; his body was steadily shaking from exertion. In his current mind bent state, he did not feel any emotions, but the ship's infirmary was filled with released soldiers who were all still recovering from administering Yume's torture unwillingly. Rou sighed.

"I will send for another-" The captain started to say, but the hag hobbled closer, her one green eye sparkling with mischief as she banged her walking staff down on the ship's metal floor.

Yume gave a throaty chuckle of victory as she watched the captain's eyes dance the same path all her victim's did. First, his dark orbs fell to the staff's base as it clanged against the floor, then, inevitably up to her face where she captured him with eye contact.

"No, captain," The old seer said in a slight sing song voice as the Saiyan male's face fell void of emotion, "no. You will do." She leaned on her staff as she stepped towards her latest victim.

Tsukemono groaned weakly, not surprised but tears began to leak from the corners of her bloodshot eyes. _No….kami please…not him…._ She managed a weak, sobbing cry before her eyes closed and her head sagged in defeat.

Yume smiled at the princess' somber thoughts, delighted in her discomfort. The seer bid the captain forward, further into the room as she snatched the whip up from the exhausted soldier who now lay trembling on the floor, in his own mind again and bewildered at his pain.

Yume was a powerful Dreamweaver, but even she could only hold one victim at a time. The soldier that had been torturing Tsukemono cried out from confusion, making Yume roll her eyes.

"Just go to the infirmary already!" The old woman grumbled with distaste at the crumbled soldier. The man scrambled to his feet at her angry instructions, stumbling but finally making it. He groaned in pain as he limped out of the small room and out of sight. Yume turned back to her new captive and placed the bloody whip in his hand.

"Here captain. This traitor to your king needs to be punished. Who better then you, the toughest of all our forces, oh ho ho ho. Go to her. Beat her until she knows not to mess _with me!"_ Yume's one visible eye danced with anger and satisfaction as the captain turned obediently, whip in hand towards the chained up princess on the far wall. He began to walk towards her slowly, his face slack of any emotion, his eyes void of recognition.

Tsukemono groaned around the gag in her mouth. She shook her head, desperate for this not to be happening. _Please Captain….no….nooo…please Rou…_

Captain Rou raised the whip high over his head and brought it down hard on the princess' back. The rough leather bit into the flesh once again, causing Tsukemono to cry out from physical discomfort and new emotional anguish. Her tears came more freely as her secret lover raised the whip to her mangled back again and again.

Yume smiled a wicked, satisfied smile as she watched the princess writhe in torment. She finally turned and hobbled to the door, pausing only briefly to give one last instruction to the captive captain, "And you will not stop whipping her until I get back, captain."

The captain did not say anything in acknowledgment, just raised the whip and brought it down again and again, oblivious to the princess' silent, futile pleas for mercy or remembrance.

v^v^v^v^v^

Reina splashed cold water on her face and shivered as her fingers rubbed the moisture onto her flushed skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she shut off the faucet and glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. She bit her lip, her breathing was still a bit labored.

In the background of her mirrored image stood Vegeta, arms crossed and leaning in the doorway with that smug, confident smirk. His black eyes twinkled with newly reinforced pride and unexpected enjoyment as they locked with hers. Reina sighed and giggled through ragged pants. She was filled with total exhaustion and that sweet satisfaction that only a sated woman could produce.

"Hah, that was," Reina paused, sighed again with a small head shake, then turned to face Vegeta directly, leaning back onto the counter as she did so, "completely unexpected."

The prince scoffed and kicked off the doorway, moving towards her, staring all the while at her naked and sweaty body with obvious lust. Reina fought a blush and forced a neutral look onto her face. He approached her and his hand rose as he neared, settling around the back of her head at the base of her neck. His fingers threaded into her long black hair tenderly, and his body pressed into hers possessively.

Vegeta pulled her mouth towards his with the hand behind her head as he leaned in closer. He watched the girl close her eyes and purse her lips, expecting a kiss, but the prince's fingers tightened in her hair and pulled her head back roughly, exposing her neck. He heard her sweet, surprised gasp as his lips descended and suckled on the junction of her shoulder blade and neck harshly.

"Mmm, Ve _geetaa_ …." Reina could not help the moan that left her. Vegeta finished his task and released her finally. He nodded slightly at his handiwork, a light bruise was already forming on the girl's neck, an innocent mark that foreshadowed his intentions to claim her soon enough.

"I hope you learned your lesson this time, girl. Respect your prince." Vegeta smirked, playfully yet expectant as well.

Reina reached up and rubbed her neck, "Yes, your _majesty_ ," she bit her lip and smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and the girl pushed him out of the bathroom, "go now and let me clean up." She shut the door lightly on him with a wink.

Vegeta picked up the scattered sex toys around the girls bedroom, smiling to himself as the images of his recent actions with each flooded his mind, giving him a hard on again. He could hear the shower running for the second time that day in the girl's bathroom and it took all his strength not to go in and ravish her. Instead he opted to make lunch for them while he waited.

Reina finished her shower and donned her usual daywear, choosing a purple tank top and cut off shorts. She left the bathroom and her bedroom in search of her house guest. She finally found him in the kitchen just finishing up making some sandwiches. Reina smiled as she sat at the bar, making brief eye contact with the man now washing his hands in her sink.

"Wow. This looks great. Thanks Vegeta," Reina pressed her hands together, "itadakemasu!" (grace)

Vegeta and Reina ate in silence for a few minutes before Vegeta spoke up.

"So, you will go train with _me_ ….right?" His looked up at her with no expression on his face, but Reina could tell from his eyes that he really wanted her too. She decided not to mess with him anymore about her training with Goku.

"Sure, but if we end up having days like this, I am afraid we won't get much training done, hahaha!" She chuckled lightheartedly.

Vegeta scoffed, "Yeah about that," he looked up at her again, "I think we should abstain from…any physical acts that are not training related while we are in there. Think you can keep your hands off of me for a whole year?" The man smirked as he bit into his sandwich again.

Reina shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I am sure _I_ can, but judging by what _just_ happened…I am not so sure _you_ can, mister." She smirked back.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and swallowed, "I know I can, but you will not last a week, I am sure."

Reina's mouth fell open incredulously, "Psh, you're on mister. I guess we will see," she got up from the bar and walked her plate to the sink, "so when do you want to go?"

Vegeta followed her and placed his plate in the sink under the one she was already washing. He inhaled her scent deeply and had to back off, it was so intoxicating. _This bet may have been a bad idea….but I will just have to hold out longer then her…_

"No time like the present, unless you are too tired to go now," he teased, but was generally interested in how she was feeling.

"No no, you are right. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back. Let me just repack my bags with some clean clothes." Reina shut the faucet off and dried her hands before turning with a smile and briskly walking out of the kitchen and off to her room.

Reina quickly packed her bag again, noticing that all her sex toys were picked up and probably placed back in the black trunk at the base of her closet. After much deliberating, the sneaky girl ran to the closet and reached up on the top shelf for a white box and quickly stuffed it under some clothes in her bag. She giggled to herself, having already formulated a plan to get the grumpy man to fold BEFORE her on the "no sex" wager they just made. She zipped her bag with a nod and trotted over to her bedside table to re up her stash of marijuana for the year. Since both of them would likely smoke, she packed a bit more to accommodate.

Once ready, the girl set her bag down on the coffee table, then ran back into her room to make sure her cat had plenty of food and water for "the day" that she would be gone. Vegeta soon joined her in the living room with his own bag pack and they both left the apartment through the front door so Reina could lock the balcony.

Once outside, Reina pulled Vegeta to the alleyway on the side of the building. She cautiously looked both ways to make sure no one was watching, then she grabbed Vegeta by his pink button up shirt and pulled the startled prince to her for a hard kiss on the lips. She released him with an exaggerated "mwah", then giggled as Vegeta turned red. She then leapt into the air, hovering in place to address him.

"Race you to the tower!" With that, Reina rose and rocketed away in a dark blue streaking blur. Vegeta scoffed and leapt up after her, quickly catching up to her and passing her altogether. He looked back a few times just to watch the girl as she fell further and further behind. Once he reached the base of the tower, he cut straight up and rocketed even faster, leaving the girl in his dust.

Reina could not believe Vegeta's speed, even after she spent a year practicing and racing Goku. When she finally reached the base of the tower and Vegeta's trail was covered over by clouds, she knew she was just too slow. The crafty saiyan female stopped, smiled wickedly, then concentrated on the small god, Dende. She used her instant transmission to appear right beside the small green God. Reina smiled, waved quickly in greeting, then ran to the lone couch in the small room. She threw her bag down next to it and practically leapt up on the couch, settling down into a laying position as quick as she could. She stifled a giggle as she crossed her feet at the ankles and propped them on the arm rest. She closed her eyes and worked on calming her racing heart and looking as calm as possible. She waited.

Vegeta landed and turned to look down over the edge of the tower's platform, hoping to see the girl, but there was no sigh of her. He scoffed proudly, then searched for her energy just to see how far behind she really was and how much he would have to train her. To his surprise and immediate annoyment, he found she was already inside the palace. He grumbled to himself as he flew straight to the doors and walked inside. He was greeted by the green brat's butler, Mr. Popo. Vegeta walked past the black, rotund man and straight to a couch were the girl was pretending to be asleep. He kicked her shoes off the arm rest.

Reina smirked as she opened one eye, "Ah, there you are, slowpoke." She giggled at his anger.

"Hmph, you cheated."

Reina smiled and rose from the couch, "No, I just used all the tools at my disposal. Are you jealous, perhaps?" She goaded.

Vegeta bristled, "As if some third class' trick is worth being petty over. I am plenty fast enough if you had to cheat to keep up." He crossed his arms and began walking towards the tower's staircase that led to the hyperbolic time chamber without another word.

Reina smiled at his retreating form then quickly followed in his footsteps. Dende stopped her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Before you go this time, here, these are for you. As a saiyan, you guys power up from near death experiences. I expect you will need these when training with him." The small god thumbed up the stairs towards Vegeta's impatiently waiting figure. Dende placed four bright green pods into Reina's hand.

Reina recognized the beans as the magic beans that healed her during the tournament and bowed graciously. "Thanks, you are right, I will probably need them, hahaha!" She placed the green pods in a pouch on the front of her pack and nodded once before racing up the stairs.

Once she joined him, Vegeta opened the door to the time chamber and they both stepped in. The door shut behind the pair and the clock started.

Dende looked to Piccolo and shook his head, "I never thought Vegeta would ever find anyone to keep up with him…but that girl is something else." Piccolo just nodded and they both went back to what they were doing before the two Saiyans arrived.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys! So….my chapters are going to be a bit shorter, but to keep you guys from having to wait too long (cause it is long enough, sorry!), I will post when I find a good stopping point.**

 **So, this is a good point. Next chapter, things will heat up! Who do you think will loose** **the bet** **? Teehee, come back and find out!**

 ***SPOILER***

 **Next chapter will have a MAJOR "lemon" scene…if I am calling that by the right name.….anyways, please come back! It will be worth it *smirk***

 **Poor Tsukemono! Anyone else feel bad for her yet? I do… :,(**

 **Did the beginning of this chapter fool you? Haha! I did not write out that particular "scene" because**

 **A. It would be too graphic and B. You guy's imagination is probably way better then mine, teehee.**

 **If you want me to make a side chapter and write the REAL torture out-**

 **Please REVIEW! Feedback most appreciated! ^.~**

 **Until next time,**

 **~K**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pre chapter notes: This one gets a bit graphic towards the end…hope it is not too much for this site. That said,**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty

Of all the events in Reina's life up until then, nothing compared to the year she spent training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta. When she graduated high school with honors, and walked that path to the stage with her parents cheering, she had teared up. When she stepped into a dojo for the first time, inhaling the scent of sweat soaked uniforms and heavily used equipment, or after years of training when she finally received her black belt, she had been ecstatic and immensely proud of herself. But all that seemed so mundane and trivial now. Training with Vegeta brought her more joy then she would have ever imagined possible.

From the moment they stepped through the door onto that plane, Reina knew her life would be different. Vegeta took his training seriously, and Reina respected that and learned as much as she could while she could. He was actually a great teacher, without all the outside world distractions. Reina found his fault lied in his secret obsession to look a certain way in the eyes of others, especially his rivals or people he did not care for. She noticed the change right away. Without anyone there to judge him or criticize him, he was more patient, methodical and understanding as he taught her. Reina was already head over heels for the surly man, but after just a few months of training, that love was solidified beyond her comprehension.

The first three month went by very quickly and Reina barely remembered any details from it. Aside from their post training pot sessions, the two spent the whole time training and honing their skills, often forgetting to sleep or eat until their bodies reminded them of these routine habits, sometimes painfully.

The sexual tension between the two tightened each day, like another turn of a jack in the box handle. Neither wanted to be the first to break, but both wanted the other to do so. Eventually, as with a jack in the box, the tension became so great that it could no longer be contained. That happened one day well into their fifth month.

v^v^v^v^v^

Vegeta threw a wide right hook, barely missing the girl's cheek as she dodged back and to the right. Not breaking his stride, the prince swung his left fist around towards her chin, but again the girl danced out of the way. Her speed and footwork had improved greatly since they began their training.

"You are going to have to do better than that, old man," Reina taunted playfully. She knew just what to say to get under the gruff man's skin, and did so whenever the opportunity arose. She smirked as the prince's eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks reddened slightly; she knew he would come at her harder now.

Vegeta growled low under his breath before he launched for the cocky girl again. This time, he used a left uppercut as a distraction. When the girl went to block like he knew she would, Vegeta balled his right fist and connected hard with the girl's left kidney.

Reina realized Vegeta's tactic a split second too late to block his ferocious attack. She grunted in pain, but leapt back and out of the way of the prince's follow up jab. She moved around him as quickly as she could, dodging and trying to get some distance between them so she could practice her galik gun. He came at her again with focus and determination in his dark eyes, but she swung her leg out in a sweep, causing him to pause his momentum for a brief moment. In that moment, Reina brought her hands together over her left shoulder, grunted in concentration, then let loose a fast blue ki blast that sped towards the impressed prince. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and absorbed the blow, noting it was stronger now then her last few attempts.

 _She does learn rather quickly…_

Reina panted slightly across from Vegeta as they hovered about thirty feet from the ground. When it was clear he was not preparing a counterattack, Reina's hands fell to her side, gripping the spot Vegeta had punched her and wincing in mock pain. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as Vegeta, no doubt concerned for her well being, started floating casually towards her. She feigned being hurt, hissing through her teeth to ham it up a bit.

Vegeta rolled his eyes but could not stop his curiosity for the girl's stress. She seemed hurt, and he HAD punched her in the kidney rather hard, so he drifted forward to evaluated her injuries. As he approached, the girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp, plummeting down towards the ground at a high speed. Vegeta reacted instantly, rocketing down beneath her falling form to catch her lightly in his arms bridal style, stopping in the air not ten feet from the ground now.

Vegeta looked down at the girl's slack facial features, then glanced down her body, assessing for any sign of distress, but finding only minor external injuries. Her pink training top was torn at the shoulder, a long red scratch could be seen on the skin beneath, outlined in a developing bruise. Her knees were scraped, caked with blood in little beads here and there but nothing that would account for her passing out.

Reina focused on controlling her breathing, but the waiting was slowly getting to her. She concentrated hard to keep the smile from erupting on her face as she laid there limp in the prince's arms waiting for the right moment. The scent of his sweat, blood and the unique pheromones that wafted off of him made it even more difficult to keep calm. She felt her lip start to itch and she fought hard to suppress the urge to reach up and scratch at it.

Vegeta quirked his head slightly as he cradled hers. Something about the twitch of her lip just did not sit right-

Reina concentrated hard, then vanished from the prince's arms. She reappeared moments later behind the surprised man. With a cheeky grin, the girl readied her attack. Her fingers curled over her left shoulder as she gathered energy between her palms. Her mouth opened in a loud cry just before she let loose a deep blue ki blast. This blast was much larger than the one before, and would do some serious damage if the prince did not react. She watched with satisfaction as Vegeta turned towards her with a startled look on his face as the beam sped right for him.

Vegeta grumbled as his hand shot up and blasted the beam with his own lighter ki blast. The resulting explosion blocked his view of the girl briefly so he actually was not prepared for her next attack.

Reina knew Vegeta's reaction time was far faster than her own, so she used the galik gun as a distraction. She sped forward through the dissipating blast, then grinned as she cocked her fist back, aimed for the prince's jawline and landed a fierce left hook.

Vegeta was stunned. She actually hit him, and hit him hard too. He plummeted down the few feet to the ground, hitting it with a dull thud and a low gasp of discomfort. He wasn't seriously injured, well, except maybe his pride. He pushed his body up off the ground and into a push up position, then jumped back up to his feet. He wiped the back of his pristine, white glove across his lip and a small trickle of blood was smeared there when he pulled it away. He scoffed, unbelieving.

Reina descended and touched down lightly in front of Vegeta. She smiled and bit her lower lip, waiting to see what her mentor would do now.

"Heh, I actually felt that one. Good job, but you still have a lot to learn," Vegeta spit out blood then eyed her curiously. He was about to suggest some speed training, when the girl's stomach interfered with a loud rumble.

Reina winced and rubbed her midsection. She looked back over Vegeta's shoulders to the giant clock face above the small house. It displayed the current date and time back on Earth. The current time was around midnight, and neither had eaten in quite a few hours now.

"I think we will call it for today. Come on, we will go find something to silence that stomach of yours." Vegeta smirked as he turned. He started casually walking towards the house, aware the girl was soon following closely behind.

Reina sighed in resignation, then quickly caught up to the prince. They entered the house, and Vegeta headed straight for the kitchen as Reina headed for the shower. It was routine for them now. Vegeta would cook, Reina would shower, they would eat, then Vegeta would shower. After that, they would spend a bit of time together smoking joints and discussing ways to improve their skills, or different strategies to defeat the King's army, then they would go sleep in their separate rooms.

Reina had been slowly working on her plan to make Vegeta lose their bet and sleep with her. Almost every night she would fall asleep while fantasizing about the prince and ended up pleasing herself to the thoughts, but each time she pushed herself into a silent orgasm, it only made her want the gruff prince more.

Reina wiped condensation from the mirror after her shower. She had finally had enough, and decided this was the night. She would feel him inside her again with NO distractions this time if she had to lose the bet her _damn_ self. Reina grinned at her foggy reflection in bathroom's small mirror, then she slipped on a pair of black yoga pants, a tight black camisole, then Vegeta's dark blue button down shirt she still had with her. She had preemptively put on some of her sexiest undergarments as well, and felt a flutter of giddy excitement as she briefly thought about Vegeta seeing them, hopefully soon. She bit her lip, tousled her hair, and winked at herself before spinning on her heels and leaving the bathroom.

Vegeta had just finished cooking the steaks when he heard the bathroom door open. He speared the last piece of meat from the skillet onto a plate, then cut the stove off. He nodded to the girl as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table where she usually sat. Vegeta placed the fresh plate in front of her which now had three sizzling steaks on it. He then took his place across from her where his own plate waited. He could not help the half smile that spread across his face, un noticed by the girl as she looked down at the food with desire. She was wearing his top again, and that made him happy for some reason.

"Looks great as always! Ittedakematsu!" Reina clasp her hands together before grabbing up her fork and knife. They ate in silence, passing dishes between them until both were full and satisfied. Reina cleaned up the kitchen as Vegeta took his shower. She also cleaned up some bud and rolled a few joints, making a few more then normal because if she got her way tonight, they would come in handy.

Vegeta let the water cascade down over his sore shoulders for awhile as he meditated in the shower. His thoughts inevitably migrated to the girl, and his body was quick to betray him. His manhood twitched in sexual frustration while he thought about her lithe little body as she moved in their sparring match today. He frequently became distracted by her bouncing breasts, or voluptuous read end, and was starting to regret the "bet" they made.

Vegeta reached down and rubbed absentmindedly at his growing hard on, then sighed as he reached forward and turned the cold water up full blast. His skin prickled at the rush of freezing liquid that hit him, stopping his erection almost immediately. He soon turned the water off altogether and exited the shower.

After halfway toweling off, the moody man donned a pair of tight black boxer briefs, then pulled on a loose grey T shirt. He fixed his wet hair to his normal style, then left the bathroom. He headed straight for the couch and flopped down, propping his feet up on the low coffee table as he did so.

Reina came out of her bedroom when she heard Vegeta back out in the living room. She walked over to him, kicked his newly propped feet off the table with a smirk, then walked past him to sit on the other side of the couch. She made sure to turn her rear end towards him as she past by him, knowing her tight pants would draw his attention to her greatest asset.

Reina grabbed a joint from the coffee table as she sat, then turned to Vegeta with a grin. When she had his attention, which consisted of a quirked eyebrow and a look that practically screamed 'what are you up to now?', Reina popped one end of the joint in her mouth suggestively, swirling it around like she was suckling a lollipop. She always did this to keep the joint from burning up too quickly, but this time she was extra playfully with the action. Her eyes hinted at the dirty thoughts developing in her mind, but she soon stopped when she got the reaction she expected (a roll of the eyes from Vegeta, followed by a scoff of annoyance). She proceeded to light the joint then, inhaling deep as she slumped back onto the couch.

"So, what did you think of my galik gun? Better now?" Reina asked in a modulating voice as she held her breath. She exhaled a puffy white cloud and passed the joint to Vegeta with a quizzical look.

Vegeta accepted reluctantly, as he pondered how to answer that. "Slightly _less weak_ , but you still hold back on your attacks. You should spar like your life depends on it."

Vegeta raised the doobie to his lips and inhaled confidently once, twice, then paused momentarily before exhaling smoothly. "Besides, I can take ANYTHING _you_ can dish out," he said rather nonchalantly, passing the joint back.

Reina took slight offense to that and silently vowed to herself to seriously up her game the next time they battled, but to Vegeta she said, "Oh is that so?" She took a long drag, "You probably think you have me beat at everything then, don't you?" She exhaled.

Vegeta shrugged indifferently, then smirked at her, "I _have_ beaten you WITHeverything." He smiled a sadistic smile, referring to his most recent lesson in manners where he barraged her with various pleasing tortures from her adult toy box.

Reina could not keep the grin from her face as she flicked ashes into a small tray on the table. Flashes of him spanking her with crops, whips, paddles, and various phallic shaped appendages whirled in her mind, "Haha, I suppose that is true," she turned to him, "hmmm, that being so, I have a proposition for you," she handed the joint back with a sly smile, "a game, if you would indulge me."

Vegeta furrowed his brows, curious as he took the small burning joint and raised it to his lips again, "oh? I do not play games, girl."

Reina had expected a response like that and had her rebuttal already prepared, "Oh yeah? Well, no matter. You would never beat me anyways." She smiled confidently, waving off her comment but hoping he would take the bait.

Vegeta puffed on the joint again, then past it back, " _Please_. I can beat a brat like you at _anything_."

That was the answer she expected, "Oh yeah? Care to prove it?" She waggled her eyebrows encouragingly.

Vegeta sighed, "Just spit it out already, girl."

Reina took a long drag off the joint, then handed it back with a twinkle in her eye as she stood, "I'll be right back." She then fled around the couch, skipping lightly on her toes and disappearing into her room before the prince could comment further.

Vegeta shook his head slightly before inhaling again, already feeling the effects of the drug. He was trying to guess what the girl was playing at, no doubt it was going to be something unpleasant for him, but he was confident in his abilities so he was not worried. She soon came skipping back into the room with a white square box in her hand.

Reina came back to the couch with the biggest cheese eating grin on her face. This was going exactly as she planned so far, which was a good sign that their evening was going to be great. She stopped in front of Vegeta, then flipped the box around so he could read it.

Vegeta watched the girl curiously as she entered the room and stopped in front of him. His curiosity was satisfied as she presented the box to him. On the front of the box was a happy family with their hands and feet all over a colorfully dotted mat. It was apparently some kind of board game called "Twister". He frowned, "What the hell is this?"

Reina smirked, "A game. One I am _really_ good at. You cannot possible beat me at this." She nodded confidently.

Vegeta nodded back, "For once, you are correct. I cannot beat you, because I would never play something so childish." He turned his nose up at the idea.

Reina scoffed, "Oh come on. You afraid to lose?"

"Hmph, no. NO way, but I DO NOT play _silly_ games." Vegeta said with finality as he puffed the joint again.

Reina rolled her eyes, expecting some resistance. She smiled wide, "What if I raised the stakes? Say a game of…... _strip_ twister. Would you play then?" She bit her lip, hopeful as she shook the box a bit to entice him.

Vegeta looked at her incredulously, " _Strip Twister_?"

Reina nodded, "Um hmm. The object of the game is to place your hands and feet where the spinner says to. If you cannot, or you fall over, you lose. Very simple." She sat down on the edge of the couch, facing towards him, "So I propose we play a few rounds, and if you fall over, you have to lose an article of clothing, winners choice. So…want to _play_ with me?" She asked her question with hints of seduction, adding extra emphasis on 'play'.

Vegeta blinked a few times, slowly processing what he was hearing. His mind was racing. He did not want to play a silly children's game, but the idea of seeing the girl naked again DID sound good to him, and he was confident in his abilities enough that he was sure he would not lose. He sighed as he pasted the burning nub of a joint back to the girl before answering, "Hmph. Fine. But you _ever_ tell ANYONE I played this game with you, I will kill you." He tried to sound firm, but the pot in his system made him smile a bit at his own bluff. He quickly contained it though.

Reina snickered softly then grinned back, "Deal. I will just go set it up real quick." With that, she turned, took a long drag from the roach in her hand, then tamped it out in the ashtray on the table. She was ecstatic on the inside, but forced herself to keep her excitement off her face as she worked. Soon, the multi colored dotted mat was spread on the floor next to the couch and she set the spinner next to it.

"Ok, come over here and stand on _that_ side across from me. Let's see which of us has the better balance, and discipline." She grinned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before reluctantly standing and moving across from her. He glanced down at the mat, noting the rows of green, red, blue, and yellow dots that now laid between him and the girl. He looked back up at Reina and gave her an impatient look that said 'well get on with it already'.

Reina bent over at the waist and spun the spinner with excitement. The red needle rotated with a ' _whish'_ , slowing down until it landed on a red dot next to the right foot symbol.

"Right foot red," Reina called out before placing her own right foot out in front of her on the mat. She watched with giddy pleasure as Vegeta did the same across from her. When they both complied, she spun again, and again.

"Left hand green."

"Left foot yellow."

"Right hand red."

"Left foot blue."

"Right foot green."

She called them out one after another until they were eventually both tangled together. She was at a slight disadvantage every time she had to pick her hand up to spin the dial, but she managed her balance…for awhile.

Vegeta was having no trouble at all keeping up with the girl's game, until she called out a "left foot yellow" that left his face right behind the girl's rear end that was raised up in the air in front of him due to her spread feet. He inhaled sharply and had to focus on his balance a bit more, she was so intoxicating to him. But it did not last long, in fact, it did not last another round.

"Right foot green," Reina called, and was attempting to comply, but her foot got tangled with Vegeta's as he moved and she ended up swaying, then toppling over. She sighed heavily as she landed on her bottom with a dull ripple of plastic. She turned an embarrassed face towards Vegeta, who was now sitting on the mat casually, knees up and legs slightly parted. He rested his arms on his knees and grinned at her.

"I thought you said you were _good_ at this game." He teased.

"I…I am! You just….your foot, uh, whatever," she looked up at him a bit shyly, "What do you want me to take off?" She bit her lip. She was not nervous for him to see her naked of course, but was now a bit unconvinced she would win easily. Never one to back down, she sat more comfortably on the mat, waiting for him to decide.

Vegeta looked her up and down playfully, pretending to ponder for a few seconds, then casually remarked, "My shirt. Take it off." He watched and waited, deciding to start out slow, because making her remove her pants could prove more distracting to him in the end. Plus, he kind of liked playing the game with her so far, not that he would ever admit to it.

Reina let a half smile grace her lips as she sat up on her haunches and slowly peeled the open navy blue button down shirt off. Her shoulders came into view first as she took off the shirt and eventually tossed it over her head to land somewhere in the room. Her sparkling grey eyes did not leave the prince gaze the whole time, savoring the hints of lust she found on his features.

Vegeta smirked as the girl slowly rose up across from him to a standing position once more, "Hmm, ready to go again then?" She asked, placing a hand on her curvy hip.

Vegeta stood as well, taking his place across from her, "Unless you just want to concede and strip down all the way for me right now," He smirked playfully; his large fore arms came together and crossed over his puffed out chest.

Reina giggled and rolled her eyes as she spun the spinner, "You wish, left hand green."

Vegeta complied, keeping his eye on the girl as she guided the game. She dipped down every time she spun the dial and her breasts fell forward, pushing against the constraints of her top. She was wearing a red bra of some kind underneath her black top, and Vegeta could not help remembering how soft her breasts were, how sweet she smelled when he buried his face-

"Right foot red." Vegeta realized she had called out. Her voice was like velvet, smooth and enticing. Vegeta placed his foot on an appropriate colored spot right between the girl's legs for fun. His right hand was outstretched on a blue dot to her right side. He was spread behind her right flank, his left foot now directly under the center of her body. He could practically feel the heat coming off of her, and he smiled as thoughts ran through his mind of reaching up with his toes and rubbing them against the seat or her pants, dipping into the fabric just to see if she was wet for him. His stubborn nature was all that saved him from doing so.

Reina glanced over her right shoulder and saw Vegeta grinning at her. She saw the wide smile spread across his face, but the context behind the smile warmed Reina's heart more than the actual expression. The man never smiled, but then, was he ever really happy before? Reina did not know, and considered all this, but she soon noticed a perfect opportunity for some mischievous fun, and took it.

Vegeta was attempting to contain the raw feelings raging inside of him as Reina looked back at him, but he abruptly felt the girl's rear end collide with his left shoulder, jostling him from his enjoyable, if not perverted thoughts. Vegeta lost his balance and toppled over onto the mat; the plastic crinkled as he landed on it.

Reina straightened up, turned and looked down upon him as he laid back on his elbows, miffed about what happened.

"What the….did _you_ just knock me over with your _ASS_?!" Vegeta scolded, unbelieving.

"Umm hmm," Reina chuckled in agreement as she bent at the waist in front of him, her face now inches from his. She raised her finger in the air in a chastising nature, "There was nothing in the rules saying I couldn't," she smirked. Her jet black hair fell around her shoulders in waves, a stark contrast to her creamy white skin. The spaghetti strap top she wore dipped low as she bent, and Vegeta's eyes were drawn to her weighted cleavage, he could not help it. Her bra was red and lacy apparently.

"Now, you take off _your_ shirt, but do it nice and slow." Reina straightened again and stepped back, crossed her arms, boosting her breasts as she waited with a playful smirk of encouragement.

Vegeta scoffed at her behavior as he pushed up from the mat to sit on his legs, pretending to be annoyed. He then crossed his arms in front of him with a slight head shake. He fisted the bottom of his shirt with both hands at the hem. His eyes locked with the girl's own grey orbs as he flexed his corded arm muscles and began slowly tugging the shirt up and over his head.

Reina watched with growing anticipation as the first of Vegeta's bulgy abs came into view, then his perfect pecs and sculpted shoulders were finally revealed. She uttered a low _mmm_ to herself under her breath with a smile of appreciation on her face as he finished by tossed his grey shirt off into the room as she had done earlier with hers.

Vegeta flexed his muscles and danced his pecs for the girl a few times, playfully drawing her attention to his body, and liking the feedback. She was chewing on her bottom lip and all but drooling over him.

Reina shook her head slightly, catching herself staring at Vegeta. She uncrossed her arms and nodded approvingly, and as casually as she could manage while moving to one side of the mat again, "So, judging by what you have left to _lose_ , this may be our last round," she indicated to Vegeta's black boxer briefs, which were all he was left in now.

Vegeta stood and scoffed, "Well now that I know you intend to play dirty, know that you will not fool me again, _girl_."

Reina rolled her eyes, "I can still win… _watch_ ," she spun the dial, "and learn. Right hand blue."

The round lasted for quite a while. Vegeta and Reina became twisted together in various compromising positions that left both of them each sweating with lust for the other, but neither wavered in their decision to not be the first to "crack".

After awhile, Reina was extremely tangled with Vegeta and had a difficult time positioning herself to spin the dial. The prince's right hand was next to hers on the row of green dots now, his left was on a yellow dot close to her right foot which was on red. Vegeta's right foot was on red, but crossed under the girl's left hand on yellow. When Reina lifted her right hand to spin the dial, she felt Vegeta shove his shoulder roughly into her, causing her to fall over onto the mat. She gasp and spun on him.

"You…you knocked me over! I was trying to spin the dial!"

Vegeta shrugged as a smug smirk tugged at his lips, "You did not say I could not, right? Now, take off your pants, _slowly_." He stood up tall and crossed his arms arrogantly, waiting for her to comply.

Reina just shook her head with a sigh as she stood up from the plastic. She walked the short distance to the table and picked up another joint, having been smoking one with Vegeta here and there between rounds. She lit it, inhaled deeply, then past it to the cocky man. Reina backed away, walking backwards from the prince as he held the joint to his lips and raised his eyebrows, silently saying 'I am waiting' before he inhaled.

Reina exhaled a puffy white cloud around her, then bit her lip as she slowly gyrated her hips, dancing around in a tight circle until she stood with her back to him. After a brief pause and a sly look over her shoulder, she ran her hands down her sides seductively until she reached her curvy hips and hooked her thumbs under the black fabric laying there. She slowly bent at the waist and began inching the stretchy material down and off of her wide hips.

Vegeta watched, curious if the girl had anything on under her pants. She rocked her hips back and forth in front of him, and Vegeta had to fight hard to control the bulge that was slowly stiffening in his pants. He gulped as the top of her buttocks came into view, round and perfect. He saw the edges of some red lacy panties too laid across her skin and realized yes, she did have on something else. _Clever girl….she must of planned this whole thing. What she does not yet realize is she has already lost out bet. This whole thing constitutes as-_

"So? Like what you see?" Reina had wiggled free of her pants completely and was now facing a slightly spaced out Vegeta. She was left in her red lacy boy cut panties, her black camisole and matching red bra. The black cami had rode up a bit on her sides, exposing her navel and more of the lacy red panties on her hips. Vegeta's eyes trailed up her body to eventually lock on hers. Reina reached forward and plucked the joint from his fingers with a knowing smile.

The left side of Vegeta's lip tugged upward, "Hmph, let us just finish this already," he said playfully as he took his place across from her, "spin the dial."

Reina licked her lips and did as she was bid, after setting the joint back in the ashtray. The spinner spun and came to a stop, "Ok, here we go…left hand blue."

The round was one of the hardest ones yet. Vegeta kept getting distracted by Reina's exposed flesh; a brush of her bare leg as she moved under him to a dot near his left flank almost caused him to stumble, or the soft feel of her back somehow flush with his at one point was damn near maddening. He had to concentrate on his focus to keep from falling, for if he fell, he would lose, and he could not have that.

Reina reached her hand up to spin the dial one more time. She thought she had her balance under control, but as her fingers went to spin the dial, she felt Vegeta shift his weight. Anticipating another sabotage movement, the female Saiyan twisted her body to avoid a brush from Vegeta that never came. In doing so, she ended up losing her balance and toppled over _again_.

Vegeta had shifted his weight slightly to accommodate the extra time spent in an uncomfortable position, and watched with satisfaction as the girl fell over again without his "help". He untwisted himself from his position and stood.

"I am starting to think you want to lose. If you wanted to strip for me, we did not have to play this game," Vegeta teased as he walked towards the coffee table and retrieved the burning marijuana cigarette from the ashtray.

Reina huffed in exasperation. She narrowed her eyes slightly at Vegeta's comment, but her cheeks were tinged pink from embarrassment. The plan was for _him_ to lose, not her. She sighed.

"I can still win," Reina muttered quietly, partly to convince him, partly to affirm it for herself.

Vegeta inhaled, "We will see about that. Your top, take it off," He grinned evilly as he continued to smoke the partially burnt joint.

Reina smiled and bit her lip as she stood. She inhaled a deep breath, let it out, then settled her hands on the hem of her top. She rolled her hands up in the fabric, up and up, over her breasts and over her head eventually. While the shirt was covering her face, she was ecstatic to be able to see through the thin material as a look of sheer appreciation crossed Vegeta's features while he thought she could not see him. As she tossed the shirt, his face was a mask again, but she already got the positive feedback she desired.

Vegeta walked over to the girl casually and handed her the joint. He made a show of looking her up and down, assessing her remaining articles of clothing.

"You are now just as close to me to losing. Want to quit now before you end up naked before me?" Vegeta teased mercilessly.

Reina shivered from a cold breeze as she stood in her red bra and panties. Her flesh prickled as she glared at the cocky man, "No way, mister. You will have to earn your victory." She stepped around him with her own cocky smirk and placed the joint in the ashtray, "So, unless YOU want to strip for ME, I suggest we finish this."

Vegeta rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head as he walked to one end of the mat, "Ok, but when you end up naked, do not say I did not give you the out."

Reina scoffed as she took her place at the edge of her side of the brightly colored mat. She bent at the waist and spun the dial on the floor, starting yet another round, one that had the potential to be their last if she could just knock him over.

"Left hand green."

"Right foot blue."

"Right hand yellow."

"Left hand red."

"Left foot yellow."

Several turns went by, neither wavered. Vegeta tried to push the girl over at one point, but she kept her balance with a low growl of warning. Reina reciprocated the action a few turns later, but Vegeta stubbornly refused to fall.

"Right hand blue," Reina placed her hand on blue, and took stock of their positions now. Reina was spread out over the mat thanks to Vegeta taking the dots closest to her. Both were twisted together. Vegeta had a hand stretched under her body, Reina was in 'downward facing dog' again, and her feet were crossed awkwardly around Vegeta on different colored dots in opposite directions. She sighed as she tried to balance herself to spin the dial. She barely flicked the spinner before dropping her hand back on a green dot to keep from falling.

"Umm, left foot red," she called, and both attempted to comply, but they each had to cross one another, and after a few hesitant movements, and grunts of effort from both of them, Reina ended up accidentally kicking Vegeta, who lost his balance. As he fell, she fell with him at the same time having been tangled with him to begin with. They rolled slightly in their fall, which ended with Vegeta halfway on top of Reina.

Vegeta looked down on the girl underneath him. His left arm was braced on the mat to the girl's right, stretched over the top of her body. His forearm brushed her heaving breasts as she took in shallow breaths. He propped his body up on his right elbow. The girl gave him a sly smirk.

"I believe you lost, mister, since you fell before me," Reina teased as she stared up at the Saiyan who had her pinned. Her heart was fluttering with nerves like she was back in high school behind the gym about to have her cherry popped all over again, though she was far from it.

Vegeta scoffed, "No. We fell at the same time." His eyes hardened, daring her to argue, but he did give her a half smile.

Reina sighed, "Well, we could call it a tie," she reached up and traced a bulging vein on Vegeta's fore arm, giving in to her desires. She lifted her chin to look him in the eyes, and the reflecting lust she saw there told her the game was over and the victor no longer mattered.

Vegeta could not take it anymore. The left side of his bare upper torso was flush against her, and she was so warm and…beautiful. He gave her an arrogant smirk, a slight head shake, and a 'humph' before he hesitantly dipped his head forward, paused, then brushed her nose with his.

Reina had time to suck in a sharp breath before Vegeta's mouth ghosted over hers. His lips then dropped and connected with hers in a heated kiss. In a heartbeat his lips parted, and Reina followed his lead as his tongue dove into her mouth with a hunger matched only by her own.

Vegeta kissed the girl with wild abandon. He gave in, he didn't care anymore. There were no rivals to pop in and ruin this, no distractions now, just him and her, alone. He savored every moment that went by, smelling her again, tasting her again. He realized he had dropped his arm and was squeezing it around her, pulling her towards him possessively. He quickly let up, hoping the girl did not notice, but there was no denying the need or the raw hunger for her coursing through him. _She has to be MINE!_ His primal side rose forth in his mind, but he stubbornly denied the feelings…for now.

Reina let her hands rise up and grip the prince's broad shoulders. He had tightened his hold on her, but pulled away, so Reina was trying to pull him closer, physically telling him 'yes, yes, more, more'. Their lips parted and melded again and again, their tongues danced together, circling around in each's mouth playfully.

Vegeta pulled away first from their kiss and stared down at the girl's puffy lips as she took in shallow breaths, loving the look of pleading in her eyes. She wanted this to happen, she was clawing at his shoulders for more, he could tell. And truthfully, Vegeta was more than happy to oblige, but there was _one_ condition.

"You do realize you lost our bet, right?" Vegeta could not help but ask as he stared down at her flushed face.

Reina rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she tugged on his shoulders, "just kiss me again already," she smiled sweetly and continued to pull on his taut muscles, loving how they bunched and flexed under her fingers. Her eyes danced over his skin and her mind was already thinking about what she wanted to do with him. Vegeta stubbornly did not move this time though.

"Say it first," Vegeta insisted. Reina paused her advances.

"Say what? That I lost? Fine. I lost," Reina tugged him towards her. Again, he did not move.

"No, tell me you did this because you wanted _me_ ," Vegeta's eyes hardened, remembering the morning they had "two days" ago back on Earth.

Reina's brows furrowed in agitation, but a brief look into his mind told her he was just trying to make sure this was what she truly wanted.

*" _I get to decide who I spend my life with…we barely know each other!"*_

Vegeta narrowed his brows as he stared down at her expectantly. Reina's eyes fluttered as she came back to the present and out if his mind. The words replaying in his mind were what she said to him before she left to the apartment to train with Goku. Reina sighed.

"I DO get to decide who I spend my life with," she said quietly, then paused as the brief look of confusion, hurt and anger swept over Vegeta's face almost all at once, "but we DO know each other better now. I…I," she sighed again, fumbling on the words. The princess turned her head away from Vegeta briefly and chewed the inside of her lip. After solidifying her resolve, she looked back at him directly in the eyes with a slight blush tinging her cheeks, "I DO want this," she admitted, "I want YOU," she searched his face for repulsion or apprehension at the idea. Finding none, she continued, bringing one hand up to run down the left side of his face, "ALL of you."

Vegeta continued to stare down at the girl, processing her words. He pressed his face into her palm as he closed his eyes with a small sigh, "I am hesitant to believe you," His eyes glanced away from her at the same time he pulled his head away from her hand, "Bulma…..." he sighed heavily after a long pause, then looked back at the girl with an ignited passion in his eyes, "I WILL NOT make that mistake again. If you want me," he narrowed his eyes, "prove it."

Reina looked around her and scoffed lightheartedly, "Pssh, prove it!? I arranged this whole thing just so I could-" she stopped talking abruptly and clamped a hand over her big mouth.

Vegeta gave a half smile, "Go on, say it."

Reina unclamped her mouth and let out a groan of exasperation, "What do you want me to say? That I brought the game knowing I was going to try to seduce you? That I willingly lost our bet to do so? That I did _this_ because I cannot stand the…the…the sexual _tension_ between us anymore?!" Reina sat up on her elbows more, "I get distracted every time we spar! I..I fall asleep thinking about _you_ …and the _things_ we have done….that YOU have done…to me! I…I even _dream_ about you!" She looked him in the eyes, searching for any hint of his emotions without looking into his mind, "Please tell me you feel it too," she begged more quietly, her eyes darted around his face with concern.

That….was all the affirmation Vegeta needed. He let out a low breath through a sly smile as he started to rise. After scooping the girl up in his arms, the satisfied prince rose to his feet, making Reina giggle with surprise.

"What are you-"

"Hush woman." Vegeta silenced her question. He carried her cradled in his arms towards his sleeping chamber. Her soft flesh was hot against his bare skin, and he felt the control over his emotions slipping further and further from his grasp with each step he took towards the room. He _needed_ her. It surprised him just how much so. She locked her wrists around the back of his neck with an innocent smile. A seductress's smile.

 _*Mmm, so you do want me then?*_

Vegeta heard in his mind, remembering that the girl had ways to hear his thoughts. Vegeta did not respond; she knew he did. She was also far from innocent, and he knew that. She intrigued him so much, it was maddening. He needed her, NOW. He kicked the door to his room open roughly.

Reina looked around Vegeta's room as they entered and realized in the whole time they had been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she had not seen inside it. Everything was neat, tidy and organized. The prince carried her briskly towards the bed and tossed her down on the quilted mattress. Reina landed with a small bounce, and a surprise gasp.

Vegeta froze next to the bed; his breathing was slightly erratic as his eyes danced over her form. He could not think what he wanted to do first, she was so…so…he could not name the emotion he felt, but it was raw and hungry. He stared at her in appreciation of her beauty. Her jet black locks had cascaded over her shoulders. She had landed on her back; her knees were up and she rested on her bottom, leaning back on her elbows. The girl looked up at him, a coy look. Vegeta's eyes followed her hand as she ran a finger to her lips and bit it with a smile, parting her knees at the same time, revealing the red lacy that barely covered the center of her body. Her pink lower lips showed through the scant red material and Vegeta continued to watch as Reina then ran the finger from her mouth down her body to slide along her two slick folds, moaning softly as she did so. The red lace dipped inward as she traced along it, outlining her womanhood with each lazy stroke, teasing him.

Vegeta was beyond holding back now. He stepped forward and grabbed the cheeky princess by the ankles, yanking her towards the edge of the bed with a gasp. He released her as he bent forward; his hands came up and fanned out over her strong, muscular legs. He smirked as his hands continued up her body, reached her hips and grabbed the panties on both sides of her hips. He yanked it down, off her long legs and tossed the undergarment over his head into the room.

Reina bit her lip as she watched the prince undress the lower half of her body. She could feel the warmth radiate from her core which made her groan with anticipation and excitement.

"I do believe you have on too many clothes now, mister," Reina mused as she sought his gaze. She gave him a coy smirk when he finally looked up from her body.

"Hmph, take them off then, but only after you lose _that_ as well," Vegeta stated, nodding his head towards the bra she still had on. Reina glanced down at the bra, smiled then scooted back and sat up on her knees. She reached around behind her and unclasp the bra. Her heavy breasts pulled the material away with each clasp she undid. Finally, she removed it altogether, tossing it over her head and into the room. She grabbed handfuls of her breasts and pushed them together suggestively, still teasing the man in front of her. She loved the look of lust on his face.

Vegeta watched the girl toss the bra, completely naked for him now. She was curvy and beautiful and such a tease. Vegeta felt his hard on growing as he watched her push her breasts together, wishing his throbbing member was between them. He groaned under his breath as she dropped to her hands and knees, slinking towards him with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it turned Vegeta on more to have such a confident partner.

Reina crawled slowly towards Vegeta. She wiggled her ass with each advancement, eyeing the seat of his pants and moaning with need. When she got to the edge of the bed again, she sat up and was face to face with the prince. Her hands came up and traced around his abs, outlining each one before moving up his chest. She circled each taut nipple, pinching them just to make the prince hiss through his teeth. She looked up at him, her bloodshot eyes were big and round and full of desire. After licking her lips and smiling playfully, she returned her hands to his waist, snapping the waistband of the prince's black boxer briefs. She dipped her thumbs under the band on both sides of his torso and, keeping her eyes locked with his, she began pushing the material down. She met some resistance from his pointed hard, which turned her on even more.

Vegeta groaned at the girl's torturous pace, but willed himself to let her lead. She was driving him mad though, and he did not know how much longer he would be able to hold back. When her fingers brushed his hip bones, he felt a shudder course through him. Her touch was almost feather soft as she pushed his underwear down inch by inch until it hit the floor. Vegeta stepped out of them just as the girl wrapped her slim fingers around his twitching member, making him exhale with a low throaty rumble.

Reina freed Vegeta from his last remaining article of clothing and could not help it. She reached out and grabbed ahold of him with greed. She had waited over a year now to touch him again, since he refused to let her while he had tortured her just before their stay in this alternate dimension. Seeing him naked again and knowing no one was coming to interfere with them this time made her heart flutter. She stroked up his long shaft lazily, determined to savor this. She ran her thumb around the tip, smearing the pre cum already leaking there. She looked up at him, smiled coyly then opened her mouth. She leaned forward and ran her tongue up the same path her fingers had just danced, taking in the tip and suckling it deep into her mouth. One hand moved to cradle the sack at the base of his manhood while the other rested on his hip, gripping him closer to her ministrations.

Vegeta let his head fall back as he reached forward and fanned his hands down the girl's back. He let out an audible breath as he slowly bucked forward into her hot, wet mouth. He already wanted to enter her again. With each bob of her head and thrust of his hips, he grew closer to stopping her torturous foreplay and ravishing her completely.

Eventually, it was too much.

Reina was almost gagging on the prince's girth, but loved all the sounds he made as she worked his shaft. She could feel the wetness between her legs pool and drip down her thighs. She grew even hotter with each wet, suckling sound the prince made her produce; her air supply was cut off in equal intervals as she bobbed her head. His hands touched her back, sending goosebumps in their wake. Her mouth was ever relentless as it worked him thoroughly.

Vegeta grunted as he abruptly, and a bit reluctantly stepped away from the girl, popping his rock hardness out of her mouth with an audible, vacuum sounding _sluup._ He smirked as she looked up at him with a pouty face and curious eyes. Vegeta stepped forward again and grabbed the girl up by her shoulders, easily flipping her onto her back and towards the center of the bed. Before she could open her pretty little mouth to protest, the prince crawled up onto the bed, parted her legs and sat between them with a smirk.

 _*Can you hear me, girl?*_ Vegeta thought to her as he leaned forward over her lower torso. His smoldering eyes locked with hers as he rested his hands on her knees.

Reina's reaction time was slowed due to lust and drugs, but she heard the prince's thought clearly and smiled. * _Yes of course I can.*_ A small giggle escaped her.

 _*So then girl, do you choose me, and ONLY me?_ * Vegeta ran his callous hands down the girl's thighs to grip her hips, pulling her closer and fitting her legs around his waist. He rubbed his hard on up and down her parted lower lips, feeling the softness of it against his smooth, sensitive skin.

Reina's head fell back momentarily in bliss before she answered his thought, _*Mmm…I really do, even though you are a baaad man.*_ She teased as her hands came up and pushed her breasts together wantonly. She wiggled beneath him, positioning herself closer to him and eyeing him with lust and desire.

He leaned in over her, overshadowing her prone form, _*You will be mine then, and no one else's?*_ Vegeta's dark passionate eyes locked with the princess' as he grinned and rocked his hips forward, burying his girth inside her. He groaned at the tightness moments before he pulled out and thrust back into her warmth, beginning a slow, but steadily quickening pace.

Reina gasp in surprise, then moaned in pleasure as he entered her, filling her up and stretching her tight entrance to accommodate his substantial girth. She found it difficult to focus enough to answer his question in her mind, so she moaned out loud, "Ohh, yes! Yes! Oh, I want to be yours!"

Vegeta thrust into her hard over and over again. He ran his hands up to grab her hips, pulling her to him with each of his thrusts, deepening the pleasure. She moaned and panted encouragingly. Vegeta was beginning to love those sounds of pleasure she produced so easily for him.

He had to have her, ALL of her, but he had to be sure it was what she wanted as well. If he claimed her for his own IN the Saiyan way, then there was no going back. Only death could destroy the bond at that point. Could he commit to her? Could he trust that she was the one?Vegeta slowed his thrusts and leaned even closer to the panting princess. He took a moment to really look at her. Her pouty lips were full and red, kissable. Her dimpled cheeks highlighted a smile that lit a fire in his heart. Her grey eyes were round and full of desire as she wiggled shamelessly against him, making it hard for Vegeta to focus on his thoughts, but it did not matter. The truth was right in front of him.

She was perfect.

Somehow he had fallen in love with her. When he looked in her eyes, there was no more doubting it. He sighed in blissful resignation, reached forward with one arm, wrapped it tight around her head and cradling the back of her neck. Her soft locks of hair moved around his hand in time with the gentle thrust of his hips. He pressed his forehead to hers, panting softly for several thrusts as he gathered his courage to speak the thoughts she may or may not have already heard.

"I was promised my pick of two princesses long ago. _You_ were one of them, Princess Kyuri. I would claim you for mine right now, if you say you want me." Vegeta watched her eyes widen. His cheeks flushed at his words, he could feel it.

Reina was in slight shock. The presence of him inside her was slightly distracting, and she was caught completely off guard by his use of her name, and his sweet actions. He had always called her "girl", but this was the first time he used her name, her Saiyan name. She bit her lip, "I am not sure exactly what that entails," she paused as her eyes travelled up to lock with his, "but I can no longer see my life without you in it. And _if_ you promise to stop calling me _girl_ ," she furrowed her brows momentarily in mock anger, then smiled wide, "then my prince….I am yours."

Vegeta gulped, swallowing his pride, then smiled back, "I promise, Kyuri. I will protect you and take care of you for the rest of my days. I, Prince Vegeta, claim you here and now as my mate, and _only_ you." He leaned forward with a half smile, briefly noticing the passion in her eyes as he locked lips with hers. He thrust his hips forward and quickened his pace again, building up their pleasure until the girl pulled away from his kiss with a loud cry. Her head fell back on the bed as she met his hips with her own thrusts, pleasing Vegeta to no end. Her hands roamed his body, igniting the fire already kindling inside the prince.

Reina could not focus on much more than the pleasure Vegeta was giving her. With each thrust, she was sent closer and closer to the edge. Soon, her body tightened and she cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. The prince slowed his thrusts but did not stop them.

Vegeta felt the girl's muscles clamp down on him as she screamed out in the troughs of passion. His own orgasm was not far off, but Vegeta still had to physically claim her for his mate. He needed to reposition them.

Reina was in ecstasy. Her body shuddered as she panted hard. Vegeta surprised her by sitting up and pulling out of her. She felt briefly disappointed, but it soon past as the prince twirled his finger at her, telling her to turn around. Reina smiled and slowly sat up and turned her rear end towards him. She wiggled her ass as she bent forward, running a hand under her body to spread herself open for him. She was rubbing her clit, extending her orgasm, but she soon felt the prince grip her hips and pull her back flush against his hard body. Reina moaned appreciatively.

Vegeta brushed the girl's long hair off her shoulders, exposing her shoulder blades and the back of her neck. He groaned as the girl, ever the tease, rocked back against him, rubbing herself against his hardness. She wanted more, and he was going to give it to her.

Vegeta grinned as he slapped the girl on the rear hard just before he shoved forcefully back inside her warmth. The new position allowed him to deepen the penetration, which the girl liked judging by the loud pleading moan she let out in response. He began building up his orgasm again, slamming in and out of her without mercy.

Reina cried out as her rough partner thrust deep inside her. She felt his hands run up and down her back, resting on her hips, squeezing her ass, he was everywhere. Reina loved it. All her partners up until now were nothing compared to the attention he was showing her. She never wanted it to stop. She loved the grunts of passion he made when she squeezed her strong muscles around him, sometimes on purpose, sometimes uncontrolled. She was fast approaching yet another orgasm, which excited her more.

Vegeta grunted and groaned, pleased at the girl's response to him. He pounded into her soft flesh, the sounds she produced encouraged him.

It was time.

Vegeta continued to thrust inside her, but he leaned down over her, almost hugging her to him. His orgasm was about to take hold of him. He touched her neck, rubbing it tenderly. His lips found the junction of her neck and shoulder. He kissed her here, licking and suckling. His hips thrust a few more times, then he whispered in her ear, "I am yours," just before he came inside her. His mouth moved back to the spot on her neck and he bit her hard, drawing blood. Her warm blood filled his mouth, a coppery taste as his seed filled her elsewhere. He felt her buck against him, but he held fast, swallowing a mouthful of blood before letting up and licking the spot. All that was left now was for her to do the same to him. He panted hard, achieving more than just an orgasm. Even her blood tasted good to him.

Reina was enjoying the prince's touch, aware that he was close to climax. His mouth was hot and wet on her shoulder, and she felt him thrust faster. His soft words caught her off guard, but the sharp pain moments later on her neck was even more startling. She tried to pull away, but he held her tight, still thrusting slower now inside her.

"Wha-what was that for?!" Reina breathed out in ragged pants. Vegeta finally let her up, pulling free of her.

Reina turned to face the prince, curiosity in her eyes. One of her hands came up and rubbed at her neck, eyeing him suspiciously.

"A mark. To claim you," he tilted his head to one side, "do not worry, you get to mark me as well." Vegeta beckoned the girl forward.

Reina reluctantly scooted closer to him. They were both on their knees now, facing one another. Vegeta reached out and pulled Reina to him by the back of her neck, pushing her head closer to his shoulder. He still felt the bliss of his orgasm, but she had to be quick.

"Bite. Hard enough to draw blood, then swallow it," Vegeta instructed, answering the questions in her eyes, "you cannot hurt me. Do it."

Reina saw the seriousness in the prince's eyes and nodded. She ran her tongue out and licked his neck and shoulder, suckling at the perfect spot. She gathered her courage and opened her mouth. She bit down hard, his skin gave way. Instead of the hiss of pain she expected, the prince instead moaned as his hand came up to press her head into his neck further. It was a strange Saiyan custom to be sure, but Reina found that his blood tasted….good. She lapped at the wound she inflicted, swallowing a good mouthful before the prince dropped his hand with a sigh and let her pull back. She could see the ring of teeth marks clearly on his neck. Hers must look the same. She felt tired then.

Vegeta's breathing was a bit erratic, but it soon evened out. He had done it. They were mates now. He smiled at the girl, his eyes glanced from her wounded shoulder to her face. She had a dribble of blood at the corner of her mouth, which she reached up and wiped just as he noticed it.

"You are mine now. Nothing can break this bond, except death. Come, lay down with me."

Reina sighed, which turned into a loud yawn. The prince grabbed her and positioned her in front of him as they laid down in the bed together. He hugged her tight around the waist, never wanting this moment to end. From that moment on, things were different between them. Vegeta and Reina fell soundly asleep, snuggled together for the first time, but not the last.

v^v^v^v^v^ One "month" later v^v^v^v^v^

The only thing that changed in their routine was the way their time was spent after practicing. Sometimes they would shower together, sometimes they cut practice early to fool around, but in the end, Vegeta was here to train the girl, and Reina was there to get stronger, so they did. They even worked on a few combos that involved both of them in a coordinated attack, something Vegeta was not a fan of, but it worked well with her, so he did not complain. They varied their training to try to find new, unexpected ways to best the false Saiyan King's army. Every practice was different.

On this day, Reina and Vegeta were practicing hand to hand fighting, well into their sixth month in the time chamber now. No ki was allowed during this particular sparring match, which helped both of them remember their basic training. Reina found she could keep up with the prince a bit easier, but was struggling to keep her body moving. For days now, she did not feel…right. She had been feeling nauseous more and more as of late, but she just thought it was from fatigue. She was not going to let an upset stomach get the best of her.

Reina blocked Vegeta's incoming jab and retaliated with a kick, but he dodged. He was coming at her again but she sidestepped. Her stomach turned at the same time, and she felt the urge to vomit.

It did not pass this time.

Vegeta moved and was preparing a counterattack, but the girl's face drained of all color as she turned away from him. He saw her body heave and heard the contents of her stomach splatter all over the marbled ground. The smell hit him next, but he was more concerned about her to care about that.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. She held a finger up behind her towards him, 'just a minute'.

Reina's head was reeling. Her stomach muscles squeezed again and she vomited bile. She panted and spit the taste out of her mouth with a grunt. She did not understand what was wrong. She turned slowly to a concerned Vegeta.

Vegeta scrunched his brows, curious what had the girl's stomach turning. They ate the same things, and have been for six months now. _It does not make sense. Did I hit her too hard in the stomach?_

"No, you have not hit me in the stomach. I am not sure what is wrong. I have been feeling like this for days now, but I thought it would pass." Reina answered his thoughts.

Vegeta tried to think if any experiences from his life that were remotely similar. He was going through a checklist in his mind, but he could think of only one other time in his life where his ex wife Bulma had exhibited similar behaviors. He gasp and glanced down at Reina's stomach.

 _Impossible! She cannot be!_

Reina heard his thought process and gasp herself. Was she….could she be… She ran her hand down to touch her stomach, then looked up at him with worried eyes.

They stared at each other, unsure how to proceed now.

 _Shit!_

 _Shit!_

 **Author's notes:**

 **Oh…..My…!**

 **I hope this long chapter makes up for my long wait times! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts folks!**

 **Please review!**

 **Next chapter to COME! *smirks* Stick around guys, still a lot of story to tell!**

 **Not gonna give you a preview of the next chapter this time *laughs maniacally* So you better come back if you want more!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~K**

 **P.S.**

 **Have not stopped working in my other story, just hard to write both with a busy schedule! Thanks for your feedback guys, and thanks for baring with me!**

 **Also…..strip twister is a fun drinking game! Try it out with a willing partner…or two. *smirks mischievously* ^.~**


End file.
